


Coming Back

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AS A FRIEND, Aaron Burr feels guilt, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dreams, Everyone loves Peggy, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay John Laurens, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Italics, Jealous angelica, M/M, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Peggy is tired of her sisters and just want to hang out with her male friends, Reincarnation, Texting, Unrequited Love, a lot of that, a lot of those, everyone basically end up become what they did in their past life, for drama, ish, kind of, maybe white house au, peggy knows, semi-good sibling Angelica, this is better then it sounds, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: Famous Reincarnates are special people of any age that holds the soul of a special person in the past life. Reincarnates can either be born with their memories, or something can trigger it. There are a few cases where their past is triggered by a dream or "flash." These "flashes" are glimpses of the reincarnates past life. Some flashes are of good memories which will never trigger a reincarnate. There is of course an exception for some good memories. The large flashes of bad memories may help the reincarnate figure out who they were before but will not trigger the past memories. The only way a flash can trigger someone is if it was a big turning part of the reincarnates life. These flashes could be good or bad. Once the reincarnates memories are triggered, they will pass out for as long as necessary before coming back with their memories. Just because they have their past memories doesn't mean they will forget the memories of their life here. Once a reincarnate is discovered, you must register with your local government so everyone may know who has come back. You can either follow the path of your past self or set a different way for yourself. It is up to the reincarnate.This is better then it sounds trust me.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, I don't feel like putting them all, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, a lot of friendships too, people with their past lovers ya know
Comments: 127
Kudos: 169





	1. Axel Harrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me in this wild adventure of reincarnations~

_**In Nevis** _

Axel tapped his mechanical pencil against his notebook as his math teacher talked about whatever problem was on the board. Laying his head in his palm, his eyes fluttered close with boredom. Soon he fell asleep. 

_The man looked up when he felt the presence of his wife entering the room. At that moment, he was watching his beautiful son sleep peacefully in his crib. Smiling at the woman, he looked back at his son as she said, "There seems to be a letter for you from South Carolina."_

_The redhead man shook his head with a smile. "If it is from John Laurens, I'll read it later."_

_"It is not. It's from Henry Laurens."_

_This made the man frown. Henry Laurens? "His father? Will you read it?" he asked as he looked up at his wife._

_The black-haired lady nodded and unfolded the letter. Clearing her throat, she began to read, "On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina." She swallowed a little and tried to steady her voice, "These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."_

_As she read the letter, the man felt his whole world crash down. It felt like he was suffocating. That he couldn't get enough air. This room was too small. His heart was breaking into millions of pieces as she read on. Tears threatened to fall as he took in the information. No. It couldn't be. Not him. Anyone but him. Swallowing, he stood up with one last look at his son and headed towards the door. He was stopped when he felt a delicate hand on his wrist. Turning his head, he looked into his wife's dark eyes as she asked softly, "Are you alright?"_

_Turning away from her, he looked down the hall to where his office door laid wide open. Whispering, as a single tear fell, he said, "I have so much work to do."_

Axel sat up with a sharp gasp, eyes wide with terror and tears. The class turned to look at him, some annoyed, many confused, and a few worried. The teacher turned around from the board, eyebrows furrowed. "Mr. Harrison, are you alright?" Axel was too far gone to hear her. His breathing began to turn into hyperventilation as he clenched his chest eyes, which were wide as tears slipped down his face. He stood up before he was hit with a wave of dizziness, and he fell down on his knees. 

"He's having a panic attack," he heard a girl from the back of the classroom. Or was she right next to him? He isn't sure. Sounds are bouncing in and out his ears, making it hard to concrete on a single one. Groaning, he covered his ears, curling on the floor shaking. People were surrounding him, he assumes. He's not sure. He's losing control and his grip on reality. Then everything went black.

_____

_Axel sat up and looked around. Where the hell is he? His hands curled into something gritty, making him look down to see himself surrounded by grass. Looking back up, he checked his surroundings like that one summer in boy scouts taught him. He appeared in a field full of green grass, no trees in sight. Frowning, he picked himself off the ground and turned around in his spot. There was nothing but grass and sky for miles. Axel turned back around and let out a yelp as he jumped back from the man in front of him. Where the hell did he come from?_

_"I have always been here," replied the man._

_Axel blinked. "Did I...did I say that out loud?"_

_The man shook his head, curly red hair falling into his face. "Not at all. We are in your mind."_

_"My mind?" questioned Axel. He looked back around at the grassy field and then again at the man. "I always assumed my mind would be a chaotic mess. Not this peaceful."_

_Then the man let out a chuckle. "Yes, well, this is the peaceful part of your mind. It is best we talk here."_

_Axel studied the man in front of him. He was wearing an old-timey outfit. The 19th century if Axel had to guess and it was all black. Looking back up, he noticed the glasses perched on the man's nose and his curly red hair. The thing that stood out was his eyes. They weren't just any random color, they were violet. There is only one person Axel is aware of that has violet eyes. "Why here?" he asked._

_"Why don't we sit," suggested the man sitting cross-legged on the ground and gesturing to the spot in front of him._

_Axel looked at the man before sitting down in front of him, mirroring his seating position. Laying his hands in his lap, he looked at the man, eager to learn why he is here._

_The man smiled at him with a tilted head. "Have you heard of FR's?"_

_Axel nodded. "Of course. Famous Reincarnates. Everyone knows about them."_

_"Mind telling me what you know?" asked the man._

_Axel frowned at the man but said, "Famous Reincarnates, also known as FR's, are special people of any age that holds the soul of a special person in the past life. Reincarnates can either be born with their memories, or something can trigger it. There are a few cases where their past is triggered by a dream or "flash." These "flashes" are glimpses of the reincarnates past life. Some flashes are of good memories which will never trigger a reincarnate. But there is of course an exception for some good memories. I will explain that soon. The large flashes of bad memories may help the reincarnate figure out who they were before but will not trigger the past memories. The only way a flash can trigger someone is if it was a big turning part of the reincarnates life. These flashes could be good or bad. Once the reincarnates memories are triggered, they will pass out for as long as necessary before coming back with their memories. Just because they have their past memories doesn't mean they will forget the memories of their life here. Once a reincarnate is discovered, you must register with your local government so everyone may know who has come back. You can either follow the path of your past self or set a different way for yourself. It is up to the reincarnate. And that's about it"._

_The man nodded. "You know your stuff."_

_"I like to read." shrugged Axel._

_The man smiled and said, "I know."_

_Axel played with a blade of grass. "So, I'm a FR."_

_"You are," responded the man._

_Axel looked up at the man and said, "You're my past life."_

_The man nodded and smiled. Axel let out a huff, which made the man smile widen. "I take it you know who I am,"_

_"How can I not know," scoffed Axel, "There is only one man in history that I know about that has striking violet eyes. That's the first Secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton."_

_Alexander nodded. "Indeed."_

_Axel looked at him and smiled a bit. "I have always admired you in this life."_

_Alexander chuckled and said, "I'm flattered."_

_The young boy's smile widened before it dimmed. "Wait...does this mean I have to get with Eliza's reincarnate?"_

_The redhead looked at the black-haired boy and said, "You can do whatever you may like. You can get with her if you choose or someone else. I do not control you."_

_"How will I know who she is? How will I know who any of your friends are?" questioned Axel._

_"You will just know." Standing up, he brushes off his clothes. Looking back at the young boy Alexander, said, "Everything is up to you. If you choose to go down the path they have set for my reincarnate, then do it. Just don't make the mistakes I did. Be better." With that, he turned around and walked away, fading into the distance._

_____ 

Axel fluttered his eyes open and then winced at the harsh light. He heard movement and someone talking, which sounded far away and slowly opened his eyes again. Turning his head, he looked around the room and realized he was in the school nurse office. Blinking to clear away the white spots in his eyes, he sat up and swung his legs from the small couch and sat up. Axel rubbed the heel of his hand against his eye and yawned a little, stretching. His chocolate eyes snapped up when the door opened to reveal the school nurse. She smiled at him and asked how he was doing.

Axel grinned and said, "I am doing just fine, Miss. Now, if you could direct me to the principal, I would love to join the debate team and student council. Alexander Hamilton is back and better than ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me fueled!


	2. Gene Labelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone overboard. Just a little

Gene bounced his left leg up and down as he stared out the airplane window. He shouldn't be nervous. He knows he shouldn't. It's just that he has never been to America before but has learned some English in France to prepare him for this trip. He knows his accent will get in the way for some words, but that's okay. Right?

The boy let out a quiet groan. Why couldn't they get there any faster? He looked away from the window, which was just showing clouds and glanced around. His family has roots in French royalty, which allowed him to fly First Class, which is not fun, in his opinion. There is nothing but rich folks talking about how much money and power they had.

Along with that, the kids that are up here are rather obnoxious. Gene never really liked flaunting his cash, which is why he asked to fly coach, but his parents told him no. The french boy was glad to be getting away from them for a while. Speaking of that…

Gene looked down at his carry on bag and dug through it before pulling out a piece of paper smiling to himself. He was glad that his high school had an exchange student program. He sat back and read through the letter for the sixth time today. When he saw the flyer in the hallways of his high school back in France, he jumped at the chance to visit overseas. His family has taken him all over Europe but never America. Something about America not helping France during the French Revolution. That happened over two hundred years ago, why should it matter now is what Gene always thought.

Now when he signed up, he had no idea where he was going to go to school. In this final letter, though, they informed him he was heading to New York, which made him super excited. He was finally able to see America! So why was he so nervous? 

_War...death...getting shot...fighting…_

Gene shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He didn't want to think of those. They were nothing but scenarios made up by his semi-sleep deprived brain. Sighing, he placed the paper back in the bag just as a flight attendant came on, telling them they will be landing in five minutes. Gene smiled brightly and finished packing everything he had out before sitting back to relax for the last couple of minutes.

Soon the plane landed, and Gene hopped out his seat and picked up his carryon bag and the small suitcase in the overhead bin. The exchange student program said he would be staying with a family with the last name Williams who didn't have kids of their own. They will act like his parents and show him around the city and buy him clothes if he wishes, so he didn't need to bring much with him. They were going to meet him in South Carolina and then drive up to New York. Gene wasn't sure why they were in South Carolina, but he decided not to ask them when he met them. He waited patiently to get off the plane and when he finally did quickly walked through the airport. The letter said the Williams' would meet him outside the airport and Gene couldn't wait. He had to stop a couple of times to look at maps to see where he was before he finally reached the airport's entrance. Gene wasn't sure what the family looked like, but as soon as his foot hit the concrete, he gasped.

_Around the age of twenty, a young boy looked over the sea as his boat swayed gently in the waves. This trip to the New World has been nothing but boredom and seasickness. A lot of seasickness. They left France about a month ago, and the boy was excited. He has heard a lot about this American Revolution and has decided that he wanted to fight in it. Well, his father in law didn't want him to. Even ordered for his arrest._

_Crazy right?_

_He knows._

_Sighing, he ran his hand through his auburn hair and leaned a bit over the ship's side to see the water splashing against the boat. He has some regrets about leaving yes. He misses his dear wife, Adrienne, and their beautiful daughter. But he needed to do this. Something was always calling him since he was able to read and spell his own names, but he wasn't sure what. Then he found it. This trip to America. That is what has been calling him._

_He has always found America fascinating since he has learned about the country. His father in law may disagree, but what does he know? He does not control his life. Just because he married his daughter does not mean his father in law can dictate his whole life. That is one of the reasons he is here._

_Smiling, the boy pushes himself off the side of the boat and heads to the captain quarters. He opened the door and gave a small bow and addressed the man. "Lebourcier."_

_Lebourcier looked up from the map on his desk and smiled at the young man. "Hello. How may I help you?_

_"There is nothing I need help with. I am just bored is all," replied the young man as he walked around the quarters._

_The captain tilted his head and asked, "Are you sure?"_

_The young man nodded. "Yes. I am sure."_

_"If you are sure. I do have something I would like to discuss with you," said Lebourcier._

_The auburn-haired boy turned around with curious eyes. "What is it, Lebourcier?"_

_"The crew and I have failed to mention that we have intended to stop in the West Indies to sell the cargos aboard," said the captain looking back down at the maps and papers on his desk._

_The young man's eyes widened in fear, "I am afraid you can not do that, Lebourcier."_

_Lebourcier looked at him questioningly. "Why not?"_

_"I am...fearful...of arrest. I shall buy the cargo, so we do not need to stop," said the young boy._

_Lebourcier eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Are you sure that is wise?"_

_The young man nodded and stood up straighter. "I am sure." Just then, a first mate ran into the room. "So sorry to bother you sirs, but we should be arriving."_

_The captain looked at the first mate. "Change of plans. We are not. Set a course to the north."_

_The first mate frowned before nodding and heading out the room. Once they changed course, it took them a month before they finally reached land. The young man stepped off the ship and breathed in the fresh air. Smiling, he said, "America. Thank you for having me."_

Gene opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around, realizing he was lying on the ground with people standing over him fretting. He was still at the airport. What the hell just happened. He noticed a bald man with tan skin next to a caramel-colored woman with curly black hair. They both had looks of worry on their face. The man reached a hand out to help Gene stand up. "Are you alright, son?" asked the man. 

Gene blinked a little and nodded. "Yes, sir."

The woman's worry melted away, and a smile appeared on her face. She looked over at the man and said, "Gavin, I think this is him."

Gavin smiled at her. "I think you are right." He turned back to Gene, who was looking between them, confused. He reached out a hand and said, "Hello. You must be Gene. I'm Gavin Williams, and this is my wife, Michelle."

Gene smiled brightly and gave them a big hug. The married couple let out a surprised laugh before hugging the excited french boy back. Once the hug was over, Gavin picked up Gene's fallen suitcase as Gene took his carry on bag. Together, the three people walked away from the airport and to a shiny black vehicle. Gavin placed the suitcase in the trunk before getting in the driver seat with Michelle in the passenger and Gene in the back. Michelle buckled up before turning to look at Gene. "Why don't you take a nap. We will let you know when we stop off to get something to eat."

Gene nodded and settled against the window. Passing out got him tired. Just when the engine started, the french boy fell asleep.  
_____

_Gene was walking along a church feeling more confused than ever. He knows he is dreaming, but he never dreamed of a church. Well, he never dreamed of a church that he was aware of. Since dreams tend to disappear once you wake up, frowning, he kept walking along the halls until he came across grand oak doors. Looking around, he realized he was at the beginning of the church. How did he get here? Shrugging, he opened the doors._

_And was blinded by a bright light._

_The boy shields his eyes before slowly uncovering them, getting them adjusted to sunlight. He looked around outside to see nothing but trees. Like he was in the middle of the woods. Why was there a church in the middle of the woods? That sounds inconvenient._

_He noticed someone sitting on the steps of the church and slowly walked down the stairs to them. He sat down next to them but kept his distance. Gene turned his head to look at the guy who was wearing a general uniform that looked like it was from the American Revolution._

_"You are right. This uniform is from the American Revolution," said the guy out of nowhere._

_Okay. What the fuck._

_The man let out a chuckle. "We're in your mind, my friend."_

_Gene made an "oooh" sound. That explains a lot. He looked around before back at the man. "Why do you sound French?"_

_"Cause I am." said the man._

_"Oh yeah yeah. Sorry."_

_"No need to be," replied the man. They sat in silence before the man spoke up. "Do you know what happened to you earlier."_

_Gene frowned a bit. "Are you talking about me passing out?" When he received a nod, he thought back to the moment. He was dreaming about some boy on a voyage to America. He was clearly French. Gene could feel the excitement and nervousness that was radiating from the young man just like he was feeling on the plane ride to America. Now that he thinks about, he has been having little...flashes or something about that same boy but different ages. Wait. Flashes? Gene's eyes widened, and he snapped to look at the man. Auburn hair, hazel eyes, french accent, American general outfit._

_"Oh my god, you're Lafayette," whispered Gene._

_Lafayette chuckled. "Yes, I am."_

_Gene blinked and looked down. "If you're here, that means…"_

_"Means..?"_

_"I'm an FR. I was you!" exclaimed Gene._

_Lafayette let out another chuckle. Mirth shining in his eyes. "You are indeed correct," said the Frenchman, "How do you feel about this revelation?"_

_Gene smiled and said, "I am feeling good. It explains so much now."_

_"It does. What do you plan on doing with this information?" asked Lafayette._

_Gene pondered the question for a while. "Well, I do have to say who I am once we get to New York and probably follow my own path. But include some of the plans they have set for the Lafayette reincarnation."_

_The Frenchman nodded. "That sounds like a perfect idea."_

_Gene grinned. "I know, right! Can I hug you?" he asked and then paused, "Well me."_

_Lafayette chuckled and opened his arms for the French boy. Gene hugged the Frenchman tightly, and Lafayette did the same. Soon they parted. Gene smiled sadly, "Looks like I have to go."_

_Lafayette nodded. "You do,"_

_"I'm going to make you proud," promised Gene._

_Lafayette smiled at the young boy and said, "You already have."_

_____

Gene woke up to someone shaking. Groggily opening his eyes, he noticed Michelle turned around her seat, slightly shaking him. When she saw his eyes opened, she smiled. "Wakey wakey. We heard you mumbling. Is everything okay?"

Gene looked between the two adults and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had some old memories triggered."

Gavin and Michelle looked at each other. They knew precisely what Gene meant and smiled, looking back at the teen. Gavin asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Gene smiled and said, "America's favorite fighting Frenchman."

Gavin and Michelle's eyes widened as they whispered simultaneously, "Lafayette." 

Gene nodded and looked out the window. "Oh! We're at McDonald's! I'm starving!" and with that, he got out of the car. Gavin and Michelle got out of the vehicle in a daze and followed the overly excited french boy. Looking at each other, they shook their heads. It was just their luck; they got the reincarnation of Lafayette as a temporary son. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for our favorite French fry?


	3. Gavin Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes a lot of research guys

Since Gene came into his and Michelle's life, Gavin has to say he has brightened up their home. The french boy seemed to always be hyper and bubbly and is just a joy to be around. He started the exchange program two weeks ago, where he met another exchange student named Axel Harrison. Gene has invited Axel over a couple of times, and the two boys seem to share a more profound connection than Gavin and Michelle has ever seen. On the Sunday of the second week, they teasingly asked Gene if he had a crush on Axel but came to find out, the reason they shared such a deep connection was that Axel was the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton. So now Gavin and Michelle have two reincarnates in their lives.

Gavin turned down the road and checked his GPS. He was right at it. New Kent County, Virginia near Pamunkey River. He has been to this county before since he was born and raised in Virginia, but he has never been to this excavation site before. He has been getting complaints from people about this site, but from just driving down the street towards the location, he sees no houses, so why in the world are they complaining? But as one of Virginia's senators, he must see to his people. Gavin sighed a little and looked towards his phone, lying in the seat next to him. Glancing over, he could tell that he got a message from the other senator, Margaret Louis Walter, letting him know she was on the way. He nodded to himself and stopped in front of the excavation site. 

He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text to Margaret to inform her that he was already there. He then went to check his other messages—one from Michelle, three from Gene, and five from Axel. Gavin figured out Gene likes to wander off sometimes, so he asked Axel for his number so he could keep him updated on Gene. Man, that boy was a little out of it sometimes. Clicking on Michelle's message, he saw it was a selfie of her with Gene and Axel at an ice cream parlor. He smiled to himself and sent off a text reading "cute" and checked his three messages from Gene.

_Gene: Michelle took us out for ice cream!!_

_Gene: ...I ate too much_

_Gene: But it was worth it!!_

Gavin chuckled and went to check Axel messages to him.

_Axel: We got ice cream with Michelle._

_Axel: Gene overate and threw up._

_Axel: And then went and bought some more ice cream._

_Axel: God save us all._

_Axel: You need to come back like now. Gene needs Jesus._

Gavin let out a laugh and sent off a text to Axel and Gene before closing his phone and placing it back in the passenger seat. Letting out a quiet breath, he unlocked his car and opened his car door. Once he fully stepped out, he was hit with a memory. 

_The man stood at the altar nervously drumming his fingers on his legs. He was usually calm and collected, not letting others know what he was thinking or up too. He did have a reputation to uphold. He looked down at himself. His suit was made out of blue and silver cloth with red trimming and gold knee buckles, the finest money could buy._

_He looked around the place, subtly taking every detail of the grand wedding. He honestly would have preferred a simple affair with only close family members, but he respected his future family wishes. Wouldn't be right to upset the family of your future wife now, would it? Suddenly all whispers stopped, and the man looked down the aisle leading to the altar and let a small smile grace his face._

_There was his beautiful soon to be wife wearing a gown of yellow silk damask. He could see her purple silk shoes with spangled buckles peeking out from beneath her gown. She has never looked more beautiful than at this moment. Once she reached him, the two shared a smile before looking at the preacher._

_As soon as the preacher announced the man and the beautiful woman husband and wife, he pulled her into a closed mouth kiss filled with so much passion and love that left both of them with rosy pink cheeks once they separated. He laced their fingers and walked down the aisle nodding at family and friends. When he felt a squeeze at his hand, he looked over at his new wife._

_Looking into her sparkling eyes, he knew there was no one else in the world for him. And that thought sent a shiver of happiness through his body._

Gavin gasped and clenched his chest. What in the world. He fell back against his car when his knees started to buckle and blinked down at the ground. He suddenly heard the sound of someone shouting and running towards him. Looking up, he recognized the pudgy face of Margaret, which was etched with worry. 

"Gavin. Gavin, can you hear me," called Margaret laying a hand on his arm. 

Gavin waved her off and swallowed. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine," he said as his eyes started to feel heavy. "I just need...I just need to lay down for a bit." And everything went black.

_____

_Gavin looked up at the grand house in front of him with a tilted head. Where was he? Glancing around, he saw nothing but fields and didn't feel like getting lost. So he headed up the stairs and opened the house door looking around the foyer. When he didn't see anyone, he walked further into the house, closing the door behind him softly. Gavin looked around the downstairs area, which seemed almost bare. Odd._

_He noticed a set of stairs and headed up them. Soon he heard the sound of something scratching against paper. He wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't sound like a pen or pencil. Frowning, he called out, "Hello? Is there anyone there?" The scratching noise continued._

_Gavin looked around the second level of the house, trying to locate the noise. Soon he came to a wide-open door, natural light spilling into the hallway. He walked up into the threshold to see a man no older than fifty with dark brown hair that seemed to be greying a lot, and it almost seemed to be slightly reddish when the man tilted his head just right. Gavin noticed that scratching he heard was a quill on the parchment the man was writing on. Gavin knocked on the door and said, "Hello?"_

_The man looked up and gave him a smile, and Gavin frowned a little at the man's teeth but decided not to ask. He didn't want to upset the strange man. "Why don't you sit?" suggested the man point to the chair across from his desk. That chair was not there a minute ago. Gavin felt even more suspicious but walked towards the chair and sat down. "I bet you are wondering why you are here."_

_"And where is here exactly" added Gavin._

_The man nodded. "I do not wish to alarm you, but you are within your own mind."_

_Gavin frowned. "My mind? Why is there this house then? I have never been here before, nor have I seen it before."_

_"Ah, but you have," mused the man, "In another life."_

_Gavin's frown deepened. This man is not making sense. Is he talking about, "Reincarnation? Is that what you mean?" The man gave him a closed-lip smile and nodded. "Well, I am not unfamiliar with that. We have to learn about them in school, and I have met two so far in my life."_

_Now it was the man that was curious. "Really? Who, if you don't mind letting me know."_

_"I don't mind," stated Gavin. "My wife and I are holding an exchange student so he could go to school in New York. On our way out of South Carolina, where we met him, he woke up from his nap and told us he was Marquis de Lafayette. Then he met another exchange student who goes to the same school and come to find out he is Alexander Hamilton."_

_The man let out a wistful sigh. "I know those two boys. Alexander always gave me trouble, and Lafayette was so considerate. Polar opposite but worked so well together."_

_Gavin eyebrows rose in surprise as he asked, "You knew them?"_

_The man gave him a questioning look and asked his own question. "Do you not recognize me?" Gavin shook his head, making the other man frown. He hummed before running his fingers through his hair. Gavin watched in astonishment as the dark brown hair turned white. Looking back, he noticed the man seemed to age a few years as well, making him gasp. "How about now?"_

_"You're... you're George Washington, which means I'm your reincarnate", whispered Gavin looking at the man with large eyes._

_George smiled and nodded. "Now, you get it."_

_"Wow," is all Gavin could say._

_George let out another chuckle before saying, "Now you know who you are, how will you go on with your life?"_

_Gavin looked down at the desk tapping his fingers against the armrest of the chair. "Not sure. I know they probably have 'run for president' under the plan for when you, I, we, I don't know anymore, come back."_

_"And?" prompted George._

_"I have been thinking about running for a while,…" mumbled Gavin. Nodding to himself, he looked back up at George. "I'm going to follow the plan they gave George Washington reincarnate with a few personal twists."_

_George nodded as well and said, "Good choice."_

_Gavin smiled at him before asking, "What about Martha?"_

_"She is closer than you think," winked George._

_Gavin tilted his head. "Really?" He paused for a second. "Michelle."_

_"Who else," said George chuckling. "Since you will be waking up soon, I will leave you with this. Help her get her memory back one way or another. I am not sure what would trigger it, but something will. Just have patience and do not push too hard."_

_Gavin nodded along with his words. "I will. I want the U.S better. Cause God, do we need it."_

_____

Gavin woke up on the ground with someone slapping his face. Hissing, he rubbed his face and narrowed his eyes at Margaret, who wasn't even looking apologetic for hitting him. She grinned when his eyes opened and helped him off the ground. Brushing off the suit with his help, Margaret asked, "What the hell just happened with you?"

Gavin's eyes widened when he thought back of what just happened. He's a reincarnate. Lightly pushing Margaret away, he flung open the driver seat door and sat down with the door wide open with a worried Margaret looking at him from outside. He grabbed his phone with slightly shaking hands and unlocked it, going to the phone app. Scrolling through the contacts, Gavin clicked on a name and held it up to his ear. It rang for a couple of seconds before someone answered.

" _Mr. Williams?_ "

Gavin swallowed.

" _Hello? Mr. Williams, is everything okay? Do I need to get Gene and Michelle?_ "

Having finally found his voice and croaked out, "Hamilton?" 

There was no sound on the other line for a few minutes. Gavin almost hung up, thinking the line disconnected. Then he heard it. The broken teary sounding, " _Sir._ "

Gavin wanted to cry. He found them. Gavin found his two favorite aides-de-camp. The ones he considered sons. He found them. Now all he had to get his wife back and his family would be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the waaay, Margaret Louis Walter is the reincarnation of Maggie Lena Walker. She might not come back not sure. Tell me if you want her to come back in the comments and let me know how you liked this chapter!


	4. Michelle Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the flashback. You'll see why.

When Gavin returned from his trip to Virginia and announced to Michelle that he was George Washington, her first reaction was disbelief. Then it was shock, and then finally excitement. Her husband was the reincarnation of the first president! Do you know how exciting that is? He then announced it to Gene, because Axel was already aware, and the french boy sobbed into Gavin's chest. Axel called him dramatic but had a few tears in his eyes as well. Gavin then pulled Axel into the hug, and all three of them cried. That was the first time Michelle has ever seen her husband cry, and it was surprising, but she can understand why. Ever since that moment, she would catch all three of them catching up on their past lives, and they even told her some stories of their time during the American Revolution that weren't in the history books. Michelle was honestly so happy that they found each other again, but she felt a little left out. When she announced this to her husband, he admittedly got to work. On what she isn't aware of. 

"Gavin, where are we going?" asked Michelle looking out the window.

Gavin looked at his wife and smiled before looking back at the road. "I told you it's a surprise."

Michelle sighed a little, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Her and Gavin flew out to Virginia during the beginning of Thanksgiving Break while Gene and Axel spent time at Axel's exchange parents home. Gavin told her the week before they were going to Virginia to visit a particular place but didn't give her more than that. At first, Michelle assumed they were going to their special spot near a lake, but once they passed it, she became curious. Now Michelle was staring out the window, trying to locate where they were. She wasn't sure where they were, but everything did look familiar somehow. In the distance, she noticed a house and let out a quiet gasp. Looking at her husband, she asked, "Are we at Mount Vernon?"

Gavin chuckled and nodded. Michelle looked back out the window like a child. She had heard of Mount Vernon before and always wanted to go as a little girl, but her parents never took her. This would be her first official time at this historical landmark. Then she thought about it. Her husband was the reincarnation of George Washington. He should have a vivid memory of his time at the house, and he wouldn't just take a random trip like this. Michelle's eyes turned suspicious as she asked, "Why are we really here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gavin innocently. 

Michelle narrowed her eyes and used a warning tone. "Gavin."

Gavin seemed to deflate at his wife's tone as he said, "I want to see if there is any way to bring back your memories."

"My memories?" frowned Michelle.

Gavin glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes. I have a feeling you're Martha Washington."

Michelle chewed on her lip. "And what if I'm not?" She doesn't want to upset Gavin if she isn't his wife. And she doesn't want to lose him if he does find his past wife.

Gavin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Even if you aren't Martha Washington, I'm not going to stop loving you, Michelle."

Michelle smiled and squeezed his hand back. They soon arrived at the landmark, and they parked in the parking lot before getting out. Gavin already paid the fee online, so they were able to go ahead towards the house. Michelle looked around the area, which Gavin informed her was called the West Front, and couldn't keep the awe from her face. The whole place was beautiful, and they didn't even make it inside yet! Soon they arrived at the steps of Mount Vernon. Gavin gave her a smile, which she took as encouragement. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Michelle walked up the steps and opened the door. Looking down at her feet, she took a step in-

_An elderly lady, the age of sixty-nine, frowned when she heard a knock on the door. She called for a servant to open the door while she and her guests waited in the Front Parlor. The servant returned and gave her a bow as he said, "There is a visitor for you, Mrs."_

_The lady tilted her head and stood up, nodding to her guests before heading out the parlor. Once she saw who was at her front door, she narrowed her eyes a little at the smirking man. Once she reached the door, the man gave her a polite bow and said, "Good afternoon, madam."_

_She nodded her head in greeting with a small curtsy. Once she straightened up, she looked at the man and said, "To what do I owe this pleasant visit, Mr. Jefferson?"_

_Jefferson curled his lips and gestured inside the house. "May I come in?"_

_The lady let out a small sigh before walking backward a little with a, "You may." She didn't wait until he came into the house and walked back to the parlor. Standing on the threshold, she said to her guests, "If you will excuse me. I must attend to an unexpected guest."_

_"Now now," drawled Jefferson walking up to her side. She tensed a little and tried not to scowl. "I believe I am one of your visitors, am I not?"_

_The lady clenched her teeth a little before making herself relax. She was a lady, not some hooligan or any of those sort of people. Giving Jefferson a tense smile, she said, "Why yes, of course. William," she turned to a servant, "Fetch Mr. Jefferson some tea. He shall be joining us in the parlor."_

_William nodded and went on to the kitchen while the lady went back to her seat, which was luckily furthest away from Jefferson. William brought back the tea to Jefferson, who didn't even spare the black boy a glance as he took the drink. He took a small sip out of it and grimaced lightly. The lady's sharp eyes caught the movement, and she asked sweetly, "Is something the problem, Mr. Jefferson?"_

_"Oh, no, no. Everything is fine. I am just not used to American tea. It is less...flavorful as the ones in France," commented Jefferson taking another small sip._

_The lady just hummed, not trusting her voice. She is afraid if she opens her mouth, she might say something scandalous. She just started up a conversation with the lady next to her as Jefferson conversed with another man in the room. It kept up like that until the lady could no longer stand Jefferson's snide remarks about her late husband and/or her home. Clearing her throat, she turned to look at Jefferson. "May I speak to you privately, Mr. Jefferson?"_

_Jefferson smiled at her and said, "Of course." He gave a small farewell to the man he was talking to before following her out the room. The two walked silently to the Old Chamber across the hall. The only sounds were the sound of the ladies heels and Jefferson's cane against the floor. Once they reached the chamber, the two walked in, and the lady lightly closed the door before facing Jefferson with a hard stare._

_"Why exactly have you come to visit?" asked the lady._

_Jefferson was innocent and sad as he said, "Can't I just visit the grieving widow of a dear friend of mines?"_

_The lady rolled her eyes. She knew it was unladylike, but Jefferson honestly made her mad. "I know that is not why you are here."_

_Jefferson shrugged and leaned his weight against his cane as he smirked at her. "It doesn't matter now does it, madam," sneered Jefferson, "I got what I wanted."_

_"Then you can leave," remarked the lady opening the door and gesturing outside._

_Jefferson sniffed and held his head up high. He walked past her and said, "Gladly," and headed out the room._

_The elderly lady let out an angry sigh. She straightened herself out and walked out of the room and back to the parlor. Sitting back down next to her long term friend and brushed off her dress as her friend asked, "Did Mr. Jefferson leave already?"_

_The lady looked at her and nodded. "Yes, he has."_

_"Oh," said her friend, "Why was he here?"_

_The lady picked up her tea and said, "I am not sure, but I have to say his visitation is the second most painful occurrence of my life."_

Michelle gasped as she looked around. She was still standing in the doorway of Mount Vernon with Gavin holding her steady. He was looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Michelle?"

Michelle grasped her husband bicep as she stuttered out, "I-I need to go sit down in the car."

Gavin nodded and led her back to the parking lot because her legs started to give out halfway. Once they made it to the car. Gavin helped her into the passenger seat. Michelle buckled herself in with shaking hands and waited for Gavin to start the vehicle. She settled herself in the chair and let her eyes drift closed. 

_____

_Michelle was walking along a beautiful garden. Her fingers traced the delicate petals on the flowers as she looked around, wondering where she was. The garden was large and luscious with different colored flowers. It was honestly more of a maze then a garden if you were to ask Michelle._

_Soon, she came up to a gazebo and noticed an elderly lady, maybe not that old, probably in her mid-fifties with dark brown hair that looked black nursing a cup of... something. Tea if Michelle had to guess. Michelle walked closer and took a seat in front of the woman._

_The woman looked up at her and smiled. "Tea?"_

_Michelle smiled back and said, "That would be nice."_

_The woman picked up a teapot and poured some tea in a blue china cup before pushing over to Michelle. Michelle picked up some sugar cubs and placed it in her tea before stirring it with the spoon. She took a small sip of it and nodded in satisfaction. The woman studied Michelle and said, "I take it, you already know what is happening."_

_Michelle chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am aware. I happen to know people who talked about an experience like this."_

_The woman nodded and took a dainty bite out of a cake that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "So you know who I am?"_

_Michelle nodded again and said, "You're Martha Washington."_

_"Smart young lady you are," commented Martha grinning._

_Michelle shrugged a little and gave a small smirk. "I have gotten that before."_

_Martha let out a light laugh as she set her teacup down and laced her fingers on the table. "Let us get down to business, shall we?" Michelle sat up and listened to the older lady carefully. "I am sure you are aware that you have two paths you can choose from. Any idea what you might do?"_

_Michelle hummed a little and took a sip of her tea. "I will follow my husband. He wants to run for president in a couple of years, so I will support him all the way. Which I am sure is in the plan for your reincarnation. But I also want to continue my law practice."_

_"That seems like a good plan," smiled Martha._

_Michelle smiled back at her and said, "Thank you, Martha."_

_Martha smiled and patted her hand. "You are welcome, dear."_

_____

Michelle woke up from her nap with a yawn. She covered her mouth and blinked the sleep out her eyes. Smiling, she looked at Gavin, whose eyes were on the road. Michelle grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Gavin looked over at her briefly and gave her a smile before looking back in front of him. "So?" he questioned.

"I'm back," said Michelle.

Gavin grinned and lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Welcome back, my dear sweet Martha."

Michelle smiled and said, "It is good to be back, my wonderful George."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo? How was it?


	5. Hunter Morris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is kind of rushed since my class is about to begin but here you go!

"Please, please, please be good, Hunter," pleaded his mother.

Hunter let out a small huff of air through his nose before smiling at his mother. "I'll try," He says. Hunter waved goodbye and watched his mother headed back to the parking lot of the school. Hunter turned back around to look at the school and let out a sigh. The week before last, he got kicked out of his school because of "reckless behavior." So now he had to transfer to a whole new school. And it sucks because it's right after Thanksgiving Break. Hunter looked at his class schedule and saw he had Pre-Calculus as his first period. Hitching his book bag on his broad shoulder, the boy headed into the school. Luckily his mother got there early. The downside is that Hunter did not know where to go.

Letting out another sigh, Hunter walked around the school, confused. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but if he were to guess, he might be on the tenth-grade hallway, which is just great. How the fuck does he get to the junior hall? Hunter groaned a little and looked around the hallway and saw two boys up ahead. The one leaning against the wall had tan skin, black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck and chocolate eyes if Hunter's vision is correct. The other boy, who was standing in front of the tan one, had dark brown skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight from the window behind him, curly hair dark brown pulled into a bun and bright brown eyes. If Hunter had to admit, both of the boys were stunning, but he only had eyes for the dark-skinned one. 

Hunter shook his head to get rid of that thought. He realized he was standing in the same spot for the longest and headed over to the two boys. "Uh, excuse me?" he called out nervously.

The boys turned around to look at him and simultaneously raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" questioned the tan one. 

"I'm new here, and I got kind of lost. I'm not exactly sure where my first period is," said Hunter.

The tan one held his hand out, and Hunter stared at him, confused. The tan boy rolled his eyes and said, "Your schedule, please."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah yeah," mumbled Hunter as he handed the boy his schedule. He could feel the other boy's eyes on him, making him flush a little. Hunter, thank god that he had dark enough skin that no one could really see when he was flustered. 

The tan eyes scanned over the schedule, and Hunter could just see the intelligence and intensity in those chocolate brown eyes. That gleam of intelligence in the boy's eyes seemed familiar to Hunter, but he can't place where he has seen this kid before. "Well, you're in luck," started the tan one, "All three of us share first period. You can head with us there. I can show you where your fourth and seventh period is because I'm in those classes with you, and you share second and fifth with Gene."

"Ah, so you're a Junior as well?" guessed Hunter.

The tan one shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. I'm a sophomore. I just happen to take Junior classes."

"Whoa, you must be...like hella smart", commented Hunter.

The dark-skinned boy let out rich laughter, and Hunter thanked god again for his dark skin. "Why yes, he is mon ami." Oh. My God. Hunter was going to die. This boy was french?! That makes him ten times hotter in Hunter eyes. The tan one rolled his eyes and punched the taller one in the shoulder. The french boy let out another chuckled and held out his hand for Hunter to shake. "Since we share three classes, let's get to know each other, Gene Labelle."

Hunter shook his hand and reveled in the press of Gene's warm palm against his. "Hunter Morris."

The tan one then held out his hand and said, "Axel Harrison."

Once Hunter's and Axel's hands clasped together, Hunter's eyes widen.

_The man was sitting in his tailor shop, looking over a bunch of fabric. He's been trying to find the right blue to fill this hole in a jacket someone gave him two days ago. It was tiring work considering he is pretty sure the coat was imported from France, and his fabrics from there don't come in until a week from now. And this coat needs to be done by Friday. The man let out another sigh and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He needs a break._

_Just as the man was contemplating closing up for a couple of hours so he could rest, the bell rung over the door. Letting out a quiet groan, the man mumbled but loud enough so whoever the hell walked in could hear. "I am sorry, but we are closed for a couple of hours. Please come back later. Thank you."_

_"Ah, so you deny service for an old friend?"_

_The man snatched his hands off his face and looked at the door where a grinning freckled face, intelligent violet-blue eyes, and shiny, curly redhead greeted him. The man let a smile take over his face. "You know I wouldn't."_

_The redhead chuckled and walked closer up to the counter. Leaning his hip against the table, he said, "I know my friend."_

_"What brings you by?" questioned the man._

_The redhead's grin turned into a brilliant smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting as he said, "I brought good news."_

_"Exciting?" asked the man raising an eyebrow._

_"Depends on how you see it," replied the redhead._

_The man let out a chuckle and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright. Tell me."_

_The redhead was basically radiating excited energy. He looked around to make sure no one was near before leaning closer to the man. He opened his mouth to talk. "As I have mentioned in my last letter, I am now an aide-de-camp under General Washington. He pulled me aside and told me he was looking for a spy in New York. I recommended you."_

_The man was left with his mouth hanging open. "You did not." said the man._

_"I did," grinned the redhead, "The General then sent me here personally to ask if you would like to be a spy for the Continental Army."_

_The man looked off to the side and weighed his options before looking at his old friend. Letting out an excited smile, he said, "I'm in."_

Hunter let out a gasp and staggered back a little. Gene and Axel shared a look before rushing over to the broader boy. "Hunter," called Axel, "We're going to need you to sit down," he then turned to Gene, "Let's take him to the library. It's not far."

Hunter let himself be helped to the library by Gene and Axel. It wasn't that he was in shock; he just didn't know how to process everything that just happened. Once the trio made it to the library, Hunter collapsed in the chair before blacking out.  
_____

_Hunter was walking along a dark and damp street. The only way he was able to see was the moonlight and streetlamps. He didn't know where he was. Nothing seemed familiar. Well, it did. It looked like New York but...odd. Hunter looked around, trying to look for a shop or building where he can take refuge from the fog and drizzle of rain. Then the mist seemed to part like a curtain to show a building with lights on inside._

_Hunter let out a sigh of relief before running towards the building. Once he got there, he looked up at the building, trying to find a sign that might suggest a name. He spotted nothing, which made him a little uneasy. Shaking away the small creep of fear, Hunter pushed open the door and looked up at the tiny bell that rung. Closing the door behind him, the boy looked around and noticed he was in some tailor shop. There aren't many of them out there in the world anymore, so this was quite a shock._

_"Hello?" he called out, walking around._

_He heard a sound coming from a back room and a voice saying, "Ah, you made it!" Then a man walked out, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man smiled at Hunter before sitting down in a chair behind the counter._

_Hunter looked at the man warily as he said, "Yeah...here I am…"_

_The man waved him over. "Come closer. I don't bite."_

_"I'm good here," Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_The man shrugged and leaned back in his chare. "Your loss." Then the smile appeared again on his face. "Do you know where you are?"_

_"A tailor shop" supplied Hunter._

_The man let out and chuckled. "Yes, I am aware. I am talking about what happened to you before. The little dream."_

_Hunter frowned, wondering what the man was talking about. And then it dawned on him. That dream that came to him. But that wasn't a typical dream. It was more like a" Memory. It was a memory."_

_"Bingo," smiled the man._

_Hunter looked around the shop again, noticing it was the exact same shop as the one in the memory. He then looked at the man who was also in the memory. The only thing missing was the redhead, and the only thing different is that Hunter was standing in the middle of the shop, unlike in the dream. The man then spoke up, "Figured it out yet?" Hunter only nodded, not trusting his voice. He was still trying to get used to the fact of reincarnation. Of course, he knows about it, but he believed it was just bullshit. Now that he is here, and he seemed to be a reincarnation, he doesn't know what to think._

_Looking back at the man, he asked, "Who are you? I don't think I have seen you before."_

_"Well, we tend to have powder in our hair when we do portraits," commented the man. He stood up and took a bow, "Hercules Mulligan at your service."_

_"That explains the tailor shop," muttered Hunter._

_Hercules let out a chuckle and nodded. "It does. Interested in fashion?"_

_Hunter looked at him and said, "I am."_

_Hercules grinned. "I'm sure you know what path you would like to follow?"_

_"I do," said the boy smiling back._

_Hercules sat back down. "Good good. Ready to head back?" When Hunter nodded, Hercules smiled and said, "Good luck."_

_____

"Hunter."

"Hunter mon ami, please wake."

Hunter jumped up out of his chair and looked at Axel and Gene, who moved back startled. "Sorry," muttered the boy sitting back down, placing his head in his hands.

Axel and Gene looked at each other before sitting back down in front of Hunter. They shared another look before Axel nodded. Gene laid a hand on Hunter's shoulder and waited for the broader boy to look up before asking, "Who are you?"

Hunter blinked a little and frowned. "What do you mean? I'm Hunter."

Axel rolled his eyes. "We know that. We're talking about who you were in the past life."

Hunter looked between the two boys with wide eyes. "How...how, did you know?" questioned Hunter.

"Cause we are FR's too," smiled Gene.

"Now answer the question," said Axel, getting impatient. He felt Gene shot him a look but ignored it.

Hunter swallowed a little and looked at the boys again, who gave him a nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Hercules Mulligan."

A smile appeared on Axel's face as he breathed out, "Hercules."

"Did we know each other?" questioned Hunter.

"It's me. Alexander Hamilton," grinned Axel.

Hunter's confused look faded as he grinned. "Oh my god, Alexander. I knew I recognized the intelligence sparkling in your eyes." Axel chuckled a little. Hunter looked over at Gene, who was watching the reunion with a smile. "And who are you?" questioned Hunter.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette" grinned Gene. "Or you can call me Lafayette. It's much easier."

Hunter smiled at the boy and nodded before asking, "Is anyone else I may know back?"

"Well, Washington and his wife came back," smiled Axel.

"They are my exchange parents since I'm part of the exchange student program here. If you aren't busy after school, we can head over to my house," suggested Gene. 

Hunter nodded and stood up when the bell rang. Grabbing his bookbag, he placed it on his back. Gene then came over to him and Axel and swung his arms around until it rested on the other boys' shoulders. "This is going to be a great year," grinned Gene.

Hunter chuckled and enjoyed the weight of Gene's arm around his broad shoulder. "It sure is Gene. It sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	6. Emma Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write like a teenage girl but I am one-

Emma looked out the bus window buzzing with excitement. Her class was going on a field trip. Not just any field trip, they're going to _Graham Windham_! Unlike some of her classmates, who groaned when their teacher announced where they were going, Emma brimmed with excitement. She has always loved children and was hoping to maybe be a social worker once she grows up. She has also been looking at internships at the very same place they were heading. How lucky is that?! Emma took a deep breath to calm herself before she bit her lip to keep her grin off her face. Emma heard a chuckle from her left and turned to look at her friend, Savannah Hughes. 

"Calm down, girl," said Savannah, "I swear you're about to jump out your seat."

Emma took another breath to calm herself down and smoothed the khaki skirt of her school uniform down. To distract herself from her shaking hands. "I know. I am just super excited. You know how much I was looking forward to this"

Savannah patted Emma's hand and said, "I know. You called me the day the teacher told us we were going on this trip and told me the history of this place for three full hours."

"And I thank you for listening to my rants," smiled Emma.

"You were mostly talking about how Elizabeth Hamilton was a wonderful woman," deadpanned Savannah.

Emma shot her friend an exasperated look. "Cause she is one," said Emma. Then her eyes turned dazed. "She preserved her husband's legacy after he died. Even after all the stuff he put her through. That is love and dedication. And I know for a fact he loved her just as dearly. He was just misunderstood."

Savannah raised an eyebrow. "You're talking like you're speaking from experience."

Emma rolled her eyes. She was used to this. Every time she got to talking about history, she liked history and cut her some slack. She would get so passionate about that Savannah would jokingly tell her that she had to be a reincarnation from someone back then. Emma always brushed it aside and continued on or changed the whole topic. "I'm not. I'm just saying that if I ever had that type of love, I would cherish it forever."

"If you want a boyfriend, you can just ask," suggested Savannah, "I have tons of boys that would love to go out with _the_ Emma Spencer."

Emma shook her head and said, "You know I don't want that, Savannah. I have never been the one to be in the spotlight. I hate it even more cause I'm _Emma Spencer_. They just want me cause I'm rich. Not because I'm me." She looked down and played with the edge of her skirt. Many boys have asked her out because her dad just happens to be this prominent time businessman and war veteran, and her mother is one of the top doctors in New York. They always wanted her for her status and money, never because of who she is. Yeah, it hurts every time the boys break up with her, but she has learned that she will just have to wait for the right one. And she knows she will see him soon. Emma can feel it in her heart.

Savannah took her hand. "I'm sorry, Emy. I was just joking. I didn't mean to upset you."

Emma smiled and squeezed her best friends hand. "It's okay, Vannah. I shouldn't have gotten so melodramatic."

Savannah pulled Emma in a hug and muttered into her shoulder, "It's fine, girl. We have our moments."

Emma let out a small laugh and hugged her best friend back before. The two chatted about the random things until the bus pulled to a stop jerking the kids forward. You could hear the groans of pain around the bus from the kids who were sleeping and then hit their heads either on the window or the seat's back. Emma chuckled with Savannah before standing up when everyone did and headed out the overcrowded bus. Once she was out, she pulled her white school sweater around her tighter as the chilly as the mid-October New York seeped into her bones. Emma really wished she followed her older sister advice on bringing more than just a sweater, but of course, she had to be stubborn. The girl really hoped they would be entering the building soon.

Her teacher stood in front of the crowd of students and started calling off buddies, the person you have to stay with during the entire trip. She already assigned them before they left, but Emma is pretty sure she is just checking that they have everyone. It is kind of elementary school-ish, but Emma keeps her mouth shut. Soon she hears, "Miss Hughes and Miss Spencer." Emma and Savannah raise their hands high enough so their teacher can see. They put their hands down once the teacher nodded. Emma decided to study the building in front of her. Of course, she has seen the building on google and on their official website, but something about seeing it up close was making Emma feel all giddy inside. Like this is where she belongs. 

Soon a worker came down the steps, and Emma's teacher rushed the kids closer to the building to meet the person halfway. The lady came down the steps and waved at the group of kids. "Hello, everyone! My name is Michelle Williams. I am a regular volunteer here, which allowed me to show you, kids, around." Some kids gasped at the names, and even Emma couldn't stop the gasp. Almost everyone who had important parents, at least ninety-five percent of her class, knew that this woman in front of them was the wife of Senator Gavin Williams. The kids whispered excitedly to each other only to be stopped by their teacher. Michelle let out a small laugh, which brought the attention back to her. "I see we have a chatty bunch," she smiled. "This is Westwood Academy, correct?' she asked the teacher who nodded. Michelle clapped her hands together with a grin as she said, "Great! Welcome to the _Graham Windham_. I am happy to be here with you guys. I won't talk much because frankly, I'm about to freeze, so if we could all just head up these stairs, we can start the tour inside."

Some kids let out a groan at the idea of walking up all those stairs, but Emma was too excited to groan along with them. She walked along Savannah, who was complaining under breath so Emma couldn't quite hear what she was saying. But if she had to guess it would be about this cold weather and walking. Not walking up the stairs, just walking point-blank. The more stairs they climbed, the broader Eliza's smile got. Soon they reached the top of the steps, some kids letting out a breath of relief and then turned to wait for the rest of the students who were still on the stairs to reach the top. Eliza looked over the busy street before turning to look at the pillar next to her. Something compelled her to touch it, and then she gasped once her hand hit the pillar. 

_The woman stood near the steps nervously, wringing her fingers together. She shouldn't be nervous. She has done this whole procedure more times than she could count. But yet every time she stood in the same spot wringing her fingers and chewing on her lip. Taking a deep breath, she thought of the words her husband used to tell her._

_"You can do anything, my love. All you have to do is believe. You never have to worry, you know why? Because I will be by your side, cheering you along whether I am physically here or not. You are one of the passionate, loving, and kindest women I have ever met. Show them that in your smile. Show them every time."_

_The lady sighed shakingly but smiled as she recoiled those words. She would replay that sentence in her mind over and over until it calmed her down. It works every time. Sometimes she wished he was still with her, but God said it was his time, and she had to let him go. She touched the ring around her neck, which contained a stand of her late husband's hair, and twisted it in her hand as she took calming breaths. Opening her eyes, she let go of the ring right as a carriage came rolling up, which made her smile. Looks like the new arrivals are here._

_The coach opened the door of the carriage, and kids of all ages came out. The younger ones were bubbling with excitement, while some of the older ones were more closed off and reserved. This is nothing to her. She knows they are going through a lot, and she is there to help them. The coach came up to her making her frown. They usually don't walk up and just nod before leaving. "Is something the matter?" she asked nicely._

_"Yes, ma'am. One of the children refuse to leave the carriage." said the main._

_The woman frowned but nodded and directed the rest of the kids inside before heading back out to the carriage. She offered the coach a place to rest until the kid was ready to leave, and he nodded gratefully before heading inside. The lady smiled before walking to the carriage and opening it. Inside was a young boy with dirty blond hair sitting on the seat, twisting a piece of paper between his hands. He looked up once the lady opened the door and looked at her fearfully._

_Smiling, she said, "Hello there. I'm here to help you get adjusted to your new life."_

_The boy shook his head, "I don't want to get adjusted."_

_"Why?" she asked frowning._

_The boy looked back at the papers in his hand. "Because you'll end up leaving me just like my parents."_

_The lady shook her head. "No. I will never. I can promise you that." He looked at her skeptically, and she couldn't help but notice a spark in his blue eyes that she hasn't seen in years. Looking down at the paper in his hand, she asked, "What is that?"_

_The boy looked at the paper and shrugged. "Just a poem."_

_"May I read it?" she asked._

_He looked at her and the paper before shrugging and handing it to her. She folded out the slightly crumpled paper and began to read it. It was a fantastic poem! She hasn't seen poetry this wonderful since her son. Smiling, she handed it back. "That is beautiful. I will love to see more if you don't mind."_

_The boy looked at her in surprise. "Really?" he questioned, hope sinking into his tone._

_She nodded. "Yes. Only if you come inside. It is much too cold out here." The boy nodded and got out of the carriage. As they walked towards the building, she asked, "What is your name?"_

_"William," he replied, "William Stevens. And I'm going to do big things."_

Emma yelped and snatched her hand from the pillar like it burned her. Her yelp made everyone look at her. Emma stumbled back from the pillar, holding her hand to her chest. She turned around and was admittedly hit with a wave of dizziness. She feels arms around her stopping her fall from the ground.

"Emma! Emma, can you hear me?!" 

She can hear you just fine. She just didn't know who was screaming her name. Her mother, perhaps? Maybe even her sisters. She didn't dwell on it before passing out, head lolling to the side.  
_____

_Emma appeared in a field of flowers which was honestly beautiful. The sky was a calming blue, no cloud in sight. The sun was set high in the sky shining down on the field, making the flower petals gleam. They might even be sparkling. The flowers themselves seem to be reaching up to the heavens, trying to get as much sunlight as possible._

_Emma picked up a yellow tulip and brought it up to her nose. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent of the flower smiling to herself. She looked down at it, twisting it in her fingers._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Emma gasped and turned around sharply to see a woman with black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes in a blue dress. Her dress was totally old fashioned. Emma looked back up at her dark eyes, which would be unsettling, but yet it made Emma smile. "You like tulips too?"_

_"Any flower really," smiled the woman. "But, I take it you like tulips."_

_Emma nodded. "I love tulips. They were my grandma's favorite flower. We used to go pick them in a nearby field and then make cute decorations with them. That was until she passed, of course."_

_The lady frowned and said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Emma smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's fine." Wanting to change the subject, Emma looked around the field once more. "Where are we anyway?"_

_"Your mind, dear," replied the lady._

_Emma frowned and repeated, "My mind?"_

_The lady nodded, smiling. "Yes, your mind. I do not want to alarm you, but we might not have enough time. I would hate for them to take you to the hospital and deem you sick or something that you can't visit Graham Windham."_

_Emma let out a gasp. "I passed out!" she said, astonished. Then she frowned and mumbled, "Why did I pass out?"_

_"You're a smart girl," said the lady, encouragingly, "You can do this."_

_Emma racked her brain for an explanation of this sudden development. She remembers Savannah words: "You're talking like you're speaking from experience." She said that after she was ranting. Not ranting talking, she was talking. About what? About who? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Whipping around, she looked at the lady with excited eyes, "You're Elizabeth Hamilton!"_

_"I am, but Eliza is just fine," chuckled Eliza._

_Emma was bouncing on her toes in excitement. Her bouncing made her skirt swish making the flowers sway in the small breeze. "Oh my god, oh my god, this has to be the best day of my life!"_

_Eliza let out another chuckle. "I am so glad you are enjoying this."_

_"That means I'm a reincarnation!" gasped Emma. "That means I have paths. Two only."_

_"And?" questioned Eliza._

_Emma thought about it for a minute. "Yours. I will follow yours. Add a bit of my flare and there. Perfect. I might get to meet Alexander on the way."_

_It was Eliza's turn to gasp. "Oh, that is right! Oh my dear Alexander, where are you…" trailed Eliza frowning a little._

_Emma walked over to her and held her hand, looking her in the eyes. "Don't worry. I will find him. And maybe take a relationship a little bit slower. You two went way too fast back then."_

_Eliza chuckled. "It was war. And I know you will, Emma," Eliza squeezed her hands, "But know that if he breaks your heart, don't get angry. You can get mad but never full-blown anger. It ruins everything you two would have built. Talk to him and see where the relationship will go. If you two break up, stay his friend. Okay?"_

_Emma nodded. She knew she should be taking Eliza's work to heart, but she isn't precisely like Eliza. Whatever happens happens, but she will consider the older woman's words. She smiled before saying, "Okay."_

_____

Emma's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, realizing her head was in someone's lap. "Oh, thank god you're awake!" said a voice. Emma winced a little before her vision focused, and she saw the blurry face of Savannah. Her best friend helped her sit up on the bench. Her vision swam for a minute at the sudden transition from lying down to sitting, but once she got it under control, Emma saw they were inside the building with Michelle in front of her.

Emma then let out a gasp when what just happened settled in. She turned on the bench and grasped Savannah's shoulders and said, "You were right."

"What was I right about?" questioned Savannah.

"About me being a reincarnation. I'm an FR." She grinned, then snapped her head to the side when Michelle let out a gasp.

Michelle looked at Emma with wide eyes who frowned worriedly. "Who-who are you?" stuttered Michelle.

Emma immediately brightened up and said, "Elizabeth Hamilton. Wife of Alexander Hamilton." Something seemed to flash in Michelle's eyes, but Emma was too excited to dwell on it. She turned back to Savannah, who was staring at her wide eyes. Emma let out a chuckle and said, "Surprising, I know."

"Did you know what this means?" asked Savannah. Emma shook her head, no. "It means," Savannah paused for effect, "That you have a man out there waiting for you. Quite literally."

Emma's smile turned dreamy. "You are so right.." The two girls squealed quietly before the teacher came over and asked Emma if she was alright. Emma told her, and the two girls walked back over to the group where Michelle was already. Michelle kept shooting Emma looks, but Emma didn't think much of it. She was Eliza Hamilton. She had a husband from a past life who was the love of her life. Emma couldn't wait to find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savannah Hughes is the reincarnation of Sally Hemmings even though she doesn't have her memories.
> 
> William Stevens is the first reincarnation of William Shakespeare. 
> 
> Honestly, I based the flashback from the line "In their eyes I see you, Alexander. I see you every time." Tell me what you think of the chapter! I live for Kudos and comments.


	7. Patty Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot for this cause I love Peggy and she deserves as much love as she can get. Plus I got out of hand-
> 
> Anywhoooo please have reading this as much as I loved writing it. There is a sad part that literally made me tear up so just a warning.
> 
> Credit to my BFF for some of the chat names love her. Enjoy!

Patty walked along the busy New York streets with her yellow winter coat, fuzzy white scarf, hat, and gloves. It was the beginning of December, and the weather was unbearable. She would've been on the school bus by now, but she decided that she didn't want to take it. Now she regrets that decision. But at the same time, she is glad that she didn't take the bus. Her sister, Emma, would be on the bus again today since she didn't have any after school clubs. Unlike her older sisters, Patty didn't fancy staying after school for unnecessary reasons. She might be a ninth-grader, but dammit, she had to draw the line somewhere. She was going to that prissy high school that her sister attended even though she preferred public school. But her parents told her that public schools were for the less fortunate, which translated to poor people. Patty loves her parents, but she doesn't like how they treat people sometimes. 

Anyway, Emma would be on the bus, and all she seems to talk about is finding her "soulmate." By soulmate Patty means Alexander Hamilton. Ever since Emma came back from home from the trip and announced with a bright smile that she was Elizabeth Hamilton, she talked non-stop about she could wait to see her "dear Alexander" again and how they will get married and disgusting sappy stuff. Her parents brightened up when she made the announcement. Not only is it nice to have a child that is an FR, to have a child as famous as Elizabeth Hamilton is fantastic. Their older sister is happy for her sister but jealous. No one notices it but Patty.

Because Patty always sees.

But no one sees Patty.

The curly-haired girl shook her head and pulled her book bag's straps tighter as she held her coat closed. Her jacket's buttons fell off a couple of days ago, but her parents haven't had the time to take her shopping to get a new one. Unlike her sisters, Patty didn't enjoy the great life they have. Patty would love to change their large penthouse with too many rooms to count for a small and cozy house. She would love to move from the big city and go down to the country where fields of beautiful green grass grows. Patty would trade her whole life for just a small adventure where she could be free. 

Is that too much to ask?

Patty huffed a little and took her phone out her pocket and shivered a little when the cold seeped through her school shirt once she let her coat go. Clicking the power button, she noticed she only had five percent and groaned. She refuses to take a taxi. She doesn't trust those things. Pocketing her phone, Patty looked around before noticing a small cafe that she had never seen before on the other side of the road and tilted her head. Patty sped up and made it to the crosswalk just as the sign turned to the little green person indicating you could walk. She crosses the street eagerly. The medium-sized cafe was right in front of her. She opened the door and was greeted by the smell of cinnamon and chocolate as the cafe's warmth seeped into her chill bones.

Patty looked around and noticed that the walls were a calming mint green with cream-colored couches and tables and white doors, which she assumes lead to the kitchen and bathrooms. She headed to the brown counter where a boy was sitting down on the chair. His elbows on the counter as he scrolled through his phone. His curly brown hair was pulled up into a bun with his cream apron tied around him. You can tell he was bored by the way his eyes were lazily scanning over whatever was on his phone. He looked up when the little bell above the door rang, and he pocketed his cellphone into his jeans, and a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't fake, at least Patty didn't think so.

"Welcome to _Soo Cafe_ ," he chirped, his french accent slipping in when he said the cafe name, "My name is Gene. How may I help you."

Patty scanned the list above the counter interested. Not only do they sell coffee, they seem to have sandwiches, teas, juices, smoothies, pastries, and many other kinds of desserts. How she has never heard of this place before she will never know. "Hmm. How about a cinnamon latte with a blueberry muffin."

"And what size would that drink be?" Gene asked politely as he punched her order in a digital register.

"Short please," is what she says as she twists her book bag to the front of her to find her yellow wallet with a daisy painted on the front. 

"That will be $12.50." She hands over thirteen dollars and takes her change. Gene gave her and put it back in her wallet, mentally telling herself to put the change in her change box. 

Gene smiled at her and handed her the receipt as he said, "I'll bring you over your latte and a fresh muffin once it's ready." 

Patty nodded with a thank you before heading over to one of the cream tables and chairs. It was right next to a window so she could see the bust streets of New York City, and it gave her a perfect view of the entire cafe. Plus it was next to an outlet so she could charge her phone. Placing her backpack down next to her chair before plopping herself down. She dug through the small portion of the bookbag, located her white charger, and plugged it before connecting it with her phone. She placed it face down, like her older sister taught her and took out a small drawing book and a mechanical pencil. Patty isn't that good of a drawer, but something about tracing a pencil or pen over a piece of paper makes her feel relaxed. She was shading in the night sky of her drawing when the bell of the door wrung, making her look up slightly annoyed that her concentration was taken from her.

Her annoyance quickly disappeared when she took sight of the boy. He had black hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun at the back of his head with a pencil through it. He had on a large green sweater and dark jeans. He had a black book bag slung over one of his shoulders. His eyes that were almost sparkling in the cafe's light was a chocolatey brown that swarmed different emotions that made Patty dizzy from trying to decipher them. He had a broad grin on his face as he leaned against the counter to talk to Gene. They talked and laughed for a few minutes before the mysterious boy slid some money over the counter and headed over a cream armchair sitting down on it before taking a laptop out and began typing furiously. 

Patty blinked at how fast the boy was typing. She was interrupted by her latte being placed in front of her with her blueberry muffin on a plate. Gent put the tray that he brought with him that carried her latte and muffin under his arm as he said, "Here is your latte and muffin. Will you need anything else?"

"Yes, actually," she pointed over to the armchair, "Who is that boy?"

Gene looked over at where she's pointing and said, "Oh him? That's a friend from school," he turned to her with a grin, "Will you like to meet him?"

Patty nodded and watched as Gene walked over to his friend and bent down to whisper something to him before looking in her direction. The mysterious boy stopped typing and looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow before looking at her. Patty didn't know what to do once he looked at her, so she dumbly waved before mentally facepalming. Instead of laughing at her like she expected, she saw a small smile curl on his lips as he said something to Gene, who nodded and walked away. Patty saw the mysterious boy packing, and she quickly looked at her latte and took a sip from it. She couldn't help but let out a small groan of satisfying as the cinnamon latte warmed her up. 

"Good, isn't it?"

Patty yelped a little and held onto her latte. She looked in front of her, where the mysterious boy was now watching her with an amused smirk. Coughing a little, she placed the latte back down on the table. "Y-yeah. It's good." She held out her hand and said, "Patty Spencer."

The boy's eyebrow rose at the last name but said, "Axel Harrison." They shook hands, and Patty's eyes widened. 

_A lady, not so young but yet not old, laid in her bed, trying to read the small book that her maid gave her. The book fell limply out her hand as she blinked to keep herself awake. Alive. Just a few more minutes, she kept telling herself. Just a few more minutes, then you may rest._

_Her glossy eyes looked over at the door lazily as it opened. A head of red hair that was grey, not that you could tell unless you looked close enough, peaked in. His violet eyes filled with sadness that made the lady look away._

_"How are you feeling today, my dear sister?" she hears him ask. She could hear his cane tapping against the floor as he walked closer to the bed she laid upon._

_She sat up when a haggard cough erupted from her scratchy throat. She felt strong, yet slender arms come around her thinning shoulders as he helped her up as he rearranged the pillows behind her. She laid back against them and sighed. The lady heard a chair being pulled up and looked over to see her brother-in-law sitting next to her like he has these last few days since he finished his work._

_The lady weakly held out her hand, and he grabbed it, giving it a little squeeze. She squeezed his hand back, sighing again. Swallowing, she says, "I fear my time is coming soon."_

_He looked at her with such wide eyes that he looked like the boy who started courting her sister. She could see the sadness and fear swirling through his beautiful eyes. But she could also see the acceptance. The acceptance that she will be leaving soon, acceptance that he will lose a woman he has seen as a sister. "Are you sure?" is what he asks._

_She nodded. "Yes, I am sure." She coughed a little, but it was light enough. "I wish to tell you something."_

_He looked at her and nodded, squeezing her hand. "Anything."_

_"You must not inform anyone else, okay? Not even your wife", she said as sternly as she could._

_The man looked down, and she could see tears glistening in his eyes as he nodded once more. "You have always been like a brother to me. Yes, I have many, but none are not like you," she took in some oxygen, "I wish you the best of health in this life and another. I wish for you to undo every wrong you have done cause god knows what you have done," she heard him let out a wet laugh, and she smiled a little, "and I want you to find love."_

_The man looked up in surprise. "But I have. I love your sister."_

_Her smile widened a little. "I know you do. But you have love for another. We both know that. I want you to promise me that you will find them. Find the Patroclus to your Achilles. One can not live without the other."_

_She watched as his eyes filled with so much sorrow, but there was surprise and recognition there. He knew what she was talking about. She should be upset, should be damning him to hell for committing such a sin, much like her family if they ever found out. But she can't. She isn't like that. She squeezed his hand weakly and said firmly, "Promise me, brother."_

_He looked up at her with tearful violet eyes as he smiled sadly and squeezed her hand back. "I promise, sister."_

_With her last batting breath, she whispered out, "You're good, man. Never forget that." And right before everything went dark, she felt a tear on her hand, a voice saying, "Thank you for everything." She passed away with a smile on her face._

Patty's eyes snapped open as she snatched her hand from Axel's and got out of her chair, knocking it back. The noise of the chair hitting the floor caused everyone in the cafe to look at them curiously. She stumbled back a little and crashed into another table, making their tea fall to the floor, breaking the cup. She tried to apologize as she moved away before arms grabbed her. Turning around, she came face to face Gene, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" asked Gene.

Patty nodded and swallowed before almost jumping teen feet in the air and started hyperventilating when she noticed a hand on Gene's shoulder. "Shit," she heard someone say, it sounded like Axel. "I think we have another one, Gene."

Patty fell down to her knees and gripped her white tights. She felt arms come around her and words in both English and French talking to her. But she couldn't focus on the comforting words as her vision blackened.  
_____

_Patty looked around and noticed she was standing in a park. The sun was setting casting rays of red, orange, yellow, and pink along the sky. It was a beautiful sight that had Patty smiling. She looked away from the sky and started walking as she looked around the park. It seems abandoned. But there was nature, but no people. Which was odd considering it was a park._

_She noticed a pond up ahead and wondered if there were any ducks. She has always been fond of the creatures. She thinks they are downright adorable. She picked up her speed with a grin on her face until she was sprinting to the pond. Once she got there, Patty skid to a stop. There were ducks everywhere, but they were all gathered around a bench. On the bench was a black-haired lady in a yellow dress throwing bed crumbs. Patty walked closed and pointed to the seat and asked, "May I sit?"_

_The woman looked at her and smiled, skin crinkling near her brown eyes. "Go ahead."_

_Patty smiled gratefully, sat down next to her, picked up one of the bread slices, picked off a piece of bread, and threw it to the nearest duck, which was white. Patty watched the duck as it ate the bread and then came up to her. She patted its head and chuckled when it leaned into her pat. Looking over at the lady next to her, she asked, "Do you like ducks too?"_

_"They have a charm, yes," chuckles the lady._

_Patty smiled and threw another piece of bread to the ducks. "I love ducks. Ever since I was a little girl, really. I saw a nature documentary on them and was hooked. Every time my family and I would go for walks in the park, we would stop just for me so I could feed the ducks. Those were good times," she said, sighing wistfully in the end._

_"If they were good, why do you sound so sad?" questioned the lady._

_"It's just," Patty paused, "It's just as we grew up, and as our parents raised in their ranks at their jobs, they got busier. So less time for family fun time. Sometimes we don't even eat dinner as a family except on Sunday nights. I tried to bring back that family time, but everyone was just so busy. My sisters are basically popular at our school cause they act like a famous person should. Even though the eldest of us could be improper sometimes. But me? No one sees me because I'm different. Half of them don't know I exist until one of my sisters mentions me, or someones hear my last name," Patty let out a dry laugh. "Look at me. Talking about my life problems with a stranger."_

_The lady tilted her head. "Are we strangers?"_

_Pattu looked at her, confused, and said, "Well, yes. I don't know who you are."_

_"Do you not see where you are?"_

_Patty frowned and looked around before looking back at her. "A park?" is what she said, but it came out more as a question._

_The lady let out a chuckle and nodded. "Yes, you are right, but we are actually in your mind."_

_"Whoa," said Patty._

_The lady smiled and held out her hand as she said, "Since we are 'strangers,' let me introduce myself. Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler Van Rensselaer."_

_Patty shook her hand. "Patty Spe-wait a minute. Did you just say, Peggy Schuyler?"_

_"I did," said Margarita._

_"What the hell are you doing in my dream?!"_

_Margarita laughed and shook her head. "No. This is not a dream. Well, it is, but it is more of a meeting point. What you had was a flash. That little scene."_

_Flash? Flash...where has she heard that from. And it isn't a dream? But is one? How does that make any sense? "Flash...hm..waaaaait…."_

_"Got it?" asked Margarita raising an eyebrow._

_Patty grinned and nodded happily. "Yes, yes, I do. Ooh! I can't wait to tell Emma that she is no longer as special as she thinks she is. I'm an FR just like her. Now she can shut up about it."_

_Margarita laughed and shook her and said, "I understand. Now, what do you plan on doing?"_

_"Like the path?" questioned Patty. When she received a nod, she said, "My own. Not that I don't want to do yours, but I just have a feeling I can make something of myself if I make my own career instead of having everything set for me. I can have my own life."_

_Margarita nodded in understanding. "I love how you chose your own path. It shows that you are your own person." She was then engulfed in a hug as Patty hugged the older woman. Margarita hugged her back._

_Patty pulled away and grinned, almost smirked as she said, "But that doesn't mean I can't bring up past life embarrassing stories for Emma."_

_"I like how you think," winked Margarita. The two fell a small amount of laughter. Margarita smiled at the girl and said, "Keep up what you're doing. Keep being yourself. We need more people like you in the world."_  
_____

Patty bolted up with a gasp and looked around to see the cafe empty. She looked down and pressed her hands into the plush cream couch she was just laying on. When did she get over here? The last thing she remembers is a flash, passing out, and a dream.

_Flash_

_Dream_

Holy. Shit.

Patty couldn't keep the grin off her face and didn't even waver when she saw Gene and Axel exiting from the back, where Patty might be eighty-five percent sure that is a kitchen, talking. When they noticed her awake, they quickly ran over to her. "How long have I been out," she asked once the two boys arrived. 

"Two hours," said Gene as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She smiled at the gesture. 

Axel sat next to her and waved Gene's hand away from her face. Gene shot Axel an annoyed look. Axel responded by sticking his tongue out at the french boy who snorted and rolled his eyes. Axel chuckled and looked over at Patty and asked softly, "How are you feeling, Patty?"

Patty knew that concerned tone. She knew that voice. She knew those bright eyes. Only they were beautiful violet but now a beautiful brown. Patty silently prayed she was right before she chose her next words carefully. "Find the Patroclus to your Achilles." is what comes out her mouth. She looked at Axel, whose eyes widened.

"One can not live without the other," Axel whispered back.

Patty smiled brightly and quickly pulled the boy into a hug. Axel hugged her back just as tightly, both refusing to let go. Soon they did, and Axel said, "My dear sister."

"Brother," she says, smiling softly.

"What the fuck is happening?"

Patty looked at Gene, who was watching them with furrowed eyebrows. "Oh!" exclaimed Axel, "Sorry. Gene meets Peggy Schuyler." 

Gene's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."

Patty chuckled and asked, "Who are you?"

"Marquis de Lafayette."

"So you're the one with the long-ass name," commented Patty. Gene gasped dramatically as Axel burst out laughing. Patty joined in on his laughter. It was just as contagious as it was back then. Gene looked at them with irritated eyes, but you could see the smile on his lips. 

Axel soon sobered up as he thought of something. "Is Eliza...is she.." he couldn't finish the sentence.

But Patty knew what he meant. She nodded and said, "She is. She's my sister in this life too."

Fear flashed through Axel eyes that even made Gene a little alarmed. He shakingly asked Patty, "Are you going to tell her I'm back?"

Patty automatically shook her head. Yes, she should inform her sister that her past husband is back, but like before, she has a feeling that Alexander is looking for someone. And that some is not her sister. Either one of them. "No, I will not unless you want me too."

"No, thank you," he said, chuckling nervously. He then pulled out his phone, "But I would love to keep in contact with you. You can meet Lafayette, and I's other friends. Maybe go exploring with us."

Patty smiled. "That would be nice." She got up from the couch and jogged over to the table where a phone was still charging and took it off the charger. It was one hundred percent, and she had five missed calls and forty-four missed text messages. She ignored those in favor of going to her contact list. She handed her phone over to Axel, who put in his and Gene's number. Then she got a text message. It was a group chat.

**FR Nation**

**_smol_and_angry has added pegmaestro__ **

**i <3revolutionaryhorses:** Who dat?

 **#1General/Dad:** Mind saying that sentence again?

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Oooh Herc in trouble

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Oof

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** ^*wheeze*

 **smol_and_angry:** Guuuys. Let me introduce you to Peggy Schuyler who is known as Patty Spencer in this life. She shall be joining us in the FR Nation

 **pegmaestro_:** Hello everyone!

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Hello Patty! Or would you prefer Peggy. We call each other by our past names when we are all together.

 **pegmaestro_:** Peggy is fine thanks! Now who is everyone?

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** Hi Pegs I'm Hercules Mulligan

 **#1General/Dad:** Good afternoon Peggy I am George Washington

 **#1Wife/Mom:** I am Martha Washington

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** You already know Alexander and I since we are all standing in a circle texting

 **pegmaestro_:** Holy- Alexander! You didn't tell me Martha and George were reincarnated!

 **smol_and_angry:** Never got the chance *shrugs*

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** R u the only 1 of ur sisters that came back??

 **#1General/Dad:** You are trying to kill me Hercules

 **smol_and_angry:** Eliza is back but lets not talk about her rn 

**smol_and_angry:** Please

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** He said please. The world is going to end

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Of course Alex. We will respect your wishes.

 **smol_and_angry:** Thank u Martha and-

 **smol_and_angry:** [suckmydicklafayette.jpg]

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** Pffft-HAHAHAHA

 **#1General/Dad:** SON!

 **smol_and_angry:** I'm nOtCha SOn

 **pegmaestro_:** Y'all stupid gtg

Patty pocketed her phone and looked at Axel and Gene. "It was nice meeting you, Lafayette, and good to see you again, Alexander."

Axel smiled and said, "It is a pleasure as always. Laf, Herc, and I are heading to this new gelato place down the block Saturday. Would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to! Just text me the details!" Patty walked over to her seat, put her charger and journal back in her bookbag, wrapped her muffin in a napkin, and shoved it in her bag. She put it on her shoulders and headed for the door. She turned to wave at Gene and Axel, who waved back. Smiling, Patty opened the door and headed back out into the crowded sidewalk. Maybe she should stop taking the school bus more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me how you felt about this chapter. It would mean so much to me cause I worked so hard


	8. Audrey Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little overboard but I added a small plot twist at the end. Hope you enjoy it!

Audrey prides herself on being the best version of herself that she can be. She is the top student in her grade, hell the whole school. She has never gotten a B printed on her report card, and if there was one in the grade book, she would argue with her teacher until they agreed with her. She is on the debate team, swim team, tennis team, Girls Who Code, and Women of Distinction even if she is just a junior. All her classes are accelerated or AP. Audrey doesn't have many friends, but the ones she has, have been by her side since middle school and couldn't be more grateful for them. Yes, many people have called her a bitch. Many boys have tried to grope her, but they ended up with a bloody nose and hurt balls. She started taking karate when she was five. 

Audrey prides herself on being the best sister she could be. She keeps her phone all the time to make sure that if Emma or Patty text her, she can answer right away even if she is doing school work. Her sisters come first always. She helps them with their homework and gives them advice when they need it. When they had nightmares when they were younger, she would cuddle up with her sisters until all three fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Audrey would sacrifice anything for her sisters, even her own life, if the situation calls for it. She has sacrificed things for them. Do they make her a little upset? Yes, yes, it does. But as long as she gets to see her sisters happy, she can ignore that feeling in her chest. 

But she has enough pride to admit that she feels a little jealous of her sisters at the moment. Yes, she has feelings despite what everyone may say. The reason for this jealousy is that both her sisters happen to be Famous Reincarnation. Now Audrey hasn't really heard of Margarita Schuyler, but when she looked it up once Patty announced she was an FR, she had to admit the lady was impressive. Who laughs when they get a weapon thrown at them? Who risks their own lives to save their sibling? Margarita Schuyler, that's who. 

Audrey knew about Elizabeth Hamilton. Everyone did. But Emma seemed to make it a mission to tell them stories that are not in history books and her parents are eating it up. Now Patty has been a bit bearable with her revelation of sorts. The only that gets on Audrey's nerves is how Patty is always on the phones, claiming she is texting some other reincarnations.

That brings us to now.

"Come on, Patty! Just show us who you're texting!" asked Audrey trying to get Patty's phone.

The three sisters were all in Patty's room, trying to see Patty's new friends like the past few days. Patty was turned on her side, facing the wall with her phone under her side. Audrey was standing on the bed's side, trying to roll Patty over, and Emma was kneeling on the bed trying to reach under Patty. Audrey honestly forgot how stubborn the youngest Spencer is.

"No!" yelled Patty curling into a tighter ball.

Audrey let out a groan and let Patty go. She didn't have time for this. She was too mature. Looking at Emma, who was still trying to grab the phone and said, "Just let it go, Emma."

"I can't," said Emma as she tried rolling Patty over. "She knows other reincarnations, and I want to know them too, so we can all bond and share memories."

Audrey rubbed her forehead. She loves her sisters; she really does, but sometimes they make her feel older than she is. "We have to get ready for the party, remember?" That admittedly made Emma perk up, and she dashed out the room. Audrey shook her head and walked out, leaving Patty to get dressed. Hopefully. 

The party she is referring to happens every December. Politicians, businessmen, the elites, anyone famous and rich really are annually invited to an event they like to call the Winter Ball. People from all over the U.S come to this event. That is where people can catch up with old friends and maybe make some connections to help them. There are kids of all ages who attend as well, but your party is held in a different room in the building if you are in elementary and middle. High School students are deemed mature enough to be able to attend. This would Audreys third year in the main party while it is Emma's second and Patty's first. Nothing ever exciting happens for Audrey at the party. People say she seemed to "dazzle" in the room with her laughs and intelligence. But half those people there test her patience, and she has to reel herself back in. 

Audrey walked into her room and looked at the dress that was hanging on her closet. It was an elegant, beaded pink long evening dress with an open back. She would pair it with some short diamond earrings, a pale pink purse, and some silver opened toed heels. As she slipped on the dress, she hoped that this ball would be better than the past few. Her hair was already curled, so she just pinned half of it back with a butterfly clip that was the same color as her dress. Audrey looked in her closet and grabbed her coat before slipping her purse on her shoulder and then headed out her room. She walked down the stairs and saw Patty already downstairs in a yellow satin V-neck off shoulder prom dress. Her hair was in a bun at the back of her head. Patty was sitting on the loveseat with her purse on her lap as she typed on her phone. Audrey rolled her eyes, sat down on the couch, and scrolled through her cellphone, not really paying attention to the screen. She then heard footsteps appear and knew it was Emma. 

Looking up, she saw Emma walk in wearing a dark blue off shoulder long prom dress. Her sister twirled and stopped with her hand on her hip. "So? How do I look?"

"Radiant as always," grinned Audrey. She then shot Patty a look who snorted. She saw Patty roll her eyes, but she didn't have time to tell her off because their parents soon arrived to tell them it was time to go. 

They all headed out the penthouse and down the elevator before going out to the car parked outside. Once they were all in, Audrey's father started driving, so Audrey opted to look out the window. Luckily the building where it was held wasn't that far from the penthouse, but since so many people were probably heading to the same place, and it was New York, the streets were crowded with cars, horns honking and a lot of cussing she could hear from outside the car even though the windows are closed.

It took them thirty-one minutes to make it to the building. They all got out of the car, her father handed the keys to the valet, and they walked inside. Audrey ignored the decor since it is the same every year and just followed her parents down the hallway that lead to the ballroom. She then felt something on her arm and turned her head to see Patty squeezing through her and Emma. "Patty what are you doing?" hissed Audrey.

Patty rolled her eyes and showed her and Emma a picture of two boys. One soon caught her eyes, he was wearing an emerald green suit with his black hair brushing against his shoulder. His posture, which was him leaning against a wall, one foot pressed against the wall with his hand in his pocket, showed off confidence. His grin showed perfect white teeth and simply oozed sexuality, and his eyes were glowing mischievous in a come hither command. In simple terms, the boy was sexy as hell.

And apparently Emma thought so too.

Audrey saw as Emma snatched Patty's phone and looked at the picture. "Who are these boys," she asked breathlessly. Audrey knew her sister wasn't talking about both of them, the other was crouched down with his curly hair in a bun on top of his head in a blue suit, but she was talking about the one Audrey's eyes fell upon. She felt a pang at her heart but ignored it.

"Just some boys I found on Instagram," shrugged Patty. Audrey knew she was lying but decided to keep her mouth shut. "The one in the blue posted that he was an exchange student for Senator Williams."

That caught Audrey's attention. She looked at Patty and said, "So that is the boy seen with the Williams at the park."

Patty nodded, "Yeah it is. The other boy is his friend, and apparently they are going to be here tonight." Her tone sounded uninterested, but Audrey noticed the flash of happiness that appeared in her sister's bright eyes before they disappeared.

"I can't wait to meet them," gushed Emma as she scrolled through Patty phones, looking at all the two boys' pictures. Patty took her phone back with a huff. Audrey chuckled and shook her head before she walked into the ballroom. It was the same decorations as every year, but she smiled when she saw the absolute awe look on Patty's face as she took in everything. 

"Hey Emma?" she called. Emma looked at her questionably. "Why don't you show Patty around?" she suggested. Emma brightened up and took Patty's hand and directed her to the opposite side of the ballroom, talking about all the different decorations. Audrey smiled at the scene before heading off.

They have been at this party for an hour, and Audrey is already bored. She talked to enough adults and teenagers for the first hour. They were either impressed by her or wished for her to be a "proper" woman. The food will not be served for another thirty minutes, and Audrey fears that if she has another appetizer, she will not be hungry for the food. So right now, she was standing near the wall surveying the party. Then the door opened. Of course, no one paid attention to it; people are always coming in and out of the ballroom, but something compelled her to look at the door, and when she did, she wasn't disappointed. 

It was him. The picture was obviously taken soon since he is wearing the emerald green suit. Audrey saw that he was with Senator Williams and his wife and their exchange student, but Audrey only had eyes for him. He was more handsome in person, making her breath hitch. She needed to talk to him, be near him. Audrey glanced off to the side to see Emma passionately explain an appetizer to Patty, who was looking interested but bored at the same time. Audrey turned away from the scene and back at the boy only to gasp. He was looking right at her. It was a fleeting glance, but it left her spinning. Quite liter-

_The woman let out a laugh at one of her companions' jokes. She always adored parties like this. It gave her a chance to show off her intellectual brain. It gave her a chance to show people that she is not prissy despite coming from a wealthy family and then marrying into a wealthy family. She is a well-educated woman who has a lot to say and a lot to give._

_She gave a farewell to the man she was talking to and turned around when she heard the grand ballroom door open. Ah yes. It looks like some of the soldiers have arrived. She watched as a group of men, rather loud if she had to say, entered the room. She watched all of them enter a room until the last four entered. But one of them caught her eyes._

_In his uniform, he had red curly hair that was tied off with a purple ribbon, sparkling violet-blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the whole room. She watched as he playfully shoved a blond soldier before laughing leaning into his side as an auburn soldier said something. Ah, they must be friends._

_Then he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked down with a light blush on her face. God, what is she doing? She looked back up to see him say something to his friends before walking away. No, he wasn't walking away; he was walking towards her. Once he reached her, they conversed for three minutes, where she introduced herself with her maiden name forgetting she was married._

_Soon he walked away with one last smile at her. She wasn't sure how long she stood there watching the direction he had gone before she felt a tug on her arm. Turning around, she saw her sister, who was beaming at her before saying something about a ginger soldier who just made her feel helpless. She knew who her sister was referring to. She gave her sister a light kiss on the head before heading towards the soldier. It was unladylike to walk up to a man, but she is doing it for love. She politely laid a hand on his arm and saw as he stopped talking to a group of men and allowed himself to be dragged._

_"Where are you taking me?" he asked._

_She ignored the feeling in her heart as she said, "I'm about to change your life."_

_His smile was dazzling, and his beautiful eyes that could charm any gender sparkled. "Then, by all means, lead the way."_

Audrey blinked and looked around. What just happened. She noticed that the boy was now on the other side of the room, talking to some politicians. He looked like he was arguing and is clearly winning. Audrey looked for her parents and noticed them talking to Senator Williams and his wife. She located her sisters, seeing them talking to a few other teenagers. Audrey sat down at the nearest table and put her purse on it and opened it taking out her phone. She checked the time to see she had twenty-five minutes until food was served. Suddenly the dark-skinned girl felt tired. Blinking, she sent an alarm to wake her up in five minutes so she can attempt to go talk to the boy. She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on it before falling into a cat nap.  
_____

_Audrey woke up on a bench. Blinking, she adjusted her eyes and rubbed them a little. Looking around, she noticed it was dark on either side. She looked up at the sky and saw there was sunlight beaming down but in a small area. That's weird. Audrey got off the bench and stretched her arms above her head. Blinking again, she noticed a library in front of her that she knew wasn't there before._

_Audrey shrugged and headed up the stairs and pushed open the door. She was admittedly hit with the scent of old books that made her sigh with a smile on her face. Audrey walked furthered in, letting the door shut with a loud bang behind her. She looked around as she walked, taking in the high shelves filled to the brim with knowledge._

_She turned a corner and saw a lady sitting under the table light shining down on her red locks and making her brown eyes that were moving along the pages of the book shine. Audrey looked down at the cover of the book and gasped. Heading over to the mysterious woman, she asked, "You like Common Sense by Thomas Paine?"_

_The woman looked up with a smile. "I read it every chance I get. Do you like it?"_

_"Do I like it?" repeated Audrey, "I love it!"_

_The woman's smile widened as she gestured to the seat next to her. Audrey sat down next to her and started talking excitedly about the book. The two women chattered about the book. Not just that book, they moved onto topics about poverty, woman rights, and so on. Audrey then shook her head. "Wait wait. I'm just talking to you even though I don't know who you are."_

_The woman nodded and smiled. "Understandable. The first question isn't who I am, though. It is where you are."_

_Audrey frowned. "Where I am?" She looked around and look back at the woman like she was crazy and said, "A library."_

_"Yes a library, but this is your mind," said the woman patting Audrey's hand. "This library is a safe place almost."_

_Audrey's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. "You're kidding." When the woman shook her head, Audrey blinked. "You're not kidding…" The woman smiled at her. "Okay...why am I in my mind?" questioned Audrey._

_"What do you remember before you showed up here?" asked the woman._

_Audrey looked down at the table as she thought. Well, at first she was at the ball with her family. Then she got bored and decided to stand off to the side to watch everyone. The boy that she might have developed a small crush came in looking gorgeous. Then their eyes met, and Audrey blanked out a little. A flash of a memory came up._

_Wait. A flash of memory?_

_Audrey's eyes widened at that. She looked at the woman who was watching her with a tilted head. Audrey looked at the long-sleeved pink dress and a big white hat and let out a gasp. She took in the woman's face for more time and said, "You're Angelica Schuyler."_

_Angelica smiled and asked, "How did you know?"_

_"I should've figured it out by the book you were reading," chuckled Audrey, "But I remember seeing your portrait online before."_

_Angelica nodded. "Do you know what this means?"_

_"Yeah. I'm and FR. Just like my sisters. Sisters in both lives...how funny," chuckled Audrey. "Let me see if I recall I have two choices: your path or my own. I have no idea what they would do for your path, and I don't want to find out. No offense, but I would like my own path."_

_Angelica grinned and said, "I figured that much. May I offer some advice before you go?"_

_Audrey smiled back and said, "Of course."_

_"There are many things in my life that I wish I was able to do. Half of it I couldn't because, as you know, women didn't have a lot of rights back then. But now they do so I want you to take advantage of that. Do great things. Do everything I wasn't able to do. But don't sacrifice everything for someone else. You have needs that you need to fill, and if denying yourself those by offering it to someone else is only going to make you miserable in the long run." said Angelica patting Audrey's hand again._

_Audrey knew exactly she was talking about and smiled. She patted the woman's hand back and said, "I won't."_  
_____

Audrey felt buzzing next to her, and blinked open her eyes. Sitting up, she pressed the ending button on her alarm before stretching her back to fully wake up. She covers her mouth to hide a yawn. The five minutes didn't help much, but it was worth it because of the dream. Smiling to herself, Audrey got up out of the chair and grabbed her purse, putting her phone back in it. She looked around the ballroom yet again and saw the boy leaning against the wall nursing a cup of punch talking to the other boy in the picture. Soon their eyes met for the second time that night, and Audrey felt deja vu as the boy excused himself from the boy and started to walk towards her.

Audrey forced herself to walk as she placed her purse on her shoulder and kept her hands in front of her clasped to hide the shaking. Soon they met in the middle, and the boy gave her a smile. "I saw you taking a nap, are you alright?" he asked.

Audrey didn't know if he was generally worried, but him just asking made her heart flutter. "Yes, I'm fine just. Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night cause I was up studying."

The boy let out a laugh that was just as charming as his demeanor. "I totally understand," he said before holding out his hand, "Axel Harrison."

Audrey just knew that she had met him before. In another life. Axel Harrison. Axel. Alex. Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. This was Alexander Hamilton. She knew it, it had to be. 

Smiling, she took his head and said, "Audrey Spencer." Audrey saw something akin to recognition flashed through his eyes as his smile widened, just a smidge. He brought her hand up and kissed it like so many years ago. 

"Well Audrey," she loved how her name sounded on his lips, "We must keep in contact. May I have your number?" She nodded and took her phone out her phone and handed it to him, and took his. They typed in each other numbers before handing their receptive phones back. They shared a smile and nodded before turning away from each other. Audrey saw Emma watching Axel and felt a pang in her chest like so many years ago. Maybe she shouldn't talk to Axel. Then her phone vibrated. She noticed the name **Macbeth**.

 **Macbeth** : My dearest Audrey, would you like to meet up for some ice cream? I do enjoy a good chocolate McFlurry

So he used the analog from one of their letters as his nickname in her phone. Clever. Audrey smiled and texted back that she would love to go and to send her the information. She pocketed her phone and looked back at Emma, who glanced between Patty and Axel as she talked to her younger sister. Audrey should be a good sister and introduce them. She should be a good sister and let Emma get her happy ending. But she thought about what Angelica told her.

_"You have needs that you need to fill, and if denying yourself those by offering it to someone else is only going to make you miserable in the long run."_

There is nothing wrong with being a little selfish, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asked, Axel isn't going to get with her this is still a Lams fic but I have to build up to it. Plus I'm a sucker for drama. I live for it. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter! Did anyone like how I did her characterization?


	9. Jack Lawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen!
> 
> The moment you’ve been waiting for!
> 
> The little gay boy who has taken over all our hearts!

“Oh my god, Melody won’t you shut up,” groaned Jack flopping down on his bed. His little sister was going to drive him crazy. She came into his room at one in the afternoon talking about a family field trip and wouldn’t shut up about it. School just started up again after two weeks of winter break, and Jack was ready to throw himself out the window. No, he isn’t suicidal it’s just that he really hates school. He sat up and looked at the girl who was two years younger than him bouncing around his room like a little kid high on sugar. Or a crackhead high on cocaine. Eh. Same difference. “Melody!”

The teenager stopped bouncing and talking and looked at her brother, annoyed. “What? I was talking.”

“I know. It was hard to miss,” he deadpanned. When Melody put her hands in his hips and gave him that “look” he rolled his eyes. “Repeat what you just said.”

Melody sighed and said, “I asked mom and dad if we could go kayaking, and they said yes!”

Jack raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at her. “Why do you want to go kayaking?”

Melody shrugged and sat on his bed. “I just felt like we needed a family trip. Dad is always busy with his Senator business, and Mom’s restaurant is booming. We never have enough time to hang out as a family besides political parties and when Mom has a new restaurant opening. But now they are finally on vacation. At the same time! So I thought it would be fun to go kayaking.”

Jack stared at her for the longest. Then he shrugged and said, “Alright.” Jack sat up and grabbed his phone off the charger, and sat against the headboard. “When are we leaving?”

“Uh...one hour,” replied Melody.

Jack nodded and started scrolling through his phone. “Great, it gives me time to look at my phone since we can’t use them on the kayak.”

“It gives you time to stalk that boy’s page, you mean,” grinned Melody.

Jack shot her a glare. “I am not stalking him. I just happened to find him on Instagram and found him interesting.”

Melody gave him a look saying she didn’t believe him. “And how did you find him?”

“I went on the Winter Ball page since we couldn’t go this year and I wanted to see if they changed the theme and of course they didn’t. So I was just scrolling through the pictures, and I came across this,” he scrolled through his phone before showing it to Melody, who leaned closer to the phone and squinted. 

“So you saw a picture of Senator Williams, his wife, their exchange student...exchange son..something, and the exchange student-son’s friend and you just decided that the friend was cute and looked up his Instagram,” supplied Melody.

Jack scowled at her. “I didn’t look it up. He was tagged in the photo. But yes, that sounds about right.”

Melody rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket. “Tell me his Instagram.”

“Why?” asked Jack, narrowing his eyes.

Melody looked over at him and said, “So I can see what he looks like. You won’t let me touch your phone, so this is the next best thing.”

“Cause the last time you had my phone, you dropped it in the pool,” said Jack. “But it’s _Bi_Fi_. Underscore between the bi and fi, uppercase B and F.”

Melody nodded and began to type it on her phone. Jack watched as her thumb moved up and down on the phone as she looked through his Instagram. _Axel Harrison’s_ Instagram. John didn’t know why, but he felt drawn to the boy ever since he saw his picture on the Winter Ball’s page. It was like a missing piece of him was found—a part of his soul. Jack has never believed in soulmates, thinking it as an old wives tale, but he felt whole when he looked at Axel’s sparkling smile. There was a lingering feeling of emptiness there, but Jack didn’t pay much attention to it. The fact that Jack has a crush on a boy he never met says something about his character. He knows his parents wouldn’t mind, he came out gay to his parents last year, and they were very supportive, but the problem still stands. He. Doesn’t. Know. Axel.

Jack tried to get the courage to DM the boy, but every time he typed out a message, he would erase it and throw his phone on the bed and begin pacing. He didn’t know much about this Axel, but he got some stuff from his bio and pictures. Obviously, he was bisexual if his username has anything to say about it, so that means Jack has a chance if they ever meet. He also enjoyed coffee a little too much. He then saw Axel’s picture in a sweatshirt that read _Coffee Before Talkie_ , with sleep mussed hair and a cup of Starbuck looking at the phone camera with a soft smile, and Jack didn’t give a fuck about Axel’s coffee addiction. He knows Axel also enjoyed reading and writing based on quotes he posted and his own poems. Jack wonders if Axel ever wrote a short story. He also knows that Axel loves arguing. A lot. Which Jack finds adorable considering the other boy’s short height. Jack even knew he had two best friends, a French boy and a burly boy who went to school. Jack once saw a live video of the three during Winter Break of them in Central Park, playing in the snow. Jack was at first wondering if Axel was dating the tall French boy, but then he saw how the French boy gave the burly man a kiss on the cheek during the live video, and all those doubts went out the window. And-

Jack blinked a little. Whoa, okay, he is totally obsessed with the guy. Maybe Melody was right. He was a bit stalkerish. 

“Damn right, I am.”

Jack yelped and looked at his sister, who was grinning at him. “Did I...did I say that out loud?” he questioned.

“I wouldn’t have answered if you didn’t,” replied Melody.

“Ha ha ha,” laughed John sarcastically. “You are so funny.”

Melody rolled her eyes and tapped his leg before getting off the bed. “You are right, he is cute. Totally your type,” winked Melody. She dodges the pillow thrown at her and let out a laugh. “Well he is! Plus, you might have a chance.”

Jack groaned and buried his face in his hands and mumbled, “But he is all the way in New York. We’re in South Carolina. Plus, it says he’s an exchange student on his bio, meaning he won’t even be here long.”

“He also posted his exchange program just in case anyone on his page would like to try it,” said Melody, looking back at her phone. “And it says it is a two-year program. And he’s a Junior.”

Jack looked up with a raised eyebrow. “So?”

“Sooo, we can probably go up there during Spring Break,” shrugged Melody.

Jack shook his head. “Can’t. We planned to go on that cruise, remember.”

Melody cussed under her breath. “Shoot you right. But! He will be here for one more year! We just have to find time to go up to New York.” When Jack just shrugged, she headed over to him and pulled him into a hug. “Hey I know you’re obsessed with him,” he let out a snort, “But don’t sweat over it too much.” She let him go and patted his shoulder, “Come on. It is time to go kayaking. Maybe that will get your mind off him.”

Jack shrugged a little and nodded. He got up and headed over to his closet as Melody headed out his room. All his family members had certain clothes for certain family activities because his mom likes things organized. He put on his clothes made for kayaking, grabbed his phone, and headed out the door. His younger brothers helped his father pack the little stuff into the truck they used when they were heading somewhere fun. Jack saw his father trying to lift a kayak on the back of the car and smiled, walking over to him. 

“Here let me help,” said Jack taking the other side of the kayak. 

“Thank you,” grinned Jack’s father, Harold. 

Jack smiled back and helped him with the other kayaks. Jack has to say, he loves his father. Now every child says they love their parents, but Jack really means it. He remembers one day, when he was a little younger, his father came back from some meeting, probably, at Mepkin Abbey with wide eyes. Jack and his mother were worried because he wouldn’t talk for a while, and then he explained that he had a flashback and then had a dream of a man named Henry Laurens. That was the first time Jack had met a famous reincarnation. His father explained how he was so mean to his eldest child and promised Jack how he will love him no matter what. Jack still isn’t sure who Henry Laurens is precisely because he didn’t care to look it up, and his dad doesn’t talk much of his past life, but the name sounded so familiar. But he loved how his father would admit his past, literally past, mistakes and made sure to never do it again. Jack looks up to his father, and at the man he has become.

Soon everyone finished putting the stuff on and in the truck before they all climbed in, and Harold started the car and drove. It was a loud trip to the Combahee River. The windows were down, music was blaring, and everyone was trying to sing over each other before falling into pearls of laughter. For a big family, they didn’t have much difficulty talking to each other. They were either loud and laughing, or quiet and slept in the car. It was quite simple, really. 

Soon they arrived on a dirt road. Jack wasn’t sure what they were about to do was legal, but he was too excited to dwell on it. And if they happen to get caught, Harold will be able to talk them out of it. He has done it before. And no, Jack’s family don’t do illegal things for fun. Sometimes but not all! Jack unbuckled his seat and then grunted when one of his little brothers crawled over his lap and opened the door. The little boy gave Jack a smile before opening the door. Jack rolled his eyes and handed the little boy his flotation vest before grabbing his own, which was between his knees, and stepped out the truck. As soon as his foot hit the ground, he gasped, eyes going wide. 

_He knew it was coming. He felt it when he caught malaria. He felt it when he arrived in his home state. He knew it when the general assigned it to him. He knew it when he looked into his lover’s tearful eyes. He knew it when they kissed that one last time. He knew it as he read the last letter from his lover, begging him to come back to Philadelphia, saying he could live with him and his family until he could get a home. He felt it when he looked at those letters between him and his lover and burned the ones he knows future historians will detest._

_He knew it. He felt it. And he’s living it._

_But yet it still comes as a shock as he feels the bullet rip through his chest, making him fall off his saddle. He let out a pain groaned as he fell off his horse, hitting the ground beneath him. Whimpering, he brought up a hand and put pressure on the wound hissing. He wasn’t going to make it. He has been waiting for a moment like this. But yet now that he is here, he doesn’t want to go._

_He thinks of his father. He never really liked the man all that much if he was, to be honest. He was his father, sure, but that didn’t mean he had to respect the man. He was always a disgrace in his father’s eyes. He hoped that will change._

_He thinks of his sister. His dear sweet sister. How he will miss her. She was more of a friend than a sister, really. They were really close once as children, but then their father took him and his brothers to Europe; they lost contact. But then they picked it back up, and it was like there was never an ocean between them._

_Oh. The ocean. Europe. England. His daughter. She should be around what? Eight? Yeah, that sounds about right. He never got to see, and he regrets. God, does he regret that decision now that he was dying. He wonders what she looks like. Does she have his dirty blond hair or her mother brown hair? Does she have his blue eyes or her mother brown? He wished he could be there for her, but now he can look over her from the other side._

_And how can he forget his Dear Boy. Oh, how he will miss his fiery hair that matches his fiery temper. His beautiful violet-blue eyes that charmed any gender. His ink-stained fingers that were small but yet held such strength. His brilliant smile that lit up a room brighter than any candle could. His great mind that builds palaces out of paragraphs. His small figure that was beautiful in its own way. The way he held himself, his aura giving off the confidence of a man who has been through so many hardships. The way he would hold the blond in his arms whispering comforting words when the words of his father got to him. His voice was so gentle yet deep when he was passionate about a topic. His voice when he sings. The soldier can hear his lover’s voice, singing, “I may not live to see our glory.” Then he can hear himself singing back, “Raise a glass to freedom.”_

_It looks like their positions have switched. The soldier let out a humorless laugh as more blood exited his wound, making him feel dizzy. His life flashed before his eyes. He had so much to do yet so little time. The last thing that flashed across his mind before eyes closed for the final time was the stunning face of the man he loved. He died on the battlefield that day with his final thoughts of his lover and a smile on his face. Soon my love. I will see you again soon._

Jack groaned and dropped his flotation vest, grabbing his head. The world was turning on its axis way too hard, making him stumble. He felt to the ground on his knees with his hands braced into the stones on the road. He heard frantic voices around him and people calling his name, but he didn’t know what was happening. Where was he? Was he even on Earth anymore? He felt hands on him trying to pull him up, but it felt like his body wasn’t functioning. What was happening? He swayed into someone’s arms. The last thing he felt before his eyes rolled to the back of his head was someone squeezing his hand.  
_____

_Jack looked around, frowning. He was standing in the middle of the street of a town. The road was lined with different shops and restaurants. It seemed lively, but yet no one was here. Jack walked down the street, looking at all the shops seeing if anything piqued his interest. He saw some lovely looking jewelry, but they were too flashy for him. He turned his head from the shop and looked around, frowning once more._

_Firstly, where the hell is he? Secondly, why was he here? Finally, where did that art shop come from?_

_Jack blinked as he looked across the street from the jewelry store to see an art shop. When he was walking down the road, he swore that there was a restaurant right there. Jack shook his head and walked across the street and opened the door. He looked around to see multiple paintings of birds and flowers across the walls. There wasn’t much in the shop, which is odd. It looked like there were many things in the store from outside. Jack shut the door behind him. He walked over to a canvas that was stationed in the middle of the room._

_He noticed that the painting on there was not a bird or flower-like the rest of the drawings as he came closer. No, it was a man, a beautiful man at that. Jack tilted his head as he studied the picture. The man was hunched over a desk, seeming to be in mid write. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his tongue was stuck out between his plush lips. In the drawing, the candle was casting shadows on the man’s face making him seem dark and mysterious but yet gentle and kind._

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_Jack whipped around to see a man with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a smile on his face as he came to stand by Jack to study the painting as well. Jack’s eyes traveled down to notice the man was wearing a military uniform that Jack has only seen in pictures of the American Revolutions in museums. Jack frowned before turning to look back at the painting. “Yeah it is.” replied Jack, answering the man’s earlier question._

_“He’s beautiful, don’t you think?” mused the man._

_“Uh-huh,” said Jack distractedly. Then what the man said caught up to him, and he blushed brightly, looking at the man who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “H-how-”_

_The man smiled at him and shrugged. “I just do.” He paused and then asked, “Do you know who that is?” Jack looked back at the picture. The man did look familiar, but Jack didn’t know where he had seen the man. He looked at the man and shook his head. The man smiled at him and said, “Figured that much. This is Alexander Hamilton.”_

_“As in the first Secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton?” questioned Jack._

_The man nodded and looked back at the painting. “It is, but this was before he was secretary. This was when he was just another aide-de-camp under George Washington. Those times seemed simpler almost.”_

_“Was after the war better?” asked Jack._

_The man shook his head as his face fell. “I’m not sure. I died in battle.”_

_“Oh,” said Jack, “I’m sorry…”_

_The man shook his head and said, “Don’t feel bad. I just wished I was able to see him one last time before I passed on.”_

_Jack looked back at the painting and watched as the man traced Alexander Hamilton’s jawline. “Were you two close?”_

_“Very,” smiled the man, “He was my best friend.”_

_“He seems like he was more than that,” smiled Jack._

_The man looked at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “What are you implying?”_

_Jack shrugged. “You just seem to miss him more than a best friend would miss their friend.”_

_The man let out a chuckle. “I guess you are right.” He dropped his hand from the painting and looked at Jack before saying, “He was my lover. From the moment I met him until the day I died, I loved him. Hell, I still do.”_

_Jack looked at the man and tilted his head. This man was a lover of Alexander Hamilton? The only thing Jack knows about the lovers of Hamilton was the Maria chick and his wife. And maybe his sister-law. They said that Hamilton was a ladies man, but they never said anything about a dude. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, racking his brain for an explanation. Then a name flashed across his mind. Jack looked up at the man with wide eyes. “John Laurens?”_

_“In the flesh,” grinned John._

_“Whoa,” is all Jack could get out. He blinked up at the man and said, “I think I know why you’re here.”_

_John tilted his head and said, “Oh?”_

_Jack nodded. “Yeah. My dad is an FR too. He’s your dad, Henry Laurens. I learned that FR that are family tend to be family in their past lives. If my dad was Herny, I must be you. It makes sense.”_

_“Sure makes my job easier,” chuckled John. “How is he treating you?”_

_“Good. When he got his memory back, he said he was horrible to his oldest, you, and he didn’t want to make that mistake again. Told me he would love me no matter what. I tested that last year and came out gay, he supported me and still does.” said Jack._

_John grinned. “That is wonderful!”_

_Jack nodded, smiling. “It is. Now I have two paths, right?” When John nodded, Jack let out a hum. “I’m pretty sure in your plan they have ‘join the military’ or something and let me tell you, I am not cut out for that. I can fight, hand to hand combat. But a gun? No way.”_

_“So, your own path?” questioned John raising an eyebrow._

_Jack nodded and let out a small chuckle. “Definitely. Will keep drawing though like you did, though. I remember seeing some of your drawings online.”_

_“Nice. I have a question, though,” started John, “What do you plan on doing. You know, relationship-wise. If I know Alexander, which I do, I am pretty sure he has already had his revelation.”_

_Jack let out a gasp and grinned, making John frown a little. Jack turned to John with a beaming smile and said, “Axel Harrison!”_

_“Who?” blinked John._

_“Axel Harrison is a boy that I have seen on Instagram. When I saw his picture, I felt a connection. Axel Harrison is Alexander Hamilton. Hell, they have the same initial!” said Jack excitedly. “And he is bisexual, meaning he likes both genders, so I have a chance if we ever meet.”_

_John smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “I am sure you will meet. Do not throw away your shot at this.”_

_Jack smiled back and said, “I’m not.”_  
_____

Jack woke up in a very uncomfortable bed. It felt nothing like his king-size bed in his bedroom. He heard beeping and voices around him. They were going in and out of his ear, so he wasn’t able to catch anything. His brain felt all fuzzy, and it hurt like hell. Is this what a hangover feels like? Did he drink? He never drank before, so why now? He blinked open his eyes and was hit with a bright light that made him squeeze his eyes shut as he groaned. The voices suddenly stopped as he was able to open his eyes groggily. 

Once his vision cleared, he saw his parents and siblings' worried face standing near his bed. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Melody, who was standing on his left. She smiled at him and said teasingly, “Wakey, wakey, Jackey.”

Jack groaned again at the nickname. He turned his head away from her and looked down, noticing he was in a hospital bed. “Why are we in a hospital?”

“You passed out, Jack,” said his mom holding his hand. “You have been asleep for almost three hours. The doctors thought you would fall into a coma if you stayed asleep more.”

Jack nodded a little, wincing at the movement. He looked at his dad, who was watching him with furrowed eyebrows. “What’s your name?” Harold asked suddenly.

Jack looked around and noticed how his family didn’t look shocked at the question but rather curious. He looked back at his dad and frowned. “Jack Lawson, why?”

Harold shook his head and said a little more firmly, “What is your name?”

Something snapped in Jack, not in the wrong way, though. Looking back at his father, he said, “John Laurens.” He was then pulled into a hug and hugged his father back just as tightly. He knew he should be pissed off at him for how he treated him in the past, but it was the past. There was no need to still feel angry over it. He was a wonderful father now. 

Once the hug ended, he looked over at Melody questioningly. She smiled sheepishly and said, “So there was really no family trip. Dad had a feeling that we were all his family from a past life. Some of us are FR’s, meaning we will get our memories back but not the others. We wanted to see if you were once and dad came up with the idea of taking you to the place you died, so here we are.”

Jack shook his head. “So it was all a setup.” His family nodded their heads and smiled at him, making him chuckle. “I can’t. I really love you guys.” All their faces brightened up.

Jack looked back at his father, who squeezed his shoulder. “I have a feeling you might love me a bit more.” said Harold smiling. “It is better to tell you know instead of later. I have decided with your mother that I need to be closer to DC, and she would love to open up a restaurant up North. We came to a compromise to settle in New York. So you and your siblings will be going to school in New York next school year.”

Jack grinned and hugged his father again, who hugged him back. They pulled away just as the doctor came in and said they could come and get Jack tomorrow since that is when he will be discharged. The Lawson family said their goodbyes, and Jack settled back down into the hospital pillows. Closing his eyes, he let a smile take over his face. Soon he will meet his love again. Soon they will be together. Jack still hoped Alexander, well Axel now, had feelings for him still. Guess he will have to wait until fall to see.

Little does he know a boy up North was wondering if his dearest, Laurens, still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHN LAURENS!!!
> 
> As it said in the story Harlod is Henry Laurens.  
> Melody is Martha Laurens Ramsay. 
> 
> I know people were waiting for him so long so here he is! Tell me what you think about this chapter. It was ten pages long you guys.


	10. Adrian Bailey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like 11 pages but I was able to shorten it to 9. I kind of got carried away towards the end but that's okay!

Adrian sighed for the tenth time today as he placed his book bag on his shoulder. The school day at Westwood Academy has ended, and Adrian was ready to lay down and sleep the weekend away. Unfortunately, he can't because his US History decided it was smart to give them homework. Adrian walked out the classroom and maneuvered his way through the hallway with his eyes cast downwards. It isn't like he doesn't have friends. He does. It's just he doesn't really talk to those friends outside of school unless they are a school project. Well, unless you count the Spencer Sisters, who made it their personal mission to befriend him.

"Adrian!"

Speak of the devil, and they shall appear.

Adrian turned around to see Patty and Emma running towards him with Audrey close behind with a smile on all of their faces. Adrian let a small smile appear on his face as the sisters caught up with them. Patty ran up to his right and bumped his shoulder, grinning. "Hey, Adrian! How was class?"

"It was fine," he replied, "Ready to head home and sleep, but I have work to do."

"US History?" questioned Audrey. When he nodded, she let out a sympathetic noise. "Sorry, Adrian. That's tough."

Adrian shrugged and began to walk with the sisters down the hallway. One good thing about being sort of friends with the Spencer sisters is that people part like waves to allow all four of them to go through. Adrian is still mildly shocked by it all, but the sisters don't even bat an eyelash. One downfall is that he receives the stink eye from people. He assumes they are just jealous because he gets to hang out with the most popular girls in school, but honestly, he didn't ask for this. They just came up to him during lunch and asked to sit there. Ever since then, they tagged along whenever they could. Adrian won't admit it out loud, but he enjoys the company of the three sisters. He hates about being sort of friends with them because he learned to trust them, meaning he told them some stuff he hasn't even told his parents. That means they get to tease him about it—every time.

Emma was walking on his left and looped an arm through his. This would make any boy blush cause she was one of the prettiest girls in the school, but Adrian was now used to it. But when she did do that, it meant she was going to ask- "Sooo. Anyone new caught your eye?"- that.

Adrian groaned and shook his head. "No, Emma. No one has caught my eye."

"Are you sure?" started Audrey, "Cause I have seen Conner looking at you during Chemistry. I heard he's gay."

Adrian sighed. He hated coming out bisexual to the three girls cause now they tried to find every girl or guy that they know are single for him. The first time they brought it up, he thought they were just teasing, but now he has come to realize that they are trying to find him a relationship. Even though he told them he was fine alone, they don't take no for an answer. He shook his head and said, "I'm fine, girls. Really."

Patty huffed from his right. "You say that every time. We just want to help." Then she brightened up as she said, "But Audrey has been texting a guy."

Adrian raised an eyebrow and looked over to his left, where Audrey was walking alongside Emma. "Really?"

"Really," grinned Emma, "She isn't telling us who, though. Even though we are your sisters." Here she turned to Audrey.

Audrey rolled her eyes, but Adrian could see the faint blush on her cheeks. "Well Patty is talking to other reincarnations, and it is not telling us."

This was not news to Adrian. Ever since Adrian started sharing information, the girls did too. He knew the basics, their favorite color, food, animal, movie, etc. He also knew extra information like their quirks, fond childhood memories, and that they are, of course, reincarnations. He doesn't care much for that last fact, but he low-key loves how they trusted him enough to tell him something as private as that. Adrian waited until they were outside to start talking. It was February, and the air was chilly, so he adjusted his coat. "Well maybe you two should give her time to open up to let her show you. Maybe these reincarnations would like to keep things simple for a while before finding others."

"Yeah..maybe you're right…" said Emma, frowning a little.

Adrian then turned to Patty and asked, "How about you text them and ask if they would allow Audrey and Emma to join in on the conversation?"

Patty nodded. "Yeah, I will. Everyone is on board with it except for one, but I think we can convince him."

Adrian smiled and nodded. "Well, I got to go get started on this work so I can eat and crash." 

"Bye-bye Adrian!" said Patty, giving him a hug.

"Call if you need us," said Audrey, giving him a side hug.

"And text us once you get home," said Emma, always the mother hen, and patted his cheek before hugging him.

Adrian nodded and smiled at them before waving goodbye as he walked off the school campus. Lucky for him, the school was in a beautiful part of New York, and his neighborhood was pretty close by, so it was only a five-minute walk. Once he made it into the area, he walked until he came up to the fifth house on the right. Adrian looked in the driveway and saw no car meaning his mom was still out, but his dad might be in. He ran up the stairs and twisted the doorknob. Unlocked. His dad was here. Adrian opened the door and closed it behind him and called out, "Dad! I'm home!"

"In the living room!" he heard. 

Adrian smiled and walked further in the house and unzipped his coat. He saw his dad sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap with a football game playing on the tv. "What are you working on now?" he asked his dad, looking over his shoulder to see different tabs and documents on his dad's laptop.

"They asked for a new curriculum for the sophomores for next year at the college. They will teach the same things, of course, but they need it in an order that makes sense than the mess they have now," said his dad. "Have any homework?"

Adrian nodded, even though he knows his dad can't see him. "Yeah, I do. US History. Can you check it once I'm done?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks, Dad," replied Adrian before going to head up the stairs. He ran to the last door down the hall and opened it and threw his book bag on his navy blue sheets. He took out his phone, sent a quick text to the Spencer sisters before they blew up his phone, and went to his gallery to see the assignment since he took a picture of it. It was to write a page paper on the Hamilton-Burr duel. Why they had to do it, Adrian doesn't know. He honestly thinks his teacher is a little obsessed with the founding father.

Adrian shook his head, went over to his desk, turned on his computer, and typed in his password before going to _Google_. He typed in one of the informational links his teacher had on the board. As he was reading about the duel on _Britannica_ , he felt his eyes get heavy. He blinked a little to keep himself awake, but his eyes quickly closed back.

_They looked at each other for a while. Violet connected with honey before they broke contact and turned away. One step- he remembers rowing across the Hudson at dawn. The sky was a pretty color of blue, red, and yellow—the gentle waves of the river calming his frantic nerves._

_Two steps- He looked over to his side and saw his second looking at him. He saw slight disappointment shining in his eyes, so he turned away quickly. He didn't want to see that. He knew what he was doing was wrong._

_Three steps- He remembers seeing the other man arriving with his second and the doctor that he knew. His red curls flowed freely. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. He probably hasn't._

_Four steps- He remembers how the ginger examined the terrain with bright eyes. He wished to know what was happening in the other brain, but he was blinded by rage. That man has poisoned his political pursuits._

_Five steps- He saw how the other man drew the first position. His plump lips were set into a thin line as his eyebrows furrowed. How he wished the man would smile one last time._

_Six steps- He saw tears well in the other man's eyes. He wasn't sure why. Was it the duel? Was it anger? Happiness?_

_Seven steps- He remembers how the violet-eyed man examined his gun. He watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger._

_Eight steps- Why was he here again? Why did he care so much? He saw their seconds converse, but he wanted to duel to keep happening. Why?_

_Nine steps- Now, he was scared. What if the other man shot? What if he got killed during this duel? But...could he stand to kill the man he lo-NO. He can do this. He can turn around and shoot._

_Ten steps- He takes the last step and turns around, firing his gun. He saw in almost slow motion as the other man pointed to the sky and the bullet speed towards him. He could not help the broke, "Wait!" that left his lips. But it was too late. The other man already fell to the ground on his knees. He dropped his gun as he stared wide-eyed at the other man. He tried to walk towards him, but his second ushered him back to the boat. He shot him. He shot the man who he admired but never admitted to it. He shot the man that stole his heart in more ways than one. And he knew he was going to pay for it._

Adrian gasped as he sat up. He sat up so fast that he toppled backward in his chair, landing on the floor with a pained yelp. Adrian groaned and rubbed his head. He heard footsteps running towards his door before it opened. He looked to the side and saw his mom's outline as she came in and kneeled next to him. 

"What happened, Adrian?" she asked as she cradled his head in her lap.

Adrian groaned and rubbed his head. "I fell asleep at my computer and then woke up from a dream and fell backward."

His mother tsked a little worriedly and helped him stand up. She instructed him to change into some pj's as she went to get an ice pack. Adrian nodded and took off his clothes and put them in his hamper before grabbing some pajama pants and a band t-shirt and put them on. Just as he was climbing into bed, his mother came back with an ice pack. She checked to make sure he didn't have a concussion, which he didn't, thankfully, and told him to keep the ice pack on his head, and she will wake him up for dinner. Adrian nodded and waited for her to leave the room before settling against the pillow. He shuddered a little when the ice pack touched his head, but he took a calming breath before his body got used to it.

Adrian wasn't sure how long he was staring into nothingness until closing his eyes for the second time that day.  
_____

_Adrian blinked, his eyes opened, and then winced when the light hit his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slowly sat up and opened his eyes again, blinking down at his lap. He looked to his left, where the light originated, and saw a large glass window. Adrian blinked and surveyed the room. He was sitting on a bench in a courtroom._

_Adrian frowned and stood up and walked around the room. His hand trailed along the benches as he looked around. He walked through the bar that separates the benches for spectators and the part reserved for participants in a trial. He touched the table that he remembers is where the defendant and their lawyer would sit. As he observed the courtroom, he didn't hear the door being opened until a bang vibrate around the room, making Adrian jump._

_Adrian whipped around to see a man with black hair and honey brown eyes looking at him with a tilted head. Adrian looked at the man skeptically and asked, "Who are you?"_

_"You will know soon," said the man. He then looked around and commented, "This is different from what I'm used to."_

_Adrian frowned in confusion. "What you are used to?"_

_"Well was," corrected the man, "Seeing as I'm no longer alive."_

_Adrian's eyes widened. "You're dead?" He looked down at himself and asked, "Am I dead?"_

_The man let out a laugh and shook his head. He gestured to a bench and sat down. Adrian walked through the bar and sat down next to the man. "No you are not dead," said the man, "You're a smart boy. I am sure you can figure out what is happening."_

_Adrian smiled a little at the compliment before sitting back and looked around the room with a frown. He was in a courtroom; he knew that much. He has never seen or been in a trail before. Unless you count watching trials online and the tv. The man said he wasn't dead, which meant this has to be a dream, which means nine times out of ten, he is in his own mind. He remembers falling asleep in bed with that cold-ass ice pack. Before that, he fell out of his chair and hit his head. Why did he fall out of his chair again? Oh! That dream! But...it felt too real to be a dream. Which means,_

_"I'm a reincarnation," whispered Adrian to himself. He looked towards the man who had a smile on his face and said, "You were me. Or I am you. Wait, isn't that the same thing?"_

_The man let out a chuckle. "Depends who is saying what," he said, "You are me. I doubt you recognize me. Hello, I'm Aaron Burr."_

_Adrian looked at the man and that dream, no, the memory makes so much sense now. Adrian frowned a little when he thought of the memory. "Why did you shoot him?"_

_"Huh?" asked Aaron looking at him._

_"Alexander Hamilton," said Adrian, "In the dream, you were thinking about how he stole your heart in more ways than one. Which I can now translate as you loved him. If you loved him, why shoot him?"_

_Aaron looked down at the time. "I was blinded by rage, but thoughts of how wrong I was in challenging him kept coming up. I didn't want the duel, but the rage decided that the only way for our feud that has been brewing for years to settle was for one of us to leave. Neither of us would want to live in the country, more so him since he had kids, but I didn't want to back down. For years I sat by and waited until the perfect opportunity to arise, but all Alexander had to do was be rash, and he got what he wanted. He didn't think twice; he just did it. That's what I did. And I ended up paying for it. I have always admired him from afar. I saw how he fell in love with two people of different sexes. Watched as he loved the same sex a little more than the fairer. I could've been the one he fell in love with, but as he would say, I "threw away my shot," and I waited. Waiting did me no good in the long run."_

_Adrian listened to Aaron and couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. History has painted him as such a villain, but really, he was just a little misunderstood. He loved a man so bad but stood by and watched as the man he loved went on to do great things and left him in the dust. "Do you still love him?" questioned Adrian._

_Aaron shrugged a little. "Love never just disappears. It will always be there, but our minds just brush it to the side when we feel like it is time to move on. I tried moving on with two women and some in between, but I could never get Alexander out of my mind. So to answer your question, I do."_

_Adrian nodded. "Okay...well, I can't promise that he and I will end up together if we ever meet, but I can try. Being friends with him would be enough, right?"_

_"It would be more than enough," smiled Aaron._

_Adrian smiled and nodded again. "Good...you were a lawyer, right?"_

_Aaron blinked a little at the change of subject before nodding. "I was."_

_"So they will have that on your pathway?" asked Adrian. When Aaron nodded again, Adrian smiled. "Good. I'll change how the world thinks of Aaron Burr one step at a time."_

_Aaron smiled a little broader as he said, "Thank you."_

_Adrian shook his head. "No. Thank you."_  
_____

Adrian slowly opened his eyes. He reached his hand up, took the ice pack off his head, and grimaced at the water on his head. He knew it was a disgusting thing to do, but he hated the water dripping in his eyes, so he used his covers to clean his forehead. He climbed out of bed and placed the ice pack on his nightstand as he went to his desk. He picked up his phone to see the group chat he was in with the Spencer Sisters; they made him join, had some messages. He shook his head and went to check it.

**PPG & Prof.**

**Buuuubbles💙:** Hey girls did Aaron txt you?

 **Blossssoom🌼:** No I haven't gotten anything from him

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** Nupe!

 **Blossssoom🌼:** I'm sure he's fine Em.

 **Buuuubbles💙:** How can you be so sure??

 **Buuuubbles💙:** What if he fell or something?

 **Buuuubbles💙:** I would love to visit him

 **Buuuubbles💙:** But we wouldn't know cause we can't get in touch with him

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** Aren't we all in the same house- why the hell we txting???

 **Blossssoom🌼:** Firstly watch your language Patty. Secondly, he will text us if he was in danger or something Em

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** Yeah Em&M chillax stop being the mom friend

 **Buuuubbles💙:** I will never stop!

Adrian shook his head again and chuckled. The sisters were too much. He decided to ease Emma's worry and text back.

 **Utonium🥼:** I'm okay Emma. I took a nap 

The reply was insistent. 

**Buuuubbles💙:** Thank god!

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** We should be saying that I was about to throw a pillow at ur face hoping to shut u up

 **Blossssoom🌼:** What she means is that we are glad you are alright Adrian

 **Utonium🥼:** Sort of. I have something to say

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** Are you breaking up with us? We'll hunt your ass down and make you our friend again

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** I'm not playing

 **Utonium🥼:** No no It's something good. I think. Idk if Emma will like it

 **Buuuubbles💙:** I'm sure whatever it is I'll be okay with it Adrian! 

**Utonium🥼:** Alright...well I had my revelation today…

 **Blossssoom🌼:** OH

 **Buuuubbles💙:** MY 

**ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** GOD YAY!!! Who are you?! Tell ussssssss

 **Utonium🥼:** Aaron Burr

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** wHoa! That crazy

 **Blossssoom🌼:** That make sense and is so cool

 **Buuuubbles💙:** Ooh. That is why you thought I would hate you cause you killed my husband..past husband...something. Idk. But no! I could never hate you! Honestly he had it coming I was just surprised you did it I thought Thomas Jefferson would have or something

 **Blossssoom🌼:** Same girl same but don't worry Adrian no need to feel bad we will still be your friends

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** Yeah!! Now we can share stoooories 

**Utonium🥼:** Thanks girls but i gtg need to eat and then finish my hw

 **Blossssoom🌼:** Ttyl

 **Buuuubbles💙:** And don't worry everything is fine between us

 **ANDbUttErCUp🧈:** We will always be here Aaron Burr, Sir

Adrian chuckled at what Peggy said and put his phone back on the desk. He smiled to himself. He had the Spencer/Schuyler sisters on his side. Emma didn't hate him which was good because he already felt guilt claw its way into his heart when he thinks about Alexander. But for now, he is content to know that he can actually call the girls friends. As he headed out the room, he wondered if Peggy would allow her other reincarnation friends to meet them. It would be nice to see if she knew Alexander Hamilton so they may become friends. He isn't aiming for something more, but he could be subtle about it. Start as friends and then build up to it. If they stay friends, that is fine for Adrian. It might happen cause he can tell that Emma is still in love with Alexander, even though they probably haven't seen each other in centuries. He could ignore the ache in his heart. He has before. 

When he reached the kitchen, he saw his parents already there. Smiling at them, he said, "Mom. Dad. I have a big announcement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of the Schuyler sisters being friends with Burr and don't worry. He won't be sad he will get his happy ending. I just really love drama.
> 
> How did you guys like this chapter?? I really wanna know


	11. Trevor Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with this chapter but I love it.

Trevor is having a crisis.

Not not a mid-life crisis. It was more like an internal crisis. Even though his best friend told him he was exaggerating. Trevor knows when he is having a crisis, _thank you very much._ The reason he was having this crisis- “It’s a fucking crisis! No, do not tell me to calm down!”- was quite simple. He fucked up. Okay, no, he didn’t fuck up, but now it feels like he has. Trevor was lounging on his four-poster bed using his laptop for FaceTime, where he was talking to his best friend and scrolling through the explore page on Instagram on his phone when it happened. Honestly, Trevor didn’t think he would spend the first weekend of March freaking out.

“I’m just saying, if you don’t think Jason Derulo is sexy, I can’t be friends with you,” said Trevor looking over at his laptop screen. 

His best friend rolled his eyes and said, “All I said, he isn’t my type.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow and let a sly smirk appear on his face. “What is your type, darlin’?” He let his southern accent bleed deeper into his voice. Even though both he and his friend are from Virginia, Trevor spent a lot of time in France throughout their years of friendship, making his southern accent slowly melt away. It was still there, but it wasn’t as thick. But he enjoyed teasing his best friend with his accent because he once admitted when he was high on NyQuil that he found Trevor’s accent beautiful. 

Trevor could tell his best friend was flustered and frustrated, which made him cackle. He heard a huff from the screen as a voice said, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Cause you love me,” grinned Trevor.

“I don’t know the answer to that one either,” muttered his friend rolling his eyes.

Trevor chuckled and looked back on his phone screen. While he was laughing, he must have accidentally clicked on a video from the explore page. 

“What are you looking at?” his best friend asked.

Trevor shrugged and waited for the video to replay. “I don’t know. I accidentally clicked on it.” When the video seemed to replay, he sat up against his pillows more comfortable as he watched the video. The footage showed a skating rink with a disco light making the whole pace light up. He didn’t know what was playing since his phone was on mute. On the video was a burly boy laughing his ass off as a tall skinny one struggled to stay on his skates. The person with the camera came closer to the pair, and Trevor could tell they were laughing cause the camera was shaking. The tall skinny boy moved his hand from the railing and wobbled a little before completely falling. Trevor could help the chuckle that escaped as he saw the burly boy lose his shit. The tall one was glaring at the camera and waving his hand at it. He looked familiar to Trevor. The camera switched over to show the person who was filming. He was tan with black hair, but the striking thing was his eyes. They were chocolate brown but seemed to have purple and blue in them as well. Trevor blinked. Blinked again. And then his eyes went wide.

_A man was sitting at his desk, swirling a quill he imported from France between his fingers. He was trying to write a letter to his Secretary of State. It wasn’t out of importance; he could have smoothly gone to his office to converse there. This letter was more personal in an aspect. It is not wise that prying ears hear their conversation, so it is better to send a letter and then burn it._

_Looking back down at his paper, he cocked his head. His friend isn’t really thrilled with him. Haven’t been since 1795, really. But he can put up a face in public. He offered to name them after him, but his friend just gave him that look, which made him shut his mouth._

_The man sighed and placed his quill down and rubbed his temple. He loves his friend dearly, yes. But he wouldn’t have done what he has and still is doing if the man just agreed. But he told him no all those years ago and look at where he is. The redhead shook his head, no time to dwell on that. He decided that his next line would be something he has been asking his friend for years to do. Come live with him. He and his wife already have a room there, and his home is large enough, but his friend is stubborn—one trait he enjoys about the other man._

_Just as he was about to pick up his quill, he heard a knock on the door and frowned. “Come in,” he said, curtly mildly annoyed that his writing has been disturbed. He watched as the door opened up, and a young dark-skinned girl came in holding a letter. “Who is that from?” he asked, keeping his tone neutral and devoid of curiosity._

_“It doesn’t say, sir,” is what she says. He holds out a hand, and she places it there. He waves her away and watches as she closes the door. Raising an eyebrow, he opened up the letter and began reading it._

_As he read the letter, he couldn’t help the furrow of his eyebrows. His enemy and somewhat turned ally was dead? By the gun of his Vice President? That...that can’t be right. He read over the letter five more times before placing it down. He didn’t know what to feel. Yes, he didn’t like the man, but that doesn’t mean he would wish death upon him. He knew that he might have to make a speech at the funeral or even a public address. He hated public speaking, but it might have to be done. But will he be able to make it through?_

_He looked back down at the letter and bit his lip. He didn’t know how to feel. One of the men that could argue with him and win most of the time, his friend being the other, was gone for good. He will never speak ill on the dead. No matter who the person was. He pushed the letter to his friend and the letter of his ally/enemy to the side and picked up a new parchment. Dipping his quill in ink, he began to write._

_‘To my Fellow Americans-’_

Trevor flung his phone down on the bed and stared wide-eyed at it. Okay. _What the fuck?_ He heard someone calling his name and looked around widely before his eyes centered on his laptop screen, where his best friend was staring at him worriedly. 

“Trevor. Are you okay? You were staring at your phone with a glossy look for twenty-five minutes,” said his best friend.

Trevor swallowed a little and nodded. He turned his eyes to look back at his phone, which is now nothing but a black screen. He brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. “Darlin’?” he muttered. Did he forget to mention that was one of his favorite nicknames for his best friend? Other people find it weird, but Trevor enjoys it. He heard his best friend give a questioning hum. “Can you read that poem you made?” he asked, “The eagle one? The one you read to calm yourself?”

“Of course.” he heard his best friend say. There was some shuffling on the other side of the screen, and then Trevor heard his friend clearing his throat. Trevor closed his eyes and listened to the soothing voice of his friend read the poem. 

_“The mighty eagle soared through the air.  
With no care in the world.  
He wasn’t going anywhere.  
Nowhere in particular.  
He just wanted to fly.  
Fly through the air.  
To feel the cool breeze through his wings.  
To let all his doubt and worry leave.  
To melt away.  
He didn’t know where he was.  
Or where he was going.  
The eagle just soared.  
We can all take a page from his book.  
Just soar through the sky.  
Like the mighty eagle.”_

Trevor smiled and opened his eyes and looked at the screen. “Thank you.”

His best friend smiled at him and shrugged a little. “It’s no problem. But I think you should take a nap. Call me back, alright?”

Trevor nodded. “Talk to you later.” He waved at the screen before ending the call. He closed the laptop, scooted off his bed with it in his lap, walked onto the other side of the room, and plugged it up before sitting it on his desk. He walked back over to his bed and picked up his phone and pocketed. Walking out the room, Trevor walked around the house. Well, it was more of a mansion than anything. He tried to see if he could locate his parents but gave up after five minutes. They probably left to go to the country club, leaving him alone without letting him know. It isn’t a new thing, but it still kind of hurts. 

Trevor shook his head and walked to the first-floor kitchen and headed over to the pantry. He looked in, humming to himself before choosing a bag of chips and headed out the kitchen. He headed to the only room in his house that held a TV minus the bedrooms, the game room which is in the basement. He walked over to the basement door and opened it, flipping on the lights, before heading down the carpeted stairs. Trevor walked over to the gray couch and sat down on it, and retrieved the remote from the coffee table. He flipped through the channels as he ate his chips before settling on _Scooby-Doo._

As the mystery gang was trying to find some mummy type creature, Trevor started to feel a faint fatigue overtake his mind. Maybe he should take his best friend up on the offer of napping. Trevor sat his half-empty back of chips on the coffee table and turned the volume of the large flat screen tv down a little before putting the remote on the table. He took off a hair tie from around his wrist and tied his afro up in a bun, so it didn’t get in his way as he slept. Trevor grabbed one of the throw pillows and laid down on the couch, cradling the pillow to his head. Soon his breathing slowed down as he slipped into slumber.  
_____

_Trevor opened his eyes and blinked up at a white ceiling. He frowned, turned his head to the side to see a window and a table with a couple of trinkets on it. Trevor sat up in alarm when he realized that this was not his bedroom. He scanned the bedroom with large chestnut brown eyes. He looked down on himself to see that he is still wearing casual clothing._

_Trevor’s frown deepened as he slipped out of bed to see he was wearing his tennis shoes. He looked back around the room as his feet hit the floor. He walked over to the door and opened it to see if it led to another bedroom. Trevor huffed a little and walked through the bedroom, not sparing a glance around the room and opened the door. Only to be greeted with another bedroom. Trevor deadpanned as he walked through the room. He opened the door and let out a breath relief. This door leads into a hallway._

_He walked along the hallway, looking around. He came in front of a staircase and walked down it, looking at the pictures along the wall. He walked around and opened a door and was greeted by a small hallway. Trevor was lost in...wherever he was. He walked through the short hallway and then entered the foyer. Trevor turned around on the spot and looked around at all the paintings, busts, and other items decorated along the wall. To him, it seems like he was in someone’s house._

_He stopped spinning and blinked a little to get his dizziness under control. Trevor looked out the door, which was made out of glass. He stared at the field. Tiling his head, he turned his back to the door. Trevor walked forwards before turning to look inside a room where the door was wide open. Walking in, he noticed the room wasn’t practically large, but it did have a wall full of paintings. Shaking his head, Trevor walked over to the other door in the room and opened it to see a room full of books. It was like a mini-library. It was a mini library. He walked to a bust in the corner of the room and bent down to look at the face. If he could recall, this was a bust of James Madison. Who would be stalkerish enough to have a figure of a founding father in their home?_

_Trevor stood back up and went over to a desk and looked at the papers on it. His eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the words on the article. They made absolutely no sense. Trevor’s eyes looked over the desk one last time before turning around and noticed a hallway from the library lead to an office. He glanced down the hallway and saw a man sitting on a chair reading something over. One part was screaming at him to leave. Walk out the glass door in the front of the house. Another part was telling him to stay and walk towards the man. He went with the second part._

_Trevor walked down the hallway and called out softly, “Hello?”_

_The man looked up and looked at him critically. Trevor could now see that he had hazel eyes and red hair. The man gestured in the chair in front of him. Trevor narrowed his eyes at the man, hoping he wasn’t about to be a racist asshole. Trevor wasn’t in the mood to throw some hands. Trevor sat down in the chair and raised an eyebrow. The man put the paper down on his desk and laced his hands together. “It took you long enough.”_

_“I’m sorry?” blinked Trevor._

_The man snorted a little. “I would have thought that you would have figured it out sooner than now, but I guess your day and age is a little slower than ours. But that is fine.”_

_Trevor frowned as he said, “I don’t know who the hell you are, but can you explain what the fuck is happening.”_

_“It’s simple,” said the man, “We are in your mind.”_

_Trevor raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed. “If we were in my mind, we probably wouldn’t be in this house. I don’t even recognize it.”_

_The man mirrored him by also leaning in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “You have. You wouldn’t know because everything isn’t back yet.”_

_“What isn’t back?” questioned Trevor._

_“What happened before you came here?” said the man._

_Trevor blinked in surprise at the sudden change of subject. “I was sleeping on my couch after talking to my best friend.”_

_“What else?” pressured the man._

_Trevor shrugged. “Nothing. I was chilling in bed, talking to my friend, and scrolling through an app on my phone. Then I saw a video and blanked out.” Trevor paused. “I blanked out.”_

_“What happened while you blanked out?” asked the man tilting his head._

_Trevor furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “It was a man. He was sitting in this spacious office at his desk, writing a letter to his friend, I think. Someone came in and gave him a letter, and it was then a lot of internal monologue.” Trevor looked up from his lap and stared at the other man. “He looked a lot like you actually. The exact same, maybe some years older.”_

_The man nodded. “Heard of Famous Reincarnates?”_

_Trevor scowled a little as he said, “Of course I have! We learn about them in middle school. Then you can take more courses in high school or college if you so choose. Why are you asking me this? You keep changing the subj- oh.”_

_“Oh indeed,” said the man with a small curl of his lips in a smile._

_Trevor looked back into the man’s eyes. “So I’m an FR. Who are you?”_

_“Thomas Jefferson.”_

_“Of fucking course,” mumbled Trevor rubbing his temple._

_Thomas shrugged a little. “I don’t get to choose who I inhabit.”_

_Trevor rolled his eyes a little. He crossed his right ankle over his left knee and crossed his arms over his chest yet again. “I have two choices: your path or my own. I feel like going into your path will allow me to be a part of politics more so than my own. Plus, it would help clear your reputation with some of the masses.”_

_“That would be nice,” muttered Thomas. “I have nothing else to say. Do you?”_

_“Not at all.”_

_“Goodbye then.”_

_“Peace.”_  
_____

Trevor shot up from his lying position on the couch and looked around the basement. He quickly turned off the TV, grabbed his chips, and raced up the stairs. He ran all the way up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He didn’t care if his parents were home and came to scold him. He was having a fucking crisis.

Now you see why he was having a crisis.

To bring us back to the present, Trevor was pacing back and forth in front of his bed. His laptop was sitting near the edge with the bored face of his best friend on there. Once Trevor made it to his room, he called his friend on FaceTime and explained what just happened. And then his friend laughed at him. 

“I just find it ironic, Trev. You were a guy who owned a lot an African Americans, and in this life, you’re black,” said Trevor’s bestie, “It’s hilarious.”

“It’s a fucking crisis!” exclaimed Trevor. He stopped his pacing and flopped down on his bed and moved his laptop, so it was close to his face where he could see the expressions on his friend’s face.

His best friend rolled his eyes as he said, “You’re exaggerating. All you need to do is calm down.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes and said, “No, do not tell me to calm down!”

His best friend let out a huff as he leaned forward in his chair. Trevor watched as his best friend placed his elbow on the desk and played with a stand of his curly black locks while his pale blue eyes stared off into the distance. Trevor couldn’t help to think that the boy on the other side of the camera was the most gorgeous man he has ever had the chance to meet. His friend looked back at the camera snapping Trevor out his thoughts. “I have something that might get your mind off this revelation for now.”

“Is it a kiss?” grinned Trevor wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Trevor’s best friend rolled his eyes as he’s cheeks fainted a dusty pink. “No, you goof,” said his friend, “I was just wondering if you would want to spend the night. We can stay up and watch Star Wars and stuff our face full of junk food.”

Trevor smiled at his friend and said half-seriously and half teasingly, “You know how to win over a man’s heart.”

“Yeah yeah. So you coming over?” asked his friend.

Trevor nodded. “Definitely. I’ll leave a note for my parents and then be on my way. See you in a few, Darlin’.”

His friend smiled. “See you soon, T.” And then Trevor’s screen went blank.

Trevor bit his lip to hide the giddy smile that wanted to overtake his face. He might have just found out that he was the reincarnation of Thomas Jefferson and might have freaked out just a bit. Who was he kidding? He was totally freaked out. But he had his loyal, smart, and gorgeous best friend on his side. As Trevor got off his bed to go pack a duffel bag full of clothes and other items, he could help but think:

Why does his best friend feel familiar in a different way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatcha think.
> 
> And please do not steal that poem. It was by my own creation.


	12. Joseph Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun to write. I didn't know a good flashback so bear with me.

“Why did I decide to come with you here?” questioned Joseph as he allowed himself to be dragged around the streets of Washington, DC.

The last month has been a rollercoaster. When his best friend Trevor found out he was the reincarnation of Thomas Jefferson, Joseph laughed. He laughed his ass off. Of course, Trevor didn’t find it hilarious, but Joseph died. Once he could calm down, he invited Trevor over where they chilled, and Joseph explained to Trevor how it wasn’t such a bad thing. He convinced his friend to tell his parents, who immediately dragged Trevor from Joseph’s house to city hall. The next day Joseph watched the news; he saw Trevor on-screen with his parents waving, looking uncomfortable while his parents had bright grins. The governor happily announced that former President Thomas Jefferson is back. Since then, Joseph had to watch as random kids and sometimes adults came up to Trevor and introduced themselves or praised him. 

Luckily only Virginia knows that Trevor is an FR, but he wanted to get away from all of it, and since Spring Break was coming up, he asked his parents to send him to DC for the week. And of course, he brought Joseph along. So here Joseph was on the second day of Spring Break being dragged around by Trevor. Going god knows where. 

“You came because you love me,” grinned Trevor looking back at Joseph.

The shorter boy let out a huff of air through his nose. He didn’t bother replying because he fears he might spill something he rather keep to himself. So he just rolled his eyes, giving Trevor a smile. Trevor beamed back at him before continuing dragging him. Soon Trevor _finally_ stopped pulling Joseph and let out a “ta-da!” Joseph looked up at the building and couldn’t help but chuckle. “National Portrait Gallery? Really Trevor?”

“Yes, really,” said Trevor. “Now come on. I already paid the admissions.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I can pay for myself,” said Joseph crossing his arms. 

Trevor slung his arm around Joseph’s shoulders and stirred him inside. Joseph blinked a little at the sudden action clearing his throat so that heat does not reach his cheeks. “I know that, but let me spoil you, Jay.” He poked Joseph’s cheek, who swatted the hand away half-heartedly. 

“Okay, okay,” mumbled Joseph as he unconsciously leaned into his friend’s side. Once they were in front of where the portraits were held, Trevor removed his arm and grabbed Joseph’s hand, walking inside. Joseph wouldn’t say he isn’t used to this because he is. Trevor has always been touchy-feely with him because he doesn’t get many hugs and such from his parents. Joseph wouldn’t think of Trevor as a narcissist since he does show empathy, but he is close to it. Joseph has noticed that whenever Trevor is near his parents, he seems to be closed off. He doesn’t know if his friend’s parents are abusing him because every time he brings it up, Trevor shuts it down and changes the subject. But ever since Joseph has met the taller boy, he had always shown compassion and affection when he was around Joseph but was closed off and almost cold when he was around other people. So it is odd to be dragged around _by the hand_ with their fingers fucking _laced in public_. 

Joseph blinked out his thoughts when he almost rammed into the back of Trevor. He frowned a little before turning to see where Trevor was looking and rolled his eyes. They stopped in front of the portrait of Alexander Hamilton. “Really, Trevor?”

“The guy was a prick,” said Trevor, narrowing his eyes at the picture.

Joseph rolled his eyes again. It looks like he is doing that a lot today. “I know. I remember you ranting about him for two hours straight.” He tugged Trevor away from the portrait and continued walking. 

“‘Cause he’s a bastard. Literally, but I respected the guy, to a certain extent. Didn’t want him to die though,” mumbled Trevor. 

Joseph looked at his friend as he asked, “So if he comes back will you be friends with him?”

Trevor snorted. “He wishes.”

Joseph smiled and shook his head. He squeezed the older boys hand before looking around, pulling Trevor along. He looked along the hallways before spotting a giant portrait of George Washington and grinned, pulling Trevor into the room. Joseph has always been fond of the Presidents. No matter all the horrible things, some of them have done. He has taught himself the vital information of the first seven presidents and is currently working on knowing the history of Martin Van Buren by heart. It might sound creepy, cause to a certain extent it is, but it’s something Joseph enjoys. He decided to go in order, and since he had the Thomas Jefferson next to him, he could ask questions. “Hey T, what was George Washington like?”

“He was a good man. He was literally the first father cause, to be honest, we all acted like children back then. We used to eat snacks during cabinet meetings, but he banned it because I kept bringing mac and cheese, and the other Founding Fathers hated it. They were uncultured swine,” huffed Trevor crossing his arms. 

Joseph let out a chuckle. “Well, your love of mac and cheese hasn’t disappeared. You inhale it like it is going out of style.” The curly-haired boy ignored the other’s scandalous look and headed over to the portrait of John Adams. “Tell me about him,” said Joseph, turning to look at Trevor, who just walked up beside him.

Trevor tilted his head and said, “He was alright, I guess. We were friends at one point, and then when it came time to run for president, we sort of turned into rivals. It was all about politics back then.”

“That’s sort of sad,” commented Joseph looking at Trevor, who just shrugged and dragged him over to the portrait of well...himself. 

Joseph watched as Trevor studied the painting with a blank look. He raised an eyebrow at the taller boy. Trevor pursed his lips and said, “I look better in this life than I did back then.” Joseph covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. “Yes, I know I just roasted myself but look at this man,” complained Trevor looking at the painting, “Honestly, I thought I looked better than that. I prefer this body over that one.”

Joseph’s shoulders were shaking with mirth as he tried to stop his laughter from escaping. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, wheezing. “Oh my god. Trevor. I can’t with you.”

Trevor let out a chuckle and waited for Joseph to get himself together. Once he did the pair over to the portrait of James Madison. “Ah yes, James,” smiled Trevor, “He was my best friend. Loved that guy.”

“Loved as in friend or something more?” grinned Joseph. He let out a snicker when he saw a blush creep up on Trevor’s face. 

Trevor glared at him and said, “It doesn’t matter. I shall keep that information to myself.”

Joseph pouted a little but nodded. The two walked around the hall more. Comparing the various hairstyles of the presidents. Soon they made it back out the galleries and continued on their merry little way. They passed by a few portraits that Trevor found funny and decided to reenact and post on his Instagram, which automatically got likes and comments. Soon they made it to the area where they kept the portraits of the first ladies and walked in. They decided to work their way from the present to the past this time. As they were walking between the 23-27th First Ladies, Joseph turned to Trevor.

“Do you miss your wife?” asked Joseph.

Trevor blinked a little at him before looking at a portrait. “I mean, yes, back then, I did. I wished she was alive during my presidency. She would’ve made a wonderful first lady, just like James’ wife. But now? Not really. I would love to see her again, of course, but marrying her? Probably not. I would like to see my choices.”

Joseph nodded and let out a small chuckle. He ignored the tiny flutter of his heart when Trevor announced he wasn’t willing to date his past wife. They stopped at the portrait of Elizabeth Monroe, and Joseph allowed Trevor to recount how the two of them met. Soon they moved onto Dolley Madison. Joseph read the panel next to her portrait as Trevor talked about something or the other. Soon his eyes shifted from the plaque to the picture, and he let out a soft gasp.

_The man sat on the bench, twiddling with his coat as he looked around. Philadelphia has always been beautiful in the springtime to him. The weather was nice that it wasn’t bothering him with his illness, the gentle breeze made him shiver, but it always put a smile on his face. The flowers were blooming, painting a beautiful picture around the state. The trees were tall enough that their leaves hovered over the busy streets casting shadows. The birds were chirping as they flew overhead, and the bees were buzzing away._

_He closed his eyes and let a smile appear on his face as the breeze blew by, seeming to whisper in his ear, helping his already giddy mood. He thinks he might have gotten here early, but he was too excited to sit still in his home. He paced so much that even his servants told him that he was making them nervous. He just laughed it off but understood where they were coming from, so he quickly left the house and went for a short walk before deciding to just go ahead to the meeting spot._

_As he sat there under a shaded tree, he began to ponder. Will the lady be as enamored with him as he is with her? He only caught a glimpse of her, but at that moment, he knew there was no one else for him in the opposite sex department. She was a lively sort. Always laughing and charming everyone within a fifty-mile radius. But what if she didn’t find him spellbinding as he does her? What would he do then? He isn’t getting any younger, and this may be his last chance at finding a wife._

_He shook his head lightly before looking up. The crowd seemed to almost part as two figures walked towards him. He stood up once they were close enough and shook the man’s hand. “It is good to see you again, Mr. Burr.”_

_“Likewise, my friend,” said Burr nodding. He turned to look at the woman and then between the two of him. Burr had a smile on his face as he said, “This is Dolley.”_

_When she gave him a smile and a small crusty, he knew she was the one._

Joseph’s eyes widened as he stared at the painting. He staggered back a little but kept his eyes on the portrait. He was sure he was going to fall before arms came around him, steadying him. He whipped around and looked into the concerned hazel eyes of Trevor. He knew that concerned gaze anywhere. 

“Jay, are you okay?” questioned Trevor searching his face.

Joseph blinked up at him trying to get his bearings together. He looked around the area, noticing it seemed to be only them in this part. He looked back at his friend and nodded before shaking his head. 

“Well, what’s wrong?” questioned Trevor frowning.

Joseph blinked again and brought up a hand to cup his friend’s face. His eyes got droopy, but he was able to mutter out, “Thomas?” The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the widening of Trevor’s eyes.  
_____

_Joseph blinked._

_Then blinked again._

_Then rubbed his eyes._

_He looked up at the building in front of him and stared. Here he was standing in front of the White House. But it seemed off. Like something was different about it. Well, firstly, the building front was flat. Like completely flat compared to what the White House looks like now. And then the scorch marks along the building was a dead give away that Joseph was no longer in Washington, DC. Well, he was not the same period, at least. Looks like his history is finally coming in handy._

_Joseph walked up the small amount of steps before pushing the door, which crashed into the house. Joseph flinched as the sound of the heavy door smacked against the ground. He stepped around the door and began walking. As the dark-skinned boy walked along the White House, he saw small flames in corners, which he hoped wouldn’t spread as he walked around the scorched building. He coughed a little as some ash from the ground kicked up and flew into his face. Joseph waved his hand out in front of him, hoping to move the dust particles away. He saw as once beautiful furniture was turned over and burnt beyond repair. He frowned a little as he passed by a broken chandelier but kept walking._

_As he passed by a door, he stopped and took a look inside. It seemed to be the dining hall. But it wasn’t as messed up as the rest of the house. He walked inside and trailed his hand along the long table. There was food still situated on the table, but it looked half-eaten. Joseph glanced out a broken window and looked at the sky, which was dark from the smoke that still hung up in the air. Joseph’s pale blue eyes moved from the window back to the table. He passed a cup of tea, and he pressed his fingers against it. Joseph frowned. It was still hot._

_Joseph shook his head and headed out of the room and continued on his way through the house. He knew he should probably get out of the place before his asthma started acting up. But his curiosity got the better of him and pushed that helpful thought away. Joseph headed up some stairs, hand tracing the ruined pattern of the wall. He walked along the hallway peeking into the room. Most of them seemed like spare bedrooms or offices. Nothing exciting. Then he came across a space where the door was down on the ground, which is odd because all the other house entries seemed attached. Minus the front door, but we won’t talk about that one. Joseph poked his head through the door and realized that it was the oval office. Was it called the oval office back then? He wasn’t sure, but he knew this was the office of the president. Glancing around the room, he could see papers, quills, ink, furniture, and all types of items thrown haphazardly around the room. The desk was turned over while the window behind it was broken, the breeze ruffling the curtains. Joseph turned his head a little and let out an audible gasp. There were pieces of a gold frame hanging on the wall while a few pieces littered the floor._

_He thinks he knows what time period he is in. But there was only one way to prove it._

_Joseph left the room and started walking down the hallway with a purpose. If his assumption was correct, a man should be around him somewhere. He noticed another door wide open further down the hall and took off in a run. Luckily the hallway was clear, so he didn’t have to jump or stumble over anything. Soon he came to the door. Inside it looked like a bedroom, but Joseph didn’t care about it. Sitting on the bed was a man with a locket in his hand. His brown hair was neatly shaped into a widow peak, and he had a smile on his face as he gazed into the locket. “I knew you would come soon,” said the man before looking up at Joseph with blue eyes._

_Joseph smiled back and walked closer inside before taking a seat next to the man. “Did you ever doubt me?”_

_The man let out a chuckle and shook his head. “No, not at all. But I assume you know where you are?”_

_Joseph nodded as he said, “It is probably August 27th. The year is 1814. Or was 1814, not sure. But it is around maybe three days since the British set fire to the White House.”_

_“It is August 27th,” said the man, “I take it, you know who I am.”_

_Joseph nodded happily with a grin. “Of course. The White House was set ablaze during 1814 because of the War of 1812. During that time, James Madison was president, which I can guess is you.”_

_James smiled at the boy and nodded. “It didn’t take you long to figure that out.”_

_“What can I say. I love history,” shrugged Joseph._

_James chuckled and nodded before turning to look back at the locket. Joseph looked over his shoulder as the older man popped open the locket. It was a picture of his...their...wife. Joseph smiled and asked, “You love her, don’t you?”_

_“Very much so,” said James looking at Joseph, “But that doesn’t mean you have to. Knowing her, she will come back, but there is no need to get with her if you two ever meet.”_

_Joseph looked at him with wide eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”_

_James smiled at him and said, “Times have changed. Feelings that were once forbidden can now be expressed openly with only a little judgment. Basically, I’m saying you should follow your heart and get with someone who caught your eye.”_

_Joseph knew who he was referring to, but he was too shy to say anything. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but he nodded. He could wait a while before he makes a move. “I will think about it.”_

_“Good,” smiled James. He sat the locket down next to him on the bed before turning to Joseph and said, “Now I will make it simple cause you will need to leave soon. My path or your own?”_

_Joseph hummed and tapped his fingers on his thigh. “A mixture of both? I will have to see what your plan entails before I make a life-changing discussion.”_

_James nodded. “I understand. Just remember what I told you, okay?”_

_“Okay,” grinned Joseph, “I will.”_  
_____

Joseph woke up with a gasp and sat up, looking around. He was sitting on a bench as Trevor kneels next to him, watching him worriedly. He brought his hands up and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, groaning. “What the hell just happened?”

“You passed out for like twenty minutes. I didn’t want you to lay on the floor, so I carried you to the bench. And you need to eat. For a big guy, you’re light as shit,” commented Trevor as he moved to sit next to Joseph.

The shorter boy just hummed a little and blinked the white and black spots from his eyes. He looked around yet again to see they were somewhere inside of the National Portrait Gallery. Sighing a little, he sat back against the bench and said, “I had my revelation.” He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder, and he looked with wide eyes, and Trevor, who was staring so hard at him he felt the other boy was looking into his soul. “Uh...Trev you okay?”

“Jemmy James?” grinned Trevor.

Joseph groaned and facepalmed. “I told you not to call me that, but yes. It is I, James Madison.”

Trevor let out something close to a squeal as he pulled the other boy into a hug. Joseph blinked a little but smiled, hugging the taller boy back. “I knew it was you!” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” mumbled Joseph into Trevor’s shoulder.

Trevor pulled back but kept his hands on the other’s shoulders. “I wasn’t sure if it was you, and I didn’t want to scare you off. I would hate to lose you as a friend. But now that we’re both back, it makes this whole experience ten times better!”

Joseph chuckled and brought his hand up to pat Trevor’s hand. “Yes, yes, we are both back. Do you think anyone else is?”

“Who knows. What matters is that you’re here.” Joseph blushed a little and smiled at his friend. Trevor then smirked as he said, “That means I can call you Jemmy Jay.”

“That’s worse then Jemmy James,” deadpanned Joseph.

Trevor shrugged and pulled him up. He kept their hands together as they walked along the hallways. “I don’t care. Now I get to tease you using both nicknames. Now let’s get some food. Then we can head back to the hotel and snuggle as we watch some corny ass movie.”

Joseph chuckled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Great cause I wasn’t going to change it, Jemmy Jay,” said Trevor innocently.

Joseph groaned and followed his friend- and maybe crush?- to his doom. At least he get some free food and snuggles out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys one more person to come back after this one before the real plot begins! This book might end up with a lot of chapters- So get ready! I might make it into a series who knows! 
> 
> Tell me whatcha think of this chapter!


	13. Mia Lopez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what to do but I loved the flash!

Mia walked down to the beach with her two sisters looking at the area through her sunglasses. School ended a week ago, and like every year, her family took a family vacation somewhere out of California. This year they chose Saint Croix, and Mia has to say they didn’t choose wrong. The island was beautiful, and she could totally see herself living here. The people were friendly, the food was delicious, and the sites were unique. She would recommend someone coming here in a heartbeat. This seems like the best vacation ever so far. And it doesn’t help that the boys and girls around her age are hot.

Her older sisters begged their parents to allow them to head to the beach, but the only way they could go was if Mia went as well. Her sisters weren’t mad about it since all three were close, and they rushed her to get changed. She pulled on her favorite swimming suit. It was a red criss-cross two-piece swimsuit that showed off her perfect figure. Mia wasn’t ashamed that her body was more mature than her age. She hit puberty early, and she had a full glow up, so now she takes advantage of it. Mia watched as boys, even girls, stopped to stare as she walked by, and she let a small smirk appear on her face. 

Finally, Mia’s sisters stopped at a spot, and all three sisters laid their towels down. Mia helped her sisters sit up the umbrella to shade them and dust off her towel’s sand before sitting down. Mia took off her white floppy hat shaking her head to get all her wavy hair in order. She sat her hat down and laid her left leg out in front of her as she cocked her right up. Mia leaned against her hands and watched the waves smiling as she saw her sisters splash each other. Mia isn’t a fan of water since it tends to make her hair all frizzy, but the water did seem nice and cool and almost sparkled in the sunlight. Maybe she’ll take a dip later. Mia looked off from her sister and saw a group of boys walking from the water, laughing and talking. Mia lowered her sunglasses and watched them walk out the water, their swim shorts hanging low on their hips. Mia watched as one of them waved goodbye to the group before heading over to a hut selling ice cream.

Since she is on vacation, she might as well have some fun. Not like she is going to have sex. Just some harmless flirting and teasing is what floats her boat.

Mia picked up her red and white tote bag and took the sunglasses off her face as she headed across the beach. She slipped the sunglasses in the bag as she approached the hut. She scanned the chalkboard writing and tilted her head. Once it was her turn, she smiled and said, “May I have chocolate popsicle?” She handed the cashier the money before grabbing the popsicle walking from the hut. Mia looked around for the boy before seeing his leaning against a light pole watching a beach volleyball game. Mia grinned to herself and walked over to the boy. Once she was close, she said, “I saw you out there in the water.”

The boy looked away from the game and looked at her. She watched as he looked her up and down, and she had to stop herself from smirking. He smiled and jokily said, “I hope you didn’t see when I fell off the surfboard. That would’ve been a horrible first expression.”

Mia let out a laugh and shook her head. “Nah. I saw you as you were leaving the water.”

“Ah, did you,” grinned the boy, “Did you like what you saw?”

Maria looked the boy up and down. He was beautifully tanned with blue swim trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips. His black hair was wet, but it made him even more handsome cause his chocolate eyes were sparkling, and his chest was glistening with water and sweat. “Yeah, I did.”

The boy let out a small chuckle and smiled at her. “I’m Axel. What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Mia,” she replied, smiling back. She heard a shout coming from the group of kids playing volleyball. Mia looked up and saw them grinning and waving Axel over.

Axel held up his index finger to them before turning to look at her. “Well, it looks like I’m needed. But I would love to chat some more. You have an Instagram?”

Mia nodded and took out her phone, and pulled up Instagram. And went to the search and gave it to him to type up his name. He typed it in before handing it back to her. “I’ll send you a message, so you get my Insta,” said Mia. Axel nodded and grinned at her before throwing his ice cream cone away. He waved goodbye at her before jogging away. Mia licked up her slowly melting popsicle as she watched him go before turning around, heading back to her spot. She sucked on the popsicle and typed out a message on her DM’s.

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _It’s Mia <3 _

She sat down on her towel and finished up her popsicle as she people watched. Just as she was licking the melted ice cream from her wrist, she got a message. Clicking her phone on and using face ID, she went to Instagram.

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Like your username. It fits you :)_

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _Thanks ;) hbu? Does your fit you?_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Definitely. I’m a ragging bisexual who can’t live without wifi_

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _Looks like we have something in coming. Minus the bisexual part, I’m pansexual, but we both can’t live without internet_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Facts but I gtg. Idk if you can tell but the people at the volleyball net are glaring at me because I’m texting_

Mia looked up and chuckled when she saw Axel standing off to the side as the volleyball players glared at him. She shook her head and sent him a text back before slipping her phone in her bag. She grabbed a napkin from her bag and wiped her hand clean before stuffing it back in the tote bag. One of her sisters came back from the ocean and sat down. Mia informed them that she is going to nap for a bit before heading out to the water. Her sister nodded and agreed to watch her stuff. Mia smiled at her before laying back, pillowing her head on one of the towels her sister’s swapped from the hotel. Mia dug around in her tote bag blindly before grasping her sunglasses and pulling them out. She placed them on her face before lacing her fingers on her chest. Mia took in a deep breath then let out as her mind drifted off until she was finally asleep.

_A young lady was sitting in her living room, curled on the couch, reading a book. Her daughter was lying on the floor, reading her own book. It was a quiet evening. From inside the house, she could clearly hear the leaves’ ruffle as the wind brushed through them. She could hear the small chirp of birds, and if she listened hard enough, she bet she could hear their wings flapping._

_Before, she never would have felt such serenity. Her ex-husband was not the most pleasant person to be around. She truly enjoyed it when the divorce was final, and she was able to marry a man who actually treated her excellent. Treated her like a lady should be treated. Yes, her past husband and recent husband have been partners in a grand scheme of theirs, but naturally, the strategy didn’t work. Her current husband did his time, and there is no need for fear any longer._

_She was disturbed from her reading when there was a knock on the door. She tilted her head and sat her book down, telling her daughter to stay. Her husband was not at home at the hour, so it is up to her to answer the door. She brushed off her dresses and fixed her hair before heading to the door. She isn’t trying to impress; she is trying to look presentable. Once she reached the door, she opened it and realized it was the messenger boy. She smiled at him and took the papers from him and reached into a bowl near the door that held his change. She waved goodbye to him and started to flip through everything. She paused when she came across a thick pamphlet and tilted her head. Sitting down everything else, she read the title._

_“Observations on Certain Documents Contained in No. V & VI of “The History of the United States for the Year 1796,” In Which the Charge of Speculation Against Alexander Hamilton, Late Secretary of the Treasury, Is Fully Refuted. Written by Himself.”_

_She frowned a little and wondered what the man was writing about now. She began reading the pamphlet, piece together information as she went. She might not be the smartest woman, but she knows when something is amidst. It was on the ninth page that everything came together. She had to re-read the line several times to make sure she wasn’t losing her mind._

_It read, “The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds for purposes of improper pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time with his privity and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the husband and wife with the design to extort money from me.”_

_This can’t be. He wouldn’t do that, would he? But the evidence is right in front of her. He wrote about their affair. It was meant to be private. It was only four months. She thought she finally got away from her past husband’s misdoings, but here they come again. She covered her mouth as tears began to well in her eyes. She sat down on the stairs and continued to read the pamphlet, tears spilling down her cheeks. He wasn’t the only victim here! Yes, she did trick him but only because her husband was manipulating her. But he was beloved by most. They would easily take the word of a man over a word of a woman._

_She sat the pamphlet down once she finished reading as she stared down at her dress. She is going to be scorned for this. Not only did she have an affair with the Late Secretary of the Treasury, but he painted her as a villain. She choked on a sob, trying to curl up on herself. She could understand why he did it but didn’t think anyone would think of doing something like that to save their own ass. But he did. He did it. And she is going to pay for it._

Mia fluttered her eyes open, head swimming for a moment. That was the most intense dream she has ever had. It seemed realistic almost. Like Mia could feel the blond woman’s pain as she read that pamphlet. Honestly, it was kind of sad. It made Mia want to curl up and eat a bowl of ice cream as she cried. But she just remembered she is at the beach and curling up to die inside is not the best idea. Mia sat up and took the sunglasses and blinked a little to get her eyes adjusted to the sun. She put her sunglasses up as she stood up and stretched. Mia headed over to the water, hoping it will distract her from the dream.

She stayed in the water for forty-five minutes before her sisters, and she decided it was time to head back before they missed dinner. They dried off and packed up their items before heading to the hotel. Luckily the hotel wasn’t far from the beach, so they could walk in the lobby in record time. They got to the room and changed their clothes before heading back down to the entrance to join their parents in the hotel dining area. They ate and talked about their day and then headed back up to go to sleep. Mia took a quick shower and put on some black shorts and a red t-shirt, and set the alarm on her phone before cuddling into her covers drifting off to sleep.  
_____

_Mia pulled the suddenly appeared coat around her shoulder as she walked through the silent woods. She has no idea how she got here, but she wants to get the fuck out. The leaves crunched beneath her shoes as she looked right and left to see if she could spot a way to get out. She came up empty._

_Mia huffed a little and turned to the right where she saw fewer trees and began walking. Soon the ground turns into stone steps, making her frown. She paused and turned around and saw that the path was no longer woods but stones as well. Mia eyebrows furrowed, and turned around before jumping back. There was now a cottage in front of her which she knew wasn’t there before. Mia blinked rapidly but walked closer. She pushed it open, cringing at the creak the door let out. If someone was in here, they definitely now know of her presence._

_Mia peered through the crack of the door she made before opening it wider to slip in. Mia looked around the cottage as she closed the door softly behind her before walking further in slipping the coat off. She walked into a passageway and saw the fire was lit, causing her eyes to widen. Someone was here. She just broke into someone’s house. Mia bit her lip. Does she want to stay here and get yelled out and stay warm for a while or leave back outside? Mia looked at the fire and made up her mind._

_She draped the coat on the back of the armchair and tip-toed over to the plush gray couch. Mia perched herself on the edge of the couch and stuck her hands out in front of the fire. She sighed inaudibly as the warmth seemed to lick at her cold fingers. Mia rubbed her hands together for friction. She doesn’t know how long she sat there in front of the fire with her eyes closed, but she jumped up from her seat when she heard, “There you are!” Mia turned around and saw a blond lady in a red dress and sparkling brown eyes looking at her with a smile. The lady waved her hands up and down as she approached the couch. “Sit, sit!”_

_Mia watched the woman warily before sitting back down on the couch. Once the lady sat down next to her, she said, “I’m sorry for intruding, but it’s freezing out.”_

_“It’s fine, really. I honestly thought you’d be here sooner,” commented the lady._

_“Here sooner?” questioned Mia frowning._

_The lady nodded and beams. “Yes, here sooner. We are in your mind, dear.”_

_Mia eyebrow furrowed even further at the woman’s comment. “My mind. Is that why it changed from the woods to the stone path, and then this cottage appeared out of nowhere?” she asked._

_The lady nodded. “It is. Did you have a dream of sorts before this?”_

_Mia pursed her lips in thought. She didn’t do much before she fell asleep. She had dinner with her family before she went to bed, and before that, she went to the beach. She mostly spent the last couple of minutes before that playing in the water and collecting seashells to give to her younger cousins once they made it back to their state. Mia also met Axel, but that was before her nap. Oh, her nap! Mia looked at the woman and said, “Yeah, I did. It happened when I took a nap on the beach. Why, you ask?”_

_“Because that wasn’t just a dream,” said the woman smiling softly, “It was a memory, or flashback as it is more appropriate to say in your case.”_

_Mia raised an eyebrow and asked, “So I got a memory of you?”_

_The woman made a so-so hand motion. “It was a memory of me, but it’s a bit more than that. You’re a reincarnation.”_

_Mia blinked rapidly. “I’m sorry, what?”_

_The lady let out a small laugh. “You’re a reincarnation, dear. A Famous Reincarnate, to be specific. The memory you got was when I received the pamphlet. The Reynolds Pamphlet, to be precise. I’m Maria Lewis. But I also go by Maria Reynolds, Maria Clingman, Maria Clement, and Maria Matthew.”_

_“That’s a lot of different last names..” mumbled Mia. She looked up at Maria and asked, “I heard that FR’s get their memories triggered sometimes. What triggered mines?”_

_Maria nodded. “I thought you might ask. The boy you met. Axel? He’s a man from my past. The writer of The Reynolds Pamphlet.”_

_“You telling me that Axel is Alexander Hamilton?” asked Mia, perplexed. “That’s sort of fucked up.”_

_Maria shrugged and let out a small chuckle. “I’m not sure how it is, but I advise you not to get into an inmate relationship with him. I have a feeling he would do something similar to the pamphlet if he ever cheated again. And trust me, you don’t want any backlash from that. Just be friends with him.”_

_“So basically follow my own plan then cause I have a feeling they would have ‘Seduce and have an affair with Alexander Hamilton’s reincarnation” under your plan,” when Maria nodded, Mia let out a small huff. “Alright, I can do that.”_

_Maria smiled at her and said, “This might actually help you in the long run. Trust me.”_  
_____

Mia woke up with a groan as the alarm on her phone started blaring loudly. She reached a hand from underneath the covers and blindly turned the alarm off. She pulled a pillow over her head, and she buried her face in the sheets. Alright. So she just had a dream of someone named Maria Lewis telling her she is an FR. No need to panic. But she feels like she should because she is the reincarnation of someone who had an affair with Alexander Hamilton.

Speaking of him…

Mia took the pillow off her head and grabbed her phone. She went to her Instagram and saw she had a message from Axel.

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Goodmorning! Or whenever you see this considering I’m sending this at 4 am._

Mia snorted and typed back.

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _Gm and yes that is early what the hell you doing up at 4 am??_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Some of my friends up in New York invited me to a game on PS4 and I couldn’t pass up the chance to whip their asses_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Which I did several times_

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _Ig that’s a good reason wait you said NY. Do you live there?_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Nah, I live here but I’m part of an exchange student program at a high school there. It’s a two-year program so I would graduate there but we come back home during the summer_

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _That’s pretty cool actually. My family is from Mexico but I was born in Calfornia cause they moved but we planned on moving again to New York for my Junior and Senior year_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Maybe we can go to the same school! That’ll be cool! But anyway the real reason I dm you so early was I was wondering if you wanna hang out today_

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _That’ll be nice. But I need to tell you something now_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _Go ahead no judgement here_

“You say that now,” mumbled Mia. She honestly didn’t know how he would act. How would you act when you find out you’re talking to your mistress from your past life? Mia nibbled on her bottom lip as she typed. Then she erased the message and began typing again. This process kept going for three minutes before she gave up and typed in a simple response.

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _I’m Maria Reynolds._

Mia waited anxiously as she saw the bubbles moving up and down, indicating Axel was writing. She didn’t have to wait long before his reply popped up on screen, almost scaring her to death.

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _I know. Other FR can sometimes sense when others are near, which sounds weird but is super cool at the same time. But when you approached me, I realized that you were Maria. And I bet you now know I’m Alexander Hamilton but that shouldn’t change our newfound friendship. I am honestly sorry for writing that pamphlet. I realized too late that what I did was inhuman and wrong. I was selfish at the time, not thinking about how it would affect my family and yours. So I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends in this life._

Mia was speechless. Even in this life, he writes so much, but she nerved expected him to apologize. Mia blinked and processed his words again before finally replying. 

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _I’ll accept on one condition, you buy me some new outfits that are authentic_

**_Bi_Fi:_ ** _DEAL. Meet me back at the ice cream hut around 12_

**_Hotgirlsummer:_ ** _See you soon!_

Mia grinned down at her phone before climbing out the bed and went to charge it. She would like to have a full battery when she goes to hang out. Mia couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she went to gather her clothes. She wasn’t expecting to gain a new friend on her vacation. Definitely not the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton.

This _was_ the best vacation ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the real name of The Reynolds Pamphlet. Now you know why we just call it The Reynolds Pamphlet. And that quote during the flashback is actually from the pamphlet.
> 
> Okay, peeps that was the last important person. But that doesn't mean the story is over! I have much planned! The real plot will start in the next chapter! Stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter!!


	14. Reunion of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was procrastinating and swamped with school work. The updates may not be as frequent as before but I'm trying. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Shout out to my bestie who came up with some of the chat names! Love her honestly
> 
> And I forgot how Twitter works-

Gene was happy to be back in the United States. He got back about a week ago and has two full weeks of catching up to do before going back to school. He said this all last year, but he was super glad that he signed up for that exchange student program. Even though this will be his final year of the program didn't discourage him. In fact, he had made a personal decision to go to college up here in New York rather than at a fancy university over in France. The only probably is he hasn't told his parents of this plan. But that could wait. Right now, Gene was looking through the closet of his room at his host family penthouse throwing clothes all over the place.

The french boy groaned and plopped down on his bed and stared at his closet door with a frown. Gene nibbled on his bottom lip for a bit as he looked around the disarray that is his room. He is usually not picky when it comes to clothes, but today was an important day! His friends were coming to pick him up, and they were going to take a walk in Central Park. Not only that, Hunter was the one coming to pick him up since he doesn't live far from the penthouse. Now Gene usually doesn't get crushes, but hey. He's French. And that is all he is going to say on the matter.

Gene got up and opened his bedroom door before walking down the hall, where he knew Michelle's office was. He knocked on the door and said, "Martha, are you there?" He has taken to calling her by her past life name since they all agreed to only speak their real names around unaware people but can call each other by their past names around each other. It could be confusing because Gene tended to almost slip up when they first all found each other, but he has been getting better. He heard her voice saying come in, and he walked it. He collapsed in the chair in front of her desk, looked at her, and said, "I am having a crisis."

Michelle raised her eyebrow at the boy and asked, "What's wrong this time?"

"Today, I'm going out with my friends, but I have nothing to wear!" cried Gene dramatically. "It's like all my good clothes got up and said _aurevoir_ before jumping out the window."

Michelle sat her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. She smiled and said, "I think there is more."

Gene's eyes slid to hers as he said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Who's coming to pick you up?" asked Michelle.

Gene looked at her with wide eyes before huffing. "Hercules…"

Michelle let out a chuckle and stood up. She beckoned for the french boy to follow, and he did almost reluctantly. They headed back to his bedroom, and Michelle raised an eyebrow at the mess of the room before shaking her head. She then began to look through the clothes on the bed. As she looked through the clothes, she asked, "Are you going for manly, feminine, or a mixture of both?"

Gene grinned. "A bit of both. I know I want this purple bandana around my neck," he went to pick up a bandana that was on his desk, "But I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear with it. So Probably this and some semi-manly clothing? If that makes sense." 

Michelle nodded and hummed. As she looked through clothes picturing it on her mind, she couldn't help but feel happy that Gene was comfortable with her. Not only is he relaxed enough to have her go through his clothes, but he was pleased to tell her that he also enjoyed some aspects of women clothing. Michelle would have assumed that he liked it in his past life as well, but if he was caught in women's garments, he would've been hanged. But now he can express himself with only a bit of criticism. Michelle let out a sound of triumph as she turned around. "Alright. I have some skinny black jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket that you can pair with the bandana around your neck. Then we can fix your hair."

Gene squealed softly before taking the clothes and rushing to his ensuite. Michelle chuckled and started hanging the clothes back on their hangers and folding jeans, putting them in the drawers. Once the clothes were put in the right place, she looked down at the closet where Gene's shoes laid and tilted her head. He did say he wanted a semi-manly style, so she picked a pair of leather boots and twisted them around in her hands; these shoes will do. Just as she closed the closet door, she heard the bathroom door open and smiled. "Here. These boots should do it."

Gene took them gratefully and sat down on his bed and tugged them on. "What do you suggest doing with my hair?"

"Well, you are just hanging out with friends, so something casually like your regular puffy/curly ponytail, but since Hunter is picking you up, I suggest something a bit cuter," suggested Michelle. She grabbed the brush and a hair tie and headed back over to Gene.

Gene raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you just say my normal hairstyle wasn't cute."

"I said no such thing," smiled Michelle as she brushed Gene's hair up before pulling his back, brushing out the kinks. She grabbed the hair tie and tied it up and styled it with her hands as she said, "I am so glad they evolved out of that horrible white powder."

Gene winched a little but stayed still. "Yeah, me too. It was tedious to put on. Sometimes I wanted to not do it."

Michelle chuckled, moved from her kneeling position on the bed, walked in front of him, and twirled his hair near his ears into curls using her finger. Michelle stood back with her hands on her hips. "Perfect. And I bet it was. I was glad I was already graying by the time they asked me to do it."

"Lucky," grumbled Gene as he stood up. He walked over to his full-length mirror and checked himself out. He nodded in satisfaction and said, "I look hot as shit." He turned to Michelle with a grin, and she chuckled. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Hunter. "He's only two minutes away!" And with that, he ran out the room and down the steps.

Michelle blinked a little and shook her head before falling him at a more calming pace. Once she got there, she heard the doorbell and shooed Gene to the side as she opened the door. Outside of it was Hunter wearing one of his signature beanies, which was gray today, a gray sweatshirt that had the word Spy written in large white letters, blue jeans, and some gray converses. He looked at her and gave a wave. "Hello, Mrs. Williams. Is Gene ready?"

Michelle smiled and nodded. "He is. He's just hiding in the kitchen."

"I'm not!" said Gene exiting the kitchen. "I was just grabbing some fruit snacks." Here he held up four packets of fruit snacks.

Michele rolled her eyes and shook her head. Once he was close, she whispers low enough for only him to hear, "Good save."

Gene gave her a smile and a wink before walking out the door. "I'll text you and Gavin once we get there, so you don't have a panic attack."

"More like Gavin having a panic attack," chuckled Michelle, "But thank you. And stay safe!"

"We will!" called Gene as he and Hunter headed down the hallway. Once they reached the elevator, Gene asked, "Have you heard from Axel or Patty?"

Hunter walked in the elevator once it dinged and pressed the lobby floor. He put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and said, "I face timed Axel on my way here, and he said he was on the way. Just had to finish some stuff up and had something to tell us. He sounded really rushed but excited but pissed. It's crazy."

"He might be bi-polar," said Gene looking over at the burly boy.

Hunter snorted a little. "That's way too many bi's that one person can have."

"That was a horrible joke, _mon ami_ ," deadpanned the french boy.

Hunter shrugged and smiled. "I thought it was funny." Gene rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall and walked out the elevator heading through the lobby to the front door. He gestured for Hunter to keep talking. "Well, I texted Patty before I left the apartment, and she said she might arrive a little late."

Gene hummed and pushed the glass door opened and shivered a little in the air. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he and Hunter walked down the street to head to the subway. "Her sisters?"

"You know," said Hunter adjusting his beanie, "They have been on her case since...you know."

Gene nodded. "Yeah. We are all on board with it, but we need to convince Axel. He is stubborn and probably afraid to meet his ex."

Hunter let out a small laugh and said, "I think he's terrified. But I could understand. I would be a bit scared if my ex claimed she still loved me if we have been apart for _years_."

"Mm yeah. I would hate it if Adri came back and said she was still in love with me. That would be an awkward conversation. _"Hey um yeah...look, we were fine together before, but I think I enjoy the company of men a bit more if you understand."_ " said Gene chuckling.

Hunter laughed and shook his head. "It would be super awkward and tragic. I could see you dying a little on the inside."

"I'm dying on the inside, just thinking about it," snickered Gene.

They continued on their way to the subway, cracking jokes and having friendly banter. They stayed silent on the subway, watching their surrendering and mentally taking pictures of the people of the subway. Once they left the station, they ran up the stairs and headed out into the air yet again. They walked to Central Park, laughing at the weird people on the subway like the one guy in t-shirt and boxers. How he was allowed on the subway, Gene and Hunter doesn't want to know. They walked to their favorite picnic bench under an oak tree. This part of the park was secluded, and hardly anyone walked this way, which allowed them to talk about their past lives out loud without anyone questioning them. They sat down next to each other, pulling out their phones.

"What do you think Alexander has to tell us?" questioned Hunter as he played a game on his phone.

Gene shrugged as he tried to find an angle to take a selfie. "Not sure. I hope it's something worth listening to."

"When has it not," chuckled Hunter, "It's only when he gets into rants about his enemies from the past is when it is time to tune him out."

Gene chuckled as well before setting his phone down once he took his picture. He looked back at his phone as he said, "I don't know about you, but I enjoy those. He still liked the _petit lion_ that he was back then. Just minus the fiery red mane. Now it's a frizzy black mane."

Hunter snickered at the description before looking up. "Speak of the lion, and he shall appear."

Gene looked up as well and saw Axel running to them at top speed, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Axel soon slowed down enough that he made it to the picnic bench without falling. His black hair, which has grown longer and thicker over the summer, was pulled into a high ponytail, he had an emerald green hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and tan Nike running shoes, and a black choker that he started wearing towards the end of the school year last year. Gene looked him up and down and said, "There's something new about you."

"His hair!" exclaimed Hunter excitedly. 

Gene rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, his hair but something else."

Axel chuckled and sat down in front of Gene. "I'm glad you guys noticed my hair. It finally grew and to the point where I could pull it into a high ponytail. And yes, there is something new. See if you can guess."

Gene reached over the table and pinched Axel chin, twisting his head, studying his face. "I'm French. I could figure this out," muttered Gene. He ignored Hunter, snorted beside him, and continued to study Axel's face. "You found someone."

"How can you figure that out by looking at his face?" questioned Hunter.

Gene shrugged and grinned. "I'm French. We are good at finding _l'amour_. Or things similar."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows before deciding not to say anything and turned to Axel. "So who you find?"

"I found my ex-mistress," grinned Axel.

Gene and Hunter looked at each other and then back at Axel with wide eyes. They said simultaneously, "Maria?"

Axel nodded and took out his phone, and started to do something on it. "Yeah. Her name is Mia Lopez now. She was vacationing with her family on St. Croix, and we met. We have been texting each other over the summer. Here. This is her Instagram." He showed them a picture of Maria on her Instagram, making their eyes bulge out their skull.

"Damn dude…" mumbled Hercules.

"She is, how you say, thick," blinked Gene.

Axel chuckled and took his phone back and said, "I know. But before you guys ask any questions, we aren't doing anything but friendly flirting. She said she isn't looking for a relationship, and I am still waiting for my soulmate." 

Gene snickered and said, "Oh, yes. A Mister John Laurens."

Hunter chuckled. "What do you think they are going to be like when they meet each other?" Hercules made his voice go high pitch as he said, "Oh John! I have been waiting for you!"

"I am here, my love! Let's seal our love with a kiss!" said Gene mimicking a high pitch voice. Then both him and Hunter dissolved into laughter.

Axel blushed lightly and rolled his eyes. "No, you dorks. I'm going to take it slow. I don't even know if he is gay in this life."

Gene gave him a look and said, "Gay doesn't go away."

Axel huffed and shrugged. "Even still. I'm going to be a gentleman and strike up a new friendship. I had to do the same thing with you two even though we knew each other more than two centuries ago. People change."

Gene and Hunter pouted a little but nodded in agreement at his words. They did have to start their friendship over with Axel. Even though both knew him in their past lives, they hardly knew him in this life. Even though he was still loud and said his opinion a lot as he was back then, he was a bit more abrasive this life. It wasn't a whole new Alexander Hamilton, but at the same time, it was. It goes the same for Gene and Hunter. Gene's past life as Lafayette, he was graceful on the battlefield but was uncoordinated on the dance floor. In this life, he could do any style of dance from ballet to hip hop. When Hunter was Hercules, he was a bit aggressive, but now in this life, he was still aggressive but is still a total teddy bear. So they understand what the younger boy was coming from.

Their brief silence was interrupted by a shout of "Hey guys!" From behind Axel. Gene and Hunter looked up, and Axel turned around to see Patty walking towards them. She had on a yellow sweater with dark gray short overalls, opaque gray tights, and black biker boots. Her curly hair was pulled into a ponytail and had- "Did you dye your hair?" said Axel looking at her.

Patty sat down next to Axel and played with a lock of hair that fell in her face. The bottom of her hair was a light pink, but it actually looked good on her. She nodded and said, "Yeah. My sisters and parents told me not to but honestly screw them." She then looked at them with a grin and said, "Plus, I'm a sophomore now, so I have fewer rules. Lucky me!"

"Congrats!" smiled Gene.

"Oh yeaaah," said Hunter, "That means we're seniors. Holy shit, we're seniors!"

Axel chuckled. "Yes, we are Herc, but I have to tell you guys the news right now." He took a deep breath and asked, "Did you guys see Twitter recently?" The other three at the picnic table shook their heads, making Axel groan. He went back on his phone and pulled up Twitter, scrolling for a bit before showing them a tweet. 

**Trev Jones @macaronifucker**  
I’m back bitches😜 _#tjeff #FR #thirdpotus_

"Whoa is this real?" asked Patty. 

Axel groaned and said, "Yes! The government backed it up and said that the reincarnation of Thomas Jefferson came back. That bitch is back!" He then started scrolling and showed then another tweet.

 **Joe Miller @undertheweather**  
Had my revelation. Was quite the experience. _#FR #fourthpotus #myfriendmademedothis_

Gene chuckled a little and said, "Well. Looks like both Thomas and James are back. This is fun."

"No, it isn't!" complained Axel, "I'm fine with Madison coming back. We were friends and one point, but Jefferson? No. He needs to go back in hiding."

"You do realize he was my friend, right?" asked Gene, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean I have to be nice to him," said Axel, "But they are out in public now. Do you know how much attention they are going to get? I mean, I don't want to out myself just yet but shouldn't at least one of us do it? So we can beat him?" Hunter, Gene, and Patty looked at him before busting out laughing. Axel huffed and mumbled to himself, "I don't see what's so funny." 

Patty was able to wheeze out, "You look so crazy but adorable, we can't take you seriously."

Axel deadpanned, which made the other three laugh even more. Axel kept the pout on his face as he waited for his friends to get their laughter under control. Once they did, Gene was the first to speak up. "Do not fret _mon ami_ soon their popularity will die down. We don't have to expose ourselves just yet. Remember, we said we would wait until the last few years of college to come out to the public."

"Yeah yeah, I remember," muttered Axel. 

Patty patted his arm sympathetically. "It's fine, Alex. Really. But now I have something to say." All three boys looked at her as she said, "My sisters really want to get into the group chat. They have been bothering me about it ever since I started talking to you guys. At first, I didn't want to because I never had anything to myself when you have sisters like Eliza and Angelica, but now they are getting on my last nerves. So, I will ask you again, Alex, can Eliza and Angelica join?"

"No," said Axel.

Patty deflated and whined out, "Whyyyy?"

"Yeah, why? I understand the Eliza part, but why Angelica?" questioned Hunter furrowing his eyebrows.

Axel bit his lip a little and said, "I think she may have a thing for me."

Patty snorted and said, "We know about the letters Alex. The whole US knows."

Axel shook his head. "No. Not that. The Winter Ball, I met her there. We've been talking ever since. I can tell by her messages that she might be into me."

Patty slapped the table, making the other three boys jump. She pointed an accusing finger at Axel and said, "You're the boy she's texting!" He meekly nodded, causing her to groan. "We have been trying to figure out who the hell she has been texting forever! Now that I find out it's you, I feel so stupid for not figuring it out." She then gave Axel a hard stare as she said, "But that is still no excuse to not allow them in the group chat. Yes, I know they both like you, but they are too shy to take it too far. Angelica may seem bold, and she is, but she turns all shy when it comes to someone she likes. So they might be on you a bit, but they are my sisters Alexander. I want them to be a part of it. Even if they bug you and I."

Axel looked down during her short speech and frowned. Yes, he knows he is being a bit selfish in not agreeing with everyone else. Everyone wants them in the chat, but Axel kept saying no cause he wasn't sure how he would act around them. He knows he's fine around Angelica since she is the same as she was in their past life. But Eliza is new territory even though he remembers everything he has done with her. He remembers every letter he has written to her. Axel let out a small sigh as he nibbled on his full bottom lip in thought. Nodding to himself, he said, "Okay. Okay. I can do this..invite them."

Patty grinned and took out her phone and began typing. Soon the boys got a ping on their phones and then went to the chat.

**FR Nation**

**_pegmaestro_ has added ¡MissNeverSatisfied! and Helpless_Schuyler <3_ **

**pegmaestro_:** Welcome sisters to FR Nation!

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Omg yay!

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** We have been waiting forever

 **pegmaestro_:** Well our friend finally agreed so here you are! Is everyone else here??

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Ofc

 **smol_and_angry:** Yk it

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** President

 **#1General/Dad:** No stop you're killing me slowly

 **#1Wife/Mom:** We are all here

 **pegmaestro_:** Great! Now sisters say who you are past and present

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Hi there! My name is Emma Spencer. I was Elizabeth Schuyler

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Hello I am Audrey Spencer and I was Angelica Schuyler 

**#1Wife/Mom:** Hello girls! I am Michelle Williams and I used to be Martha Washington. Would you rather be called Eliza and Angelica or your regular names?

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Our past names are fine if everyone else does the same thing.

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Great! 

**TheFrenchiestFry:** BONJOUR. I am Gene Labelle and I was Marquis de Lafayette.

 **smol_and_angry:** Hey Eliza and Angelica. I'm Axel Harrison and I was Alexander Hamilton

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** My name is Hunter Morris and I was Hercules Mulligan

 **#1General/Dad:** Hello. I am Gavin Williams. I was George Washington.

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** ...I think I'm going to pass out

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Oh no what's wrong??

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Nothing she's dramatic. But AXEL why didn't you tell me you were Alexander Hamilton?!?!

 **smol_and_angry:** Oops?? I figured you already knew!

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** I was but I was waiting for you to say something!

 **smol_and_angry:** Well sOrRy

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Am I missing something??

 **pegmaestro_:** The boy that Angie has been texting has been Alex

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** ANGIE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Tea has been split

 **#1Wife/Mom:** ^

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** You know how I feel...

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** I'm sorry Eliza! Would a hug make it better?

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** And some ice cream which chocolate chips

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Deal

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Thank you! And um Alex...could I maybe save your phone number? Just in case I want to talk??

Axel stared at his phone with wide eyes as he re-read her message over again. He looked up and saw Gene, Hunter, and Patty looking at him. He locked eye contact with all of them and received encouraging nods. He sighed a little and typed out his message.

 **smol_and_angry:** Ofc go ahead!

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Thank you so much!!

 **smol_and_angry:** No problem!

 **#1General/Dad:** Before I go so I can do some work, is there any more surprises in this chat?

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Maybe...can we add people ourselves?

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** Ye

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Bet

**_¡MissNeverSatisfied! has added saltyismymiddlename_ **

**saltyismymiddlename:** Where am I? Why am I here??

 **pegmaestro_:** Look at the chat name, look at past messages from a couple of minutes ago, and the introduce yourself

 **saltyismymiddlename:** ...do I have to introduce myself...Hamilton is in the chat…

Axel, Gene, and Hunter all looked at each other and then at Patty, who was typing on her phone, then back at their own phone, wondering who the hell this person is.

 **pegmaestro_:** Come oooon I promise he won't freak out

 **saltyismymiddlename:** Fine...Hello I'm Adrian Bailey. I was Aaron Burr

Axel eyes widened as he snapped then over to Patty, who was watching him with a wry smile. "You know him?"

Patty nodded and said, "He goes to the same school as my sisters and I. We're friends with him. If that is a problem, we need to fix it now. I don't want to lose you, but I refuse to lose Burr."

Axel looked at her stern face and looked back at the phone. Gene and Hunter watched the scene with mild amusement before looking back at their phone.

 **smol_and_angry:** Hey Burr...can I call you?

 **saltyismymiddlename:** Oh um sure

"What are you going to do?" asked Gene after reading the two messages.

"You better no fuck this up, man," said Hunter.

Axel shook his head and saved Adrian's number in his phone before calling him, putting it up to his ear. He motions for the other three to stay quiet as the phone rang in his ears. Soon Adrian picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Burr," said Axel, "This will be real brief but do you want to get some coffee with me soon? There is this cafe that we all like to go to called Soo Cafe. I would love to sit and chat."

_"Oh...are you sure?"_

Axel chuckled a little and said, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll send you the directions. Oh, and Burr?"

_"Yes?"_

"I forgive you," said Axel. The line was silent for a while, but then Axel heard Adrian's voice crack and the smile on his face as he said-

_"Thank you."_

Axel smiled and ended the call. He looked at the other three with a smile. Patty pulled him into a hug burying her face in his chest with a small "Thank you so much." Axel smiled and hugged her back tighter in reply. They pulled away and looked at Gene, who was nodding and smiling.

Gene patted Axel's hand and said, "You did good _mon, ami_."

Axel smiled at the french boy and said, "Thank you."

Gene nodded again before pulling out four packets of fruit snacks. "How about we eat these as we go to the pond to see if we can spot any ducks?" 

Patty snatched up a packet and almost jumped out her seat as she stood up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then she took off running.

"Patty, wait!" yelled Axel as he took a packet of fruit snacks and ran after her.

Hunter grabbed his fruit snack and opened them as he and Gene followed the other two. As they were walking, he said, "Those two are like siblings."

Gene chuckled and nodded. " _Oui_ , they are." He opened his own fruit snacks and said, "But I have a feeling that introducing them in the chat is no longer a good idea."

Hunter frowned and looked at the other boy and asked, "Why? You were on board before."

"I know, and I am," said Gene before sighing a bit, "but Eliza obviously has feelings for Alex but doesn't know Angelica feels the same. I just feel like there is going to be a lot of drama this school year. Most of it centered around _notre petit lion_."

Hunter looked down a little. "Yeah, maybe," he then bumped his shoulder against Gene's and said, "Don't think so far in the future. School has barely started. What could happen?"

The french boy smiled at him and said, "Yeah, maybe you're right." But he couldn't shake off the feeling that this year is going to be one for the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Throughout the future chapter, there may be some time skips but I will explain that another time. Please tell me what you think! I love receiving you guys comments!


	15. Forgiveness and Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute to write, to be honest. This is mostly in Adrian POV which was not my intention but it actually worked out pretty well. 
> 
> Time Skips: These may be happening frequently within chapters and the way to tell time is about to skip is these **\---------------**. You will know how far along somewhere in the story.

Adrian walked down the streets of New York to _Soo Cafe_ , trying to calm his frantic nerves. This will be the first time in centuries that Adrian will see the man, well boy now, he shot and loved. Sure Axel said he forgave him over the phone but was he just saying that because other people were around. Will he reject Adrian when he gets to the cafe and laughs at his face? Will he out Adrian to the world, so they can bash him? Adrian shook his head and put his hands in his dress pants pockets. He just came from church and told his parents he had somewhere to be so he wouldn’t make it to the after-service meal. He couldn’t change out his black dress pants and shoes, white shirt, purple suit jacket, and tie, so he felt overdressed for this. Adrian took his phone out of his pocket and checked the directions one more time, seeing that he is at his destination. He looked up at the building and couldn’t help but find it cute. He opened the door and took in the scent of muffins and coffee. He looked around, wondering what Axel looked like before he saw waving in his peripheral vision. 

Adrian looked over to where the waving was, and his breath got caught in his throat. It was a boy with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail waving and smiling at him. _Holy shit, he’s hot_ is the first thought Adrian had before he shook himself out of it. As he walked closer, he saw the boy had on white Adidas, cuffed light gray jeans, and a sweatshirt that read _Meow_ in white letters and two cat ears over the _M_ and _W_. Okay, that outfit is adorable. Adrian gave a shy wave back before sitting down in front of him.

The boy grinned at him and said, “So this thing doesn’t start off awkward, would you like anything?”

“Oh..I’m not sure what’s on the menu,” said Adrian, lightly cursing himself for not looking at the menu. 

The boy let out a small huff of laughter and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll find something.” He gave Adrian a smile before getting out of his seat.

Adrian nodded and sat back in his chair, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his fingers in a nervous gesture. He willed his heart to stop pounding in his chest. It wouldn’t be a good idea to have a panic attack before anything started. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there with his eyes closed, but when he opened them, he turned his head to the left to see the boy walking back towards him with a tray. He sat the tray down, which held two steaming cups of coffee and a few mini cupcakes. “These are their famous mini cupcakes. They are so delicious,” said the boy as he sat down, “And I got us some Fall Spice Latte. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine,” said Adrian. He picked up a cup and took a tiny sip smiling at the flavor. “It’s good.”

The boy nodded and took a cupcake. “I know. I have tried everything on the menu,” he popped the cupcake in his mouth, and once it was all gone, he said, “Well, let’s re-introduce ourselves. I’m Axel.”

Adrian smiled at him and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Axel. I’m Adrian. But the question is, why did you invite me out for coffee?”

Axel blinked a little at the boldness but let out a small laugh. “I would’ve done it last week, but Gene wanted to hang out, so it was the only time I was able to send you the direction was today, which sucks since your school goes back tomorrow.” 

Adrian nodded a little. “It sucks that we go back a week early but still get out the same time as the district’s public schools.”

“That really does suck,” muttered Axel but spoke up as he said, “But the reason why I invited you out for coffee is because we haven’t seen each other in years and we sort of ended on a bad note. And I know you’re probably beating yourself up over it, but I promise you, Adrian, I’m not mad.”

Adrian bit his lip a little “How can I be sure? I fucking,” he lowered his voice, “I fucking killed you,” he raised his voice back to normal and continued. “The sad part about it was I was so guilty of it, but I was still so angry that it pushed the guilt away. I went on with my life, but the guilt sometimes tried to claw its way into my heart but got pushed down. But now, all I feel is guilt. If I was you, I would feel mad. Pissed even. Never would want to see the person who did that horrible thing to you ever again. Just go on with your life and-”

Axel put a finger to Adrian’s lips, shushing the boy. Adrian blushed a little and looked at him with wide eyes. Axel looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, “Are you done?” Adrian nodded, and Axel removed his finger. “Good. Yes, I should be angry at what you did, but I could understand why. I did nothing put but a damper on your plans. I dismissed you throughout most of my life. I was just as much of an asshole as you were. But that doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you now, Adrian,” Axel grabbed Adrian’s hand and squeezed it, “That was the past. Literally. We are different people now. We might still act like we did before, but it’s different. Now that we are back, I would love to have you in my life. I want to treat you better than I did before. And I want you to do the same to me. Can we start over?”

Adrian looked down at their hands and swallowed a little. He licked his suddenly dried lips. This is all he ever wanted. He just wanted the other man in his life, and now he has a chance. And he isn’t going to ruin that. Adrian nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we can.”

Axel beamed at him, showing off his cute dimples and said, “Oh, I’m so happy! I’m going to be the best friend you have ever had. Maybe even better than the Spencer sisters.”

Adrian smiled a little as he said, “Maybe Emma and Audrey but not Patty.”

“Definitely not Patty,” chuckled Axel, “She is on a whole new level. Have you recently seen her hair?”

Adrian let out a small laugh as he nodded. “I have. She told me she would do it, but I thought she was joking until she sent me a picture. I then got many messages from Audrey and Emma asking me to talk some sense into Patty and get the pink out her hair.”

“And what did you say?” asked Axel.

“I left them on read,” grinned Adrian.

Axel let out a laugh, shoulder shaking with mirth. “Oh my god! I bet they were pissed.”

Adrian chuckled and said, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Axel looked at him with bright eyes and a smile as he laid his head on the palm of his hands like an eager child. “Tell me more.” 

Adrian couldn't help the small flush of his cheeks when he saw Axel full attention on him. He swallowed down his nervousness as he told the other boy the story of how the Spencer sisters called him trying to get him to talk to Patty. Throughout the story, Axel kept his attention on Adrian, making the dark boy flush a bit before continuing on with his story. Soon it was one o’clock, and Adrian looked down in surprise when his alarm on his phone went off. He dismissed it and then gave Axel an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but I promise my parents I’ll be back before one-thirty.”

“It’s fine, I understand,” smiled Axel. “This has been fun! We should get together again.”

Adrian smiled a little shyly. “I would like that.” He stood up and was about to push in his chair when a hand caught his wrist. He looked at Axel a little in shock as the other boy smiled at him.

“May I do something?” asked Axel tilting his head. Adrian shrugged, not seeing a problem. He then blinked in shock when Axel pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked at the other boy with wide eyes. What the hell was this for? The question must have been printed on his face because Axel let out a laugh and said, “I’m a very affectionate guy Adrian. You better get used to a lot of hugs and snuggles from me.” He gave a blushing boy a wink before walking away and out the door.

Adrian watched him go and put a hand on his cheek before shaking his head, smiling. He pulled out some of his leftover money meant for the church tides and placed it on the table. He headed out into the New York streets with a smile and a bounce in his step. 

**\---------------**

Adrian didn’t have to wait long to be able to hang out with Axel. It was the Saturday of the first week of school, and Adrian was tired. Even though it was the first, week he already has five worksheets due by next week. He thought Junior year was supposed to be easier, but it totally isn’t. That is why when he heard the ringtone of him receiving a message, he almost chucked his phone across his bedroom before deciding to see who in the hell would be texting him. But when he saw the name, he bolted up and read the message. 

**_From Dimples:_ ** _Laf invited us to Time Square wanna come?_

Adrian never got out of bed so quickly then.

And now you can find him sitting next to Axel on the Red Stairs laughing at Hunter and Patty, who are trying to catch popcorn they got from a vendor in their mouths. Axel, Gene, Hunter, Adrian, and the Spencer sisters have gone to Hershey’s Chocolate World and just bought a boatload of candy. They were waiting for their movie that was starting in an hour and decided just to sit and eat all the candy they bought because they’re teenagers. 

“I almost got it!” said Patty as she threw a piece of popcorn up in the air and opened her mouth to catch it but yelped when it hit her eye. 

Audrey chuckled and shook her head. “I don’t think you got it.”

Emma snickered a little and said, “Your turn Hunter.”

Hunter shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I have gotten beaten up with popcorn kernels enough today. Someone else give it a try.”

“I got this. Let me show you how it’s done,” announced Axel. Everyone rolled their eyes at his cockiness but eagerly watched as Axel picked up a piece of popcorn. He looked at it with narrowed eyes before tossing it in the air. He waited a bit before closing his eyes and caught the popcorn in his mouth and chewed on it triumphantly. Everyone clapped and whooped as he stood up and took a mock bow. “Thank you, thank you! Anyone else want to give it a try?”

Everyone quickly shook their heads. Gene smiled and said, “I don’t think any of us want to risk it.”

“Got that right,” chuckled Adrian.

“Oh come oooon,” whined Axel. 

Gene tsked and tapped Axel on the nose. “Don’t you whine,” he chided teasingly. Axel rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the french boy making Gene gasp. Everyone bust out laughing as Gene mumbled something about “disrespectful brats.”

Once the laughing calmed back down, Hunter shifted, his arm was on a step toward Patty’s feet. “So, how were you four first days of school?”

Patty groaned dramatically and buried her face in her hand. “It was brutal!” 

“It was pretty nice,” said Audrey. 

Emma shook her head and said, “It wasn’t that bad. I really love my teachers this year. Especially my band teacher, Mrs. Heys.”

Axel tilted his head curiously and asked her, “You take band?”

Emma blushed a little and nodded. “Yeah. I play the flute. I’m in the school marching band.”

“I definitely have to go to you guys football games now,” said Axel, making Emma blush harder and duck her head. Axel leaned back after stealing some popcorn from Patty, who glared at him and held her popcorn closer to her chest. 

Gene raised an eyebrow and looked at Axel. “You never went to any of our school football games.”

Axel shrugged as he munched on the popcorn. “That was last year, Gene. Now that I’m a senior, this will be my last year to see football games, so I will see some of them.”

Hunter smirked and said, “Want to bet?”

Axel’s eyes sparkled with interest as he looked at the burly boy. “Name your terms.”

“You have to go to three football games back to back. If you do, I will give you fifty dollars. If not, you owe all of us fifty dollars.” said Hunter.

Everyone oooh’d as they looked at Axel, who had narrowed eyes. “If I win, everyone owes me fifty dollars, not just you.”

Hunter held out his hand and said, “Deal.” Axel and Hunter shook hands while everyone was staring at them. It was silent until Adrian asked,

“What the hell did we get wrapped into?”

Gene rubbed his temples and said, “A losing bet. Now Axel is definitely going to go to the football games."

“Yep!” said Axel. He stood up and stretched before placing his hands on his hips. “The movie should be starting soon, so let’s get a move on.”

The teenagers put all their candy wrappers in their bags, some of them throwing their bags away cause they may have eaten all of their candy. As they walked, the girls talked with each other while Gene and Hunter shared an inmate moment that they would deny later on. That left Axel and Adrian. Axel slung an arm around Adrian’s shoulder and poked his cheek before saying, “You didn’t tell us how your first week went.”

Adrian cleared his throat at the action and shrugged lightly enough that it wouldn’t dislodge the slightly shorter boy’s arm. “It was alright. I have homework that is due next week.”

Axel gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have bothered you if you were busy!”

Adrian quickly shook his head. “No, no, it’s alright, I promise. I needed this break.”

Axel looked at him worriedly but didn’t push. “If you say so, but I want to help you with those worksheets! It’s the least I could do for bothering you.”

The dark-skinned boy was about to protest until he saw the pout and puppy dog eyes on the other boy’s face making him sigh. “Okay, okay. You can help me.”

Axel grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Adrian’s cheek. “Thank you!”

Adrian chuckled nervously and looked off to the side as Axel engaged in a conversation with Gene and Hunter. He accidentally made eye contact with Patty, who raised an eyebrow. She looked down at Axel’s arm that was still on his shoulder and then back up to him. Adrian quickly shook his head, hoping his true feelings weren’t showing through his eyes. Patty frowned a little before shrugging. Moving slightly away from her sisters, she said, “Hey Axel. I bet I can beat you to the movie theater. It’s a clear shot from here.”

Axel looked to see that it was clear enough for a small race. Giving the girl a wicked grin as he removed his arm from Adrian’s shoulder and walked faster until he was next to her, he said, “You’re on squirt.”

The group paused a little to watch as Axel and Patty got in position. “1...2...3...GO!” yelled Gene, and the two took off. Everyone laughed and followed them jogging. Once they reached their Patty let out a whoop of joy.

“I won!” she yelled, grinning.

Axel rolled his eyes and said, “I let you win.”

“Nuh-uh!” she said, punching his shoulder. 

“Yeah-huh!” grinned Axel, poking her nose.

Patty scrunched up her nose and swatted him away, smiling. Hunter chuckled and said, “Break it up, you two, or you will be paying for the drinks.” Patty and Axel looked at him with wide eyes before pouting. 

Axel sighed and hugged Patty dramatically. “They don’t understand us, Pumpkin!”

“I know it sucks Bitsy,” groaned Patty in a whiney voice as she hugged him back. 

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, “Just walk in and get the tickets.”

“Bossy,” mumbled Axel.

“Like a mom,” snickered Patty.

Axel joined in on her laughter as the two-headed in with Gene and Hunter. Adrian was about to walk in when he was stopped by Emma. Audrey looked at them and frowned before Emma shook her head. Audrey eyebrows furrowed more, but she walked in. Once she was gone, Adrian turned around and looked at Emma. “What’s wrong?”

Emma bit her lip and asked, “Do you think Axel and Patty are...you know?”

Adrian blinked, a little before surprise overtook his face. “Oh, no, no, no! I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure? They seem pretty close and touchy-feely. He used to be that way with me…” Emma trailed off.

Adrian pulled her into a short hug and said, “It’s fine, Emma. Really. I think they just see each other as siblings. Plus, Axel seems like the affectionate type of guy. Don’t worry. I’m sure he still loves you like he did before. It might take him a while to realize this.” As he talked, Adrian pushed down the bile that wanted to come out. He knows Axel will never be his, but a boy can dream, can’t he? 

Emma hugged him back before giving him a small smile. “Yeah. You’re right.” she then brightened up, “I just have to remind him of our time together! Thanks again, Adrian.” She gave his hand a squeeze before skipping in the movie theater humming. 

“You’re welcome…” said Adrian. He sighed a little before shaking his head. He knew nothing was going with Axel and Patty. Anyone could tell that they were like brother and sister. But if Adrian knows the other two Spencer sisters, and he does, they weren’t going to see it that way. Adrian sighed again as he walked into the theater. School barely started, and drama was already brewing. All Adrian can do is be there when everything soon crashes and burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a friend who called me Pumpkin and I find that nickname for a friend cute. And I just got a thought in my head of Alexander being all affectionate towards his friends from kisses on the head or cheek, to snuggles and consent hugs and putting his arm around his friends it's just too cute!
> 
> Don't be shy. Leave a comment :)


	16. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with chat names is hard work! I started this last night, went to sleep, and finished it during class. But it's worth it!

Jack was sleeping soundly in his bed. He was lying on his stomach with his face squeezed on the pillow. Then he was woken up by the shrill sound of his alarm clock, causing him to groan and turn his face into the pillow as he blindly reached onto his nightstand and turned off the alarm after fumbling for a couple of seconds. He laid there with his face on the pillow before slowly rising and flipping over, so he was sitting up. He yawned, covering his mouth before rubbing his eyes. Jack looked around the room, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It has been a month since Jack and his family moved up North to New York into a large Penthouse with enough rooms for his siblings and extra rooms. It was now the second week of August and the first day of school.

It’s the first day of school!

Soon the sleepiness left Jack as he jumped out of bed. It was his first day at his new school, and he’s excited. He decided to head to breakfast before getting dressed, so he slipped on his socks, put a robe over his wife-beater and shorts, headed out the room, and then down the steps. Once he reached the kitchen threshold, he was greeted by the sight of some of his younger siblings shoveling food in their face in a contest. The only child not participating was Melody, who had her nose stuck in a textbook as she nibbled on a buttered piece of toast. Jack sat next to her and fixed his plate and said, “Morning Melody.”

Melody grunted and looked at him with tired eyes. “Be lucky that dad allowed you to go to public school instead of private cause it’s a female dog.”

Jack chuckled and bit into his bacon. “Well, he did give you a choice, and you said private.”

“Cause I thought it would be beneficial,” groaned Melody, “But this is only my second week at Westwood, and I am ready to quit.”

Jack made a sympathetic sound and patted her head. “Sorry, Lil’ Sis.”

Melody waved him off with a grumble causing Jack to laugh. He went back to finish his breakfast before standing up and heading out the kitchen before his younger siblings ran to their rooms to get ready for school. He had to wake up pretty early since he had to take the bus, so he took his shower last night. All he had to worry about was clothes and hygiene. Jack went to his drawers and picked out a black t-shirt and a red and black plaid shirt to wear like a jacket. Along with that, he picked out some black high top shoes and some dark blue jeans. Jack was so glad that he picked out a public school, so he didn’t have to worry about a stuffy uniform like Melody.

He went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. He brushed his teeth and then picked up his brush, trying to tame the mess of curls he calls his hair. Jack huffed a little and picked up a hair tie that he keeps on the sink and tied his hair in a low ponytail, leaving some of his curls to frame his face. He knew they would be too stubborn to stay in the ponytail, so he’ll just let them be. Jack checked himself out in the mirror before leaving the bathroom to double-check his backpack. He was able to go to Open House last week to collect his schedule and Syllabuses, so he didn’t have to worry about much. Once he was sure his bag was packed, he grabbed his phone charger and stuffed it in the bag before zipping it up and hitching it over his shoulder. Jack grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before heading out the front door.

His mom has already taken his younger kids to school, and Melody is riding a different bus, so Jack waved goodbye to his dad, who was sitting on the couch working before heading out the door. He was still a little early, so he opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Plus, he needed to burn off some of his energy, so stairs are the perfect way. Once he reached the lobby floor, he opened the stairwell door and headed into the semi-busy lobby. Just as he came to the door, he saw the yellow school bus pull up in front of the building as he grinned, heading in the small crowd of students as they got on the bus. Jack has been on a school bus before, but it still shocks him on how loud people could be in such a small space and with so little people. Jack looked around for an empty seat before seeing a space available next to a boy with puffy hair looking down at his phone. Jack walked over and lightly tapped the boy on his shoulder. “May I sit here?”

The boy looked up and smiled at him. “Of course,” he said with a French accent as he moved his book bag to sit in front of him.

Jack smiled and said, “Thanks,” as he sat down just as the bus took off. He looked at the boy and asked, “What school do you go to?”

“Evergreen High School,” said the boy.

Jack grinned as he said, “Awesome! Me too! I just moved up here for my Senior year.”

“I’m a Senior, too!” smiled the boy. “French exchange student.”

“I wish I were from somewhere charming like that,” chuckled Jack. “I’m just a boy from South Carolina who had to move up to New York because my dad wants to be closer to his job.”

The exchange student nodded a little. “I have never been to South Carolina, so I can’t compare. But I have to say I enjoy America more than France. It’s a whole new experience for me.”

“I can understand that,” mused Jack. He then blinked. “Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I’m Jack Lawson.”

The boy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Lawson? As in Republican Senator Harold Lawson, son?”

Jack let out a small, almost nervous laugh. “Yeah... that’s me.”

“Well, this is funny.” chuckled the exchange student. Jack gave him a confused look, which made him chuckle again. “My host family are the Williams. As in Democratic Senator Gavin Williams and his wife.”

Jack chuckled. “That is quite funny. Well, what’s your name?”

“Gene Labelle,” said the boy holding out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gene,” smiled Jack. He shook the other boy’s hand, and then he felt a spark shot up his arm. Glimpses of his past life flashed before his eyes of meeting a young man with auburn hair and sparkling brown eyes. His french accent bleeding into his words when he got excited about something. Jack’s eyes widened as he looked over at Gene, whose eyes had widened also. They looked at each other for a while before Gene whispered,

“John?”

Jack grinned and said, “I thought I was the only one.”

Gene quickly shook his head with a smile. “Oh, not at all, _mon ami!_ So many of us are back.”

“Who?” asked Jack excitedly.

Gene held up a finger and took out his phone and started typing on it before giving it to Jack. Jack took the phone and scrolled through the list of names smiling. It has both their names during this time and from their past life, which helps Jack out a lot. Once he got to the bottom, he felt his soul leave his body. He looked at Gene, who had a small smirk on his face. “Alexander is back?” whispered Jack astonished. He already knew that, but he was still surprised. 

“He is one of the first one of us to do so. We know about everyone, but with Maria, Thomas, and James, we have no way of seeing them but online on their Instagram page. The rest of us either go to Evergreen or Westwood Academy, but we started hanging out.” said Gene.

Jack bit his lip and asked, “Is he at Evergreen.”

Gene just winked at him and looked out the window just as the bus lurched to the spot. Jack stood up with Gene and held his bag as he headed out the bus. Once he was off, he put it on his shoulder and walked with Gene into the school. The french boy looked at him and said, “We have a lot of time before school starts.”

Jack frowned a little and asked, “What do you mean?”

“That’s the early bus. Kids who use it are mostly part of clubs or sports like football and like to get here early before class starts to go for a quick meeting. Other kids just use it to get the freshest breakfast.” explained Gene as they walked into the school. “Axel doesn’t ride the bus since his host parents drop him off.”

Jack looked at the exchange student in surprise. “Axel is an exchange student too?”

Gene nodded. “He is. But as I was saying, he’s part of several different clubs, but since this is the first day, there is no meeting, so kids just got here early to hang out. And that’s what we’re going to do. We usually meet in the debate team room since they gave Axel a key since he is always here once the school opens.”

Jack chuckled a little at the thought; it does sound like something his Alexander Hamilton would do. They continued down the hallway before walking up some stairs. As they walked, Gene talked about various rooms they passed. Soon they reached a tandoor with a long narrow rectangle window. Gene told Jack to stay behind him as he opened the door. Gene opened the door with a flourish and said, “ _Mes amis!_ ”

“Gene!” came twin cries from inside the room.

Axel looked at the door and said, “Thank you so much for coming. Tell Hunter to give me back my phone.”

“Why does he have your phone?” questioned Gene.

Hunter still had his arm above his head with Axel’s phone out of the shorter boy’s reach. “Because he disgraced us all.”

Axel groaned and said, “All I was watching was Mean Girls, and then Hunter had the _audacity_ to say that the movie was horrible.”

Gene gasped and looked at Hunter. “You did not.”

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not you too!”

“Yes, me too!” said Gene, “Don’t disrespect Regina George. She’s a bitch, but I like her.” 

Hunter let out a puff of air before giving Axel his phone back. Axel took it with a grin, and he pocketed it. Gene shook his head and said, “Well, I didn’t come alone this time.”

“You have food?” asked Hunter, bad mood vanishing.

Gene rolled his eyes and shook his head, and said, “No. It’s a person.”

“Oh,” said Hunter, pouting a bit.

Axel rolled his eyes. “What are you waiting for? Show us the new friend I can smother with love.” Hunter mumbled an “oh god,” but Axel ignored that. He was brimming in excitement to the idea of a new friend.

Gene chuckled a little and moved out the way and pushed Jack in before closing the door behind him. Jack stumbled in a little before looking up and around the room before his eyes moved over to a boy who had his hair in a bun, a green sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows, dark brown pants, and black tennis shoes. Jack looked up into the boy’s eyes and could have fainted. It wasn’t the beautiful violet-blue he remembers from his past life, but the brown was still a beautiful color swirling with every color. It was him. It’s the boy that Jack has been obsessing over from Instagram. Jack opened his mouth and said, “My Dear boy.”

Axel let out something similar to a squeal, it was totally a squeal, and ran to Jack, tackling in a hug. Jack stumbled back and braced himself on the wall before laughing and hugging Axel back just as tightly. Axel pulled away and looked at his face grinning. “It looks like you’re the one with the curls and freckles now,”

Jack let out another laugh. “It seems so. But you still have your gorgeous eyes.”

“Not as beautiful as yours,” smiled Axel referring to Jack’s green eyes.

Jack smirked and said, “Still a charmer, I see.”

Axel shrugged and grinned. “I could charm the pants off a nun if I wanted to.”

Jack chuckled again and let go of Axel, detangling their hug. He saw Gene and who he could guess is Hunter silently laughing. Jack rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

Gene snickered and said, “He has been talking about you forever.”

“Yeah,” chuckled Hunter, “He even said that-”

“OKAY!” yelled Axel with a flush on his cheeks. He gave the burly boy a look, which only caused Hunter to bust out laughing. “We shall not talk about that. Now, what’s your schedule?” asked Axel, turning to Jack.

Jack picked up his book bag, which fell during the hug and pulled out his schedule and handed it to Axel. As the short boy read over his schedule, he looked at Hunter as he said, “You must be Hunter.”

Hunter nodded. “Yeah. I used to be Hercules Mulligan. I know all about you, John Laurens.”

“It’s Jack Lawson now, but you can call me John when it’s just us,” Jack paused a little, “Or if we’re around other reincarnations.” 

Gene clapped his hands and said, “Oh! We need to bring him in the group chat!”

Axel hummed and said, “We will once school ends. We all have the same lunch period. John, you share the first period with Laf, second with Hercules, you have no third, we don’t share fourth with any of us, we all have APUSH for fifth, then lunch, you share 6th period with me, and you have no seventh.” 

Jack nodded and took the list just as the bell rung. He put the schedule back in his bag and put it on his shoulder. He smiled at Axel and said, “I’ll see you during fifth period.”

Axel grinned and nodded happily before heading out the door with Hunter. Gene grabbed Jack’s arm and said, “Off to Trigonometry, we go!” Jack let out a small laugh following the french boy to their first period. 

**\---------------**

It was now lunchtime and Jack was sitting with his new friends. They were sitting outside the school on a set of steps that lead from the first level of the school to the bus lane. There were other kids outside as well, but they were too far away to hear the conversation. They were talking about anything and everything under the sun. Jack was surprised about how delicious the school food was beside it being well, school food. Today they had pizza and other things, but they also had a student center that sells food and snacks. That is basically where most of the school population went if they had money. There or they grabbed a bite outside the school. 

Jacks chewed on a bag of chips that he bought from the student center and turned to Axel, who was leaning against the stairs railing. “So, what have you been up to since I died?”

“A lot,” snorted Hunter.

Axel threw a gummy bear at him before looking at Jack. “A lot actually...most things I’m not proud of…”

Jack tilted his head. “What could you have possibly done?”

“He had an affair for one,” said Gene casually, taking the pepperoni off his pizza, “Cheated on Eliza. Wrote an almost 100-page pamphlet about it.”

Axel groaned and buried his face in his hands. “That’s the one you decide to begin with?”

“And he’s friends with his ex-mistress in this life. Nothing but friends though luckily,” said Gene before taking a bite out his pizza.

Jack blinked a little and said, “I don’t know what to say…”

“Nothing,” said Axel, “Just...don’t say nothing. I regret it. And she does too. We made our amends. And it was 95 pages. Get it right, Laf.” Gene rolled his eyes and flipped Axel off. 

Jack frowned a little, reminding himself to bring it up later on in life before moving on. “Well, how did you die?”

Hunter was the one to answer this time. “Got into a duel with Vice-President Aaron Burr.”

“Can I please answer the questions? They are about my life,” deadpanned Axel.

“Wait, you got into a duel with Burr and lost? What the hell, Alex?” Jack baffled.

Axel huffed and gave a pointed look to Gene and Hunter, who were about to answer Jack’s questions yet again. Both of the boys back downed and held their hands up in surrender. Axel rolled his eyes before turning back to Jack. “Yes. I could explain everything, but I don’t feel like it. Just know he challenged me to a duel, I accepted, I fired my pistol in the air as he shot me. I didn’t want to kill him, but he killed me. But it’s alright now. We’re friends, and he feels so guilty. He tells me every day, even though I forgave him.”

Jack asked worriedly, “Are you sure you can trust him?”

Axel nodded with a smile. “I am.”

“I’m sorry to kill the mood,” interrupted Gene, “but I need your number John so I can create a group chat for all of us.”

“Oh, for sure,” said Jack. He gave the french boy his number and then pulled his phone out when he felt a buzz.

**Revolutionaries👊**

**m!tiana:** Like that name??

 **FashionDisaster:** The hell ur name mean

 **m!tiana:** Male Tiana. Like the princess. But I’m her in male form. And your name fits you cause those shoes DO NOT go with those pants Herc

 **twinkie:** #roasted

 **callTyrone:** Alex...you do know what that means this day and age right???

 **FashionDisaster:** What is up with ur name John

 **callTyrone:** From the song

 **m!tiana:** You better call Tyrooooone

 **twinkie:** I’m aware, John. I am a treat. And I don’t mind the other meaning either ;)

“Eeeewww,” said Hunter.

Axel and Gene burst out laughing as Jack snickered, trying to hide his laughter. Lunch was pretty fun.

**\---------------**

Jack arrived home to a loud house. His siblings must be home and must have had a great day. He knew his dad was still working, and his mom would be busy with his younger siblings, so Jack ran up the stairs and to his room. He threw his bag on the floor before going across the hall and hurriedly knocked on his sister’s door.

Melody opened the door and glared at him. “I am trying to work, Jack.”

“I found him,” grinned Jack.

Melody glare softened as she frowned, confused. “Found who?”

“Axel. The boy I have been obsessing over on Instagram. _I fucking found him._ ”

Suddenly, all tiredness left the girl as she grinned, quickly pulling her brother into her room and shutting the door. Melody pushed him to sit on the bed as she grabbed her desk chair and sat in front of him. “Tell me all the details!”

Jack looked at her and said, “Well, I met another FR today. It turns out he’s my old friend Lafayette. You know the marquis that fought in the Revolution. He then shows me a list of all the other reincarnations, and before I could question him too much, the bus pulled up to the school. It’s an early bus or something, but that doesn’t matter. We go to the debate room, and there is Axel looking gorgeous as shit. Then we instantly recognize each other.”

“Wait. Are you telling that Axel Harrison is-” started Melody.

“Alexander Hamilton.” finished Jack. “My ex-lover that historians say we were just best friends.”

Melody held in a squeal and grinned at him. “Jack, this is wonderful! You can continue what you had with him!”

Jack’s smile dropped a little. “I can, but I saw on the list that Eliza is also back. I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Melody frowned a little. “Yeah, he was married to her, wasn’t he?” She then brightened up and said, “But that doesn’t mean he will get with her. That has been plenty of FR’s who didn’t get together with their past spouses. You still have a chance.”

“Yeah, I know, but-” he was cut out of his sentence by a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. The siblings looked at each other, and Melody moved to sit beside him as he pulled out his phone and checked the message sent to him.

**FR Nation**

**_smol_and_angry has added TurtleDove_ **

**pegmaestro_:** OOH a new person!

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** A new friend!

 **#1General/Dad:** Hello TurtleDove. Who are you?

 **TurtleDove:** This was a bit unexpected but hi I’m Jack Lawson but I was John Laurens. You can call me John.

 **pegmaestro_:** pffffffft-💀

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** I heard her fall off the bed and I can hear her laughter from here...what is funny? Angie? Do you know?

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Not a clue

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** I do😏

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** me 2😏😏😏😏😏😏

 **smol_and_angry:** Shush you three. Now everyone introduce yourself but keep it simple. Like your name equal your past life. 

**pegmaestro_:** ???

 **smol_and_angry:** Fine, I’ll go first. Axel Harrison = Alexander Hamilton

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Gene Labelle = Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette 

**#1General/Dad:** Gavin Williams = George Washington

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Michelle Williams = Martha Washington

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** Hunter Morris = Hercules Mulligan

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Emma Spencer = Elizabeth Schuyler 

**pegmaestro_:** Patty Spencer = Peggy Schuyler 

**¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Audrey Spencer = Angelica Schuyler 

**saltyismymiddlename:** Adrian Bailey = Aaron Burr

 **pegmaestro_:** That is the easiest way so far people have introduced themselves 

**#1Wife/Mom:** We need a better system

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** right

 **TurtleDove:** It is nice to meet you guys! It is also nice to see some of you again!

 **#1General/Dad:** Likewise

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** How about we go to time square again on Saturday?

 **saltyismymiddlename:** Sure why not?

 **pegmaestro_:** AWESOME

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Alexander stop squealing in my ear

 **smol_and_angry:** yOu cOuld HaVe vErbAllY tOld mE tHat aSShoLe

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** nO

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** u 2 need jesus

 **pegmaestro_:** ooH tHis iS fUN

 **saltyismymiddlename:** The three of them need Jesus

Jack chuckled at the messages as they came flooding in. He looked over at his sister Melody, who was grinning. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why are your grinning?”

“You are friends with other FR’s, Jack,” said Melody excitedly. “This is amazing!”

Jack chuckled and looked down at his phone and looked at the messages. They were now arguing over where to go Saturday, with Gavin trying to calm everyone down and Michelle acting as a low-key instigator. Jack couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he thought about the day. Axel told him during sixth period, Personal Finance, which Axel only took because he didn’t want anything else, and he was pretty good in finance, considering he created the first bank- that on Wednesday, he was taking him over to Gene’s penthouse. The reason was is that Wednesday are the days that he, Gene, and Hunter hung out with Gavin and Michelle since that was the day they both had a bit of time off after school. They talked a lot during that class and much after school when Axel waited with Jack for Jack’s bus even though Gene teasingly said he could protect Jack.

All in all, Jack was ready for whatever the world threw at him during his last year of high school. He looked at Melody and smiled. “Yeah. It is pretty amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a meeting? Tell me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!


	17. Times Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to start off and saying thank thank thank you for the comments! I am going to try my best to reply to them as soon as I can but I am really buried under work. Just keep them coming cause it makes me feel so loved and so happy that people like my stuff enough to comment.
> 
> Secondly, I kind of decided that they will mostly call each other by their past names in the chats. I am not sure if anyone was confused when they were saying it out loud but I know I will end up confusing myself so. Outloud they will address each other by either a nickname from the past life or their real name/nickname from this lifetime.
> 
> Thirdly, the year is 2014. I went so far back for a reason. So I'm basically changing history but you know who cares-
> 
> Lastly, I started to low-key ship Hamburr. Low-key tho cause it's not a huge thing on my mind and isn't even up there with my love of Lams, Jeffmads, and Mullete but now that it is there a plot bunny has formed and it might be written later on. Just a heads up-

It was now Saturday, the day Axel and his friends were going to Times Square to hang out like teens. The whole week was exciting to Axel cause he got to hang out with Jack during lunch and the classes they shared. He isn’t saying that he hates hanging out with Gene and Hunter cause he doesn’t. He loves those guys, but he has been waiting for Jack for the longest, and now that he has him, he doesn’t want to let him go. All four of them have become best friends during the week so fast that they knew each other’s mannerisms. Axel has never had such a close group of friends before and always felt like he would mess it up, and then one of them will tell a joke, and all that self-doubt washes away. 

Right now, Axel, Gene, and Hunter were in Gene’s room chilling for a few more minutes before they had to leave to take the subway to Times Square. Axel was standing in front of Gene’s mirror, fixing any minor details to his outfit. He had on another hoodie, but this time it was white, and along the collar and shoulder, it looked like a bunch of paint in rainbow colors splattered there. He has on ripped black jeans and black and white vans and his black choker around his neck. He put his hair in a high ponytail before turning from the mirror. “How do I look?”

“You look fine, _mon ami_ ,” replied Gene from his bed.

“Yeah. Just like the other fifteen times, you asked us,” murmured Hunter from Gene’s desk chair. He then got hit in the face with a pillow. Gene sat up from his bed and went to pick up the pillow he threw and then began to hit Hunter upside the head with it. “Ow! Okay, okay! I’ll take it back!”

Gene huffed and threw the pillow back on his bed and then fixed his sweater. He was wearing a gray Calvin Klein sweater with blue jeans ripped at the knees and white Nike shoes. Gene grabbed Axel’s wrist and pulled him away from the mirror and sat him down on the bed before sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy and said, “You do not need to fret, _petit lion_ , you look wonderful.”

Axel leaned his head on Gene’s shoulder and said, “I know I do, but I can’t help it. You know when I’m around John, I tend to act like a girl. I hate it.”

Gene chuckled a little and rubbed Axel’s arm. “I know you do. But there is no need to get anxiety over it. Today is the day where we all get to hang out and act like teenagers. Think about that. We get to see the sisters, Burr, John, and all of us will chill and have fun and maybe hit up a movie.”

“And get food,” supplied Hunter, still fixing his beanie. He was wearing a black and gray sweater, gray jogging pants, gray Nike shoes, and a black beanie on his head.

Gene rolled his eyes and said, “And get food, which would probably be first. But chill. Everything is going to be fine, _mon ami._ ”

Axel bit his lip and nodded. He felt a kiss on his forehead and grinned. Soon they all got a message via the group chat from Patty asking where they were. The three boys let out a chuckle before getting up and heading out the door. They shouted goodbye to Michelle and Gavin, who were in their respective offices, before heading out the door and down to the lobby. As they headed out the door, they talked about various things that came to mind but mostly school. They complained about some of their teachers and the ridiculous amount of homework they are going to have. They were Seniors! They shouldn’t be going through all this work. But since they went to one of the best public schools in the area, they should not be complaining. But they will because they can. Once they got on the subway, they quickly found three empty spots next to each other and sat down. They were going to be walking most of the day. This may be the last time they sit once everything gets started.

They weren’t sure how long they stayed on the semi-clean subway, but they were happy to get out of the crowded area. Axel sent a text to Audrey since she was the most responsible sister.

 **Macbeth:** Where are you guys??

 **Angel😇:** On the red steps. Adrian is already with us

 **Macbeth:** Be there in a sec

Axel pocketed his phone and walked alongside Gene as the three of them moved their way through the crowded sidewalk. Soon they made it to the center of Times Square and headed over to the Red Stairs. Patty was the first one he noticed since she was wearing a bright yellow sweater with huge ass brown buttons on the front. He then saw Emma sitting next to her in a blue sweater and Audrey on Patty’s other side in a pink jacket. Adrian was on the other side of Emma in a purple coat, chatting with her. Axel grinned and said, “Hey, guys!”

Patty was the first to look up and took off towards him. Axel chuckled and opened his arms in a hug, which she gave back once she collided into him. “Hello, Pats.”

“Hi Axe,” said Patty as she pulled from the hug.

“Did you ever finish your Chemistry work?” asked Axel as they walked together.

Patty nodded happily. “I did! I did every problem like you told me.”

“I’m proud,” smiled Axel ruffling her hair, which was out of its usual ponytail. Patty snickered and swatted his hand away as she fixed her hair. Once they got closer, Audrey was the next person to greet them. 

“I see you guys made it here on time,” joked Audrey as she accepted the hug Gene gave her.

Hercules gave her a side hug and said, “We would have been here sooner if someone didn’t fret over his clothes.” Here he gave a pointed look to Axel.

Axel rolled his eyes. “Can’t a guy look good for his fabulous friends?”

“That sounds mightly gay of you,” chuckled Audrey.

Axel gasped dramatically. “I am bi for your information.” He kissed her on both cheeks and asked, “How are you?”

Audrey smiled at him with a light blush on her cheeks and said, “I’m fine. We had the same problem as you guys but with Emma.”

Emma looked up at her name being called and glared lightly at her sister. Axel chuckled and walked over to her and said, “I don’t see Em would be such a disaster as moi,” he sat down between her and Adrian and asked, “Am I right?”

“You are. The problem was Patty. She was busy eating.” said Emma

“We had Eggo waffles leftover. I wasn’t going to let them go to waste,” replied Patty.

“And you didn’t bring us any?” asked Gene. “How rude.”

Axel chuckled and looked at Adrian and asked, “How was your morning?”

Adrian shrugged a little and said, “It was fine.”

Axel pouted a little. “You got to give me more than that!” He started poking Adrian in the side. “Come on, tell me.”

Adrian snickered and swatted Axel hands away. “Fine! It was pretty good. I didn’t have to wake up and do homework, which was a blessing.”

Axel grinned and moved his hands away before saying, “That’s wonderful. What homework assignments did you have?”

“Just APUSH,” replied Adrian.

Axel eye’s brightened up as he said, “You take APUSH? I take APUSH!”

“Who takes APUSH?” asked Hunter, who was now sitting on the step behind.

Axel turned to him and said, “Adrian is!”

Gene spoke up from where he was on the other side of Hunter. “I thought you were a junior.”

“I am, but I completed the social studies courses meant for Juniors, so they gave me APUSH,” said Adrian. “Same with Em.”

Axel looked at Emma with wide eyes. “You take APUSH?” When Emma gave him a smile and a nod, Axel grinned and wrapped an arm around Adrian and Emma, pulling them into a hug. “We are all APUSH buddies!”

Adrian and Emma laughed a little at his excitement before pulling away from the hug. Soon the conversation went from school to what they were planning on doing today. Soon it will be lunchtime, so they decided to go to _Patzeria Family & Friends_ down on 48th street. Then they might head to an early movie and finally walk around Times Square and buy anything if they want. Emma suggested going to _M &M’s World_, and everyone happily agreed. They soon moved onto their own conversations. Then Axel felt his phone buzz and went to check what it was.

**_From Jack Frost❄:_ ** _I’m here. Where r u guys?_

Axel smiled and texted back his reply before pocketing his phone. He looked into the crowd of New Yorkers to see if he spotted Jack. He’s short, so he knew that would never work, so he stood upon the stairs and looked into the crowd. “ _Mon ami_ , what are you doing?” asked Gene looking at the boy.

“I’m looking for Jack. He said he was here,” replied Axel distractingly. He distinctly heard Patty say, “I wonder what he looks like.” Axel continued scanning the crowd looking for that curly head of hair that he adores. Soon he saw the brown curly hair boy and grinned. Jack appeared to be wearing a jean jacket with a black shirt that said _NASA_. Axel got down off the stair and headed over to Jack. He waved his hand and said, “Jack!”

Jack looked around when his name was called before spotting Axel and grinning. Once he was close, he pulled the shorter boy in a hug. Axel hugged him back and mumbled into his chest. “How was the ride here?”

“Uneventful,” said Jack before pulling away from the hug. “Except I saw a guy with pink and green hair that did not look good on him.”

Axel chuckled. “You will see characters like that here in New York. Now come on, I want you to meet everyone.” He grabbed Jack’s hand and led him back over to the group, sitting patiently with smiles on their faces. “Guys, this is Jack.” Jack gave a small wave. 

Audrey held her hand out and said, “Hey, Jack. I’m Audrey.”

Jack shook her hand and smiled. “Hey, Audrey.”

Patty stood up and pulled Jack into a hug. “Hi, Jack! I’m Patty!”

Jack chuckled and hugged the girl back and said, “Hi there, Patty.”

Once Patty went to sit back down, Emma got up and gave Jack a small hug. “Hello. I’m Emma.”

Jack gave her a hug back and smiled with a nod. “Hello.”

Adrian held out his hand and said, “I’m Adrian.”

Jack shook his hand and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Adrian.” He then turned to look at the sisters, “It was nice to meet you all.”

Gene grinned and clapped his hands together. “Now that introductions are over, shall we head to _Patzeria_ and stuff ourselves full of pizza and wings?” Everyone happily agreed, and soon chatter started up as the group of reincarnations headed to the restaurant. 

**\---------------**

“No, we should watch _Get On Up,_ ” protested Audrey.

“You only want to watch it because of Chadwick Boseman,” said Patty rolling her eyes. 

They had an excellent time at _Patzeria Family & Friends_. They all decided to share a large pizza and split the cost. It was challenging to figure out what everyone wanted since they all had different choices but agreed on one side cheese and another side pepperoni. But now, they are having a similar discussion, but instead of pizza, it was a movie. The group of kids were standing off to the side, having a soft argument on what to watch. They have been having this argument from the pizza place to the movie theater. It has yet to end.

“Alright, alright, we have three choices,” started Axel, “We have _Guardians of the Galaxy, Get On Up, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._ We need to pick between those.”

Emma scrunched up her nose a little and said, “Well, I don’t want to watch _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._ ” Audrey nodded in agreement, making Patty groan. 

“Well, that is off the list. What about _Get On Up?_ ” asked Jack

Hunter shook his head. “Nah. Only you, Adrian, and Audrey want to see that.”

“That leaves us with _Guardians of the Galaxy,_ ,” said Gene. “Is everyone on board with that?” Everyone nodded in agreement even though a few of them, Emma and Audrey, were reluctant. “Good. Now seating, snacks, and who pays for the tickets.”

“I can pay for the girls,” said Adrian.

“And I got the guys,” said Jack.

Audrey frowned a little and asked, “Are you sure, Jack?”

Jack smiled and nodded. “Positive.”

Axel shook his head and said, “I’ll get the snacks. Someone could help me, though. I would really appreciate it.”

“I will!” volunteered Emma. “I know my sisters, so I know what to get them.”

Axel grinned. “Great. We can all worry about seating once we get in the theater.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Adrian and Jack went to get the tickets while everyone else waited off to the side. Soon they came back and gave everyone their tickets. The movie started in twenty minutes, which gave them time to find seats and for Emma and Axel to get snacks. Everyone, minus those two, waved goodbye and sent a ‘see you soon’ before heading to the theater. Now it was just Axel and Emma standing in the short line. Axel was looking on the candy stand, debating what to get while Emma stood next to him, biting her lip nervously. 

Emma cleared her throat and tapped on Axel’s shoulder. “Hey, Axel?”

Axel picked up a pack of Twizzlers and looked at her. “What’s up, Emma?”

Emma played with the edge of her sweater. “Well...I um…” she bit her lip again, frowning softly.

Axel tsked and gently pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth using his thumb. “Don’t do that. It’ll ruin your lip.” Emma’s face bloomed with a blush as she felt her pulse race. He smiled at her and said, “Now think about what you wanted to tell me and do it.”

Emma’s eyes flickered down before she looked back up at him. “I have an assignment in APUSH that I need help on. Is there any way you could help me with that?”

“Of course! Just send me the address to your house, and I’ll come over.” smiled Axel.

Emma smiled back and said, “Thank you so much.”

Axel’s smile softened a bit as he pulled her into a side hug. “Of course, Em-Gem.” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Emma giggled at the nickname and felt her a blush appear on her cheeks at the kiss. Once she moved from the hug, which she really didn’t want to, she went over to the candy stand and picked out a box or bag of candy for her sisters and her before heading to the counter, followed by Axel. They ordered four medium popcorn and opted against drinks. They had so much candy with them that the cashier shook their head and handed them a bag. Axel and Emma laughed a bit as the cashier explained why they had a bag before they grabbed the popcorn. They buttered the popcorn up until they were soaked and headed to the theater. Once they walked in, they saw Patty waving at them from the middle row, and they walked up to them. Hunter was sitting on the aisle seat with Gene next to him on the left and then Jack, Patty, Adrian, and Audrey, who saved two seats for Emma and Axel. 

Axel and Emma gave everyone their popcorn. Gene and Hunter shared one, Jack and Patty, who have quickly become friends, Audrey and Adrian, and finally Emma and Axel. Once everyone had their candy and themself ready, Axel sat down next to Audrey with Emma next to him. Soon they were settled, and the lights in the theater dimmed down.

Time to begin the movie.

 **\---------------**

Once the movie was over, the teenagers made their way out of the movie theater, happily talking about the film. Even Audrey and Emma enjoyed the movie, and they didn’t want to see it at all. They made their way to _M &M’s World_, and when they walked in, they went berserk. They ran in every direction, looking at all the different items in the store. Patty dragged Jack over to the candy dispensers, and they were now happily filling up several bags full of different M&M’s. Gene was trying to convince Hunter to buy the champagne bottle full of M&M’s. Emma and Audrey are checking out the different jewelry and comparing some to others. Axel and Adrian were over by the wall that was divided into sections of the M&M characters.

“I think you would look good in this red shirt,” said Axel holding up a redshirt.

Adrian deadpanned and said, “It has his face on it.”

“That’s the fun part about it!” grinned Axel. 

“I’m not wearing that Axel.”

Axel pouted a little and put the shirt back as he looked at the Red section. “Can you at least get a mug or something?”

Adrian stood by him and looked at the section with the tilted head. “I will get a water bottle. Will that satisfy your needs?” Axel grinned and nodded happily. Adrian let out a huff of laughter before grabbing a red water bottle. He then turned to Axel and asked, “Now, what are you getting?”

Axel bounded over the Brown section and picked up the stuffed M&M character. He turned her to Adrian and asked, “Isn’t she sexy?”

Adrian blinked before rolling his eyes. “I’m not calling an M&M sexy.”

“But look at her!” said Axel. He looked around before spotting Gene and walking over to him. “Hey, Gene! Isn’t Ms. Brown sexy?”

Gene looked away from the M&M pj’s and looked at the stuffed toy. “ _Oui._ She and Ms. Green.”

Axel whirled around and looked at Adrian. “I told you she’s sexy.”

Adrian just furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head. Axel went back over to the section and picked up a Ms. Green stuffed toy. He hugged both of them to his chest as he went back over to Gene, who was now by Hunter. “Hey, Hunter. What do you think of Ms. Green and Ms. Brown?”

“They’re pretty hot for some M&M’s,” said Hunter.

Adrian facepalmed so hard he hit himself in the eye, making him blink away the black spots that appeared in his vision. 

They were soon approached by Patty and Jack, who had bags full of M&M’s. Gene looked at the bags and simply asked, “You sharing?”

Jack pursed his lips in thought before looking at Patty. “Should we? I mean, we did pay with our own money.”

“You are right,” said Patty. She looked at Axel and said, “Should we?”

Axel tapped his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. “Share for an exchange.”

Jack grinned. “Exchange?”

Axel grinned back and said, “Exchange.”

Jack chuckled before looking at Gene with a semi-serious face. “I will share if you bake a french dessert.”

“I’ll make you a _dacquoise,_ how does that sound?” asked Gene.

“Don’t know what the fuck that is, but yes,” said Jack.

“I want one, too!” said Patty.

Emma and Audrey walked up and said at the same time, “I want what she’s having.”

Gene groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How about I make everyone one?”

Everyone agreed, and Gene held out grabby hands for a candy bag that Jack gave him. Axel went with Adrian to pay for their stuff since they were the last ones to buy something. Once they were standing in line, Axel turned to Adrian and said, “Hey, Ian?”

For some reason, Axel has taken to calling him that, and Adrian doesn’t know why but doesn’t want it to stop. He turned the shorter boy and asked, “Yes?”

“Want to hang out after school Friday? Just us?” asked Axel.

Adrian blinked a little at the request. “Why?”

Axel just shrugged a little. “We seem to always hang out together as a group and never just us. I’ll like to get to know you more if you don’t mind.”

Adrian smiled a little. “I don’t mind.”

Axel grinned. “Great! How about I come over?” Adrian nodded, making Axel grin widen. 

Soon they were able to pay for their items and were out the door with their friends a few minutes later. The teenagers walked around a bit more before calling it a day. Adrian went back with the sisters while Jack, Gene, Hunter, and Axel walked together to the subway.

“Today was fun,” said Hunter.

Gene nodded and held on tighter to his bags. “It really was. Do you think we will have more days like this?”

“I hope,” replied Jack. He had his arm around Axel’s shoulder, who was now sleeply leaning into his side. “But maybe not so late. This guy here seems tired."

“I’m not tired,” protested Axel before letting out a large yawn,

Gene shook his head and asked, “What time did you go to bed, _petit lion?_ ”

Axel stayed silent a bit before mumbling out, “Five this morning…”

“Five?!” said Hunter scandalously. “You arrived at Gene’s at seven!”

“I know I know, but I was super excited for today,” said Axel defensively.

Gene sighed and wrapped his hand around Axel’s wrist in a friendly gesture. “You really need to sleep more _mon ami._ That is why you’re staying with me tonight, so Gavin, Michelle, and I see to it that you get some sleep.”

“But my host family-”

“We will let them know that you are staying with me,” interrupted Gene, “I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Hunter bent a little and ruffled Axel’s hair affectionately. “And we will walk with you two too the building to make sure you get there safe.”

“And to make sure you actually sleep,” said Jack, giving Axel’s shoulders a squeeze using his arm.

Axel huffed a little knowing it was futile to argue against his friends. But he felt a sense of calmness and happiness overwhelming him making him feel loved. Axel smiled and said, “I’m lucky for you guys. I would be lost without you in my life.”

Gene squeezed his wrist and said, “We know mon ami. And we are glad you’re in ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am addicted to Laf calling Alex _petit lion_ so you may be seeing that a lot during this fic.
> 
> Like, comment, and subscribe for more! :)


	18. Study Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit short because it is a bit of a filler but I hope you guys enjoy. All grammer mistakes are mine.

**Em-Gem💎:** Are you on the way??

 **Axe💓:** I’ll be there in a couple of minutes^_^

Emma grinned and sat her phone down on her bed and went to stand in front of her mirror, making sure her outfit matched. She had on her favorite light blue dress that stopped a bit above her knees. It had a white belt that came with it showing off her waist just a bit. She decided on wearing her flats instead of her light blue and white sneakers since she was at home. Her hair was pulled a bit of her face and tied back with a white ribbon she found in her vanity. Emma went over to her vanity and picked up cherry flavored chapstick and put it on her lips. It was Tuesday afternoon, and luckily Emma didn’t have any after-school activities today, unlike her sister Audrey who was still at school for the Debate Team. Peggy wasn’t home either because she had after school tutoring for several classes. So it’s just Emma and her parents. 

But not for long because Axel will be here soon. He’s just coming over to help her with her project like she asked last Saturday, but still, he was coming over. By himself. Not only will he be by himself, but he will be in her house. Emma held in a squeal as she put the chapstick away and made sure all her work was out of her bookbag. Then she heard the doorbell and bounced a bit on her toes before calming herself and walking out the room and down the stairs. Once she made it down the stairs and towards the door, she saw her dad opening it. Her parents were so happy when she told them that she had found Alexander Hamilton and openly encouraged her to get into a relationship with him. So, of course, they already know that Axel is Alexander.

“Ah, you must be Axel! Patrick Spencer,” said Emma’s dad sticking out his hand. Did she forget to say that her parents are also FR’s? They got their memories back once Audrey, Emma, and Patty came back. They decided to keep it a secret for now. So no one but their family is aware.

Axel smiled and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Spencer.”

“Call me Patrick,” he said before opening the door wider for Axel to walk in. Emma then saw her mom come from the direction of her office.

“Who was at the door?” questioned Emma’s mom as she came closer.

Patrick smiled at her and said, “It’s Axel. Remember when Emma said he was coming over?”

Something must have registered in her mind as she smiled. “Oh, yes, I do! Hello Axel. I’m Cynthia Spencer, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Axel smiled at her and said, “Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.”

Cynthia laughed lightly and looked at Patrick. “Should I go get Emma?”

Emma decided to make her presence known. She walked out from her hiding spot and called out cheerfully, “I’m here,” she turned to Axel and smiled at him, “Hi Axel.”

Axel turned to her and grinned. “Hello, Em. You look radiant as ever.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her lightly giggle. 

Emma smiled and grabbed his hand. She looked at her parents and said. “We’re going to my room so he can help me with my work.” She gave a pointed look to both of her parents.

They caught on because Cynthia said, “That’s fine, dear. You know where to find us if you need anything.”

Emma smiled at her parents before pulling Axel up the stairs and to the direction of her room. She allowed him in and closed the door leaving a crack open. She turned around and smiled at Axel, who was standing in the middle of the large room, taking in every detail. As he distracted himself with that, Emma took the chance to get a look at Axel. He had on a white shirt, with a gray sweater over it, blue jeans, and brown suede shoes. Emma never knew what he wore to school since they see each other on the weekends, but she has to say, she likes this sophisticated style on the boy. She looked away from his torso just in time to see him looking at her.

Axel smiled at her and seemed oblivious to her checking him out. Good. “What do you need help on?”

Emma blinked out of her daze like state and said, “Oh! I need help on a few questions,” she went over to her desk and picked up her book and a few papers and her laptop. “It’s a part of a huge project based on Unit One of APUSH. I did part A and B, but C are questions that I do not know the answer to. I tried, but I failed miserably.”

Axel chuckled a little. “Where is it?”

Emma sat everything down on the bed and opened her laptop. “Here on the laptop. We’ll be more comfortable against the headboard. It has padding.”

“Fancy,” said Axel sitting on the edge of the bed but had his back against the headboard.

After taking off her shoes, Emma got on her bed and sat the laptop in between them up further on the bed. She grabbed a few project papers and handed them to Axel, who took them and began reading them. She sat against the headboard with her legs curled to the side and the class book in her lap. The website that held the quiz was already up by time her laptop powered on. She grabbed her notebook, where she took notes and a pen.

Axel looked at the screen and said, “Alright, first question. Upon arriving in the New World, English settlers, what?”

Emma looked at the answer choices. “Uh...They immediately focused on converting the Native Americans?”

“Not immediately. It wasn’t in their initial plan to convert people. Remember they weren’t even aware other people were inhabiting the New World,” Axel told her. 

Emma chewed on her lip and then pointed to the first answer choice. “The generally adapted old beliefs to the new environment.”

Axel smiled. “Very good.”

Emma grinned and clicked the answer and submitted it. Her grin widened when she saw she got it correct. It went like this for a few more questions. Axel would read it out loud, and Emma would try to guess it. If she guesses wrong, he’ll lead her into the real answer’s direction without saying the correct answer. When they got to question thirty-three, they mutually decided that a break was needed. Emma was now lying on her stomach with her legs swaying lazily in the air. Axel, who finally took his shoes off, was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading over her textbook. Emma turned her head to the side to look at him and noticed he was now wearing glasses.

“Where you get the glasses?” she asked curiously.

Axel looked over at her and said, “I had them in my pocket.”

Emma smiled. “I take it even in this life; you can’t run from bad eyesight.”

Axel huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. Luckily I only need them to read in both this life and the past.”

Emma let out a small laugh as well. “Do you remember when you lost them?”

“Oh yes,” chuckled Axel, “I was freaking out for three hours until you pointed out they were on my head.”

“I honestly saw them before, but I enjoyed watching you freak out like a girl,” said Emma with a smile. 

Axel gasped. “That’s why you were laughing at me!”

Emma chuckled and held up a hand. “Guilty as charged.”

Axel rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked down at his book for a minute and then back at her. “Can I ask you a question?” Emma looked at him and nodded. “How did you feel after my death? I mean, I remember you crying, but well, I died, I don’t know much besides the stuff on Wiki.”

Emma looked a little surprised at the question. Out of everything she expected to come out of his mouth, she wasn’t expecting that. Emma looked down at her white covers a bit her lip. “I was heartbroken. When I found those letters you left me, I didn’t understand at first, and then it sunk in. It sunk in that you were dueling. I didn’t want to believe it, but when I received word you were shot, it felt like my whole world was crashing down. I didn’t understand how you were so calm during the whole thing. You just held my hand and talked. You talked so much and so fast that I could hardly understand. I wouldn’t have understood because all I could hear was the ringing in my ears and my own sobs along with the children. You then placed a final kiss on my hand, and your grip loosened, and I knew it was over. I knew you finally died, and it hurt. It hurt so much. But I knew I had to stop wasting time on tears, and I did what I had to do. I preserved your legacy and worked as hard as I could until my dying days.” By the time she was finished, she had tears streaming down her face but had a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

Axel frowned and pulled her into a hug. Emma buried her face in his chest and clenched his shirt in her fist as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Axel hugged her closer and rubbed her back gently as he whispered calming words and phrases into her ear. Once her sobs died down a bit, he pushed her away gently and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. “I really am sorry, Betsey,” the old nickname slipped out before he could stop it, but it brought a smile to Emma’s face, “I knew it was going to hurt you, and I did it anyway. I wish I could explain a bit more why I did it, but I would have to spend all day on it, to be honest. But just know that it was never in my plan to hurt you in any way. I didn’t want to break your heart since I have done so, so many times. But I promise you I’m here for you now. If you ever need me, just know I’m one call away.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Emma sniffed and gave him a watery smile as she blinked the tears from her eyelashes. “Thanks...I needed that…”

“No problem,” smiled Axel. “At least you finally go it off your chest.”

Emma chuckled a little. “Yeah.” She looked up from her lap and gave him another smile, which he happily returned. They stared at each other for a while before Axel broke eye contact and looked back at the book. 

“Let’s finish up the last few questions,” said Axel.

Emma frowned a little disappointed but nodded and moved to sit crossed legged as well before they went back to her work.

**\---------------**

The two finished earlier then they thought and went downstairs to spend the last remaining time Axel had watching movies. They were on at the beginning of the second movie when the front door opened, and Patty came skipping in with Audrey behind her.

“Patty, what has mom and dad told you about skipping into the house?” said Audrey as she closed the door behind them.

Patty rolled her eyes and said, “Not to.” She stopped skipping and walked to the living room, dropping her bag, reminding herself to pick it up when she decided to head to her room. Once she got to the living room, she was surprised to see Axel was there. And not only was he there, but Emma was basically curled into his side. Patty frowned a bit before shaking her head and put a smile on her face. “I didn’t know you were here, Bitsy!”

Axel looked away from the movie and grinned. “Hi, Pumpkin!” He stood up and went to give her a hug. Patty noticed Emma giving her almost a death glare over Axel’s shoulder, but mentally shrugged it off and gave Axel a hug back. “Emma asked me to help her with her work,” said Axel.

Patty eyebrows furrowed when Axel called Emma by her real name but realized he didn’t know that their parents knew he was a reincarnation of their daughter’s past husband. So she could sort of understand. She pulled away from the hug and said, “That’s cool. Are you guys finished?”

“Yeah, we’re just watching movies. Want to join?” asked Axel.

Patty shrugged and grinned. “Sure. Whatcha watching?” asked Patty, moving to sit on the couch.

Axel sat back down and picked up the remote. “The Bounty Hunter. It’s a really cool action movie.”

“And romance movie,” piped up Emma from the other side of the couch. 

Axel nodded as well. “Yeah, I forgot about that bit.”

Just then, Audrey came in and blinked a little. “Axel, when did you get there?”

Axel smiled up at the oldest Spencer sister and said, “I came to help Emma with her work. Now we’re watching a movie. Come join us!”

Audrey gave him a skeptical look. “I don’t know. I have some homework to do. And I’m pretty sure you do too.”

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down between him and Emma. “Just chill for a second, Audra. That homework isn’t going anywhere. Just watch the movie, and you can be on your way once it’s done.”

Audrey sighed a little but got comfortable on the sofa as Axel turned the movie back on. Halfway through the film, around four pm, all four of them were asleep on the couch. Emma was curled on her side with her head pillowed on Audrey’s lap. Audrey’s head was on Axel’s shoulder. Axel’s head was on top of Audrey’s with Patty’s feet in his lap since she was curled on her side with her head on the armrest. 

Audrey was the first to wake and blushed brightly when she realized she was laying on Axel’s shoulder. And not only was she on his shoulder, but he was using her as a pillow. If it was another guy, she would have been outraged, but she felt comfortable in the position and let out a low sigh of content and closed her eyes once more. She could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys


	19. First Kiss- Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love you guys. I honestly do.
> 
> Okay! This chapter was really fun to write cause it has been playing over and over in my head and begged for me to write it and I did. And I don't regret it. Hope you like it!

Adrian sat at the lunch table on his phone, typing up some notes for an assignment. It was Friday today, and he only had one more class after lunch to go to before he was able to leave. Over the summer, he has taken a lot of the Junior courses because he wanted to graduate a bit early, so now he is taking senior classes. Except for gym since he refused to take it the first three years of his high school years, and they made him take it this year since he will be graduating the same time the senior class does. He left his last class, which happened to be AP U.S History, a bit early, so he was able to grab his lunch quickly and make his way to the table near the back of the cafeteria. There it was less noisy since everyone tended to navigate to the front of the room, so Adrian could be left in his own thoughts until the sisters arrived.

Adrian sat down his phone on the table and rotated his neck, hoping to get some feeling back into it. He has been staring down at it for the last five minutes, and he was already feeling the burning sensation in the back of his neck. The boy almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a vibration going through the wood table until he realized it was his phone. He blinked a little and picked up his phone to see who would be texting him during school hours. Once he saw the contact name, he rolled his eyes and went to read it. Of course, he would text him during school hours.

 **Dimples:** Hi Ian :)

 **Ver de livre📚:** Firstly why use those old things when you have emojis? Secondly why are you texting me doing school? I could be in the middle of class

 **Dimples:** 1- I like using those they’re cute 2- Ik you’re at lunch since you sent me your schedule 

**Ver de livre📚:** Touché. But why are you texting me??

 **Dimples:** I was wondering if we’re still on for hanging out today

Adrian could have smacked himself in the head if he wasn’t in a public area. How could he forget he was hanging out with Axel today? He blames school. He typed out his response and with his address. He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. 

**Dimples:** Thank yooou! Also be ready to have some movies out- we’re going to go crazy

 **Ver de livre📚:** Is that normal behavior with hanging out with you?

 **Dimples:** You know it boo ;)

Adrian let out a small chuckle as he looked down at his phone. He then looked up in surprise when he heard a tray being set down next to his.

“Who you texting?” asked Patty in a sing-song voice as she sat down next to him with a grin.

“No one,” said Adrian unconvincingly.

Audrey rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him and picked up her apple. “That’s a lie, and you know it. I bet it’s someone he likes.”

Emma smiled and looked at Adrian excitedly. “Ooh! Our Adrian got a crush!”

“I don’t have a crush,” said Adrian, keeping his phone out of Patty’s reach.

Patty pouted a little and sat fully down in her chair and opened her ketchup packet to put on her fries. “Are you sure you aren’t crushing on this mystery person just a little?”

Adrian raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think who I was texting is a crush?”

“Cause you had that smile on your face that Emma and Audrey get when they talk to their crushes,” said Patty munching on her fries.

Emma and Audrey shot their sister a look, but you could see the small flush of pink around their cheeks. Adrian chuckled a little and said, “It’s not a crush, but he is cute enough to catch a crush on. He’s coming over to hang out.”

The sisters turned to him with bright grins and sparkling eyes. Adrian looked at them worriedly and scared about what would come out of their mouths. Audrey was the first to talk, and she said, “So it’s a he.”

“And he’s coming over,” said Emma.

“To your house to hang like bros,” finished Patty.

Adrian frowned, a little confused. “Yes?”

“Which means you can make a move,” grinned Audrey.

Adrian finally figured out what the girls meant and shook his head rapidly. “No. No. No.”

“Hear us out!” said Patty.

Adrian shook his head again. “No, I will not. You guys are trying to hook me up with him. I told you girls I don’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

Emma huffed a little and asked, “Is he single?” Adrian nodded. “Is he cute?” Adrian nodded again. “Then go for it.” Adrian shook his head.

“No, I’m not. We’re just hanging out as friends. No funny business. So stop.” said Adrian in a serious tone.

The Spencer sisters pouted a little but nodded in consent. Adrian nodded as well. Soon the conversation lighted up. Adrian was just happy that they didn’t pester him more on the subject. If they asked him for the boy’s name and found out he had a little more than a crush on him, he wasn’t sure how they would react. He already promised himself that he would become friends with Axel for now. If they stay friends, that’s fine; he could deal with it. Adrian sighed inaudibly as he pocketed his phone. He was kind of regretting agreeing to this hangout.

**\---------------**

When Adrian arrived home, he told his parents that he was having a friend over, and they were ecstatic. Adrian hardly invited people over, except for the sisters a couple of times, and when he did, his parents always made sure to stay out the way so he could have what they like to call a “teenage bonding moment.” He loves his parents; he does, but they could be a bit corny at times. 

Adrian put his book bag on the ground and took off his school tie along with the rest of the stupid uniform. He went over to his dresser and put on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He decided against shoes since he was home and just put on some white socks. He wasn’t sure what time Axel would arrive, so he took out his homework to get started on it.

Halfway through, he heard the doorbell and got up, heading out the room. He knew his parents wouldn’t get it since it is part of their system at staying away from his “teenage bonding moment.” Adrian gave his parents a look who was standing in the kitchen. They gave him a smile and a wave, making him roll his eyes. Once he reached the door and opened it, he was tackled into a hug. 

“Hi, Ian!” cried Axel happily, hugging him.

Adrian stumbled a bit and chuckled, giving him a hug back. “Hello, Axel.”

Axel pulled back and gave him a grin. “Sorry, I’m a bit late. Jack and Gene challenged Hunter to go into the teacher lounge to steal something, and I stayed to film it. I’ll show it to you later if you like.”

Adrian chuckled a little. “Maybe later, and you’re not late. You’re right on time.” He shut the door behind Axel and looked at him. “What time did your host family say you had to be back?”

“They’ll come pick me up whenever I tell them I’m ready,” replied Axel hitching the bag he had with him over his shoulder a little, “I hope it’s okay with you that I gave them your address.”

Adrian nodded. “It’s fine.” He gestured in the kitchen’s direction, and Axel happily walked in that direction as if he had been to Adrian’s house before. Adrian shook his head and followed the other boy. Once he got to the kitchen, he looked at his parents. “Mom, Dad, this is Axel.”

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bailey!” chirped Axel. 

Mrs. Bailey chuckled and waved, “Hello, Axel.”

Mr. Bailey smiled and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Axel. We’ll be on our way to give you two space.”

Adrian’s parents gave him a grin, which he responded with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand, basically shooing them out the kitchen. Once they left, he turned to Axel, who was taking the bag off his shoulder. Adrian tilted his head and asked curiously, “What’s in the bag?”

“I told you we’re going to go crazy,” grinned Axel. He turned the bag upside down, and a bunch of junk food ranging from chips to candy, hell Adrian thought he saw something wrapped in foil that looks like a hotdog fall out, came pouring out the bookbag like a diabetes waterfall. Adrian stared in shock at the amount of food on the kitchen’s island. “I even have a few movies I bought just in case, but they’re in the smaller section,” muttered Axel as he shifted through the food. He then looked at Adrian and asked, “Do you have any sodas?”

Adrian blinked a little. “Yeah…” he said distractingly as he went over to their fridge. He pulled out two bottles of Sprite since he wasn’t sure if Axel was a Pepsi or Coke guy, and Sprite was a suitable medium. Like who doesn’t like Sprite? He turned back to Axel and placed the bottles on the table, crossed his arms on the table, and looked down at the pile of junk food between the two of them. “Are we supposed to eat all of this?”

Axel nodded. “We are. We are talking and having a movie marathon.” 

“Doesn’t a movie marathon normally happen between more than two people?” asked Adrian, raising an eyebrow.

Axel shrugged a little. “It does, but when has anything about me been normal?” asked Axel, giving Adrian a cheeky smile. 

“Can’t argue with logic,” said Adrian, smiling.

“Exactly!” exclaimed Axel. “Now, grab whatever you want, and let’s go pop in a movie and watch it until our eyes start to burn.”

Adrian knows he should be a bit worried about that comment but just laughed lightly and grabbed some of the junk food and the soda before directing Axel to the living room. He dropped his pile of food on one end of the couch and turned to look at Axel, who was checking out the movie selection he had to offer. Adrian saw he was wearing gray jeans with a light blue hoodie. The shorter boy must have toed off his shoes cause he was now standing in Adrian’s living room in his black socks. Adrian raised an eyebrow. “Do you always wear hoodies?” questioned Adrian.

Axel looked at him over his shoulder. “Yeah, I do. They shall be my signature style, including chokers.” He pulled down his hoodie a bit to show Adrian his blue choker. 

Adrian nodded a little and didn’t question it. Soon Axel came over with Thor in hand, a bright grin on his face. Adrian wasn’t even aware that they had the Marvel movie in their movie case, but he didn’t say anything as he went to put it in. He turned off the lights but left the curtains open, so some of the sunlight would stream into the room, so they weren’t in complete darkness. Adrian sat down on his end of the couch and sat back, picking up a pack of gushers just as the movie started playing. 

**\---------------**

They were in their third movie when they decided to talk. Throughout Thor, they kept their distance, but in the second movie, Axel got bored in his spot and moved to sit next to Adrian. Now halfway through The Croods, Axel was leaning against the armrest with his legs draped across Adrian’s lap. The other boy was a little startled at the sudden contact but soon got used to it as the movie progressed. Adrian played with his empty hot Cheeto bag before saying, “You said you wanted to know more about me. What would you like to know?”

“Oh!” said Axel, sitting down his hotdog. Adrian was right about what was in the foil. The question was, where did the hotdog come from, but that was a question for later. “Thanks for reminding me! We could play 20 questions or something.”

Adrian shrugged in response. “That seems fair. Like I ask you questions, and you ask me some?”

Axel nodded happily. “They could be the same questions or not. It’s just to help us get into the other person’s mind. I’ll start! Hm... What’s your favorite color?”

“I have two, actually. Purple and navy blue,” answered Adrian.

“That’s a different combination,” said Axel. “Now, ask me something!”

Adrian hummed a little. “What’s your middle name?”

Axel groaned a little and said, “Bryce.”

“Bryce?” repeated Adrian trying to keep the grin off his face. 

Axel glared at him and said, “Don’t laugh. Now you have to tell me yours.”

Adrian’s grinned immediately dropped. He hasn’t told anyone, not even the sisters, his middle name. Adrian bit his lip a bit and said, “Omar.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” said Axel, smiling.

Adrian blushed a little and coughed. “Yes, well. What’s your lucky number?”

“3,” said Axel. “An explanation would cost you another question.”

Adrian tried not to pout at that and sighed a little. He really wanted to know why, but he also wanted to save his questions. “Fine. Your turn.”

Axel hummed a bit before saying, “What would you NOT do for five million dollars?”

Adrian blinked a bit at the question. It was a pretty odd thing to ask, but well, Axel is a strange boy. Adrian bounced the question around in his head. What would he not do for five million dollars? He knows a lot of things he would do. But not sure what he wouldn’t do. Maybe something so disgusting he wouldn’t do it at all. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head as he turned his head to look at Axel. “I would not lick a dumpster for five million dollars.”

Axel snickered. “Really?”

“Yes, really. That’s disgusting, and I wouldn’t do it if someone gave me money for it,” said Adrian scrunching up his nose at the thought.

Axel let a laugh at Adrian’s facial expression. Adrian wasn’t sure what he looked like but whatever look that was on his face made Axel laugh, making Adrian feel giddy inside. Soon Axel got his laughter under control and asked Adrian the next question. It went on like this for a while from the most straightforward questions- “What’s your zodiac sign?”- to the wildest questions- “Would you rather shoot spaghetti out of your fingers or sneeze meatballs?”

Soon they were down to three questions each. It was now Axel’s turn to ask a question. He tapped his fingers against his leg before snapping them. “Oh! Do you have a crush on someone?”

Adrian’s eyes widened a fraction, and he stuttered out, “W-what? N-no!”

Axel shook his head and clicked his tongue like a disapproving parent. “Nuh-uh. You can’t lie your way out of it. Your eyes showed it all,” said Axel before tapping Adrian in the head in the space between his eyes.

Adrian huffed a little and said, “Yeah yeah. I might have a crush on someone, but I’m not telling you who!” he added when he saw Axel opening his mouth.

Axel closed his mouth with a pout before fixing his choker and saying, “I won’t pester you now but be ready for it.”

Adrian rolled his eyes silently thanking god that Axel decided to let the subject go. He glanced around the room as he thought about the next question. “Okay, um...have you ever had your first kiss?”

“I hope this isn’t payback for the crush thing,” chuckled Axel. “But yeah, I have. My next question for you is: Have you had your first kiss?”

Adrian looked down at his lap, which still had Axel’s legs in them. He bit his lip before shaking his head. “Nope.” He looked back up to see the other boy’s reaction.

Axel tilted his head and said, “That’s odd. You’re a pretty cute guy. Don’t see why no one would not want to kiss you.”

Adrian only shrugged a bit in response. “I guess. Next question...what is your ideal partner?”

“Good question,” said Axel, “Someone who could keep up with me for one. Someone who understands if I need space but still be there for me. Someone who is kind but has a fiery personality, someone who could fight their own battles but could admit when they need help. Someone who makes me feel loved and is just so gorgeous that I could write sonnets about them for days. They have to be intelligent and able to hold a conversation. They need to be funny and just a fun person to hang around. There are many factors I look for in a partner, but that’s just a few.”

Adrian nodded along to his words. Adrian knew plenty of people that would look well with Axel, and most of them are in their friend group. Adrian kept that bit of information to himself, though. “Sounds like a lot of boxes to check off.”

Axel chuckled a little and said, “Just a bit. Now my final question is: “Would you like to have your first kiss?”

“Back to that, I see,” muttered Adrian dryly. “Yes, I would. Just have to wait for a person to catch my eye.”

Axel nodded. “Now, give me the final question.”

Adrian hummed and asked, “Why was that your final question to me?”

Axel tilted his head and smiled. “Because I know most people are not looking forward to it, and I was wondering if you were. Now I know you are.”

Adrian frowned, confused. “But why?”

“Can I do something?” asked Axel suddenly as he took his legs off of Adrian’s lap.

Adrian shrugged a little. “Sure, go ahead.” He thought Axel was just going to leave the room or something but was in for a surprise when Axel just moved to sit on his knees and came closer. Adrian leaned back a little and blinked. “What are you doing, Axel…?”

“I know I’m not the person you have a crush on but still,” said Axel shrugging a bit, “I want to help you out. Friend to friend.”

“With what?” asked Adrian, confused.

Axel just gave him a smile and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling back. “There. I haven’t stolen your first kiss, but at least now you know what one entails. They’re very gentle, especially if you are both inexperienced. So now, once that special guy or gal comes around, you know what to do. Keep it soft and sweet like I just did. Now you have a friendly tip for when that special day comes!” Axel grinned before sitting back down. He grabbed a movie from the pile on the floor. “Now, which movie is next…”

Adrian sat there in silent shock as Axel muttered to himself about the different movies. Axel just kissed him. Well, he didn’t kiss him, it was more of a small peck on the corner of his mouth, but it is still considered lip on lip contact in Adrian’s brain. He knew what Axel did was purely innocent in the shorter boy mind, for a guy who likes sexual innuendos, Axel is still pretty naive, but Adrian felt like he was going to burst into flames right there on the couch. Is this how Emma felt when Axel kissed her for the first time in their past lives?

_Oh shit, Emma._

Adrian definitely can’t tell the girls about what just happened. They might already know he was hanging out with Axel since the other boy has posted a picture of them on his Instagram, but they can’t know about this. It would break poor Emma’s heart, and Adrian doesn’t want to be the reason for that. Adrian sat back in his seat and watched as Axel went over to the DVD player and put in the next movie. Axel sat back down and gave him a grin showing off those cute little dimples. Adrian replied with his own smile.

He could keep this little kiss- would you count that as a kiss?- to himself. Nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps I know it might have been unexpected but it needed to happen because of drama. I do all of this for drama. 
> 
> Don't be shy, leave a comment ;)


	20. Red Mustang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really cute to write. I didn't know what the hell to do next and then I noticed a red mustang one day and got to writing. Plus I have been wanting to write in Hunters POV for a while now and I finally got the chance. I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will too.

**_Revolutionaries👊_ **

**_From twinkie:_** _Lets meet outside today! ___

__

That was the first text Hunter received that morning once he woke up. It almost gave him a heart attack. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and then the loud notification rang in his ear since his phone was under his pillow. Hunter yelped at the sudden noise and tried to get up before he realized at the last minute he was on his stomach, so he kind of just flopped off the bed with the covers tangled on his legs. Hunter laid on the ground, groaning as he squinted up at his ceiling. Soon he got his bearings straight and sat up and untangled his legs from the covers before placing them back on the bed. He reached under the pillow to check his phone and saw he got a message from Axel and groaned again, putting his phone back on the mattress. 

__

He might as well get up and start the day. 

__

Hunter went to his dresser and started opening them, looking for his school outfit for the day. He decided on a white tee, his varsity jacket, black trousers, and brown suede shoes. He placed them on the bed before walking to his bathroom to take a shower. As he washed himself, he thought about the day. It was Monday of the last week of August, and the teachers told them last week that they will be lenient on them during this week since Thursday was a pep rally, and the first football game of the season was on Friday. This year, he joined the football team because he just wanted to do an after school activity that dealt nothing with academics. Also, football helped him release some of the tense of his anger issues that he might have. He was so good that he was the Quarterback and the co-captain. Hunter really wishes that the teachers kept their promise cause Hunter was not in the mood for school. At all. 

__

He shut off the water and stepped out using his fluffy red towel to dry himself off before drying his naturally wavy black hair into a curly mess. He hates that when his hair gets wet and draws up into curls, it is really tedious to get out. Hunter huffed a little, put the towel back on the rack, went to his room, and changed his clothes. Then he headed back to the bathroom to do something about his hair. Once Hunter felt like his hair was back to normal, he headed out the room and through the hallway to get to the kitchen. He and his parents didn't live in a large apartment since it was just them and him. His older brother is in college down in Ohio. 

__

Once Hunter arrived at the kitchen, he waved and said, "Morning." 

__

"You're up early," commented his mom, who was near the stove. 

__

Hunter nodded and sat down at the table. "Yeah. I got a text from Axel way too early, and I knew I would never go back to sleep, so I just decided to start my day." 

__

His dad let out a small chuckle and said, "It's four am. What is he doing up?" 

__

Hunter shrugged and replied, "He's weird. We don't think he sleeps at night." 

__

"Does he stay awake in class?" asked his mom as she moved to sit some plates of food on the table. 

__

Hunter nodded and picked up a piece of toast, and started to put some strawberry jam on it. "He does. He's a big ball of energy throughout the whole day." 

__

"Was he like that before?" asked his dad, referring back to their past lives. 

__

"He sort of was," replied Hunter. He took a bite out of toast and chewed it as he piled more food on his plate. Once he swallowed, he said, "But luckily, we can calm him down in this life cause it was so hard to do it in the past." 

__

His parents chuckled a little and began to eat. Throughout breakfast, they talked about various topics. At one point, they talked about Hunter's school life and grades. Another case was about Hunter's dad's job at a photography studio and how he just got a promotion. Then they discussed his mom's job at a boutique shop she owned and how she was hoping to open another one up soon. His parents also asked some questions about his past life that he happily answered. Soon it was five o'clock, so Hunter helped his mom wash the dishes as his dad went to go get ready for work. Once the dishes were clean, Hunter went to his room to make sure all his school stuff was together. He yelled goodbye to his dad, who was leaving before sitting on his bed and began to finish up some last-minute assignments. 

__

He was cut out of his concentration when he heard the ringtone of someone calling him. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside drawer and saw that it was 5:45. Damn, it was almost time for him to leave. He quickly packed up everything and put his bag on his shoulders. He looked at the small card on his desk that held his photo and smiled inwardly. Hunter picked it up before placing it in his wallet to show his friends. He then grabbed his phone and saw the contact name _Sunshine☀️_ calling him on facetime. A private smile appeared on his face as he answered the phone. Soon Gene's bright smile appeared on screen. 

__

"Hello, _mon ami!_ " said Gene waving. 

__

Hunter chuckled and waved back as he left his room. "Hey, Gene. What's up?" 

__

Gene shrugged and said, "Nothing much." He looked off to the side before saying, "Jack wants to say hi." 

__

"Put him on," said Hunter smiling. 

__

Gene turned the phone and showed Jack's freckled face, who waved at the screen. "Hi Hunter!" 

__

"Hey, Jack. Why is it so noisy?" asked Hunter, frowning a bit at the background noise from his phone. He looked to the side to see his mom getting her purse together before looking back at the phone. 

__

"We're on the bus," said Gene. "They are rowdier than normal." 

__

"They might be on drugs," said Jack. 

__

Hunter laughed as Gene pushed Jack head out the frame after his comment. His mom signaled to him that it was time to go, so he followed her out of the apartment. They went down the stairs to go to the parking deck down below. He looked at his phone just in time to hear Gene ask, "Where are you?" 

__

"Heading to the parking deck with my mom," responded Hunter. He then turned his phone to his mom, who was walking on his left, "Say hi to Gene and Jack mom." 

__

His mom smiled and waved with the hand that held the car keys. "Hello, Gene and Jack." 

__

"Hello, Mrs. Morris!" said Jack off-screen. 

__

"Bonjour Mrs. Morris." greeted Gene charmingly. 

__

Hunter turned the phone back to him and said teasingly, "Now don't you go stealing my mom." Hunter's mom let out a chuckle at his comment. Soon they reached the car, and Hunter got in, putting his backpack in the backseat before sitting in the passenger seat and buckling up as his mom started the engine. 

__

"I would never do such a thing," said Gene grinning. 

__

Hunter chuckled and asked, "Did you guys see the text from Axel?" 

__

Jack's face popped back on the screen, and he said, "Yeah, we did. Do y'all know why he sent that?" 

__

"Your Southern is showing," said Hunter when Jack said y'all. 

__

Jack rolled his eyes, and Gene chuckled. "I called him, then I cussed him out for ruining my beauty sleep. He said because it's actually nice outside, which is so unlike New York during the fall." 

__

Hunter nodded. He didn't check the temperature when he woke up, but from the car window, he saw the sun shining a little, which means it's probably pretty warm outside, which is weird but let's not talk about that. He questioned, "Did you really cuss him out?" 

__

"Yeah, I did," said Gene, "He woke me up. I had to shorten my morning facial routine because I fell back to sleep." 

__

"You still look good to me," commented Hunter, and he really meant it. 

__

Gene smiled and said, "Thank you!" 

__

"That's gay," said Jack. 

__

Gene looked at him and said, "You're gay, Jack." 

__

"Fuck I am," said Jack. "It ruined the joke." 

__

Hunter shook his head at his friend's antics. Soon Gene and Jack arrived at school and told him goodbye and that they'll see him soon. Hunter waved goodbye before ending the facetime call. He put his phone in his pocket and started out into the light morning traffic of the city. He didn't live far from the school, but at the same time, he did, which is one of the reasons he and his mom left so early. The silence didn't last long before his mother asked, "So do you like him?" 

__

Hunter looked at his mom with furrowed eyebrows. "Like who?" 

__

"Gene," said his mom, "Do you like him?" 

__

"Yeah, of course. He's my friend, of course, I like him," said Hunter. 

__

His mom let out a chuckle. "No, Hunter. Do you like him more than a friend?"

__

Hunter's eyes widened at his mother's questions. "I uh, I don't like-," Hunter cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "I don't like Gene like that." 

__

"Oh, don't lie to me. I can tell, _"You still look good to me"_ " scoffed his mom mimicking his deep voice, "You are totally smitten with him." 

__

"Mom!" said Hunter, heat rising to his cheeks. 

__

She rolled her eyes and stayed silent until they pulled into the parking lot of the school. She parked and turned in her seat to look at him. "I know you, Hunter, and you obviously like the boy. I say go for it before someone else gets him." 

__

Hunter looked at his mom's open face and nodded at her words. "Okay. I'll... I'll think about it." 

__

She smiled at him and placed a motherly kiss on his head. "Good. Now get going. I'm sure they are all waiting for you." 

__

Hunter got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He then opened the back door and got his bookbag. He closed the door and yelled, "Bye, mom!" 

__

"See you later!" is what she yelled back before she pulled out of the parking spot. 

__

Hunter placed the bookbag on his shoulder and headed to the front of the school, where a few kids mingled. He waved at a group of cheerleaders and football players who waved back at him. Sometimes he would hang out with them before heading inside, but he decided against it since his friends were outside. He saw his three friends across the courtyard under a planted tree surrounded by a small stone wall in a circle for sitting on. Jack was standing in front of Gene and Axel wearing a blue overshirt, white tee, and blue jeans with some white Adidas and his curly hair pulled out of his face into a ponytail. Axel was sitting on the stone wall, swinging his legs, talking animatedly about something wearing a stripe tee, gray overshirt, olive green trousers, with boots and his hair out of its usual ponytail. Gene was sitting next to him with one leg crossed over the other wearing a white shirt, skinny blue jeans, a slim-fit camel overcoat with gray Chelsea boots, and his hair in a bun. Hunter grinned and called out, "Hey, guys!" 

__

His friends looked over and yelled out, "Hunter!" 

__

Hunter smiled and came closer. "What's up, guys?" 

__

"Nothing much," said Jack, "Axel was just telling us about the debate team." 

__

Gene nodded, " _Oui_ , he has been going on and on about it since we got here." 

__

Axel huffed and said, "I haven't been talking about it that long." 

__

"Sure you haven't," said Gene patting Axel's shoulder. He then looked at Hunter and mouthed 'save us.' 

__

Hunter chuckled and shook his head before saying, "I have something exciting to show you guys." His friends looked at him excitedly as he pulled out of his wallet and took the card out and showed it to them. 

__

Gene gasped and got off the wall and took the card out his hand. "You got your driver licenses?" 

__

Hunter nodded. "I got it last Saturday." 

__

"That's amazing, man!" said Jack grinning. 

__

"Now, you can drive us around," said Axel, "Like our personal chauffeur." 

__

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "I need a car first, Axel. I'm supposed to be going to the shop with my dad on Sunday to pick one out." 

__

"Lucky," said Gene as he handed the driver licenses back, "I have one in France which definitely won't work here." 

__

Jack made a sympathetic noise. "That sucks, dude." He then frowned and turned to Axel. "Can't you get a driver license?" 

__

Axel made a so-so motion. "I can since I would be considered a US citizen since I'm from the Virgin Islands, but my mom isn't registered there. She's an immigrant there, but I would be considered a US citizen since I was born there but not at the same time. It's weird since I'm an exchange student, and I'm from the Virgin Islands. Still, the program I signed up for didn't really recognize me as a citizen because of my mom, and they didn't see Saint Croix as US territory, which was wrong on their part, and I don't know how they are a reliable program, but hey it was cheap." 

__

"So...you can get your licenses?" asked Jack, confused. 

__

Axel smiled sheepishly, realizing he went off-topic and nodded. "Yes, I can, but I don't feel like it right now." 

__

Gene chuckled before turning to Hunter with a bright smile. "I'm so happy for you, _mon ami!_ " 

__

Hunter grinned before huffing when the French boy hugged him. Hunter smiled and hugged him back. He looked over Gene's shoulder to see Jack and Axel smirking at them. Hunter rolled his eyes and flipped them off before pulling back from the hug. "I'm happy as well. Now I just need to figure out what car to get." 

__

Just then, they heard a powerful engine that stopped all talking and movement as heads turned to the noise. Pulling up into the school student parking lot was a 2013 Race Red Mustang. It drew everyone in with its bright color and powerful engine. Hunter said, almost breathless as the car parked, "I want a car like that." 

__

Soon the driver door opened, and everyone held their breath, wanting to see who was in such a car. Soon a figure appeared, and almost every one's eyes, mostly guys, eyes popped out. It was a girl with wavy brown hair with sunglasses on. She was wearing a shirt with a bunch of red lips on it, it was loose on her, but you can tell she was busty. She had a red leather jacket over her shirt, skinny black jeans, and black leather boots. She also had large circle black earrings, a few rings on her left hand, and a black necklace with a silver pendant. She closed the driver door and went over to the passenger side. A few people's eyes slid away when she bent to retrieve her book bag before going back over when they heard the car door slam. The mystery girl took the sunglasses off her face to relive beautiful light brown eyes and some eyeliner that made her look even more gorgeous. She put the sunglasses in her bag, took out a compact mirror and some red lip gloss and applied it to her lips before smacking the mirror shut and putting it back in her bag. With her bag hanging off one shoulder, she headed up the small number of steps leading to the main building. 

__

Axel hopped off the wall and walked towards her, and everyone followed his moments with wide eyes. When he was close enough to the girl, he grinned and said, "Hello gorgeous." 

__

She looked his way and gave him a grin back and said, "Hey, handsome." 

__

Axel crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me you were in New York and that you were coming here?" 

__

She shrugged. "It wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" 

__

"Well, I am surprised," said Axel. He looked over at the mustang before looking back at her. "You made quite an entrance." 

__

"Did I?" she asked, having an innocent look on her face. 

__

Axel chuckled a little and said, "You know damn well you did." 

__

She held up a hand up to her chest and smiled. "Guilty." 

__

"Uh _mon ami_ ," said Gene interrupting their conversation. He blinked a little and looked at the girl before looking at Axel with a pointed look. "Mind introducing us to your friend?" 

__

Axel turned to look at them before gesturing to the group and turned back to walk the short distance with the girl behind him. Once they were there, Axel said, "Guys meet Mia Lopez. Mia, this is Jack, Gene, and Hunter." 

__

Understanding flashed through all three boys' eyes as they looked at her. Mia smiled and waved at them. "Hi, boys." 

__

Axel turned to her, and with a lowered voice, he said, "They're just like us." 

__

\Mia raised an eyebrow and looked at them. With the same lowered voice, she said, "Really? Who?" 

__

"John Laurens," whispered Jack, still a bit in shock. 

__

"Lafayette," said Gene with a smile. 

__

"Hercules Mulligan," said Hunter, his attention on Mia's car. 

__

Mia smiled and said, "It is nice to meet all three of you." 

__

Just then, the school bell rang, announcing that classes would start up soon. Everyone outside gathered their stuff and looked at Mia one last time before heading in the school talking. The boys picked their bags that they dropped on the ground, and Axel turned to his friends and said, "I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to help Mia get adjusted." And with that, he and Mia headed into the school. 

__

Gene looked at the other two boys and said, "Is it just me, or is Axel's past mistress hotter in person?" 

__

"It's not just you," said Jack, "I'm gay, and I can admit she is sexy as hell." 

__

"Damn," is all Hunter was able to say. 

__

The three boys walked inside, still not believing what they saw.= 

__

**\---------------**

__

Hanging out with Mia was actually more fun than Hunter initially thought. She was smart, funny, and totally sarcastic. It doesn't help that she's lovely to look at, but her personality is just unique. It is obvious why Axel and her became friends. They are almost so alike that they work well as friends more than they would have as lovers. It was honestly amazing to see them talk because they were always joking with each other, but they always included him, Jack, and Gene. 

__

Hunter can tell that Jack and Gene were just as excited to bring the girl into their group just as he was. Mia was able to gossip with Gene about the latest celebrity drama while also talking to Jack about different sports events. Yeah, sports events! You would assume how she appeared she wouldn't be into that, but apparently, Mia was on the girls' basketball team during her middle school years and her two high school years and was going to try out this school year. She's a Junior. It's going to be upsetting to leave her once they graduate, but they decided not to worry about that when the time comes. They have already included her in the reincarnation chat, her name is _Cherryred_lips_ , and everyone welcomed her with open arms, even Emma. Everyone was shocked at that, but then Emma explained in the past, she actually invited Mia over for tea and forgave her for having an affair with her husband. Everyone had so many questions, but Gavin told them to calm down, and everything in the chat went back to normal. 

__

It was Thursday, and Hunter headed to his next class that he shared with Gene, Jack, and Axel. The Pep Rally was today, so he would be able to leave class early after lunch to get ready and was pumped up. It didn't help that he had coffee this morning, courtesy of Mia and Axel. Mia had picked Axel up, and they went to Starbucks and ordered each of them a coffee that suited their taste. As he was walking, he noticed Mia standing at her locker and smiled. "Hey Mia," he said once he was close enough. 

__

Mia closed her locker door a little to see his face before smiling. "Hey Hunter, what's up?" 

__

__"Nothing," shrugged Hunter, "Just heading to class."_ _

__

Mia nodded and glanced in her locker. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked, looking back at him. 

__

Hunter frowned a little, wondering what she wanted to talk about. They have only known each other for a couple of days, but he nodded anyway. Mia shut her locker and picked her bag up from the ground, and began walking. He followed her until they came across a room. She peeked inside the window before checking the handle, grinning when it clicked open. She pushed the door open and walked inside with Hunter following her. Hunter closed the door and turned to her. "What did you want to talk about?" 

__

Mia placed her bag on the teacher's desk before hopping on the spot next to it. She looked at him and asked, "Do you like Gene?" 

__

Hunter groaned a little. "Am I that transparent?" 

__

Mia shrugged. "A little. I take it other people know?" 

__

Hunter nodded and said, "My mom, Jack and Axel. Maybe a few other of our reincarnation friends, but they haven't said anything." 

__

Mia nodded and said, "Well, you gotta ask him out." 

__

"Whoa, wait, what?" stuttered Hunter. 

__

"You gotta ask him out," repeated Mia slower like she was talking to a four-year-old. "He obviously feels the same but doesn't know how to tell you, so you have to be the man and ask him out." 

__

Hunter's shoulders slumped a little. "But how?" 

__

"There is this place not that far that is similar to the Botanical Gardens, and I heard it's gorgeous and romantic. Take him there and confess your feelings," suggested Mia. 

__

Hunter raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay, how am I going to get there? It's not really romantic if my parents or his host family takes him." 

__

Mia smiled and said, "Easy. Take my car?" 

__

Hunter's eyes widened at her statement. "Take your car?" 

__

She nodded. "Yeah. You have your license, right? I trust you not to scratch it up." She reached into her pocket and took her keys and threw it at him. 

__

Hunter caught them and looked at them before looking at her. "Are you sure? How are you going to get around?" 

__

"I'm sure," said Mia, "Take him there tomorrow after the game since I heard it's really amazing at night. I'll take the bus or catch a ride with one of my friends. I'll be fine." 

__

Hunter smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, Mia." 

__

Mia got off the desk and smiled. "No problem. Anything for a friend." 

__

**\---------------**

__

"We won!" yelled one of the football players in Hunter's ear, making him laugh. 

__

They just went against one of their rival schools and won 38-15, and the whole school was excited. It was the first game of the season, and they were already starting off wonderful. Hunter grinned and ruffled, one of the younger boys' hair as their coach came over and congratulated them. Soon, he ushered them to the changing room, and Hunter was thankful because he wanted to change out of the heavy garment. 

__

He soon came out with his duffle bag on his shoulder, a white t-shirt, varsity jacket, blue jeans, and some boots. Hunter looked around for his friends before spotting Axel waving at him. Hunter grinned and ran over to them and was hugged by the shorter boy. 

__

"You did great!" shouted Axel over the noise of the crowd. 

__

Hunter hugged the boy back before accepting the hugs from Gene, Jack, and Mia. He smiled at all of them and said, "Thank you." 

__

Axel grinned and then said, "Guess what?" 

__

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

__

"I went to the first football game. Only two more and I win the bet," said Axel cockily. 

__

Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "We'll see," he then changed the subject with, "I saw you four cheering." 

__

"Gene was louder than us," commented Jack, earning a slap on the back of the head from Gene, who blushed. 

__

Mia let out a laugh and said, "That was actually a good game. I enjoyed it." 

__

Jack rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Are any of you going to the after-party?" 

__

After every game, that would be a party and one of the football players' homes, but Hunter and his group never attended any, and since it was their senior year, they decided to go to at least one. Axel shook his head and said, "No. I got some studying to do." 

__

Mia shook her head and said, "Nah. Maybe another one." 

__

Hunter spoke up and said, "Me either." 

__

"Same here," smiled Gene. 

__

Jack nodded before saying, "Same, you guys. Maybe the next one, but I got to go. My mom's probably waiting for me." 

__

"Me too. My host family should be here soon," he turned to Jack and said, "I'll walk with you to the parking lot." Jack nodded, and the two boys waved goodbye before heading in the direction of the parking lot talking. 

__

Mia turned to Gene and Hunter and said, "I gotta go. One of my friends is waiting for me." She then whispered in Hunter's ear, "Go get 'em tiger" She winked and waved goodbye before walking away. 

__

Hunter swallowed a little and turned to Gene. "So, um...I was actually going to ask you this earlier, but I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me tonight. I want to show you something." 

__

Gene tilted his head curiously but smiled. "Of course, I'd like to go somewhere with you. I was just going to take a taxi home. But how are we going to get there?" 

__

Hunter took out keys from his pocket and said, "Mia lent me her car." 

__

"How sweet of her," said Gene. "Alright, let's go!" 

__

Hunter grinned and headed in the direction of where Mia's shiny red car was parked. Once they reached the car, Hunter was still impressed by the car's sleekness and how the leather seats felt terrific. Once they got in and buckled up, Hunter turned on the vehicle grinning at the engine's purr before backing out of the parking lot. As they rode down the street, they filled the car with music from the radio and laughter as they talked about the exciting things that have happened this week. Soon they reached a building where people were walking in and out with the words in neon letters _Indoor Botanic Garden_ on the building. Hunter parked the car on the curb with a few other vehicles. 

__

Gene and Hunter got out and walked towards the building. Hunter watched as Gene's face lit up as they headed inside. Luckily the fee to get in was cheap on Friday's night, so once they got into the central part, they were surrounded by light and different plants of all color, shape, and sizes. It didn't look like it held much from the outside of the building. But once inside, it was so massive that even Hunter was in awe. As they walked along the pathways, Gene happily pointed out various flowers he found beautiful and took pictures of them. Hunter couldn't help the smile on his face at the french boy's enthusiasm. 

__

Hunter looked around for a particular room he noticed on the website that would serve his purpose for coming here. Soon he saw the sign and grabbed Gene's attention by holding his hand. Gene whipped his hand around and looked at him in mild shock. Hunter realized why he did and blushes a little before saying, "There is something else I would like to show you." Gene gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. Hunter smiled back and led him to a door, and as he opened it, he heard Gene let out a gasp. Just the reaction he was hoping for. It was utterly pitched black in this room, and the only light was the glowing flowers that weaved up on the wall before forming an arch as it led down the hallway. 

__

Gene was mesmerized by the flowers as they walked along before he felt a tug on his hand. Looking away from the arch, he looked around with sparkling eyes as they came along, and a pathway with more glow in the dark flowers seemed to grow from the ground. Gene looked to his left and was a waterfall coming out of the wall into the water. Looking back in front of him, he realized that they were now on a bridge of sorts and heading towards a gazebo that had the flowers twirled on it. Around the pavilion was more water, and once Gene looked a little closer, he noticed there was actually fish in the water swimming about, making him smile. Soon they got inside the gazebo, and Gene leaned over the edge and watched the fishes in the water a few more minutes before turning to Hunter with a smile. "This is very beautiful." 

__

Hunter smiled back and said, "It is." 

__

"But the question is, why did you bring me here?" asked Gene tilting his head. 

__

Hunter blinked a little. "Can't a guy just take his friend to a nice place for once?" 

__

Gene nodded. "Yeah, of course, but this place is obviously romantic, and you just don't take a friend to this part of the place." 

__

Hunter chuckled a little and said, "You got me there." He let out a big gush of air and bit his lip nervously. 

__

Gene frowned worriedly and moved away from the gazebo's railing and put a hand on Hunter's arm. "Are you alright, Hunter?" 

__

Hunter had always liked it when Gene said his name. Because of his French accent, it still sounds like that 'Unter' which is adorable. Hunter nodded and took the french boy's hand off his arm and held it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…" he trailed off as he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He looked at Gene and said, "I brought you here for a reason. Gene, ever since I saw you last year, I have always thought you were the most gorgeous guy I have ever met, and I still think that. I can never get you out of my head. I'm not very good with words, so I'm just going to be blunt. Gene...I like you. And I would love for you to be my boyfriend." 

__

Gene gasped softly as his eyes widened. Soon a smile appeared on his face as he lifted a hand to cup Hunter's cheek. He looked into Hunter's eyes and said, "Oh _mon chéri._ I feel the same way. I would love to be your boyfriend." He moved closer to Hunter and tilted his head, bringing their lips together. 

__

Hunter has dreamed of the moment for months, but those dreams don't compare to the real thing. He pulled Gene closer by his hips and kissed him back, feeling the other boy smile. The kiss didn't last long, but Hunter didn't care. He finally got the man of his dreams, and he felt like he was floating on air. Gene pulled back and gave him a soft smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the gazebo. The two held hands throughout the rest of the now official date. 

__

**\---------------**

__

Hunter pulled up in front of the penthouse building where Gene stayed and watched as the boy got out before leaning back in the window. Gene smiled at him and said, "I had fun tonight." 

__

"Me too," grinned Hunter. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" 

__

Gene nodded. "I have to work at the cafe at one, but I get off at five." 

__

Hunter nodded. "Sounds like a plan." 

__

Gene smiled and said, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow, _mon chéri._ " 

__

"See you tomorrow," replied Hunter. He watched as Gene walked into the building before pulling out his phone. He changed Gene's contact name to _My World🌍._ Hunter grinned and then scrolled through his contacts and called Mia. He put it on speaker as he started driving towards his apartment building. He soon heard her pick up. 

__

_"So, I take it the date went well?"_

__

"It was amazing," said Hunter. 

__

_"I told you it would."_

__

Hunter rolled his eyes at the cockiness in her voice and said, "Yeah, you were right. Thanks again for letting me borrow your car. I probably wouldn't have done it without it." 

__

_"No problem Hunter. It's what friends do. It got you a boyfriend, which means now you get to get some."_

_____ _

Hunter slammed on the brakes before he collided with a car at the stoplight. He could feel his face heat up at her words. "We just started dating like an hour ago, Mia! It's too early to be thinking about sex." 

_____ _

_"You're a teenage boy. Sex is always on your mind."_

_____ _

Well, she isn't wrong, said a traitorous voice in his head. Hunter told it to fuck off. He shook his head and started driving again when the light turned green. "Yes, well, I'm going to wait. And you haven't even done it yet, so shush." 

_____ _

_"Soon, Hunter. Soon."_

_____ _

"Okay, ew," said Hunter scrunching his face a little. This was another thing that he knows Axel and Mia have in common. They were both very flirty and dirty, but Axel was a bit more innocent then Mia. "Subject change. I'm supposed to give you your car Monday right?" 

_____ _

_"Right."_

_____ _

"Gotcha gotcha," mumbled Hunter distractingly as he pulled into the parking deck. He pulled up into a spot and parked. Cutting the engine off, he picked up his phone as he got out the car and locked it before saying, "Thanks again for letting me use your car."  
  
_"You are welcome. Now go and text your boy."_

_____ _

Hunter let out a chuckle. "You read my mind. Bye, Mia." He heard her let out a laugh before she responded. 

_____ _

_"Bye, Hunter."_

_____ _

Hunter pocketed his phone and walked up the stairs to the main building. Once he reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and noticed the light was on in the living room. He saw his parents sitting on the couch watching a movie. He waved to them and watched as they waved back before looking back at the tv screen. Hunter chuckled and walked to his room. He flipped on the lights before closing the door. He let out a jaw-breaking yawn, now realizing how tired he was and how late it was. Hunter freshened up a bit before putting on some pajama pants and decided against a shirt. When he sat down on his bed, he saw he had a message. Unlocking the phone, he checked his messages. 

_____ _

**My World🌍:** Bonne nuit mon amour💕 

_____ _

Hunter grinned at the text and sent _Night💕_ before plugging his phone into the charger. He left his room and said goodnight to his parents, who were finishing up the movie before going back. Closing the door, he shut off the lights, set the alarm on his phone, and got under the covers. He laid there on his back, thinking over the week. They found Mia, who became a member of their group, but she isn't in the _Revolutionaries👊_ since she didn't fight in the war. Throughout the week, he actually tried to get the courage to ask Gene out before backing out. Then it took Mia and many smirks and teasing from Jack and Axel for Hunter to tell Gene he liked him. Now he has the gorgeous french boy as his boyfriend. 

_____ _

Hunter couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about the other boy. He really couldn't wait to see him again. Hunter turned on his side and stuffed his hands underneath the pillow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. There were so many contributors to having tonight happen, but the person Hunter was really thankful for was Mia and her red mustang. 

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I am so so so so sorry for not updating in forever. School has been piling work on me and one of my teachers is a major asshole that needs to bring my grade up. So I have been a busy bee and haven't had the time to write but look! I posted a new chapter! Like I said before in a chapter I will not be updating that much but I'm trying cause this story here is my outlet and I love receiving comments. It makes me so happy that people like my writing.
> 
> Well, that was a lot but I hope you liked the chapter! Comments make me motivated! ;)


	21. New Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so obsessed with Mean Girls right now that's it's crazy. So you will see a lot of that in this story for a while. Alsoooo most of them take APUSH cause I said so. And this might a bit shitty (so might a few of the chapters after this one) but that's okay!

Emma headed out of her fifth-period class, which was APUSH walking with her best friend, Savannah. Adrian and Audrey were also in the class, but they stayed behind to ask their teacher a question about the debate team since both of them are a part of it. It was the first week of September, and Emma felt like this school year was going faster than ever. Soon her older sister, and possibly Adrian, will be leaving for college, and she would still be at the school as a Senior. Yes, she had her friends and Patty, but it wouldn’t but the same. But right now, she doesn’t want to think about the future. She wants to enjoy the present. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a shoulder bump into hers. Emma looks to her right to see Savannah looking at her amusingly. Emma frowned and asked, “Can you repeat what you said? I’m afraid I tuned out.”

Savannah chuckled and shook her head. “Firstly, I asked how is everything going with Axel?”

Emma shrugged a little. “We have been talking a lot more ever since he helped me. We even went out for coffee at _Soo Cafe_ Saturday, but then Gene was working, and Jack came in, and he started talking and hanging out with them. But every night he texts me goodnight, and we talk a lot about the past and our,” she lowered a voice a bit, “marriage,” and then raised it again as she says, “but it seems like he’s sending mixed messages and I don’t know.”

Savannah hummed sympathetically. “That sucks, girl. Maybe you can get Patty to talk to him. They seem close from what you told me.”

“But they are too close,” said Emma, “Adrian keeps telling me that they are nothing more than brother and sister. Heck, even our other friends tell me there is nothing to worry about when I ask them, but it seems weird. Axel is an affectionate sort of guy. I understand that. But who calls their sister like friend pumpkin? It just doesn’t add up. When I asked Patty about it, she would just look at me like I’ve grown two heads and laugh. It’s really frustrating.”

Savannah raised a single eyebrow. “Is it just you who feels this way?”

Emma shook her head. “No. So does Audrey. She even suspects something going on between Patty and Axel but gets the same response as I do.”

“Jeez, girl,” said Savannah before she shook her head. “What about Adrian? Is he close to Axel?”

Emma made a so-so gesture with her hand. “I guess? They hung out a couple of times. I kind of feel bad because one day, my sisters and I tried to get Adrian to make a move on this mystery boy he was hanging out with cause Adrian said he was cute enough to have a crush on. And you know Adrian has never really been in a real relationship, and we wanted him to give it a try. But then we found out it was Axel and we texted him so much apologizing because we know he doesn’t like Axel like that. We hope we didn’t make him uncomfortable, and he told us he was fine and that we didn’t know, so it’s okay.”

“But you still feel bad?” asked Savannah, raising an eyebrow.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, of course I do! I know he knows how I feel, I suck at hiding things from him, and I know he would never do anything like get with Axel, so I feel bad for pushing him. But I still feel like he isn’t close enough with Axel to ask a question about how he feels about me and if he is with Patty.” Emma let out a frustrated sigh before saying, “I just want answers.”

Savannah wrapped her hand around her book bag string and pulled it tighter as she said, “Maybe you shouldn’t worry about it. You’re probably just overthinking things.”’

Emma hummed, unconvinced. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, “Did you have something else to tell me?”

Savannah nodded. “Yeah. I needed to tell you I have to go soon. Remember, I have to get my braces taken off, so I won’t be at lunch today, but I’ll be here Friday.”

“You’re going to look like a whole new girl, Vannah,” commented Emma looking at the other girl.

Savannah smiled, her pink braces shining in the school’s lighting. “Hell yeah, I am. I’m going to have a glow up. I already have that slim thick body. I just need to get these braces off.”

Emma rolled her eyes but chuckled. “You still look pretty, but alright. I’ll see you Friday, right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Savannah, “But I got to go to the office.”

Emma nodded and waved as Savannah turned the corner to head to the principal office. Emma continued on her way to the lunchroom. Once she entered the spacious room, she went to the lunch line and waited patiently. It was Wednesday meaning they got to order food from a restaurant or fast food place. The restaurant that catered today was Chick-fil-A, so Emma grabbed a bag and drink after she gave the lunch lady her name. She headed over to the table that she and her sisters occupied with Adrian. Just as she sat down and opened her bag, she saw Audrey and Adrian enter, and she waited patiently for them to arrive before she tucked into her food.

“Hey Em,” greeted Adrian once he sat down next to her and put his bag of food and drink on the table.

“Hello!” replied Emma before she pulled out the contents of her bag.

Audrey dipped her nugget in barbecue sauce as she asked, “Where’s Savannah? I saw you two leave together.”

Emma places a napkin on the table before opening her sandwich bag. “She had to leave early to get her braces removed.”

Adrian chewed his fry and swallowed before asking, “That was today?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, it was. I forgot to be honest.”

Audrey shook her head and chuckled. “Where is Patty?” Just as she asked that, Emma and Adrian noticed Patty running towards them at top speed with her bag of food and drink held tightly in her hands.

Once Patty reached the table, she placed everything down and took a seat in the chair next to Audrey. Grinning at them basically bouncing in her chair, she asked, “Have you guys heard?” When she received three confused looks, Patty huffed. “We have two new students.”

Adrian raised an eyebrow. “Really and this time and month?”

Patty nodded as she opened up her nugget box. “Yeah! They enrolled at the beginning of the week but haven’t been to school at all. I think one is a senior and the other is a junior.”

“Are they in any of our classes?” asked Emma curiously.

Patty shrugged. “Not sure. No one but the teachers know their names and what they look like and if they are in their class.”

Audrey turned to Patty with narrowed eyes. “How did you find out about this information?”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Patty putting her fries in ketchup.

“I will worry about it beca-” Audrey was cut off when the large doors opened and banged against the wall.

All eyes turned to the front of the cafeteria, wondering who was at the door. Standing at the door were two boys. The tallest had a large afro with piercing hazel eyes. He was wearing a white shirt school shirt and a magenta blazer, totally out of school dress code, black dress pants, and black church shoes. His smaller companion had curly black hair with soft pale blue eyes. He has on a white dress shirt, a gray cardigan with the school patch on the left, gray pants, and black shoes. Whispers started carrying through the large lunchroom as people realized who these two boys were. They have been on the news for weeks, so everyone knew their names. Trevor Jones and Joseph Miller. Now known as Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Everyone was in shock at having two FR’s in their school. Not only were they FR’s, but they were the reincarnation of the two presidents and founding fathers. That’s legendary to them. 

Eyes watched as the two boys went to the lunch line. The lunch ladies got out of their stupor to serve the two boys their food. Everyone slowly began to converse again, even though many of the conversations were about Trevor and Joseph. People were hoping to get on the two’s right side because not only are their parents wealthy as hell, but like said before, they were both Famous Reincarnates. Being friends with one gets you so much popularity. 

The Spencer sisters and Adrian watched as Trevor and Joseph looked around the lunchroom, seeming to communicate with looks and shakes of the head. Soon Trevor looks over to the back of the cafeteria and makes eye contact with Audrey, and his eyes widened in recognition. Audrey narrowed her eyes a bit and raised an eyebrow at the boy. Before saying something to Joseph, Trevor scowled at her, grabbed the shorter boy’s wrist, and walked over to their table. 

Patty sipped her drink and then said, “This shall be fun.”

Once Trevor and Joseph reached the table, the first thing out of Audrey’s mouth was, “What the fuck.”

Trevor chuckled and sat down next to her, making her scrunch her nose up a little. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not the only one surprised.”

“What’s going on?” asked Emma, confused and gave Joseph a small, shy smile when he sat next to her and in front of Trevor. 

Adrian looked at her and said, “They recognized each other. You know from the past.” Luckily the area they were in was far enough that no one would ever hear their conversation, but they still didn’t want to take it too far. They are always at risk.

Audrey nodded at what Adrian said before looking at Trevor. “The last I heard, you were in Virginia in that big mansion of yours. Why are you in New York?”

“Oh, I still have that big mansion,” said Trevor casually as he set up his food, “I just moved up here into another mansion because of something that I didn’t want to do.”

“And then his parents told mines because they knew T would not move without me, so both of our families moved up here,” supplied Joseph as he ripped a piece of his sandwich and then popped it in his mouth.

Patty raised an eyebrow and said, “Are you guys arranged in a marriage or something?”

Audrey turned her head and looked at her with wide eyes. “Patty!” she hissed.

Patty shrugged a little. “What? It sounds like they are. You can’t blame a girl for asking.”

Joseph chuckled and shook his head. “No, we aren’t. The idea is complicated, so I would rather not get into it.” 

Patty pouted but nodded in understanding. Audrey sighed a little. She then asked, “I have been wondering this for a while now. Why the hell did you come out?”

“My parents” is the only thing Trevor said. Everyone noticed the icy tone he got and decided not to push any further.

Joseph looked at Trevor and then at the other four at the table. “What about you, guys? I take it all of you are like us.” The Spencer sisters and Adrian nodded. Joseph smiled happily and asked, “May we know who everyone is.”

“I was Angelica Schuyler,” said Audrey. She had to stop herself from slapping Trevor like she did all those years ago when he let out a quiet snort.

“I was Elizabeth Hamilton,” said Emma proudly. Then her eyebrows furrowed when Trevor choked on his drink.

Patty shook her head and snickered. “I was Peggy Schuyler.”

“I was Aaron Burr,” said Adrian quietly as he looked down at his grilled chicken. 

Trevor raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Burr?” When he received a nod, he chuckled. “Are you the same as before?”

“I’m a bit different,” supplied Adrian looking at him. 

Trevor hummed but didn’t say anything further. Patty looked between them and asked, “Am I missing something?”

Emma chuckled a little at her little sister. “You are. I’m sure you weren’t aware, but in the past, Thomas Jefferson didn’t trust Aaron Burr at all.”

Patty lips formed an ‘o’ shape before she leaned forward a little to look at Trevor, who was eating his fries. “Do you trust him now?” 

Trevor shrugged and said simply, “We shall see.”

Joseph rolled his eyes lightly before looking at Emma. “Is anyone else back?” Emma nodded happily before taking out her phone, putting in the passcode, and pulled up a list of names from both past and present of who everyone is, including some type of chat names?, and then handed it to Joseph, who took it gratefully. A chuckled a little at a few names before turning it to Trevor.

Trevor scanned the list. “I don’t know three people on this list. Well, I know Maria Reynolds but not personally just because of the pamphlet. I don’t like three people on this list. I’m glad Lafayette is back. And I know about the rest of you guys.”

“What three people don’t you know?” asked Adrian.

Trevor looked back on the list and said, “Jack, Mia, and Hunter. Never met them in the past.”

“Who don’t you like?” questioned Emma frowning. She knew he didn’t like Axel but who else.

“Gavin, Michelle, and Axel,” said Trevor. Everyone, minus Joseph, looked at him in shock.

Audrey blinked and said, “I know about Axel. You two were rivals, but Gavin and Michelle? What the hell did they do to you?”

Trevor shrugged a little. “After a while, Gavin and I didn’t see eye to eye in the past. It deals a lot with Harrison. So I just kind of started to resent him, and Michelle never liked me. I think she hated me even more after a visit.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow and asked, “What did you say?”

“Don’t worry about what I said,” said Trevor. “Anyway, I guess I can be nice to them since they are adults, and we are nowhere near the same age. Except for Axel. I refuse.”

Joseph sighed a little and shook his head. Emma let out a small chuckle before brightening up. “Oh! We have to get them in the group chat!” Turning to Joseph and Trevor, she said, “I need you guys numbers so I can bring you into the group.”

Trevor looked a little skeptical, but one look from Joseph made him huff and type his number into Emma’s phone. After a while, his costly phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to check his messages. 

**FR Nation**

**_Helpless_Schuyler <3 has added thomasthetrain and idkwhyimhere_ **

**TurtleDove:** Well shit new people

 **#1General/Dad:** Language

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** Well shiznacks new people

 **#1General/Dad:** Um-

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** I’m dead

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Hello there new people!

 **thomasthetrain:** What’s up

 **idkwhyimhere:** Hi

 **Cherryred_lips:** Idk who is idkwhyimhere but they sound adorable

 **pegmaestro_:** He is adorable but you 2 introduce yourself. Everyone they already know who you are

 **idkwhyimhere:** Ok...Hi I’m Joseph Miller and I was James Madison

 **thomasthetrain:** Y’all get ready. I’m Trevor Jones and I was Thomas Jefferson

 **#1Wife/Mom:** Hello there James! And Thomas

**_smol_and_angry has left the chat_ **

**TheFrenchiestFry:** *wHeEzE*

 **TurtleDove:** Alexander just walked out the cafeteria shaking his head💀💀

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** Jefferson is dying over here😂

**_saltyismymiddlename has added smol_and_angry_ **

**smol_and_angry:** wHY?!

 **saltyismymiddlename:** Deal with it

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** i can’t- we gtg lunch is almost over

 **Helpless_Schuyler <3:** Same w/ us! Talk to you guys later!!

“Oh my god that was funny,” chuckled Trevor as he wiped away imaginary tears.

Joseph shook his head as he put his trash in his bag. “I’m glad you found that amusing but now we have to actually get to class.”

“About that,” starred Emma, “Where have you guys been?”

Trevor packed up his stuff and said, “I wanted to sightsee since whenever I came up to New York, it was for parties or whatever. So I dragged Jay around, and he finally convinced me to go to school, and by the time we left where we were, it was lunchtime, so voilà!”

The Spencer sisters and Adrian blinked a little, but before they could say anything, Joseph stood up and went over to the other side of the table as he talked. “As much as we would like to continue this conversation, we got to go,” he grabbed Trevor’s wrist and looked at the other four students with a smile. “We’ll talk to you guys later.” And then he began to walk away. Trevor waved goodbye before turning back around.

The table was silent for a while before Adrian said, “That was interesting.”

“I’m going to enjoy this,” said Patty with a smile.

**\---------------**

Trevor yawned idly as he lazily blinked. He was sitting in his last period of the day that happened to be Concepts in Probability and Statistics. He guessed this class was beneficial for him, but the teacher was just so monotone that Trevor was ready to fall asleep. Looking around the room, he noticed that a good portion of the class was either on their phones or slumped over their desks sleep. Trevor shook his head and watched the clock. Since last Wednesday, he has been at this school; it was now the second week of September and the second day of the week. It’s not that he doesn’t like the school. He does. It’s just that he could be doing so much more with his time than being here in this hell hole.

Trevor counted down the seconds in his head with his eyes trained on the clock. He got to zero just as the bell rang. The reincarnation watched with a small amount of glee as the students who were asleep either banged their heads on their desks or fell chairs. As he stood up, Trevor chuckled to himself, put his notebooks and class textbook in his bag before putting it over his shoulder, holding on to the strap, and heading out of the classroom. He walked to his locker and decided that he’ll meet Joseph near the younger boys locker. 

He walked down the semi-empty hallway; man, these kids walked fast when they wanted to. He was too distracted by his own thoughts he didn’t notice someone running towards him until they collided with him, almost knocking the air out of him. Trevor blinked a little to get his bearings straight. He looked down to see a pretty girl, she had to be a junior, blinking. She was wearing white thighs, black flats, the tan school skirt, white shirt, and the navy blue tie for girls. She has light brown skin, wavy black hair, and almost black eyes. She was pretty cute if Trevor had to say so. Trevor bent down to help her pick up her papers that fell. “Hey, sorry about that,” he said.

“It’s fine,” she said, putting her notebooks back in her bag, “I should have watched where I was going and walked like a normal person.”

Trevor chuckled lightly before standing up, offering his hand for the take. “It’s fine. I’m Trevor.”

“Savannah,” she responded. She took his hand, and he helped pull her up. Savannah dusted off her skirt as she said, “Thank you so mu-” she paused when she looked into his eyes.

Trevor looked around, noticing the corridor was empty before looking back at the girl looking at him with a glossy look. Trevor waved a hand in front of her before frowning when she didn’t seem to respond. Trevor tilted his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with this girl. Soon a sharp gasp went through the arm, making his eyes go wide. He looked at her, noticing she seemed to sway on the spot, so he quickly held her shoulders to stop her from tipping. He doesn’t know how long he sat there holding her shoulders, maybe a couple of minutes, and then watched as she blinked rapidly. Trevor raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you alright?”

Savannah blinked again before looking at him. Her eyes went wide, and a flash of fear went through them before she took off.

Trevor watched her run away with furrowed eyebrows wondering what that was all about. He shrugged before continuing on his way, hoping he didn’t miss Joseph.

**\---------------**

“What the hell did you do?”

Trevor raised an eyebrow and looked up from his notebook. It was Friday afternoon meaning there was yet another debate club meeting. They met on Thursdays and Fridays since many of the members have other clubs at the beginning of the week after school. He was sitting at one of the tables with Joseph next to him, who looked up from his laptop. Audrey was standing over them with a glare with Aaron nervously hovering next to her. “I don’t think I have done anything to you,” said Trevor smoothly.

Audrey crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Not to me. To Savannah jackass.”

Trevor racked his brain for the mention of the name before it dawned on him. “Ah, Savannah. What did I do to her? I only met her once.”

Audrey shook her head before turning to the front of the room. “Mr. Baynes? Can Adrian, Joseph, Trevor, and I go to the band room to talk to my sister?”

“Yes, of course,” said the teacher before going back to talking to another student about their debate strategy.

Audrey gave Trevor a pointed look that said, ‘follow me’ before walking out the door with Adrian. Joseph looked at Trevor questioningly. Trevor shrugged just as confused as Joseph before walking out of the room with the younger boy. The two boys followed Audrey and Adrian down the hallway. Trevor frowned when they passed the band room where the band played some type of old school song. They continued walking until they came across a wide-open door, and all four walked in. Trevor spotted Emma talking to Savannah, who was frowning. 

“We’re here,” announced Adrian as he went to go sit down at a desk.

Emma and Savannah looked up, and Emma whispered something to Savannah, who looked ready to bolt out the room. Savannah looked a little petulant but stayed in her seat. Emma nodded in satisfaction but looking towards the door where Trevor still stood with his arms over his chest. “I bet you are wondering why you’re here.”

“Yes, the fuck I am,” said Trevor, “And tell your sister to stop glaring at me. I can feel her staring into the side of my skull.”

Audrey huffed and muttered, “I have a reason.”

Trevor rolled his eyes before looking back at Emma. “Why am I here?”

Emma looked at Savannah then back at Trevor. “You remember when you helped her pick up her items?” Trevor nodded. “When she made eye contact with you, she got her revelation.”

Trevor frowned a little. “Okay. Who is she?”

Emma licked her lips and said, “She was Sally Hemmings.”

The whole room got silent after that. Audrey and Adrian were already aware of it. Adrian just sat off to the side, wondering what was going to happen. Audrey was still glaring daggers at Trevor. Trevor was in shock. It was silent for a few more minutes before Joseph whispered, “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit indeed,” said Adrian. He looked around at them before asking, “So, Trevor, anything to say?”

Trevor opened his mouth and then closed it, frowning. He blinked softly at the ground. He shrugged his left shoulder and shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t know what to say.”

“An apology would be nice,” said Audrey sweetly. 

Trevor shot her a glare before looking at Savannah, who avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. He looked around yet again and made eye contact with Joseph, who tilted his head. Trevor swallowed a little before shaking his head. He turned around and pushed the door open, striding out.

Joseph winced a little when the door slammed close in the otherwise silent room. He stood up and shot a quick, “I’ll get him,” over his shoulder but running out the door. He looked both ways before seeing Trevor’s tall figure walking down the hallway to the right. “Trevor!” Joseph called out as he ran a little to catch up with him. He saw Trevor stop and sped up a little before slowing to a stop once he was close enough. He took a couple of deep breaths, looking around, seeing that the coast was clear before turning to Trevor with furrowed eyebrows. “What happened back there?”

“I panicked,” said Trevor looking off to the side.

“Why?” asked Joseph.

Trevor looked at him with wide hazel eyes. “What would you do if the ex-slave you had a sexual relationship with came back?”

Joseph shrugged, a little unsure. “I don’t know. I never did that. Apologize, maybe?”

“What would you say?” asked Trevor, raising an eyebrow. Joseph shrugged cause he didn’t know. He never did anything like that in his past life, so he isn’t sure what to say. “Exactly. It would not have been considered wrong in the past since a lot of men did it. Hell, it was illegal for a female slave to say no to sexual advances. That’s rape. And that’s what I did. How do you make a convincing apology for that?”

“Well, are you ashamed of it?” questioned Joseph.

Trevor groaned a little and walked over to the window to look out of it. “I’m conflicted,” said Trevor, “I really want to apologize, but there is some part of me telling me not to. To just let it go.”

Joseph walked up to his side and said, “That could be your past self-talking.”

Trevor nodded in agreement. “I think so. I even tried to apologize in the room, but it was like the other side was telling me to stop, and I did and came out here.”

“You shouldn’t listen to that part,” said Joseph, “I understand that part isn’t really racist since Thomas Jefferson did try to pass a bill against slavery, but he was still a major asshole. And you know that. You shouldn’t succumb to that part of you. He’s the past. You’re the present. Fix his mistakes. One of those happens to be sitting in a room internally freaking out. So you’re going to go in there, ignore your past feelings, and apologize.”

Trevor looked at him. “But what if-”

Joseph shook his head and grabbed Trevor’s hands. “No, what if’s. I believe in you, T. You are a good person. Don’t doubt yourself.”

Trevor bit his lip a little before nodding determinedly. “Yeah, okay. I can do this. I can go in and apologize.” 

“Good,” said Joseph, smiling and giving Trevor hands a squeeze.

Trevor smiled back and nodded one more to hype himself up before walking back to the classroom but held Joseph’s hand. Having Joseph by his side is the only thing keeping him grounded. The two walked back into the room, and the occupants in the room looked up regarding them cooly, or in Savannah’s case nervously and in Audrey’s case angrily. Trevor took a deep breath before looking at Savannah. “Savannah, I am truly sorry about what I have done to you in the past. There is no amount of words that can express how I feel about what I have done to you. I know you can never forget what happened to you, but I promise you I am not like that in this life. You don’t have to forgive me now, or forgive me at all but just know how bad I feel.”

Everyone looked at Savannah, waiting for her response. Savannah bit her lip a little and said, “I can’t forgive you now since everything is still fresh, but we’ll see what happens.”

Trevor nodded and smiled slightly. “That’s all I can hope for.”

Adrian got up out of his chair and said, “Well, since that is settled, may we head back to the meeting?”

“Yeah. I need to get to band practice, and Savannah needs to go to cheerleading,” said Emma as she stood up along with Savannah. 

Audrey nodded before walking out of the room with everyone following her.

**\---------------**

“So what do you think of the school?” asked Trevor. It was Saturday of the second week of September. Trevor decided to spend the weekend at Joseph’s house, which was literally down the street from his. His parents were kind of being assholes, so Trevor decided to take a break from them and hang out with his favorite person in the world. 

Joseph hummed a little and went back to braiding Trevor’s hair. Sometimes when Trevor feels irritated or mad at his parents, one thing that calms him down is when Joseph plays in his hair. And mac and cheese. “I like it. The only thing that sucks are the fake people.”

“Right,” said Trevor from his position on the floor, eating a bowl of cheddar popcorn. “But what do you think about the other FR’s?”

Joseph looked up at the tv screen that was playing some old soap opera as he answered. “I like them. We haven’t seen the others, but they are fun to chat with. But this whole thing between you and Savannah is not the greatest.”

Trevor sighed a little. “Yeah, I know. I’m trying to be patient and give her time, but I mean, come on. It’s not like I actually did it to her in this life. I can’t be accounted for my actions in my past life, only this one.”

Joseph nodded even though he knew Trevor couldn’t see him. “I understand that, but she just came back. All of those memories are still fresh in her mind. You know how hard it is to distinguish your past memories from reality. It will take her time to see that what happened was the past, literally. And once that time comes around, I am sure she will forgive you.”

Trevor leaned his head back a little to look at Joseph upside down. “When have you gotten so wise?”

“I have to be wise with a friend like you,” said Joseph, giving Trevor’s hair a tug to tell him to put his head back down.

Trevor hisses a little but complied. He looked back at the tv and said, “I’m just going to ignore that insult for now. But are you going on that field trip for APUSH in two weeks?”

“What field trip?” asked Joseph as he unbraided the hair. He knew that it would just make his hair even more curly, but Joseph finds it cute.

“We’re going to the Federal Hall National Memorial,” said Trevor chuckling a bit.

Joseph chuckled as well, realizing the irony of who they are and where they are going. “I was not aware, but it should be fun. It’s just sad that it’s not the original one. I would have loved to see our old meeting rooms, but alas, it was demolished.”

“Sad really,” hummed Trevor in agreement. “But we should head to Philadelphia one of these weekends.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“So we can go to Independence Hall. Wouldn’t you like to go see where you signed the constitution?” asked Trevor.

“That would be nice to visit some old places we have frequented in the past,” mused Joseph. 

Trevor grinned. “Then it’s settled! Wait, hold on.” He took out his phone and started typing.

Joseph looked at the conversation over Trevor’s shoulder since his hair, which was now out of the braids, blocked his view.

**FR Nation**

**thomasthetrain:** I have an idea you people might like

 **Cherryred_lips:** He said you people

 **pegmaestro_:** Feelings are hurt

 **saltyismymiddlename:** What is your idea??

 **thomasthetrain:** Some of us should visit some places that we have went to in our past lives like Independence Hall 

**#1General/Dad:** That sounds like a great idea

 **Cherryred_lips:** I hardly went anywhere

 **smol_and_angry:** That’s fine. U can hang out with John, Laf, Herc and I. 

**Cherryred_lips:** Bet

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** u did go somewhere Maria

 **Cherryred_lips:** Where???

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** Alexander’s house

Trevor and Joseph bust out laughing.

“Oh my god!” laughed Trevor. “He did not just say that!”

Joseph was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Once he was able to calm down, he wheezed out, “He did! He got them both!”

 **¡MissNeverSatisfied!:** *dead*

 **TurtleDove:** I fucking wheezed😂

 **pegmaestro_:** Angie and I are laughing and Eliza is looking at us confused as shit😭😭😭

 **#1General/Dad:** That was so wrong of you two

 **#1General/Dad:** Martha I can hear your laughter from here

 **#1Wife/Mom:** That was hilarious

 **smol_and_angry:** [fuckyouall.jpg]

 **TheFrenchiestFry:** You know it’s true mon ami

 **smol_and_angry:** Whatever but I hate to agree but it is a good idea. I would like to go visit The Grange. I only lived in it for like two years

 **saltyismymiddlename:** Sorry about that…

 **smol_and_angry:** It’s fine Burr I promise

 **thomasthetrain:** So it’s a plan? Everyone doing it?

 **i <3revolutionaryhorses:** definitely

Trevor grinned as he received an agreement from everyone in the chat. He placed his phone on the carpet and said, “Looks like that’s settled.”

“It is,” said Joseph, “I’m proud of you.”

Trevor leaned his head back and looked at Joseph upside down again. “Really? What for?”

Joseph shrugged. “I just am.”

“Oh well, thank you,” smiled Trevor brightly.

Joseph smiled down at the older boy. “How about we go eat?”

“Mac and cheese?” asked Trevor grinning.

Joseph rolled his eyes fondly. “My mom just made some yesterday for you. I asked her too.”

Trevor’s eyes brightened up and seemed to sparkle in his excitement. He smiled fondly at his friend and asked, “Have I told you I love you today, Jemmy Jay?”

Joseph rolled his eyes at the nickname before shaking his head, chuckling. “Maybe a couple of times.” He dropped a kiss on Trevor’s forehead, “Now come on. Let us get some food and then we can sit down and watch Pretty Little Liars.”

Trevor hopped off the floor and took off running in the direction of the kitchen. Joseph shook his head as he stood up. He let out a laugh when he heard Trevor shout. He must have run into the wall. Joseph walked towards the sound of muffled curses in English and French, smiling, trying to ignore the small flutter of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am not dead I promise! School is being a real bitch right now and I can never find enough time to balance writing, school, and getting some fucking sleep. But here is another chapter. I just want to say I fucking love Joseph like...he is a precious bean. And yes. I had to have Savannah meet Trevor. It was a giving. Tell me if you agree and tell me your thoughts about this chapter.
> 
> I really love hearing from you guys. Hugs and kisses! xoxo


	22. Federal Hall + clips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was doing with this chapter lol. But it was really fun to write especially the clips. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> PS: I am obsessed with Mean Girls and Heathers so you might see that a lot in this fic.

Jack sat in his first-period class, trying not to bounce with excitement in his chair. It was the Wednesday of the fourth week of September, and it was also the day his APUSH class goes to Federal Hall National Memorial. They were leaving during the first class of the day since the memorial was miles away from the school, and they wouldn't be back from the place until school almost ends. That means they will have a whole day of basically no school. Even though they are going somewhere educational and do have to write a paper on the National Memorial, Jack has friends who were alive during the beginning of America's official government. He'll just ask them. 

Jack looked at the clock, which read 10:15, and inwardly groaned. Biting his lip, he tried to concentrate on what his Trigonometry teacher, who was droning on about whatever, but his mind began to wander back to the field trip. Anything he misses, he'll just ask Gene. 

Jack isn't a big fan of history, but ever since he got his memories back, he wanted to catch up on everything he missed since he died so young. Sure he was born during this time and sees how the government is flourishing, but it's not the same. All his friends have witnessed America's growth from their past lives, while he didn't even get to see George Washington's inauguration since he died on the battlefield. Now, he gets to see everything that led up to the current government with his friends' help, who were _literally_ part of the government during the Revolutionary Era. 

The green-eyed boy was cut out his thoughts when the PA system cut on ringing through the otherwise silent room. _"All students attending the AP US History field trip to the Federal Hall National Memorial report to the cafeteria. I repeat: All students attending the AP US History field trip to the Federal Hall National Memorial report to the cafeteria."_

Their teacher looked away from the board and towards the class, "It should be five of you leaving, correct? You may be dismissed."

Jack grinned to himself as he stood up. He didn't take anything with him to class since he knew he wouldn't be there long, so he walked out of the classroom with Gene and headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Luckily their classroom was on the first floor, but it was a semi-long way from the cafeteria. To fill the silence even though there was no need, Jack asked, "Are you ready?"

"For the trip?" asked Gene. When he saw Jack nod, he nodded as well. "I really am. Even though I heard of the growth of America after they won their Independence, I still don't have the full picture, so this trip will help me out a lot." Just as he said that, his phone buzzed in his pocket, making him raise an eyebrow a little. He took out his phone and checked his messages.

Jack couldn't help the smirk that curled at his lips when he saw Gene's lovesick smile. "Who is it? Your boyfriend?" teased Jack.

Gene rolled his eyes and said, "As a matter of fact, it is." He turned his phone to show Jack the messages.

 **Copain🥰:** Hey babe

 **Copain🥰:** Where r u

"Aww. He calls you babe," cooed Jack. 

Gene rolled his eyes as his cheeks heated up a little. He flicked Jack on the head, making the southerner yelp as he rubbed his forehead to get rid of the sting. Gene snickered a little before checking his surroundings, seeing they were near the cafeteria, and typed out his reply. 

**My World🌍:** Just arriving at the caf

 **Copain🥰:** Sweet. Lex Ria & I r near the middle @ our normal table u should see Lex waving excitedly

 **My World🌍:** Bts

Jack pushed the door open and asked the french boy, "What did Hunter say?"

"He said they are at our normal table. Axel should be waving," muttered Gene as he glanced over the semi-large crowded cafeteria before spotting Axel, who was wearing a bright pink hoodie and grinning at them. Gene nudged Jack before they both headed in the direction of their friends. Once Gene and Jack got there, Gene said to Axel, "I see you got the memo."

Axel nodded happily and said in his most innocent voice, which was really convincing, "On Wednesday, we wear pink."

Mia burst out laughing while Jack snickered and Hunter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gene chuckles and looks at Hunter and says, "It's from Mean Girls _mon chéri._ You wouldn't get it." He patted his boyfriend's shoulder sympathetically. 

Hunter's eyebrows furrowed even more, and he asked, "Is that why you have on pink jeans?"

"It is," said Gene smiling, "You're learning!"

Hunter grinned happily. Mia wiped away some tears that sipped out and said, "Oh my god. That was hilarious." Once she got her laughter down, she questioned, "Now, what is the sitting arrangement."

"I can't sit with you guys. I need to speak to one of my debate team members about an upcoming competition. They usually seat up front," said Axel almost sadly.

"Aw... that's actually too bad," said Mia, frowning a bit. Then her features smoothed out as a smile appeared on her face. "But that's fine. I can sit with Jack if he doesn't mind."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I don't have a problem with it. I can sit with Mia, and of course, Gene and Hunter sit together."

"Of course," everyone echoed. 

Soon the AP teacher for US History got on the microphone talking about the trip. Most kids tuned her out since she was just explaining everything they had to do once the trip was over and how to behave. They were Seniors and Juniors. They knew how to act right. Most of the time. Soon one of the assistant principals announced that the buses had pulled up, and the kids got up and headed out of the room, talking loudly. The number of kids took up about three buses since the school was large, and so were the classes. Gene, Hunter, Axel, Jack, and Mia headed out to the second bus, and four of them waved to Axel, who stayed up front to talk to his other friend. The other four headed to the back where the popular students like to be, but they had no problem finding seats. 

Gene and Hunter sat on the bus's left side, and right across from them was Mia and Jack with Jack in the window seat. Soon the bus started once the teacher onboard counted the number of kids. As the bus moved down the street, Mia turned to Jack and said, "There is a reason why I wanted to sit next to you."

Jack looked away from the window and regarded her with a tilted head. "What's up?"

"You know how homecoming week is coming up, right?" asked Mia.

Jack nodded and said, "Of course. It's the talk of the school."

"And you know how the homecoming dance is coming up?"

Jack frowned a little. He was honestly hoping that she wasn't going to ask him to the dance. He thought he made it evident that he was straight as a crazy straw. "Yes…"

Mia looked him in the eye and said, "I think you should ask Axel to go to the homecoming dance with you."

Jack let out a breath of relief. "Oh, for a second there, I thought- Wait, what?" He paused when his brain caught up to the words that came out of the girl's mouth. He looked at her with wide eyes and asked shakingly, "Can you repeat that?"

"I think you should ask Axel out to homecoming," said Mia slower. "You obviously like him, and the pining between the two of you is embarrassing."

Jack blinked a little. "Um...what?"

Mia sighed and rubbed her temple with one hand. "I'm not dense, Jack, and you know this. I know crushes when I see them, and you are crushing bad. Maybe to the point of love, who knows. But you need to go for it before someone else takes him."

Jack blinked again. "Um…" He couldn't even express his feelings because he was stunned. Was he that hard to break?

Mia looked at him with almost pity but smiled, patting his hand. "Just think about it." Then she pulled out her phone and earplugs and began listening to music and playing on her phone.

Jack looked at her for a while before looking back out the window, mulling over what Mia just told him. Well, almost pleaded for him to do, really. 

**\---------------**

Once the buses from Evergreen High pulled up at the museum, the kids headed out of the busses and started at the large building with wonder. Some of them have never been to Federal Hall National Memorial, so this was a whole new experience.

As the teachers and parent volunteers on the trip made sure all the kids were accounted for, Axel said a short goodbye to the debate team member before heading over to his friends when he spotted Mia's red jacket. "Hello, my beautiful friends," greeted Axel as he moved into the gap between Mia and Jack.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Mia smiling at him, "You're not so bad yourself."

"I know I'm hot," said Axel grinning. 

Gene chuckled and shook his head at Axel's antics. He soon spotted a couple of buses and thought out loud. "I didn't know other schools were coming on this trip too."

Everyone looked in the direction of where Gene was looking. "Well, it is a school trip. So other classes could be here," said Hunter.

"I wonder what school," commented Jack. 

Just as he said that, the teacher announced that their tour guide, a large bald man, was ready to begin the tour once everyone quieted down. Of course, a few kids were still giggling, but one look from the teacher shut them up pretty quickly. Soon the kids headed inside as their tour guide explained that they will first go to the Visitor Center to watch a video on the history of Federal Hall. Axel snorted to himself. He didn't need to know the history of the place. He lived during it. 

The video lasted for five minutes, but it felt like an hour to the kids. Half of them were leaning against each other, fighting to keep their eyes open. Soon the video ended, and they headed out to their first stop, John Peter Zenger's trial for libel and the birth of the freedom of the press. 

Throughout that, Jack looked around, letting the tour guide's words go in and out of his ear. He thought about what Mia said on the bus ride here. Homecoming was coming up soon since it is during the second week of October. Each grade has already begun decorating their hallways. He isn't sure why but he thinks it has something to do with a competition. And with homecoming is the homecoming dance, which is very important to the senior class. They treated it like prom, which is a huge deal as well. He should be asking someone to the dance soon since so many people are couples and have a date, unlike him, who is single as a pringle and doesn't want to embarrass himself when asking someone out. _But you don't have to be embarrassed with Alexander,_ said a treacherous voice in the back of his head. Jack pushed that thought away, sighing a little. 

Soon they moved on from that area, which wasn't exciting, and came up to their next stop, George Washington's inauguration as the first president of the United States. Jack saw Axel's eyes lit up when they arrived at the area. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when Axel bounced in the balls of his feet and paid close attention to the tour guide. As the tour guide continued talking about how great a man George Washington was, which Jack can totally agree with, he cast a look around before spotting a familiar couple. He nudged Gene, who was standing next to him with his elbow and pointed over to the area in front of a large painting of George Washington and The First Continental Congress. 

Gene frowned at the nudge since it was right on his ribs before looking in the direction Jack was pointing and couldn't help the soft gasp. Soon the tour guide gave them five minutes to tour the area, and Gene grabbed Hunter's wrist and walked over to the painting. Jack blinked a little in shock and grabbed Axel's wrist, who grabbed Mia's, and they all walked over to the picture. Once they were close enough, Gene said, " _Bonjour_ Gavin and Michelle."

Michelle looked away from the painting and looked at them before letting out a soft laugh. "Well. Fancy spotting you here."

"What are you two doing here?" question Axel tilting his head.

"Reminiscing," said Gavin smiling. 

The other reincarnation understood what he meant and smiled at them. "Why don't you join our tour," suggests Axel happily.

"Yeah, it's really boring. Having you guys around might make it fun," said Mia.

Gavin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Aren't you with the school?"

Gene shrugged a bit and said, "Yeah, but they wouldn't mind if Senator Williams joined them."

Gavin huffed out a laugh and shook his head but agreed to join them. Axel was practically beaming at that point. Once the tour guide called them back, all the kids, teachers, volunteers, hell other people in the area looked at shook as they saw Gavin and Michelle walking back with a small group of kids talking and laughing. The teachers looked at each other in shock before nodding to the tour guide to continue. 

The tour guide blinked out his shock before continuing on his way, glancing back every now and then and Gavin and Michelle. 

**\---------------**

After they left the area about George Washington, they visited two more regions. The Stamp Act Congress and the beginnings of the American Revolution. Gene, Gavin, Axel, Jack, and Hunter were so invested in that second section that Michelle and Mia hand to stifle their laughter. Like, come on, you guys were literally in the war. You know why more than this tour guide. But they bit their tongue and watched as the guys looked around like it was their first time ever hearing about the American Revolution. 

Once they left the beginning of the American Revolution, the tour guide announced that they were heading towards the section about the Sub-Treasury and the federal banking system. That made Axel smirk and made the other FR's roll their eyes fondly at the boy's smugness. Halfway through the tour, this time, the tour guide let them explore the area after giving a brief explanation. This time, another tour guide, a skinny woman with long strawberry blond hair, explained the nation's financial system's history. Axel looked away from an artifact when he heard his past name and noticed the other tour group. Soon the female tour guide stopped her talking and went over to chat with his school tour guide. Axel tapped Jack on the shoulder and said, "Looks at the other school that is here."

Jack looked at him and then in the direction of students that were now walking around and let out a quiet laugh when he noticed the uniform. "Westwood, huh?"

Axel chuckled as well. "Let's see if we can find our friends."

"Definitely," replied John grinning, "But let's tell Gene, Hunter, and Mia first."

Once the other three students were aware, they all looked around for their friends. Soon Jack noticed a bright blue sweater and tilted his head in that direction before walking that way with his friends behind him. They saw Emma in a blue sweater talking to a boy with curly hair and Adrian as they got closer. Audrey seemed to be in a mini argument with a boy with an afro. 

"Fancy seeing you guys here," said Jack bemused.

The group of Westwood turned in surprise before grins broke out on three out of the five faces. "Why didn't you guys tell us you were coming here?" said Emma as the familiar friends hugged each other.

"Why didn't you?" countered Mia grinning.

Audrey chuckled a little. "Touché."

Once the hugs were done, Hunter asked, "Mind introducing us?" He looked between the two new boys and then back at his friends. 

"Of course," started Adrian. He gestured to the curly-haired one, "This is Joseph Miller, and the other is Trevor Jones."

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person instead of over text," said Joseph. 

Mia nodded to herself and said, "I was right. He is adorable."

Joseph chuckled a little. "Thank you."

Axel couldn't help the smirk that curled at his lips as he looked at Trevor. "It's interesting to see you in these parts, Jones. Didn't think learning about the beginning of the financial system of America would be your cup of tea."

Trevor narrowed his eyes a little as he regarded Axel with cool indifference. "It is not. I still don't like it. I don't like the person who started it either, Harrison."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," grinned Axel sharply. 

Mia leaned in closer to Jack and asked, "What the fuck is happening?"

Jack shrugged and whispered back, "I have no idea. They either are going to fuck or fight, but I'm pretty sure it's the latter."

To break the tension in the air, Gene clapped his hands together and said, "It is wonderful for all of us to meet here, but sadly it's a school trip. So we should meet up again. How about this Saturday? We can do what Trevor suggested in the chat about two weeks ago."

"You talking about visiting some historical places?" questioned Adrian. When he received a nod from the french boy, he shrugged and said, "Sure. I'm not busy this weekend."

"It might be nice," said Emma smiling. 

"What would be nice?" asked Gavin as he and Michelle walked over. They were reading about the banking system when they noticed the kids had disappeared and went looking for them.

Axel turned around and said, "About visiting the historical places." He tilted his head over to Trevor and Joseph and said, "That's Trevor and Joseph."

Gavin looked in the direction and could quickly tell who was which by a certain gleam in their eyes and smiled at them, nodding. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Trevor and Joseph."

Joseph smiled back and said, "The pleasure is all our Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Right, Trevor?" He gave the taller boy a small jab in the side.

Trevor hisses a little and shot Joseph a glare, who just looked at him blankly. Trevor huffed a little and looked at Gavin and Michelle, giving them a small smile and nod. "Right."

The tour guide for Evergreen called out for the students to gather back around him so they could finish up. The students from that high school, including Gavina and Michelle, said their goodbye to Westwood academy students before walking back to the tour guide. Jack looked at Axel and asked, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" questioned Axel looking back at Jack.

"With Trevor," said Jack.

Axel's lips formed a perfect 'o' in understanding before he let out a quiet chuckle and only said, "Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton never saw eye to eye," before jogging a bit to get closer.

Jack frowned in confusion but shrugged it off and walked faster to catch up with Axel. 

**\---------------**

After a tiring week of school, it was finally Saturday. Hunter texted in the _Revolutionaries👊_ group chat that he'll pick Jack up since Axel is riding with Mia and Gene is riding with Gavin and Michelle. Jack typed out his reply and put his phone back on the charger. He was actually excited about today. Sure he didn't go to as many places as the other reincarnates since he died in battle, but he will get to see a bit of American history with people who were a part of that history. How many people can say that? Not many, he can tell you that much. 

Jack quickly changed his pj's for a gray t-shirt under a green sweater, black pants, and some tennis shoes. Hunter also said he'll bring him breakfast since they were starting this personal field trip early. It was seven o'clock. Jack brushes his hair out his face and pulls it into a high ponytail before grabbing his phone and his wallet. He made sure he had enough money in his wallet before putting it in his pocket. He looked at his phone when it buzzed and saw a private message from Hunter.

 **Cazador:** Im here

 **Jagger:** B right down

Jack held onto his phone as he walked out of his room. He headed down to the kitchen and poked his head in to see his mom standing at the stove. "Hey, mom, I'm heading out now."

"Have fun, sweetie!" said his mom smiling at him. 

"Will do!" replied Jack as he left the kitchen. He sent Melody a text about him leaving before walking out the door before heading out the door. He ran down the stairs before bursting through the door, starling a young couple. He gave them an apologetic smile before dashing to the front of the building. He slowed down a bit to push open the door and walk into the chilly New York air. Looking around, Jack quickly spotted Hunter's gray Toyota Camry and headed over to the car. Opening the door and sliding in, he said, "Hey man."

"Hey. Got you some Dunkin Donuts and some coffee," said Hunter handing Jack a bag.

Jack took it gratefully and buckled himself in after he closed a door and opened the bag. "A breakfast sandwich. My favorite. Thanks."

"No problem," said Hunter as he pulled away from the curb back to the main stretch of road. 

As Jack fixed the sandwich to his liking, he asked, "Why didn't you pick up Gene?"

Hunter glanced at him for a bit before saying, "Since Gavin and Michelle were going to go as well, he decided it'll be better to leave with them, and then Mia texted me saying she was going to pick up Axel cause she needed to talk to him."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Talk to him? Know what about?"

Hunter shrugged. "Not a clue. Probably relationships since she dubbed herself the official matchmaker of the group."

Jack chuckled a little and chewed on his sandwich. When he was done, he said, "I thought Patty was that."

"They're working together," said Hunter, mildly horrified.

Jack had to cover his mouth, so he didn't bust out laughing and spill food all over the place. Once he got himself under control, he said, "Oh my god, that's terrible."

"For you single folks," grinned Hunter, making Jack roll his eyes. Hunter chuckled a little and said, "Anyway, we are supposed to meet up at The Grange first at Emma's and Axel's request."

Jack nodded and finished his sandwich. When he was finished, he balled up the wrapper and asked, "That's where they used to live, right?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. They want to see if they changed anything. After that, we should be heading to Trinity Church to check out Axel's gravesite on his request."

Jack chuckled a little and asked, "Why the hell does he want to visit his own gravesite?"

"Said he wanted to take a picture with his tomb," snickered Hunter. 

"That is so weird," snickered Jack. "What else is on the agenda?"

Hunter hummed a little. "Well, after that, we will head over to Fraunces Tavern for lunch."

Jack sighed wistfully. "I haven't heard that name in forever."

Hunter nodded in agreement. "After that, we are heading to New Jersey to visit Adrian's burial site. Then we'll leave there heading to Pennsylvania to see The Liberty Bell Center, Independence Hall and Congress Hall, The President's House, National Constitution Center, the Declaration House, and City Tavern."

Jack blinked a little. "Um..are we supposed to hit all those places today?"

Hunter grinned and said, "Yep! So be prepared to walk."

Jack groaned a little and slumped in his seat. He wore the wrong shoes for this.

**\---------------**

Once they arrived at The Grange, they exited the car and walked up to a group of kids they knew were their friends because of their loudness and two adults quietly conversing. "We're here!" announced Jack.

"Oh, thank you!" said Axel. He ran towards them, grabbed Jack's wrist with a, "Come check out my house," before taking off running, pulling Jack with him.

Everyone blinked a little before chucking at Axel's enthusiasm. Patty said happily, "Well, come on! Half of us have never been here before. Let's get this tour started!"

Everyone happily agreed and went in the direction where Axel and Jack ran off too. Once they arrived, they were admittedly taken away by the beauty and size of the home. Trevor was even impressed by the house's sheer size, never imagining Alexander Hamilton would purchase such a grand home. They all headed inside before splitting off into two groups, one with Emma and one with Axel since they knew more of the house. When they explained things, they made it seem like they have visited the museum before instead of actually living in the place. Sure certain things were different, but they were able to remember their home very well.

As Jack listened to Axel explain the interior of the master bedroom, he noticed a small gleam of sadness that leaked into Axel's beautiful eyes. That look of sadness made Jack's heart go out to the man whose life had ended young just like him when they both had so much more to give to the world. The sadness never faded from his eyes, even though his voice was cheerfully explaining everything. Jack wished there was a way for him to erase Axel's pain.

After a while, they all met up and talked excitedly about the home as they all headed to their separated cars agreeing to meet up at Trinity Church. Jack noticed that the sadness faded from Axel's eyes as playfulness appeared in them at the thought of visiting his grave. Jack doesn't know why Axel would want to, but he was happy that the sadness left the smaller boy. 

**\---------------**

"Come on, just take the picture," whined Axel.

Mia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why the hell should I?"

They made it to the church around 11 since there was a lot of traffic and visited the burial ground. Luckily no one else seemed to be around, so they were free to talk about the past. Axel pouted a little and said, "Cause it's my grave, Mia. I want to take a picture with myself."

Mia rolled her eyes and held her hand out for his phone. Axel grinned and handed her the phone. He crouched down next to the burial and threw up a peace sign. Mia snorted a little before taking a couple of pictures. Once she was done, she handed the phone back with a, "Are these okay?"

"Perfect!" grinned Axel giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Mia shook her head and smiled. "Whatever, dude. Let's go find Hunter and Gene. I think they went to go see Hunter's grave."

"How much you wanna bet that Gene is crying?" asked Axel, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, he's definitely crying," said Mia walking in the direction of the other part of the church with a chatty Axel behind her.

**\---------------**

"Chicken pot pie? Really Gavin?" asked Michelle looking at her husband.

Gavin shrugged a little and said, "What? It's delicious."

The group of reincarnations got to Fraunces Tavern just in time for the lunch rush. Everyone at the place was in for a big surprise when Senator Gavin Williams and his wife walked into the business with many high school kids talking, arguing in Axel and Trevor's case, and then requested the Washington Room. Ironic right? So now, here they were sitting in the room eating lunch.

Gene huffed a little and said, "I wish I was of age to get alcohol."

Audrey looked at him from where she was sitting across from him. "Why?"

"They have a bar here called Lafayette Hideout, and I can't even get a drink," pouted Gene. "If I was in France, I would be able to get a drink."

Patty tilted her head and asked, "What's the drinking age in France?"

"18," said Trevor as he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth, "But you can actually purchase alcohol and drink it possibly at the age of 16 in the presence of an adult."

"Lucky," said Joseph.

Gavin chuckled a little and said, "Well, that is sad, but I think I'll go get a drink from there." He put the napkin that was in his lap and placed it on his empty plate. Gavin stood up from his chair and headed out the door.

"Noo. Take me with you," pleaded Gene as he followed the other man out. "I deserve to know if they honored me right."

Everyone in the room, which was just the reincarnations, laughed.

**\---------------**

After leaving the restaurant, they all piled back into their cars and headed to New Jersey. They made it to the state in record time and headed in the direction of Princeton, New Jersey. In each vehicle, it was amusing and wholesome.

In the car with Gavin, Michelle, and Gene, they listened to a podcast and laughed at the funny voices the narrator would use as they talked about a story.

In the car with Audrey, Emma, Patty, and Adrian, they were all singing loudly to some Fifth Harmony song.

Axel and Mia, they were talking about the cutest celebrities and sending friendly banter back and forth.

Hunter and Jack, they discussed the recent football game and mocked the commentator, who they agreed was an idiot and didn't know jackshit about football. 

Trevor and Joseph talked about Pretty Little Liars because Trevor is trying to convince Joseph that..nope, not going to spoil it. But he's failing cause Joseph would just give him that look from the passenger seat. 

Soon they made it to the burial site and got out of the cars. Once Adrian got out of the passenger seat, he looked over at Axel, who was bounding over to him. Adrian raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did we have to visit here?"

"Cause most of us have seen ours, right?" asked Axel looking around at the group. Everyone nodded, and Axel turned back to Adrian. "You're the only one, Ian, so you have to do it. Please? For me?" Axel gave a small pout and made his famous puppy dog eyes.

Adrian sighed a little and looked away from his eyes, "Alright. Let's go."

Axel grinned and tugged him along to Aaron Burr's grave. Everyone followed, wondering if anyone they know was buried here.

**\---------------**

"This bell represents everything I stand for," said Adrian gazing at the Liberty bell.

Once they left New Jersey from the burial site, they headed to Philadelphia to get started on all the places they planned to visit there. They decided to start at The Liberty Bell Center since most of the places they planned to see aren't far from the Center. There were many more historical places in the area, but they decided to dedicate another weekend to explore those. 

Audrey nodded to what Adrian said. "It really is. I never knew how much an old bell can affect me."

"It makes me want to run down the street waving an American flag screaming Freedom at the top of my lungs."

All the reincarnations turned to Axel with furrowed eyebrows. "The fuck Axel," is what Patty said.

"Language," chided Audrey to her younger sister. 

Axel shrugged and said, "Wouldn't you guys do the same."

"I know I would," commented Gene.

Everyone kept silent because they knew they would do something similar.

**\---------------**

After leaving the Center, they headed to Independence Hall and Congress Hall since they were right next to each other. Since Gavin already contacted the place, saying how many people would be there, they could walk in after Gavin confirmed it was them. When the found fathers' reincarnations got into the assembly room, lucky it was just them, they were immediately teary-eyed.

"So many great things happened in this room," said Gavin looking around the room thinking of his past life.

"Like Harrison misspelling Pennsylvania on the US Constitution," said Joseph.

Axel turned around and fixed him with a glare. "I thought we weren't going to speak of that."

"Did you really misspell Pennsylvania?" asked Gene, biting his lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

Axel huffed and crossed his arms. "Yes, I did. Don't rub it in."

Trevor snickered and said, "Oh, I'm going to hold that over your head forever."

Axel growled a little, making everyone snicker. 

Once they left there, they headed to Congress Hall, where Adrian wanted to head up the stairs to see the old Senate Room. The Spencer sisters and Mia decided to go with him, and everyone else stayed downstairs to check out the other rooms. 

"Here's the room where the House of Representatives worked," said Michelle peering into the room.

Everyone looked into the room. Axel let out a low whistle and said, "They did a lot of debating in here."

Hunter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. They argued over legislation like the First Bank of the US, the Navy Department, the Alien and Sedition Acts," then a small grimace appeared on his face as he said, "They even sworn John Adams in as president in this room."

Trevor rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh. Don't even mention that name."

Joseph snickered a little. 

They soon switched places with the Spencer sisters, Mia and Adrian.

 **\---------------**

"I just find it interesting to walk into a house...and there's no roof," commented Jack looking up into the blue sky.

"Walked into a house with no roof before?" asked Mia.

"Not that I can recall," said Jack.

Once they finished up in Congress Hall, they headed to The President's House. Most of the group was just wondering why the hell there was no roof while Gavin just walked out around reminiscing even though it is just a museum of his former home.

Patty looked into a pit and tilted her head. "What is that?"

Audrey walked up and peered into the hole. "I think it's the kitchen's foundation."

Patty scrunched up her nose a little and muttered, "Freaky."

Emma walked over and looked at the hole as well. "Are they supposed to be pipes or something?"

Audrey shrugged a little. "I think this was where the kitchen was located. I read that much wasn't left of the house except some archaeological digs, and they possibly used those findings and knowledge of historical houses to build this museum. Also based on pictures probably."

Her sisters looked at each other confused before looking at Audrey, nodding even though they didn't understand what she just said. 

**\---------------**

"Bruh look at the statue of Alexander Hamilton," said Hunter, snickering, "He got his hand on his hip looking proud. He knows he the ish."

The group of reincarnation are at the National Constitution Center and decided to finish off the tour in Signers Hall and then head to the gift shop. Once they made it to the area, they were amazed at how life like the statues looked. They spread out in the room, taking pictures of the delegates.

Axel rolled his eyes and strolled up to the statute of his past self. "Cause he was the ish. Take my picture with him."

Hunter snickered a bit more before doing as told.

"Come on, Jemmy Jay," whined Trevor, "Just stand next to him."

Joseph crossed his arms over his chest and stayed in the spot where he was standing. "Why should I take the picture?"

"Because you two are the same height," said Trevor smiling.

Joseph deadpanned. "I'm not standing next to the statue of James Madison so you can make fun of me."

Trevor pouted a little. "I'm not making fun of you. Both of you are fun-size. It's cute."

Joseph blushes a little because Trevor basically called him cute before huffing and walking over to stand next to the statue of James Madison. "Okay fine." He smiled a little when Trevor gave him a blinding smile.

Michele raised an eyebrow as she studied the statue of George Washington. Gavin looked over at her from where he was looking at Benjamin Franklin and walked over to her. "What's wrong, Michelle?"

Michelle tilted her head and said, "They should have made the cheeks a lighter bronze color."

Gavin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Because George Washington had rosy cheeks like he put on blush every day to give them that color," connected Michelle with a small smirk on her lips as she gazed at Gavin through her peripheral vision. 

"Well, maybe he had natural rosy cheeks," said Gavin in a rush, "Oh look is that Gouverneur Morris?" and with that, Gavin speed walked away, leaving a snickering Michelle behind him. 

**\---------------**

"Do I have to watch the video?" asked Axel frowning.

"Yes, you do," said Gavin. 

The reincarnations are now in the Declaration House on the first floor, checking out everything the place had to offer. Many have not heard of the house but realized that Thomas Jefferson had drafted the Declaration of Independence here at the home. 

Axel groaned a little and averted his eyes from the video. Jack shook his head from where he was standing next to Axel and said, "You can't hate him forever."

"I can and I will," said Axel. 

"Will Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson hate each other for life?" questioned Patty.

Trevor and Axel said at the same time, "Yes."

Emma tilted her head. "Even in the afterlife?"

"Yes again," said Axel and Trevor.

"I say they have a love/hate relationship," commented Joseph. Trevor and Axel both glared at him. Joseph just smiles and shrugs.

 **\---------------**

By the time they were finished, it was well into dinner time, which was perfect since their last stop for the day before they headed back to New York was City Tavern. Gavin had made a reservation earlier that day for a private room because he knows how the teenagers would get.

And he was right.

The private room they were in had two long tables, so everyone was spread out, and it was loud. The younger reincarnations acted more like kids, then teenagers as they sometimes moved seats and stole food from their friends. 

"I can't believe you just dipped your biscuit in my gravy!" said Patty.

Axel shrugged before getting out of the seat and taking off running to the other side of the room with Patty close on his heels. 

"They don't have mac and cheese, Trevor," said Joseph for the tenth time that evening.

Trevor huffed a little. "I know, but why? It's a delicacy." 

"No...no, it's not," said Joseph softly as he patted Trevor's head.

Adrian looked down at his plate and said, "I never had Tofu before."

Jack gasped, scandalized. "You never had Tofu before?!" When Adrian nodded, Jack said, "Well, give it a try!"

Adrian frowned a little. "But it looks mushy."

"Cause it's tofu," supplied Emma from in front of him. 

Adrian blinked softly before shrugging, biting into his fried tofu. 

"All I need is some wine, and I'll be happy," said Gene as he dipped his shrimp in the cocktail sauce.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "You are like...really french."

Gene smiled at her and said, " _Oui._ "

Gavin looked in the direction of where Hunter and Audrey were making some sort of mash potato and peas structure. It was actually very detailed. He looked over at Michelle and asked, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Michelle shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "I don't know, but it's amusing.

Gavin deadpanned, realizing his wife is no help in the matter. Today has been an adventure and then some. Gavin is praying that nothing else happens. He then cringed when he heard glass break and Axel yelling, "Oh shit!"

Gavin sighed and pulled out his wallet. He needs to pay this place a very generous amount for allowing them to eat here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACK. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in months. I have been meaning too but school is a bitch. Then my own mental health and confidence were fading so I really needed to fix that. But I'm back for a while. Don't know when I will post next but thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> Tell me what you liked about this chapter and don't forget to leave kudos! Xoxo


	23. Homecomings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was actually really fun to write. The ending was so cute. I have been waiting forever to post this. Many people have been waiting for a moment like this and honestly, I have to. And I'm the one writing it.

Axel checked over his outfit one last time in the mirror of the bathroom. It was Monday, October the sixth, the first day of homecoming week at his school. Today was _‘Merica Monday_ , meaning that they show off their American spirit by wearing red, white, and blue. When Gene found out that Monday was dedicated to America, he forced everyone to go shopping with him where they all bought clothes pertaining to the country. He picked a red and white striped shirt, a blue jacket, white pants, and some white tennis shoes for Axel. He brushes his hair pack into a high ponytail and holds it there using a black hair tie. A few strings of his black hair fell into his face and brushed them behind his ear. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror before exiting the bathroom shutting the lights off.

The highschooler walked back into his room at his host family’s apartment and turned on the lights. Just as it always was, the room was neat and spotless. If you didn’t count the mess that was his school desk. Axel went over to the nightstand that held a lamp and alarm clock and picked up a blue ribbon. When he went over to the Spencer house to hang out with Patty, Emma walked up to him shyly and handed him a silk navy blue ribbon. He asked her why and she blushes, saying that it would go right with whatever outfit he chose for his first homecoming weekday. He grinned and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making her blush. He wasn’t exactly sure why she blushed. Maybe she did have feelings for him... 

Axel shook his head. Of course, she didn’t. If she did, she would have acted on it by now. She has done it once before. He fumbled a little while tying the ribbon around his wrist since he only had the use of his thigh and right hand before smiling when it was wrapped firmly around his left wrist. Axel got off his bed and went over to his book bag that was leaning against the closet door. As he leaned down to grab the bag, he heard a wolf whistle and an annoying voice saying, “Nice ass Harrison,” making him roll his eyes. 

Picking up his bag, he sat it down on his bed and said, “You disgust me, Jason Anderson.”

Jason Anderson, the spoiled brat of his host family and the bane of his existence since he started this exchange student program. The other senior, who luckily goes to another school not far from here, had brown hair with frosted blond tips and icy blue eyes. He was the perfect boy, with good grades, excellent manners, and a bright smile to everyone else. To Axel, Jason was an annoying prick who wanted to make his life a living hell until he graduated by making sexual comments and being generally obnoxious. He is the second on Axel’s hit list, Trevor being number one, of course. And the worst part about it, Axel thinks he knew Jason from his past life but doesn’t know who it is. 

And he doesn’t want to find out who.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” said Jason plopping on his bed.

Axel shot him a look before grabbing his laptop stuffing it in his back. “I will be like that. Off the bed. I got to go.”

Jason just flopped back down on the bed, giving him an infuriating smirk. “Do you really have to go? School doesn’t start for the longest. You should stay.”

The last time someone asked him to stay, he ended up having an affair and writing about it. Axel snorted to himself at the memory-making Jason look at him weirdly. Axel rolled his eyes and took out his phone just as he put his book bag on his shoulders. Typing with one hand, he texted Mia.

 **Bi-furious:** Where are you?? The asshole is in my room and won’t leave me the fuck alone

 **Ride or Die🚘:** Already here 

**Ride or Die🚘:** Bring your short ass down here 

Axel chuckled a little and pocketed his phone. He looked at Jason and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as he said, “I would love to stay here and chat, but my ride is here.”

He didn’t give the pain in the ass time to open his mouth before he sped walked out the room. He always kept the keys to the apartment in his bag, so he opened the door and walked out. Axel walked down the steps since his host family lived on the third floor before exiting the stairwell. Walking past the lobby desk, he gave the young lady behind the desk a small wave. The student walked out of the building and heard a car honk. A grin appeared on his face as he jogged over to the familiar red Mercedes. Alexander took his book bag off just as he opened the car. Sliding in the placed the bag on the ground and said, “Hello beautiful.”

Mia snorted and rolled her eyes but smiled. “Good morning to you, too sexy.” Mia had blue jean shorts, black stockings, a white shirt, her signature red leather jacket, and black leather boots. She had red, white, and blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. Her wavy hair was flipped to one side; all in all, she looked gorgeous but was definitely not Axel’s type. Mia put the car out of park as she said, “So what did the asshole say now?”

“Just how nice my ass looks. I know he would have said more if I didn’t leave,” said Axel, putting on his seat belt once Mia pulled out of the parking spot.

Mia shook her head. “He can’t catch a hint, can he?”

“He can’t,” said Axel, rolling his eyes a little, “But let’s move on from him. I have a new CC.”

Mia couldn’t help the chuckle. CC is their code word for Celebrity Crush. Mia is used to hearing or seeing this word from Axel since it seems like he had a new celebrity crush every two weeks. “Alright. Who is it?”

Axel couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face as he said, “Lin-Manuel Miranda.”

“Oh my god, really Axel?”

“Yes! He is so adorable,” gushed Axel, “He’s like a puppy that you should want to hold all day and love on. And his eyes. Oh my god, I never knew brown eyes could sparkle that much.”

Mia laughed a little. “Dude, you got it _bad._ ”

Axel rolled his eyes. “I don’t have it that bad. You know who is and will always be my one true love.”

“Oh yes,” said Mia, nodding thoughtfully. “I know. Are you sure he knows?”

Axel sighed a little. As he knows, it’s homecoming week. That means that the homecoming dance is this Saturday. All last week, he flirted with Jack hoping the other boy would catch a hint, but all the beautiful freckle god would do is blush, stammer, and walk away quickly. Axel has never been so frustrated with a man in his life. “I think he does but doesn’t at the same time. I mean, how many more sexual innuendos and charm do I need to do to get Jack to understand that I like him?”

“You could ask him out to the dance,” suggested Mia looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Axel scoffed a little. “Yes, I could, but I want to be dazzled this time around. In my past life, I was the one to ask a woman to dance since, you know, being gay was illegal. This time _I_ want to be the asked, not the asker.”

“You are very demanding for a small person,” said the girl as she kept her eyes on the road.

Axel shrugged. “I know what I want.”

Mia nodded. “I get it. Give him time.” Axel sighed a little sadly but nodded. 

Soon they moved on from that subject to other topics as they arrived at the school. Once they got there, Mia pulled into her regular parking spot. At this moment, they were arguing over what type of ice cream was the best as they headed inside the school. They walked down the hallways before stopping at Mia’s locker so she could put her purse up.

“I keep telling you, Rocky Road is better than Mint,” said Axel, leaning against the lockers.

Mia rolled her eyes as she put in the combination. “Your palate is wrong, my good sir.”

“Yeah, well-”

“Hey guys!”

Their argument was interrupted when they saw their friends heading towards them. Hunter had on a beanie with the words _USA_ on it, American flag shorts, a plain white t-shirt, a black sports jacket, and white tennis shoes. Jack was wearing a blue shirt with the Captain America’s shield on it, some blue jeans, and black shoes. On both cheeks, he had a red stripe, blue stripe, and white stripe. Gene was sporting a white dress shirt with a red, white, blue vest, red pants, black boots, and a headband with the flag on a small hat. In his hand, which he waved with to Axel and Mia, held the American flag. 

“ _Bonjour mes amis!_ ” greeted Gene happily once they reached Mia’s locker. 

“Hey Gene,” said Axel. He took a look at their clothing and said, “Looking good, you guys.”

Hunter grinned proudly and said, “I know.”

Gene rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before looking at Mia and Axel. “So do you. Especially your makeup Mia! You have to tell me how you did it.”

“Of course,” grinned Mia, shutting her locker holding her books. “Walk with me.”

Gene and Mia began walking, chatting about her makeup, and Hunter followed helplessly. So that just left Jack and Axel. Jack bit his lip nervously before turning to Axel. “Hey, Axe?”

Axel looked away from their retreating friends and gave the other boy a smile. “Yes, Jacky?”

Jack smiled a little at the nickname. “I was wondering if-”

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that the first period would be starting soon and everyone should get what they need out of their lockers. Axel looked up at the sound before giving Jack an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Jack, but I need to put my stuff in my locker. I’ll see you fifth period!” 

“Yeah...see you fifth..” said Jack to the retreating form of Axel.

**\---------------**

“I still can not believe you showed up like that,” commented Hunter.

Tuesday, October the seventh. The second day of Homecoming week. The theme was Too Tired Tuesday. That was just a fancy way of saying it was pajama day. So you could see kids walking around the high school chatting, wearing nothing but their pj’s. Gene, being the fancy French boy he is, showed up in pink and black silk pj’s, black hightops, and a pink sleeping mask on the top of his head. Hunter came to school wearing black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt with the words _“Do not read the next sentence….you little rebel”_ and Nike shoes. Mia showed up in a red long sleeve shirt and black sport shorts with her basketball sneakers and a black sleeping cap on her head. Jack had on green PJ pants, a TMNT t-shirt, and green converse. And finally, you have Axel.

“I can definitely believe he showed up like that,” said Gene snickering.

Axel showed up to school in a onesie. Not just any onesie. A _Harry Potter Slytherin_ uniform onesie and black converse. He had his hair loosely tied on the back of his head. And to complement this sleepy look, Axel has been carrying around a cup of Starbucks coffee, occasionally sipping from it. They were now sitting at the beginning of fifth period, and since their teacher was absent right now, the whole room was booming with the loud voices of the high schoolers.

Axel shrugged a little as he chewed on some gummy worms. “They said pj’s. I am wearing pj’s.”

“Yeah but not a onesie,” said Hunter.

Gene was too busy laughing his ass off to even respond.

Jack shook his head a little before looking at Axel. He jutted his chin out to the package in Axel’s hand and asked, “Where did you get that from?”

Axel looked down at the pack of gummy worms in his hands. “Just from some girl. She gave them to me and rushed away, blushing. Not sure why.” 

Gene and Hunter shared a look before giving Jack a pointed look. Jack rolled his eyes at the couple who snickered and began to talk to each other. Jack sighed a little before turning to Axel. “Hey Axel, can I ask you something?”

“Sure! What’s up Jack?” asked Axel, smiling at him.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, Mia busted through the door. All eyes turned to the heavenly panting girl. Once she straightened up, she gave everyone in the room a blinding smile. “Danny Tran and Matthew Simsons are fighting in the chemistry lab! And there is no teacher right now!”

The whole class burst out into excited chatter as they quickly left the room, wanting to see the fight before the teachers broke it up. And if they got in trouble, who cares. Axel grinned and grabbed Jack’s wrist. “Let’s go see!”

Jack let himself be dragged out of the room with a small smile on his face.

**\---------------**

Wednesday, October the eighth. Third day of Homecoming. Today was Match with your friends day. All around Evergreen Highschool, you would see groups of three or more matching with each other. Axel, Gene, Hunter, and Jack, of course, matched. Axel, Gene, Hunter, and Jack wore brown Timberland boots, blue jeans, red shirts, and they each had a black bracelet on their right wrist with their initials on a silver pendant. They received the bracelets from Michelle, who got them custom made. Mia matched with some of the girls on the basketball team. Mia and her friends wore short black shorts, jerseys, white knee-high socks, and black tennis shoes. All their hair was tied into ponytails. 

So the rest of the reincarnations were in for a treat when they arrived at Gavin’s and Michelle’s penthouse for their weekly movie day.

Adrian was the one to arrive and noticed Axel chilling on the floor in front of the couch, writing down in a notebook. Smiling a little, he walked over and said, “Hey Axel.”

Axel looked up when he heard his name and smiled brightly. “Adrian!” Axel got up and quickly pulled the other boy into a hug.

Adrian blinked a little, still not used to the over-affectionate boy but hugged back. Once the hug was over, Adrian noticed Jack walking in and saw he was wearing a similar outfit to Axel. Tilting his head, he asked, “Was it twin day or something at your school?” He knew Evergreen was doing Homecoming since Westwood was doing Homecoming as well. For Westwood, today was a formal day, which is why Adrian is in a crisp black suit.

Jack let out a small chuckle as he sat down in an armchair. “You could say that.” 

Adrian raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off before going to the kitchen where Gavin and Michele were. 

The Spencer sisters were the next to arrive. Patty had on top that looked like it had sunflowers on it and a yellow skirt. Emma had on a blue dress that reached the floor and had a slit up the leg. Audrey walked in last wearing an off the shoulder pink dress that stopped above her ankles. Once Axel spotted them walking in, he stood up and said, “It’s my favorite three girls in the world.”

Patty ran and gave him a sibling-like embrace, hugging each other tightly like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Once the hug was over, Patty went over to Jack to do the same thing. Axel turned to Audrey and Emma with bright eyes and a smile, making Emma blush and Audrey look away to avoid embarrassment. Audrey looked over Axel’s shoulder as he greeted Emma, who was a blushing mess, and saw Jack’s outfit and then Axel’s. Before she could ask about it, she saw Gene bouncing down the steps in the same outfit as the other two boys. 

“Did you guys have trio day for your Homecoming week?” asked Audrey. This caused her other two sisters to take notice of what the three boys were wearing. 

Gene snickered as he plopped down on the love seat. “Yeah, sure.”

The Spencer sisters frown in confusion, going to greet Michelle and Gavin.

Joseph and Trevor were the next to arrive. Joseph had a soft colored gray suit while his companion had on a bright magenta suit looking like he owned the place. By Gavin’s command, Trevor and Axel had come to an agreement to either be nice to each other when they all got together or ignore each other. They choose the latter. Trevor went to greet Jack and Gene while Axel greeted Joseph. Despite Axel’s disgruntlement, Jack and Trevor became friends because they both had a soft spot for nature. 

“What’s up with the matching?” questioned Trevor, perching himself on the edge of the couch. 

“It was matching up day,” said Gene, grabbing a bowl of popcorn from Michelle, who came into the living room to put out the snacks.

Trevor nodded and watched as Joseph finished his conversation with Axel before sitting next to Trevor. Soon everyone there wandered into the living room to grab their snacks and sit down in their places. In the middle of them arguing over what movie to watch this time, Mia walked in and said brightly, “I brought Snow White!”

One thing that all the reincarnations could agree on is that they love Disney movies. All of them had grins on their faces as they greeted Mia. Soon they were just waiting on Hunter, who came rushing in breathless. “Sorry! I couldn’t find a parking spot.”

“It’s fine, _mon amour_ ,” said Gene standing up to greet his boyfriend.

Now that the younger reincarnations from Westwood Academy had everyone here, they saw that Axel, Jack, Gene, and Hunter were wearing the same outfit. “So all of you are wearing the same clothes?” questioned Joseph.

“Yep!” said Axel popping the ‘p’ from his spot on the floor next to the armchair Jack was occupying. 

“It was a group costume day?” asked Emma tilting her head.

“You are correct,” said Hunter.

“Huh.”

Gavin soon piped up with, “Enough chit chat. Let’s watch Snow White.”

Everyone happily agreed and got themselves situated. As people passed some of the snacks around, Jack looked down at Axel, who was writing in his journal, and tapped his shoulder. Axel looked at the curly-haired boy with a smile. “Yes?”

“I was hoping that-” Jack was once again cut off. By Michelle this time.

Michelle poked her head from the kitchen and said, “Hey Axel can you help me with something.”

“Of course!” said Axel, happily ready to help anyone who needs him. He hopped up from his seat and walked to the kitchen.

Gene, Mia, and Hunter gave Jack an apologetic look knowing what he was going to say to Axel even though they didn’t hear the conversation. Jack shrugged at them and smiled a little before turning his attention to the movie just as it started to play. 

**\---------------**

Thursday, October the ninth. Fourth day of Homecoming week. And they had no fucking school. The only downfall is that their Westwood friends we’re still in school since they had Monday off this week. Mia hung out with the girl basketball team for the day. Gene and Hunter went on a date and texted Jack individually to ask Axel to hang out.

And that’s what he did. 

Axel showed up at his home at twelve o’clock with a bright smile. He had his everyday black travel bag that held his laptop, pencils, pens, paper, and journal. It was also able to keep a few snacks, which he, of course, brought with him. After giving Jack a big hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, which left the freckled boy a blushing mess, Axel bounced his way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Since they were home alone, Jack’s siblings at school, and his parents at work, there was really no need to hang out in Jack’s room. 

Once Jack got out of his stupor, he quickly shut and locked the door before heading to the living room to see Axel already flipping open his laptop. Jack raised an eyebrow, amused. “Are you going to really work while we hang out?”

Axel’s brown eyes slid to his green before looking back at the screen as he clicked on the mouse. “I’m not working. I have already finished my homework for the week. No, what I’m doing is finding a movie.”

“Oh cool,” replied Jack as he moved to sit next to Axel on the couch.

In the end, they ended up choosing _Divergent_ and quickly became immersed in the storyline. Once they were done with the movie and fanboying about it, they decided to play a couple of video games on Jack’s PlayStation 4. Halfway through their game, Jack bit his lip thinking now would be the time to ask Axel to the homecoming dance. But before he could even open his mouth, the ringtone of _Clique_ by Kayne West started coming from Axel’s phone. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled, amused at the song.

Axel left out a soft laugh and said, “It’s Adrian. It’s his guilty pleasure song. Don’t tell him I told you that.” Axel gave Jack a wink before answering his phone and walking away with, “What’s up, Ian?”

Jack snickered but felt dejected that yet another attempt was piled down the trash. Sighing a little, he paused the game and leaned back against the plush white couch. Closing his eyes, he heard the soft but beautiful voice of his best friend flow from the other room. Axel wasn’t speaking loudly, but Jack would still hear him. Even in this life, Axel’s voice could be soft as a penny dropping on carpet but yet so powerful and could fill a room. Jack heard Axel laugh and blinked open his eyes. It wasn’t just any laugh. It was that tinkly sort of laugh one gets around a crush. He should know. He has done it and has heard it come out the other boy’s mouth before in the past. Jack knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but this was _Adrian_ Axel was talking too with that damn laugh. Jack strained his ears to hear the words flowing out of black haired teen’s mouth.

“You’re funny, Ian but really, what is this about?”

Pause.

“Ah, I see.”

Another pause.

“No, no, it’s fine! I’m free around that time.” 

Another laugh.

“Alright. Okay, see you Saturday!”

Jack sucked in his breath. Saturday was the homecoming dance for both Evergreen High school and Westwood Academy. And Axel just said he’ll see Adrian on Saturday. Jack took a deep breath calming his suddenly racing heart. He’s overreacting for nothing. All he needed to do was ask what Adrian wanted, and he’ll get his answer. It will be either a relief or heartbreaking. He picked the game controller just up in time to see Axel walking back in. “What did Adrian want?” asked Jack conversationally, hoping his voice didn’t portray his feelings.

Either it did, and Axel didn’t show it, or Axel was just a bit oblivious. It was a fifty-fifty chance. “Oh, he just wanted to meet up for a cup of coffee so I could help him with a homework assignment.”

Jack would have sighed out of relief but just nodded. Smiling at the shorter boy, he unpaused the game, realizing tomorrow was the last day he could ask Axel to the dance. 

_Fuck_

**\---------------**

Friday, October the tenth. The last day of Homecoming week. If you don’t count Saturday. Today was color war day. Each grade level had their own color they were supposed to wear, green for freshmen, blue for sophomore, white for juniors, and black for seniors. The Revoulnaties showed up in all black, and the only odd one out was Mia since she was in all white, but it worked. Gene had a freshman take a picture of them. The poor boy was a blushing mess because everyone knows how charming the french was, especially the famous Labelle family. 

Once the freshman was able to take a decent picture, the seniors and junior were patient with him; Gene posted it to his Instagram with the caption _Fierce Five_. 

Throughout the day, Jack has been trying to find ways to ask Axel to prom. Every time this week when he actually gained the courage, something or someone also broke it. Today was the last day he could ask since tomorrow was Homecoming Dance. But as the day went on, the energy that Jack had woken up with started depleting. Once the sixth period was over, which he shared with Axel, Jack was ready to call it a day when he realized that he didn’t have a seventh period. Brightening up, he turned to Axel, who sat in the seat next to him and said, “Hey Axe.”

Axel looked up from where he was packing his backpack. “Hi Jackie.”

“Wanna take a walk around the track?” asked Jack.

Axel frowned a little. “I have another class.”

“Yeah, I know but would your teacher care if _you_ skipped?” questioned Jack, emphasizing the you. 

Axel rolled his eyes when he realized what the curly-haired boy was implying. “I suppose you are correct. Alright, let’s take a walk.”

Jack grinned happily before packing up his items. Soon they made their way out of the classroom and down the hall. They walked down the stairs and headed to the gym, and once they made it there, they quickly crossed the gym floor and opened up the double doors. It was pretty chilly outside, and both boys were glad they had jackets on. They walked down a grassy hill to reach the track. Once they made it there, with Axel stumbling down the slope cursing up a storm, they put their bags on one of the iron benches outside and began their walk. As they walked the track, they talked about various topics, from video games to things about the past. 

Soon they fell into a silence that Jack desperately wanted to fill. And if he could read his mind, Axel looked at him with a tilted head. “Is something the matter Jack?”

Jack sighed a little as he played with a drawstring on his jacket. “Yeah, a little.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Axel, concerned for his friend shining in his brown eyes. 

Jack bit his lip as he looked off to the side. Is he really doing this? Looking back at Axel’s concerned face, he guessed he really was doing this. “I’ve been trying to ask you something all week, but every time something would come up. It’s been real vexing.”

“Well, we’re alone now,” smiled Axel, “Go ahead and ask.”

Jack blinked. His brain just now registered that he was indeed alone with Axel. There was no one here because they were either in class, hanging around inside the school, or already leaving the campus. A smile overtook his face as he stopped his stride, Axel doing the same. “My dear boy,” started Jack, both boys smiling at the old nickname, “Would you like to accompany me to the homecoming dance?”

Axel grinned, eyes shining with happiness. “I would love to go to the homecoming dance with you, my dear.”

And if Jack called Hunter screaming, he finally asked Axel to the dance later that day he totally meant to.

**\---------------**

It was finally Saturday, the Homecoming dance. Yesterday they had their homecoming game, which they were victorious in. The theme or the dance was Disney, so many went all out. Some girls showed up in gowns similar to some of the princesses, while others just chose the color scheme. The cafeteria, where the dance was being held, was covered with fairy lights and ribbons. Each table had a single item based on one of the Disney princesses. The DJ was situated in the front of the room playing a Britany Spears song. The drink and dessert table was against the left wall, while the buffet styled table was on the right. A large area in front of the DJ was left open for couples to dance. A few were already on the floor grooving to the music. 

Hunter and Gene arrived first. Gene was wearing a light-colored purple suit, gold bracelets around his wrist, and his hair in a bun. With the help of Michelle, he had some eyeliner on that made his eyes pop. Hunter was wearing a brown suit that looked goldish in the light. He was able to get his wavy hair to corporate, and at the request of Gene, he had a few sparkles of blue glitter in his hair. It was hard to tell, but Hunter knew it was there every time he caught glitter on his hand. 

Mia soon approached them wearing a sparkling red mermaid dress and her wavy brown hair flowing down her back. She had on purple silk gloves, and her make up consisted of red and purple eyeshadow and some lip gloss. When she was close enough, she asked, “Who are you two?”

“Meg and Hercules,” replied Gene.

Mia laughed a little. “Really. Hercules?”

Hunter shrugged and grinned. “What can I say? I’m fond of that name.”

Mia laughed again, making Gene and Hunter join in. Anyone who might have heard would have thought nothing of it. Many people enjoy names, but to them, it was an inside joke. Once their laughter calmed down, the trio made their way to a table with a light blue table cloth on it with a single glass show in the middle, meaning this table was dedicated to Cinderella. 

“What about you? Who are you dressed as?” asked Gene. 

“Jessica Rabbit,” said Mia smiling, “My friend is dressed in a white dress for Roger Rabbit.”

Gene raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Just a friend?”

Mia deadpanned and rolled her eyes. “Yes, just a friend.”

Hunter and Gene snickered, which caused Mia to flip them off. This made the couple burst into giggles. Even Mia couldn’t keep the smile off her face at the two boys. Soon their conversation drifted to another topic until Jack and Axel showed up. Once they finally did, they quickly spotted their friends and made their way over. Axel was dressed in a light yellow suit that made his black hair that was loose stand out more. He had a rose in his left breast pocket. Jack was wearing a blue and yellow suit, and his watch was a brown color. 

“Hey guys!” greeted Axel merrily.

Gene wanted for them to seat them before saying. “ _Bonjour mon ami_. If you don’t mind me asking, who are you two?”

Axel grinned at him and simply said, “Guess.”

Mia, Hunter, and Gene studied Axel’s and Jack’s outfits with tilted heads. Soon Hunter blurted out, “Beauty and the Beast!”

“Bingo!” said Jack and Axel simultaneously.

Hunter grinned, satisfied that he got the guess correct on the first go. Once that was over with, the group fell into the regular routine of friendly banter. After a while, it was time to eat, and the group got up to collect their food. Mia said she’ll catch up with them later and went to go sit with her friend. The other four sat back down at the Cinderella table and ate.

Once they finished, they went to go mingle since, well, sitting down could be boring. They danced as a group and laughed at some of their classmates’ antics on the dance floor. There ended up being a dance battle that was astonishing but cringy at the same time. Axel is sure someone was filming the whole battle. After a while, a slow song started, and most of the couples, or “friends,” went to the dance floor.

Axel can say that tonight will be one of the best nights of his life. Dancing, laughing, talking, and being wrapped up in the presence of Jack is a beautiful thing. The other boy still had that effect on Axel as he did once before. He was able to make the younger one mind relax and only think of him. His eyes, hair, voice, anything. Axel knows he’s crushing hard. Who wouldn’t crush on this god of a boy? But he couldn’t help but feel like something dark was on the horizon that would ruin this moment.

Axel mentally shook himself out of that. No. He was more optimistic in this life as Axel Harrison than he was as Alexander Hamilton. He promised himself that, and he will stick to it. Axel smiled up at Jack, who gave him a bright smile back. He could kiss the boy right now but decided against it. It was just a homecoming dance. It means nothing. But he will keep his hopes up.

And hopefully, everything turns out fine in the end. Everyone deserves a happily ever after, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly I wanted to say sorry that I have not posted in like _days_. Life has been crazy and school has started back up directly after finals so I have been trying to keep up with that. I have been meaning to post this chapter last week but something came up so I had to wait until today to edit some stuff and finally post it. 
> 
> To answer a question that might be going through your mind- No they are not together. But they will be soon. Yes, this is Lams fanfic but it has several other ships in here and I love drama so thank you guys so much for being patient. I hope you understand. They will get together soon but I have to build up to a couple more things so hang in there!
> 
> Other than that, tell me what you think. Until next time! xoxo


	24. Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! School has been taking over my life and I can never find time to write. Plus I joined the Hannibal fandom and I have a dozen ideas for that one. I'm trying to find time to write and post for my Hamilton fics as well as future Hannibal fics. (Omg two H fandoms). If you have not seen Hannibal you seriously need to watch it. It is so good. 
> 
> Tbh I don't know what the fuck happened in the first part of this chapter but it worked out!
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Homecoming dance for Evergreen High school and Westwood Academy was Saturday. It was now Sunday, and the younger reincarnations decided to meet up for coffee at Soo Cafe and use Gene’s employee discount. They decided to meet up at two o’clock since many went to church with their parents on Sunday. 

The first to arrive was Mia and Axel since neither of them really went to church. They got there pretty early, so they could claim a portion of the coffee shop for their friends. Axel ordered a pumpkin spiced latte with double espresso while Mia got a vanilla latte. Soon Hunter and Gene arrived. Hunter ordered himself and his boyfriend a cup of hot chocolate. Extra whip cream and some cinnamon for Gene. The Spencer sisters came next in sweaters and ordered their drinks before taking a seat on the couch next to Axel and Mia’s table. Audrey ordered a chocolate-covered strawberry drink, Emma got a simple blue raspberry drink, and Patty got a mango peach smoothie. Adrian was next to arrive, and he got a skinny no-fat latte. Jack came a couple of minutes after Adrian and just got a red velvet protein shake. Axel gave him a weird look for the order, and he just smiled. 

Trevor and Joseph were the last to arrive, and oh boy, did they come. When the people in the cafe realized just precisely who strolled through the door, they stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed. The only people in the area that didn’t stare at the two reincarnations were the other reincarnations rolling their eyes at the citizens’ behavior. Joseph just decided on something called a Tiramisu Frappuccino. He wasn’t sure what it would taste like, but he did enjoy the coffee-flavored Italian dessert. Trevor was more skeptical of everything and just decided to get a creamy caramel mocha. 

Once they finished with their orders, they headed over where all their friends were waiting. Once they got there, Trevor pulled out some laminated paper and said, “I cordially invite all of you to my Halloween party.”

“You cordially invite us?” questioned Adrian as he accepted a flyer.

“I know what I said,” replied Trevor as he took a seat in a chair.

Audrey scanned the flyer just as their drinks were coming over. Taking her’s with a thank you, she looked at Trevor with a raised eyebrow. “You do know what happens at high school Halloween parties, right? Parties in general, really.”

Trevor nodded and took a sip of his drink. “Of course I do! Dancing, kissing, alcohol, sometimes drugs, and sex.”

Gene choked on his hot chocolate and coughed. Wiping his mouth clean with the napkin Hunter gave him, the french boy gave the Virginian a wide-eyed look. “Really, Trevor?”

“What?” asked Trevor. “Don’t tell me that the thought of sex disgust you.”

Gene snorted a little and rolled his eyes before saying, “If it did, I would still be a virgin.” He took a small sip of his hot chocolate and then looked around to see all his friends staring at him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, “What? Is something on my face?”

“You’re not a virgin?” asked Hunter, shocked.

Gene turned to look at him with alarmed eyes. “You didn’t know? I thought you did!”

“You just assumed that I knew?” questioned Hunter.

“Yes,” replied Gene.

Hunter deadpanned. “I am your boyfriend, not a psychic. I need to know these things.”

Gene shrugged his left shoulder. “Well, now you know. I lost it in _la troisième_ or ninth grade here in America. A good friend of mine, Loane. It was when I was trying to realize my sexuality. I thought I was straight and had sex with her but felt nothing. The only way I could get it up, and finish was to think of the sexy French rockstar. That was the night I realized that I am a flaming homosexual.”

Axel turned to look at Jack with a grin. “Sounds familiar, Jack?” 

Jack scowled and flipped his friend off. “Fuck off, Axel.”

Axel snickered a little. “Well, since we got on the topic, I should say that I am too, not a virgin.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this,” muttered Joseph thinking back to a specific pamphlet.

Axel shook his head. “I promise I won’t be vivid.” Everyone gave him an unconvinced look making him huff. “Whatever, you fuckers. Anyway. I actually lost mine in the seventh grade. Some pretty redhead girl named Lily.”

“The seventh grade?” repeated Patty. “What the fuck.”

“Language,” said Audrey half-heartedly. She was too a bit shocked at the fact as well.

Axel shrugged a bit. “Yeah, the seventh grade. I told my story. Who next?”

“What is this whole conversation?” questioned Adrian.

“I don’t know, but I’m scared,” whispered Emma to her friend. Adrian nodded a little in reply.

Trevor waved his fingers. “I’ll go. When I went to France the summer of my tenth-grade year, I met this girl named Joseline at some fancy dinner party. We snuck out together after a while.”

“Did you ever see her again?” asked Hunter.

Trever snorted a little. “No.” He took a sip of his drink.

Gene blinked a little before raising an elegant eyebrow. “Her last name wouldn’t happen to be Monet, would it?”

Trevor narrowed his eyes a little. “It is...why?”

Gene grinned and said, “She’s a friend of mine.”

“Holy shit,” mumbled everyone at once. Then they all looked at each other, grinning before busting out laughing. The people in the cafe looked at them before going back to whatever they were doing.

Trevor shook his head and let out a final chuckle. “What a small world. Alright, who’s next?”

Audrey raised her hand. “Me. It was actually last spring break. You guys know that boy, Rufus? Yeah him.”

“Oh my god, you did not have sex with Rufus Howard,” replied Adrian.

Mia raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Rufus Howard?”

This time it was Emma who answered. “One of the biggest jerks in all of Westwood. He went through girls like it was tissue.” She then turned to Audrey and said, “You told us you did...it but never who. I see why.”

Audrey nodded. “I was pretty appalled that I did it, to be honest. But it is done. Anyone else not a virgin?”

“Your girl here,” said Mia.

Axel looked at her wounded. “You did it, and you didn’t tell me? I thought we were besties!”

“We are,” said Mia smiling, “I just didn’t have the time since it happened last night.”

“After homecoming?” When he received a nod, a grin blossomed on Axel’s face as he looked at the wavy-haired girl with eager eyes. “Who tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Mia chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm before saying, “Timothy.”

Axel squealed and brought Mia into a hug making the girl laugh. “My girl got Timothy Davis!”

Jack chuckled and said to the confused Westwood students, “Timothy is one of the boys’ basketball team. A lot of people have or had crushes on him.” Understanding crossed the other young reincarnations’ faces as they nodded. 

Once the hug was over, Mia asked, “So is that everyone?” When people looked around and then nodded, she said, “So the rest of you are virgins.”

“Yes. Now...why did we have this conversation?” questioned Adrian.

Gene shrugged and said, “Trevor started it.”

The tall Virginian gave his friend a deadpanned look. “Technically, Audrey started it because she asked me if I knew what happened at Highschool parties. All I did was answer the question,” sniffed Trevor. 

Audrey rolled her eyes and said, “If you never gave us the flyers, I would have never asked.”

“I can take the flyers back. You don’t have to come. I was being nice.”

Axel scoffed. “You? Nice? If you’re nice, then I get the proper amount of sleep.”

“And we know he doesn’t,” said Patty seriously. She then cracked a smile and chuckled when Axel pushed her lightly.

Axel rolled his eyes fondly before saying, “But yeah. You’re not nice. Even Joseph can back me up.”

Joseph shrugged lightly and took a sip of his frappuccino. “He is five percent nice.” He took another sip of his coffee as everyone burst out laughing at Trevor’s scandalized look. 

Trevor huffed a little and said, “Anyway. You guys better come up with some good ass costume ideas. I don’t want anyone looking like shit at my party.”

Gene brightened up and said, “You know what some of us should do? Group costume!”

Adrian tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. “Who would we go as?”

“Mean Girls,” replied Gene.

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed a little. “But most of you are guys.”

“Mean Boys then,” said Gene shrugging. “I just feel like I would make a great Janis.”

“I’m not going to be Kevin,” said Hunter. “I rather be Damian.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow and said, “For boys, you guys are really obsessed with Mean Girls.”

Axel shrugged a little as he chewed on a cupcake. “It’s an iconic movie. What is there not to love? And I’ll go as Aaron. I would be a horrible Cady.”

Patty got a wicked grin on her face as she said, “But Jack would make an amazing Cady.”

Gene grinned and said, “ _Mon Dieu_ , he would! It’s settled that Jack is Cady and Axel is Aaron.”

“Shouldn’t you ask for their consent on this?” questioned Audrey arching an eyebrow. “Well, Jack’s since Axel already said he’ll be Aaron.”

Jack shrugged a bit, but there was a faint pink dusting his freckled cheeks. “I honestly don’t mind.”

Emma tilted her head innocently. “Are you positive?” she was able to mask the jealousy in her voice, but Patty and Mia picked up on it and simultaneously raised an eyebrow. 

Jack nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Gene clapped his hands excitedly. “Excellent! What about you three?” questioned the french boy looking at Trevor, Joseph, and Adrian. 

Trevor hummed a little. “Well, since you’re going as characters as Mean Girls, I guess we will too. I’ll be Regina George. I love that bitch.”

“You would make an excellent Regina,” said Gene.

“I know,” smirked Trever. 

Joseph rolled his eyes a little. “If Trevor is Regina George, then I’m Gretchen Wieners. I enjoy her character.”

All eyes turned to Adrian, who looked between them all. He counted off the main characters of the movie and realized who was left. Groaning a little, he said, “I guess I’ll be Karen Smith. Since she is the only one left.”

Trevor grinned and said, “Perfect! What about you girls?”

“Heathers!” replied Patty bouncing in her seat.

Audrey laid a hand on her sister’s shoulder to calm her down. Audrey shook her head a little, “Even though yes, that is a good idea, I don’t think you should go, Patty.”

Patty looked over at her elder sister with furrowed eyebrows. “Wait, why?”

“Like I said before, it’s a high school party,” said Audrey. Then she held up a finger when Patty opened her mouth to protest, “Yes, I understand you are also in high school, but this party is going to be wild.”

“Yeah,” intervened Emma, “We would hate for something to happen to you or you drinking. Even worse, trying drugs.”

Patty arched an eyebrow. “And you two can? That is hardly fair!”

Emma shook her head. “It’s not about fairness, Pats. It’s about your safety which we care about.”

Patty looked at her sisters with wide eyes and said, “Oh, come on, please? I promise I won’t try anything. I won’t even drink anything.”

“I don’t know-” started Audrey before Axel interrupted her.

“Don’t worry about it, Audra and Em. We’ll take turns watching over Patty. Won’t we guys?” Axel turned to look at Gene, Mia, Jack, and Hunter, giving them a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Mia quickly caught and grinned. “Oh yeah. I’ll keep an eye on her. I probably won’t be drinking since I’ll be a designated driver.”

Audrey looked a little skeptical, but before she could voice her opinion, Emma said happily, “Well, great! That would be wonderful.”

Mia gave Patty a wink and a smile, making the younger girl duck her head when a goofy grin appeared on her face with a small blush dancing across her cheeks. 

Soon conversation drifted away from the Halloween party to lighter topics. Each reincarnation thinking of their costume.

**\---------------**

“I’m going on with some friends!” said Adrian as he ran down the stairs in his home.

It was Friday of the week Trevor announced his Halloween party. Throughout the whole week, the entire school was buzzing with talk about the party. Many who were invited bragged about being invited to a famous reincarnation home, and the ones not invited were pissed off but didn’t voice it. They learned not to voice their opinions on things Trevor does because the last guy that did that got punched in the face. Trevor even invited Savannah publicly, which was a shock to everyone cause Savannah wasn’t a part of the popular crowd even though she had the looks and knew a few of the popular kids. What was even shocking was Savannah agreeing to go. 

Earlier that week, Trevor asked, well more like, demanded, for Adrian to accompany him and Joseph on a shopping trip to get their costumes. Of course, the first word out of Adrian’s mouth after he was asked was, “why?” Trevor answered that since they were going to go as The Plastics, they might as well shop as a group like The Plastics. Adrian had no choice to agree. 

That is why he was currently standing at the door as he waited for his parents’ reply. His dad walked from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner, and his mom came from her office. His parents look at each other before looking back at him. Simultaneously they asked, “Who?”

“Trevor,” answered Aaron, “You remember that Halloween party I told you he was having? He wants to go looking for costumes.”

His parents nodded. When Adrian told him he was invited to a Halloween party that was ecstatic. Adrian has never been to a high school party, not even the ones the Spencer Sisters threw, so this was a milestone for him. Adrian, of course, knows his parents will give him a talk about don’t take anything from anybody, keep his eyes open, don’t sit your cup down, all that stuff. 

“Well, I hope you have fun!” said his mom cheerfully.

“Text us when you’re on the way back,” grinned his dad.

Adrian rolled his eyes but smiled. “I will.” He heard a car honk and shook his head. Opening the door, he walked out and called over this shoulder, “Bye!”

“Bye!” he heard his parents reply before the shut of the door.

Adrian headed towards the white 2014 Ferrari F12berlinetta, still amazed that Trevor would drive around in a car like that. Once he was close enough, he saw Joseph get out of the car and moved the seat back so that Adrian could get in the backseat. Adrian gave him a smile before getting in the car.

“You sure did take your sweet time coming out of your house,” commented Trevor as Joseph got back in the car.

Adrian rolled his eyes. “I had to let my parents know that I was leaving. I didn’t want them to worry.”

Trevor sucked his teeth but didn’t say anything on the matter. Adrian knew, from Joseph, that Trevor’s home life was a taboo subject. Whenever someone would ask him how his home life was going, he would give them a glare so hard that they would piss their pants. Adrian has never asked him how his home life was after witnessing Trevor’s glare in action. He wants no parts of that. So instead, he asked, “So what mall are we heading to?”

“Westfield World Trade Center,” said Trevor grinning. 

Adrian frowned a little. “I can’t afford half the stuff there.”

Trevor shrugged a single shoulder. “That’s fine. I’ll pay.”

Adrian’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he decided not to question it. If Trevor was offering to buy him clothes, who was Adrian to refuse free garments.

It was about forty-five minutes to an hour before they arrived at the mall. Once they parked and exited the car, Trevor immediately dragged them inside. Adrian’s wide eyes turned to Joseph, who helplessly shrugged at him and smiled. They walked up and down and around the mall, searching for clothes. Trevor said he wanted to do pink since pink is associated with Mean Girls. Adrian has only seen the movie once, so he just went along with Trevor. After about two hours of shopping, where they all found their outfits that Adrian was gratefully for, they decided to call it a day and headed out of the mall.

For Trevor, he picked some expensive pastel pink pants, a white shirt that had the saying _A Little Bit Dramatic_ , a pastel pink jacket with a real silver zipper, and pink and white tennis shoes. Joseph purchased brown plaid pants, a cupcake pink sweater, and black suede shoes. Aaron bought a pale pink long-sleeved shirt, rose pink pants, and some silver shoes that somehow went with the outfit. 

When Trevor and Joseph dropped him off, Adrian was ambushed by his parents, who wanted to know what he got and if he had fun. Adrian sighed but smiled as he showed his parents his costume. His parents might be a bit clingy, but he loves them. 

**\---------------**

“It has to say Rubbish _mon amour_ ,” chuckled Gene as he looked through different shirts.

Hunter huffed a little. “Is the wording really that important?”

Axel looked at him from where he was checking out some jeans. “Yes, it is, Hunter. You want to be as close to the character as possible.”

It is Wednesday evening of the week before Trevor’s Halloween party. Michelle and Gavin offered to take Gene, Hunter, Axel, and Jack shopping for the party. Once school let out, the boys piled into Hunter’s car after saying goodbye to Mia and headed to the mall, where Michelle asked them to meet her and Gavin. Now they were in a store looking for the final pieces of their outfits.

“I think I found it,” said Gavin heading over to Gene. He held out a plain black shirt that had the word _Rubbish_ in large yellow letters.

Gene squealed and took the shirt happily, making sure it’s the right size. “Perfect! Come, Hunter, let’s go buy this.” Gene grabbed Hunter’s hand, pulling him over to the cashier.

Michelle chuckled and headed over to where Jack was looking at different shades of red shirts. “Find the shirt yet?” question the woman.

Jack shook his head. “Nope. I’m thinking of going ruby red, though.”

“You should,” said Axel, suddenly appearing on the other side of Jack, startling both Michelle and Jack. “Ruby red makes your eyes twinkle.”

A light blush appeared on Jack’s freckled cheeks as he gave the shorter boy a shy smile. “Thank you, Axe.”

“Anytime,” grinned Axel. He gave Jack a wink before walking away to finish up his shopping. 

Michelle gave Jack a raised eyebrow and a grin. “I think someone has a crush.”

Jack groaned a little as he picked out a ruby red shirt. “Please, not you too, Mrs. Williams. It’s one-sided anyway.”

Michelle shrugged a little, but her eyes shined with pity and something else like amusement. “It might not be as one-sided as you may think.”

Jack looked at her in mild shock as he watched her walk away back to Gavin, who was conversing with Axel. Jack shook his head and made sure the shirt was in his size before paying for it.

Gene bought a long sleeve gray shirt, the t-shirt that Gavin found for him, black jeans, some rainbow socks (“I’m going to wear these socks every day.” “Gene no.”), black converse, and was going to borrow a choker from Axel. Hunter only got some sunglasses since he already has a blue hoodie, black pants, and shoes. Axel purchased a light blue long-sleeved undershirt and a dark blue shirt since he had the blue jeans and shoes at his host parents apartment. Jack bought the red shirt Axel picked out, blue jeans that looked black in the light, and black boots for males. 

Once the shopping trip was over, Gene held his bags close to his chest and squealed out, “I can’t _wait_ for this party!”

Hunter chuckled and said, “This might be a night to remember.”

**\---------------**

Emma was on the phone with her best friend as she checked over her outfit. It was Halloween today, and in a couple of minutes, she and her sisters will be picked up by Mia and then heading to Trevor’s party. Emma stood in front of the mirror and ran her hand over her outfit. Even though green is not her color, Emma has to say she pulls off Heather Duke’s look nicely. She had a button-up white shirt, a green striped blazer, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, green socks that stopped slightly below her knees, and black shoes with a slight heel. Turning to her phone that was propped up against her vanity, she smiled and asked, “How do I look?”

Savannah grinned from the phone and fixed the black cat ears on her head. “You look gorgeous, Em. You’re going to be turning every boy’s head.”

Emma chuckled a little before sitting in front of the vanity. She picked up an emerald beaded necklace and clipped it around her neck. “Even still. I won’t turn the head of the boy that I want.”

Savannah’s grin turned down a little, but she was still smiling. “You worry too much, Emma. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“How can you be sure?” asked Emma looking at her best friend. Savannah stayed silent, and Emma huffed and picked up some earrings. As she put them on, she said, “Exactly, Vannah, you don’t know. I’ve been trying to get his attention forever, we even almost kissed a couple of times, but then he’ll move away and change the subject. I can see a longing in his eyes, but it’s like he doesn’t know what to do.”

The dark-skinned girl tilted her head as she listened to Emma. “Didn’t you say he’s been coming over lately?”

“Yeah, he has, but Patty would drag him away to her room, and they would be in there all the time until they either come down to get a snack or for Axel to leave. Audrey and I have been trying to figure out what they were doing in there, but when we try to listen in, all you hear is loud music. We think they’re dating, but Patty would always shake her head, claiming Axel isn’t her type. Like how can he not be her type? He’s freaking gorgeous!” complained Emma. 

“Who’s freaking gorgeous?”

Emma yelped and almost fell out of her chair if she didn’t grip her vanity. Whipping her head around, she saw Audrey standing her with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed. Her older sister was dressed up as Heather Chandler. She was wearing a red blazer with gold buttons over a white dress shirt, a black and white plaid skirt, red, white, black socks, and red saddle shoes. She had her hair pulled back with a red scrunchie and had ruby red earrings dangling from her ears. 

Emma turned back to her phone and said, “I’ll see you at the party.”

“See you then,” replied Savannah before hanging up the facetime.

Emma placed her phone face down on the surface of her vanity before turning in her chair to look at her sister. She placed a scowl on her face and said, “You could’ve knocked.”

“I did,” said Audrey, taking a seat on Emma’s bed, “But you didn’t answer me, so I walked in. But answer my question.”

Emma huffed a little and said, “I was talking to Savannah about Axel.”

Audrey made a small noise in the back of her throat. “Ah. He’s still not noticing you.”

“Yeah,” sighed Emma dejectedly. “It will be harder today since we’re going to a house full of other teens. I mean, heck, Axel is basically wearing matching costumes with Jack. Well, not matching, but the characters they are going to ask were together, so yeah.”

Audrey nodded a little, understanding what her sister is trying to say. “I get it. But I highly doubt Axel will get with Jack. He never showed interest in boys until this time around.”

Emma bit her lip. “I’m not so sure about that…”

Audrey raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know how he’s bisexual, and in the past, he never showed interest when another man was around. I came to find out after you died that that wasn’t true,” Emma saw her sister’s eyebrows raise in surprise but continued on, “After you died John, you know the one name after John Church, came up to me with some letters. I was confused about the letters contained, but I realized they were letters exchanged between John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton as I read. I didn’t think about it much as I scanned over their correspondences. It was just some military things that I didn’t understand. But as I read more letters, they became more intimate. More...lewd.”

Audrey’s eyes widened a little. “Are you telling me that-”

“That Alexander Hamilton had an affair with a man, yes,” said Emma. Even though she figured this out about two hundred years ago, it still seems impossible. She wanted to ask Axel if this was true, but she was scared for him to say yes. 

Audrey narrowed her eyes and hissed out, “That bastard.”

Emma sighed, already knowing where her older sister’s train of thought was heading. “Audrey, I know you, so please don’t say anything to him. I will talk to him about it when the time comes. Right now, I want to focus on having fun.”

“And fun we shall have!” said a new chipper voice.

In the blue-painted room, both sisters jumped at the new voice and looked over to the door to see Patty smiling there. She was the perfect Heather Mcnamara with her yellow and white striped skirt and blazer, sunny yellow shirt underneath, a golden gemstone necklace, yellow knee height socks, yellow shoes with a slight heel, and a yellow and white headband. 

Emma took her head off her chest when she realized that it was just Patty. “Jesus Christ, Pats, you almost scared us half to death.”

Patty shrugged unapologetically and said, “Mia just called and said she’s outside.”

The other two Spencer’s nodded before standing up. Audrey went to grab her phone to slip into her blazer as Emma and Patty headed down the stairs. Soon the three sisters said goodbye to their parents as they headed out the door to the elevator.

Once they got outside, there was a slight chill in the air that made the girls shiver, but they looked around, watching as teenagers in costumes chatting, families with little kids going up the cars in the parking lot that are trunk-a-treating. They soon spotted the familiar red Mercedes and headed over to the car. They saw Mia leaning against the car dressed as Veronica Sawyer. She had a white dress shirt, blue blazer, a gray skirt, a blue brooch, blue saddle shoes, and blue socks. Emma has seen the girl wear nothing but red and black, but she has to say blue sort of looks good on her. It looks better on Emma, but she will not get into that.

“You three look great,” commented Mia pushing herself off the car.

Patty grinned and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she said, “Thanks. You do too.”

Mia smiled and looked at the three sisters and gestured to the car. “Ready?”

Audrey nodded, and the four girls got into the car. Mia got in the driver’s seat with Audrey in the passenger seat. Patty sat behind Audrey, and Emma sat behind Mia. Once all four buckled up, Mia turned on the engine and headed out the parking lot, mindful of the pedestrians littering the area. 

It took them almost thirty minutes to get to the subdivision that Trevor stayed. They soon reached the large house. They saw a bunch of cars piled out in front, loud music blaring from the open windows and doors, hundreds of people milling around the area drunk and ready to party. Mia parked over in Joseph’s house because he gave her permission to do so the day before, and soon the four girls were walking down the street to the mansion. 

They weaved through the crowd and entered the house. Their senses were invaded with the scent of alcohol, sweat, and something that smells suspiciously like weed. Emma wrinkled her nose and took a glance at her sisters to see them doing the same thing. Even the Spencer sisters had hosted parties once before; they were never like this. They are more civilized because of their repetition. Only Mia wasn’t thrown off about having lived in California for most of her life. Grinning, she turned to the sisters and said, “You two have fun. I’ll keep an eye on Patty.”

Patty pouted a little but followed Mia to a less crowded place. Which was nearly impossible to find. Emma and Audrey watched them go before looking at each other. Audrey shrugged at the lost and helpless look in Emma’s eyes and said, “You heard Mia. Let’s have fun.”

The two sisters walked further to the home, not taking in the detail of the grand home. Not like they would catch much with all the people moving about the house. They soon saw a doorway open that seemed to lead to a patio. Audrey gestured to the terrace, and the two sisters walked out into the crisp night air full of the scent of weed and alcohol along with drunk laughter. Audrey looked over the patio before calling out, “Trevor!”

Trevor looked up from where he was, watching a beer pong game before grinning and walking over to them. “Glad you two could make it. Want a hit?” He held up a joint, smiling brightly and the pink of his outfit complemented his skin.

Audrey waved her hand in front of her. “I want to get loose, but not with that.”

“Understandable,” nodded Trevor. He pointed inside the house and said, “Head to the kitchen. It’s near the painting of Thomas Jefferson.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you have a portrait of Thomas Jefferson in your home?” She knows that Trevor was a bit egotistical but why a painting of his past self? 

Trevor shrugged and simply said, “Parents,” before walking away.

Audrey shook her head before leading the way to the kitchen. She quickly spotted the portrait of Trevor’s past self and headed into the kitchen, taking notice that every type of alcohol she could think of was scattered around the large area. Heading over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, she noticed a large punch bowl and grabbed a red cup filling it with the pinkish liquid. Sipping it, she knew it was spiked. Audrey looked over just in time to see Emma taking a sip of the punch before sputtering. Audrey let out a small chuckle and said, “Yeah. Just take it easy. If you ever want to leave, let me know.”

Emma wiped her mouth, hating the taste of alcohol on her tongue. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just ask Trevor if I can have a bottle of water. Go have fun. I’ll be fine.”

“Sure?” questioned Audrey, not wanting to leave her sister by herself.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I spot Gene over there. I might go say hi.”

Audrey pursed her lips before nodding and walking away to go mingle. Emma watched her go before walking over to where Gene leaned against the wall talking to some pretty blonde. When he spotted her, he said goodbye to the girl before heading over to her. “Emma bonjour!”

“Bonjour Gene!” replied Emma. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good, I’ll say,” smiled the french boy, “I was going to head out to the patio and join Trevor. Want to come?”

Emma quickly shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Do you know where he keeps his water?”

Gene nodded. “He should have some down at the bar in the basement. The door is wide open. You shouldn’t miss it.”

Emma nodded and thanked him before walking away. She wasn’t sure where she was going and didn’t feel like getting lost, so she looked around for Joseph. She knew parties weren’t his thing from them talking on the phone a couple of days ago, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he found a semi-quiet area to stay in. Biting her lip, she saw a set of red-carpeted stairs and headed up there. People were sitting on the stairs, so she kept repeating “pardon me” until she reached the top. She looked around and became even more lost because of the different doors and hallways. Some people were exciting rooms with pleased grins on their faces causing her to shiver. Emma does _not_ want to think about what could be happening in that room.

She walked down the closest hallway to her left, noticed some doors closed, and decided not to open them. She saw one semi-cracked and sent a silent prayer that whatever is behind the door will not scar her for life. Hyping herself up, Emma pushed open the door that seemed to lead into a small library. She spotted Joseph over at the table, who looked up when he heard the door.

Closing the book in front of him, the boy gave her a smile. “Emma, what a surprise. What brings you in here? Shouldn’t you be having fun at the party?”

“I can say the same to you,” smiled Emma, “But I understand why you’re here. I was wondering if you can lead me to the basement? I need a bottle of water.”

Joseph nodded. “Of course.” He closed his book and headed over to her. She was already out in the hallway since she didn’t step foot into the room. They both headed once again down the stairs. As they walked through the crowd of teenagers, Emma decided to ask something on her mind.

“Hey Joseph, can I ask you something?” When he gave her a nod, she asked, “Has Axel ever acted...strange around a man?”

Joseph’s eyebrows furrowed at the question. It was an odd one since everyone who knows Axel Harrison knows that he’s bisexual. And he never acted strange around a boy before. Then his brain caught up to the word man. Emma said man and not boy meaning she might not be talking about this time. Tilting his head, Joseph said, “Not that I can recall no. Why?”

Emma quickly shook her head and fixed her necklace. “Nothing. Has he ever mentioned me?” Emma knows that Joseph and Axel are now friends because they have gotten over that past. 

“He has,” replied Joseph just as they were nearing a door.

Emma’s eyes lit up as she looked at Joseph. “Really? What did he say?”

Joseph gave a soft smile and said, “Sorry. Can’t tell you, boy code. But here we are.” He gestures to the door.

Emma huffed, unsatisfied with the answer she was giving but thanked the boy. She headed down the basement, hoping she could survive this party.

**\---------------**

Two hours into the party, Emma was ready to go. She hasn’t seen Audrey since they parted ways and stayed mostly to herself. For a while, she talked to Savannah before the girl got whisked away by one of her friends to the dance. Emma spotted Gene and Trevor out on the patio smoking weed and talking but didn’t want to go outside again. The stench of the plant was overwhelming for her. She’s seen Hunter in passing but never spoke to him. The black-haired girl tried looking for Axel but never spotted him in the crowd of kids. Emma exchanged a brief word with Jack, who was on his sixth bottle of beer which made his words slurred, so he wasn’t much help. 

Emma huffed a little as she looked around, hoping to spot a flash of blue or yellow. She saw a flash of a yellow skirt and headed in that direction, hoping it was Patty. Once she was closer, she saw Mia and Patty talking, the latter blushing up a storm. Emma wasn’t sure why her sister was blushing, but that wasn’t important. Pushing through the crowd, she called out, “Mia! Patty!”

The two girls looked away from each other when they heard their names called. They saw Emma walking through the crowd until she reached them. Patty grinned at her sister, the flush of her cheeks going down, “Hi Em-Gem! What’s up.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, no longer in a happy mood. “I’m ready to go.” She looked at Mia and said, “Take me home, please.”

Mia raised an eyebrow and the slight commanding tone. “Okay. What about Audrey?”

“She’ll be fine,” replied Emma. 

Mia turned to Patty and asked, “Wanna come?”

Patty nodded. “I might as well since I can’t have proper fun here.”

Mia let out a laugh but didn’t say anything else. She pushed herself off the wall and led the two sisters back to the front door of the home. In the back of her mind, she thought about texting Audrey to let her know she was taking her sisters home but then brushed it off. Not like the older girl would read it.

There is no doubt in her mind that Audrey would be glad that her sisters have left. The last time Mia saw her, a flash of a red blazer, was when it was disappearing into a yellow taxi when Mia went outside for some fresh air with Patty, who was too busy talking to someone else to see her sister leave the party. Mia let a smirk take over her face, glad the two chatting sisters couldn’t see. Mia is sure that Audrey will be too busy to check her messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a dozy. Just a heads up, the next few chapters may be short but still eventful. Emma was a little OOC in here and that wasn't my intention but it worked out. Who do you think Audrey left with? And what's up with Maria and Patty? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> ~Artemis


End file.
